The Flower's Story
by Ggal
Summary: MWPP LJ fic Lily and co. go through hogwarts facing unknown terrors, and known teenage emotions. pg-13 for suggestive themes. !FINISHED!. thank you!
1. A Very strange conversation

****

The Flower's story chp1

Lily Evan's sat in the Head's train compartment with some very strange people sleeping all around her. These people she grew up with. They were once her friends. Now they were her family, and who knew where they were going? What they were going to become. And who knew that seven years before this day she had a very strange conversation with some very strange boys.

Seven years earlier…

"Hey, what's your name girl?" Lily looked up from her window to see a tall boy with black messy hair and glasses standing in the compartment door.

"Who wants to know?" she loved saying that.

"Me! And that's saying something! James Potter is the name" the boy gave her a cocky smile and bowed. I wonder if that's a way of greeting people in this world! She thought to herself.

"Oh, Well my name is Lily Evans" She bowed just incase.

He started laughing and she didn't like the way he was looking at her. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing" He said with an angelic smile. It didn't suit him cause his eyes looked like they had devils in them.

"OY,JAMES OLD BOY!" James rolled his eyes and opened the compartment door. "OY SIRIUS,OVER HERE!" Lily heard a few shrieks as something or someone rolled into the compartment. She couldn't tell whether the something was an it or a someone because there was a large trunk in front of it.

"Help me will you dahling?" The something was a someone with a large doggy grin."

"Why hello m'lad! How are you this fine fine morning? I'm peachy, thanks for asking!"

James had just finished putting up the other boys' trunk when he looked down at Lily and said "Lily, this is Sirius the only wizard-"

"Soon to be wizard James!"

James gave him a very strange look. "OK..............The only soon to be Wizard I know who can play 200 pranks in one day!"

She had to giggle at this because it looked as though Sirius was offended in some way.

"James! It was 201! Get it right next time! Oh and you forgot the part about me being charming, Charismatic,-"

"OOH. He's knows big words now!"

Changing the subject of Sirius flattering himself "My name is Lily Evans" She looked to James "Is he always this.... Happy?"

"I think its just his medicine kicking in!"

He gave her that cocky smile again which told her he joking around. Sirius by now had let an owl out into the compartment. Lily shreiked and jumped on the seat. Obviously she wasn't used to wild animals flying about.

"Are you alright?" Sirius yelled up to her.

"Oh yes just fine, but um there is this one problem!"

"How may I be of service to you madame?"

"There is an owl flying about the compartment of a train! Don't you think that is a little odd?" Lily's temper had ran away with her again.

"OH! Your muggle born,! That's why you bowed to me before." He started laughing at her again.

"I thought it was some wizard custom or something"

He laughed some more.

She glared at him. So she turned to Sirius who was sitting quietly observing the scene. "What is muggle born?"

"you know what muggle is?" she shoolk her head no. "Well it's a person who don't have a drop of magic in his or her blood. Since your parents don't have magic in them, you are therefore and forever will be muggle born."

He paused to let her take it all in. She was actually just thinking of the fact that it was possible for this crazy boy to say something intelligent. Obviously James was thinking of it too because he was just goggling at Sirius.

"I'd watch out if I were you though." Sirius said getting even more Serious. "there are some people who don't like the idea of being muggle born."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because there are gits out there who are just as stupid as muggles are. They are prejudice of it." James got a little steamy there so she didn't pursue the subject.

Fortunately there was aknock on the door. To unsilence the silence.

"Hello? Can I sit in here all the other compartments are filled and-" the boy was cut off by an owl swooping into his head.

"ooo, I wonder where that came from" James looked at Sirius who had suddenly gotten very interested in Lily's Hair.

"Ouch" that got answered by a,little coo from the owl who was now lying in James' lap.

"Are you alright?" Liy couldn't quite see the boys face but whe she did she shreiked so loud even the owl woke up.

"Remus? Remus is that you? Oh great god thank you I thought I wouldn't know anyone. But you're here! Of course you're here what am I talking about? Good lord thank you" After Lily finished dancing about on all the seats( and stepping on everyone's toes) She calmed down and waited for a reply.

But he just simply said "I knew you were magical"

That gave her to think about some things.

The boys introduced themselves as Lily sat down by the window. She thought of why she was a witch and not her sister, she thought about Remus' problem. But most of all she thought of how crazy these boys were going to make her life!


	2. Sorting things and food fights

The Flower's Story ch.2  
  
"The happiest heart that ever beat Was in some quiet breast That found the common daylight sweet, And left to Heaven the rest.  
  
-John V. Cheney."  
  
Lily was still a little mad at James for laughing at her, but that didn't spoil her mood. The second she saw Hogwarts she knew that this was her true home. The lights of the window glittered in the sky and the very top of the castle top sat over a cloud that seemed to be smiling. And no matter how many people laugh at her or make fun of her, she would be happy.  
  
"AAHHHH" Lily looked over to a little round headed boy swimming the lake. Wait..........who stupid enough would take a swim in the-. Her thoughts were cut short when she saw a pair of huge tentacles grab on to the boy and hoist him back into the boat.  
  
"IT'S GOING TO EAT ME HELP!!!!!HELP!!!!!" Unfortunately the boy carried on like this for the rest of the ride(even though he was safely in the boat).  
  
"Peter dahling, you'll be fine even if the giant squid DOES eat you , you will have died honorably." Sirius was trying to act as if he were a Nobel man-it wasn't working. Lily giggled to herself .  
  
"Oof, " James had fallen out of the boat when it hit the shore.  
  
Lily laughed in his face.  
  
"That's for laughing at me on the train" she was very smug with herself right about now. Lily and Remus walked into the castle. together with the large man named Hagrid. She was unaware of the conversation going on between Sirius and James.  
  
"What is her problem?"  
  
"I don't know Jamesy, but I think she likes you! My mum said to me (or rather warned) that when girls laugh at you and are mean to you they like you! Well I guess I'm in good with the ladies!" Sirius said with that doggy grin of his.  
  
"Why's that?" James was intrigued.  
  
"Because every girl I've ever spoken to has slapped me or hexed me!" He seemed extremely proud of himself.  
  
"No Sirius, in your case it's the other way around. When girls smack you or hex you......sorry to say but they truly mean it!"  
  
"But I never did anything to them!" He said a little to inocently.  
  
"HA! What a knee slapper! Sirius you dolt, every girl you have ever talked to or met, now has purple hair or did!"  
  
"Hey! Can I help it if I like that color?" James and Sirius finished their conversation and looked up to a fairly young woman, with black hair, glasses and a tight stern look.  
  
"Excuse me! In one moment you will pass through these doors and join your classmates so I highly suggest that you listen to what I have to say! Number one, when you enter the Great Hall, please no funnying around." She looked to James and Sirius. "Number two, There are some very highly respected proffesors in this room so do tidy up a bit" she looked to Peter, the boy who fell in the lake, and cast a spell to let him dry up.  
  
"And last but not least................Welcome, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"  
  
At that final note she opened the doors and led them inside to what looked like a castle on its own. The Candles that kept the room alight were floating about and the ceiling seemed enchanted to look like the sky outside. Perfect and clear. Lily was quite content with her surroundings.  
  
The students that were led inside were placed before the whole school and were petrified.  
  
Well, not all were petrified.  
  
"I can't wait to see what we have to do to get sorted!" Sirius was bouncing up and down. Lily didn't understand the term "sorted" yet but was about to find out.  
  
A little pedistale and a raggedy old Wizard's hat was brought into the front of the Hall. The new students were wondering if something terrible was going to happen. But the other's were watching with grins.  
  
Some student's shreiked as the hat sarted moving and.....to Lily's amazement singing! It sung about the four houses there were. She decided soon after that Ravenclaw sounded nice.....But Gryffindor sounded like fun.  
  
The woman with the stern look stood up with a roll of parchment and started to call out names, alphabetically.  
  
"Andrews, Lea" Lea Andrews walked up to the sorting and pratically sat on it. It would've been quite funny if Lily hadn't been thinking that was going to happen to her. So the girl put the hat on the right end and sat down. It only took about a second for the sorting thing to scream:  
  
"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting thing screamed. The Hufflepuff table started to scream and cheer for the girl who wobbled over to the table.  
  
"Black, Sirius" Sirius leaped over to the Hat, sat down and no sooner than he had put it on it screamed:  
  
"Gryffindor" this time the Gryffindor table screamed and cheered for him. He leaped out of the chair and threw the hat down. Lily could swear she heard a grunt coming from it.  
  
A few more people went by:  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
Then finnaly she heard something dreadful.  
  
"Evans, Lily" Lily pushed her way to the front of the hall and took up the hat and sat it down over eyes and waited.  
  
"Yes..........hhmm.......you are special, it seems you've gat a bit of everything in you! Some Gryffindor here some Slythein there. But because of your wings and courage you'll be in:  
  
"Gryffindor" the table cheered extremely loud and she breathed a sigh of relief. Lily sat down across from Sirius who gave her a huge smile and a high five.  
  
"You go girl!" he said happily.  
  
She laughed at that. Then she looked towards the sorting hat to look at everyone and boy did the time flew. There were only a few people left after awhile.  
  
Remus had thankfully been put in Gryffindor and so had James, Peter and a couple of girls. Soon after the sorting was over the Headmaster, Albus Dumbldore stood up.  
  
"Welcome to what I know will surely be our best year yet. I am proud that you can be here. And with that I think we should start filling our bellies hhmm?"  
  
Sirius gave a hoot to that.  
  
The plates instantly filled with deliciouse looking food. There was tripe and chicken and apples and boar and even some hamburgers and hotdogs. How American Lily thought.  
  
"Hi! My name is Molly turnipe" A girl with aubern hair said.  
  
"I'm Lily Evan's." They shook hands and turned to the other girl who was stuffing her face. She was remarkably skinny, had black hair and was apparently very hungry.  
  
"Tasha Harris" she said as she accidently spit some turkey pieces onto Sirius' face.  
  
"Obviously you havn't been taught how to chew with you mouth closed yet." Tasha shot daggers at him.  
  
James joined in on this catty fight.  
  
" Would you like some lessons?"  
  
"At least SHE knows how to brush her hair!" lily said looking over at James.  
  
Molly soon piped in.  
  
"Would you like some lessons?"  
  
The boys looked at each other, then back at the girls and in about one minute, the girls had mashed potatoes all down their fronts. Lily couldn't stop laughing at the look on Remus' face when he saw her with potato in her fiery red hair. But she soon took care of that.  
  
"Really girls that look suits-" James didn't get to finish his insult but instead had pumkin pie on his face. Tasha had smashed tart into Sirius' hair and Remus (who didn't even do anything) had chicken soup thrown onto his chest by Molly.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" He said very crossly  
  
"I know but I didn't have anyone to pie!"  
  
When Dinner was finished Dumbledore warned them of few things like no magic in the corridors and no entering the Forbidden Forest. And of course:  
  
"Have fun, Magic shouldn't be all work and no play" he glanced to his colleague's. "Work hard but have fun in the process and please actually learn something! That might be helpful!" he gave them a warm smile and dismissed them.  
  
"Alrigh firs yea's follaw me!" A girl with a heavy Irish accent stood up over all the first years and led them out of the Great Hall. "My name's Kayla! I'm one o' your Ouse prefects.. the password, to gettn inta the Ouse is...Krickey!"  
  
The students murmerd about how strange the password was but then they saw what she was staring at.  
  
Lily, Molly, Tasha, Remus, James, and Sirius were still covered in food.  
  
"What? Don't like our new sense of fashion?" Sirius bowed after this comment however Kayla didn't find it funny.  
  
"You seven listen ear!" Seven? I thought there are only six of us. Lily glanced over to the boys and saw that James had wiped some pumkin pie on poor little Peter. He was whimpering.  
  
"I don want ta see anymore o' this ear nonsense righ?"  
  
They all nodded reluctantly. Kayla told them that the real password for Gryffindor was "frog spawn".  
  
"How appropriate." Lily heard James say as she walked through the portrait whole. She ignored him. As she walked in she saw Remus and pulled him aside.  
  
"So.........nice outfit." She said with a giggle. "Are you gonna be all right? Because I'm just a couple staircases away!"  
  
Lily always watched out for him.  
  
"Lil, I should be saying the same thing to you! But I'm to tired. Hey don't go to hard on James, he's actually very funny and yes I'll be fine. Goodnight Lil" He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Those boys are going to be a bad influence on him. Especially the crazy one." She muttered to herself. And with that, she went upstairs to her nice fluffy dorm and went to sleep dreaming of faires and Werewolves expecting the best and worst. 


	3. The first Day

The flower's story ch.3  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes people just need to let loose and not be so slimy  
  
-A.P.  
  
  
  
  
Lily Evans woke with a start as a pillow came slamming down her face. "fluffy" was the only thing distinguishable under that pillow.  
  
"Lily..................Wake uuuuuupppppp" Molly said in a sing song voice.   
  
Lily lasted a little longer under the covers, but Tasha got fed up. "Lily if you don't get your bum out of bed right now I'll rearrange your face!"  
  
  
That was mean!  
  
"All right, All right, I'm up! For goodness sake you didn't have to be so aggressive!"   
  
"Yeah well Breakfast is in five minutes so get dressed and hurry up! I hate being late!"  
  
"HA!" Molly turned right around to Tasha. "That's really funny! I thought you were the one who said 'who cares if I'm late we can make the train wait' and then you laughed because you thought it was funny." She turned to Lily.  
"Trust me, it wasn't funny!"  
  
Lily giggled.  
  
  
----------  
  
"Jamsey-poo please get up! They'll be food at breakfast! That's why they call it breakfast! And we have our first day of classes too!" Sirius jumped up and down on James' bed. "Wake up, wake up, It's time to Wake up!"  
  
Remus heard a large grunt coming from somewhere under James' blankets.   
  
"Sirius! I'm up All right!? Just stop jumping up and down on me Please!"   
  
He did look kind of desperate, so sirius took pity on him and jumped off the bed.  
  
"Hurry up! I'm hungry." Sirius whined like a 3 year old child.  
  
"Sirius I don't know you very well but..........................Is that all you think about?" Remus questioned.  
  
"What? What do I always think about?"   
  
"Your stomach" Remus and James said at the same time. They started laughing.  
  
"Ha. HA. Very funny really." Sirius looked at the clock "AAHH We're late! Lets go lets go lets go!"   
  
He hussled them out of the room very quickly leaving a snoring Peter in the dormitory.  
  
  
"We are late!! Lets go lets go lets go"   
  
Tasha was doing exactly the came thing!  
  
"Actually I am quite hungry" Lily was talking to herself as she ran down the staircase.  
  
But what she didn't see was the person she was about to run into.  
  
"Ow" James Potter and Lily Evans collided into each other and were left sitting in the middle of the common room.  
  
"Hey! Watch where your going next time!"  
  
"Excuse me? You ran into me!" Lily shot daggers at him.  
  
"I did not!" James shot them right back.  
" Yes you did! And now your going to make me late, and on my first day!"  
  
"Hey, don't throw a hissy fit just because you can't wake yourself up earlier." There's that cocky smile again.  
  
Lily had a really good comeback but of course someone had to interupt.  
  
"OY, Lily and James would you like to eat breakfast or would you rather go hungry all day?" She looked over to see Sirius and Tasha just standing in the portrait hole.   
  
James was actually giving thought to this matter. Lily rolled her eyes and started towards the portrait hole.   
  
"Hey! Wait for me!"   
  
  
  
"Good morning to you all! I wish to tell you yet again this morning that the  
Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and there will be no Magic in the corridors!"  
Sirius gave James an exasperated look.  
  
"There is one more word I would like to say-"  
  
"FOOD!" Sirius had screamed out. Lily noticed that he looked quite desperate.  
  
"Exactly Mr. Black, Food" At that he sat down and started to eat.  
  
"You are the strangest being on earth! Did you know that?"  
  
"Jamesy-poo, you hurt my feelings, and all this time I thought you were my  
friend." He then started to have an obviously fake emotional Breakdown.  
  
"Actually I agree with him! You are very strange. Everyone who thinks sirius is  
strange raise their hand!" The whole group raised their hands.  
  
So Sirius just went with it and bowed very deeply.  
  
"All righ firs years." They heard Kayla the prefect speak up.  
"These are your scedules fer the day don miss no classes an don get inta  
trouble!" She eyed the lot of them.  
"I would like tawin the Ouse cup this year! NOT lose it!"  
  
"Whats that?" Lily felt stupid yet again from her lack of knowledge.  
"The house cup is awarded to the House with the most points." Molly answered.  
  
"But how do we earn points?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess we just have to go to class and find out."  
  
"Oh really? And I thought we didn't have to go to class."  
That sent them into giggles.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
"All right class, My name is Professor McGonagall." The stern woman stood in front of them. "I will be your Transfiguration teacher for the next seven years. If you object to this........to bad! Transfiguration is some of the most complex magic you will ever learn here. So anyone who messes around in this class shall leave and not come back. Understand? Good."  
  
They soon were being taught on how to change needles into matches. Taught  
meaning taking very complicated notes.  
  
Their next class was history of magic. This was something Lily had been looking  
forward to. She wanted to know all the history. But when she entered the  
classroom,a ghost was sitting in a chair and reading some sort of textbook.  
  
"Good morning class" He said in a very monotone voice as he looked up from his book. "My name is Professor Binns and I am you history of Magic Professor."  
  
He launched into an excrutiatingly painful speech about the importants of the history of Magic. He paused, everyone thought his speech was done, but then he went on and on and on and on.  
  
Lily felt something hit her head. She turned round and saw a paper broom with her name on it. She opened it up and read it.   
  
  
Lily,  
  
Help! This is so boring! Sirius keeps throwing little paper balls at me-  
  
"OW!! What was that for?"  
  
She turned around to see Sirius laying on the floor and Tasha whistling to herself. Tasha caught her eye and winked at her. Lily turned back to the note.  
  
If you see Sirius laying on the floor anytime soon. It wasn't me!  
  
-Tasha  
  
She smiled to herself.  
  
  
They were all very happy to escape from the boring clutches of the speech maniac.  
  
"Great wizard's I've never been so bored in my life! I don't think I can survive seven years of that!" Molly was going ballistic.  
  
"I know!" Remus joined in. "At least we have Lunch next."  
  
"Food? That means food right?"  
  
"Yes Sirius, Food!"  
  
James couldn't resist. "Down Doggy!"  
  
In the middle of lunch Lily glanced over to the Great Hall Door's and saw Professor McGonagall scolding a little boy who like he was about to cry. When she finished he walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Peter, where were you all morning?"  
  
"Yeah you havn't been in any of our classes!"  
  
"I just woke up." He said between sniffs   
  
"Didn't the boys wake you up or something? Or didn't you at least hear them get up?"  
  
He thought about this for awhile as if trying to wrack his brains to remember.  
"No."  
  
All the girls eyed Remus, James, and Sirius.  
  
"Why didn't you wake Peter up?" Lily asked hotly.   
  
She waited a moment. But all three of them weren't listening.  
She took out one of her workbooks and walloped James over the head with it.  
  
"Blimey are you mad?" he screamed.  
  
"Why didn't you wake up Peter?" She asked again.  
  
All three boys turned around and looked at Peter. He was sitting there quietly chewing on some bread.  
  
"We forgot-"  
"Good lord I'm sorry-"  
"He seemed quite content asleep!"  
  
They all turned ther're heads toward sirius.  
  
He looked up from his turkey sandwhich.  
"What? He did!"  
  
But from the looks he was getting it seemed that he made a big mistake! "Sorry Peter." He mumbled.  
  
"Thats better" Tasha piped up.  
  
"You'd think you were all my mother!"   
  
James and Remus pulled a face at him.  
"All right All right! My father too."  
  
He had to duck because because of all the hands flying at him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As James, Remus and Sirius walked to the next class (Herbology) they talked about a very popular Wizard game: Quidditch.  
  
"No No No the beaters are the best players! I mean, they get to wack the bludgers at other players! Who couldn't get a thrill out of that."  
  
"Sirius, the Seeker is the best positon! They get all the glory if they catch the Snitch."  
  
"That was so poetic Remus! But the best position is the chaser!"  
  
"But there are three of them so you have to share the god job you do!"  
  
"But if you don't sore a goal you can blame it on the other two chaser's!"  
  
"I like the way you think Jamesy-poo!"  
  
Lily was looking at the dungeon like classroom and wasn't watching where she was going.  
  
"Hey!" She looked up at the person she bumped into. He had black hair that was pulled back against his head by some slimy stuff. He was about James' height and was a Slytherin.  
  
"Excuse me" She said.  
  
"Yes, I thought so." I glared at her.  
  
"What did you say" The nerve of him she thought  
  
"Lily dahling, I would not like to introduce you to Sevy Snape, but since you have so gracefully walked right into his slimy self here he is."  
  
"I suppose you don't know who I am?"  
  
"No, I don't want to." With that she shoved past him and sat down between Molly and Tasha.  
  
"James, what a disgusting girl. Really I guess since you have left my wonderful presence your sense of taste has deteriorated."  
  
"Snapey-poo! Jolly good to see you!" Sirius shook his hand and went to sit down(of course stepping on Snape's foot in the process).  
  
"I think, snape that my sense of taste as you say has improved. So please stay away and don't touch me with your slimy hands!" He gave him a cheerful smile and went to sit with sirius and Remus.  
  
"Hello Peter." He spotted the little boy.  
  
"Hello Severus."  
  
"Nice mudblood!" with that he whipped his greasy head around and sat down.  
  
The Potoins mistress wasn't as mean as her classroom looked so that was a plus. The bad news was that she favored the Slytherins.  
  
After the lesson they went back to their dorms to drop their books off and then went down to dinner.  
  
Dumbledore stood up yet again to talk to them.  
  
"I do hope that you all had a wonderful day. So as I said this morning, Mr. Black please join me in saying:  
  
"FOOD" they both yelled out. The Hall laughed and sat down to eat.  
  
"Well don't you feel special" Lily said to Sirius.  
  
"Whu ave na iea!" He said with a mouth full of sausage.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Later that night they were all sitting in the common room trying to do their homework. But Peter's snores were distracting them.  
  
"how could he be tired? He slept half the day away!" James was astonished at this.  
  
"I have no clue. But that's a talent I want"  
  
"Sirius, that's a talent you have!" James exclaimed  
  
"Excuse me? Excuse me? But I thought you were the one who practically made us late today because you didn't want to get up!"  
  
"Uh-uh! That would be Lily in our case." Tasha chimed in.  
  
James and Lily looked at each other and then at Tasha and sirius.  
  
They both jumped on them at the same time and started hitting them with couch pillows. Peter, Remus, and Molly watched with amused faces.  
  
After all four of them had all gotten their turns of getting beaten they squished onto the couch and looked at the innocent bystanders.   
  
"Should we get them?" Lily whispered to sirius  
  
"Do not worry young prentice. Their time will come."  
  
They were soon all in hysterics.  
  
At Eleven o' clock they all headed up to bed. Remus pulled Lily aside.  
  
"So..interesting day huh?"  
  
She laughed "You could say that again."  
  
"Umm..................Lil.........Tomorrow's the full moon and could you cover for me if they ask where I am or where I'm going?"  
  
"Of course Remus. Good night 'dahling'" she said imitatimg Sirius.  
  
He laughed at thought about what great friends he has. Then left to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
AN:That's it for now folks. Ther's going to be a lot more chapters so keep checkin back. Thanks for reviewing for the people who DID review. J/k.  
Review again and no flames please!  
  
And to Twiniggy: I also write BTVS & Angel Fanfics.   
  
Everythin belongs to J. K. Rowling except the obviouse.  
Bye bye  
  
  
  



	4. Holidays and end of first year

The Flower's Story Ch.4  
  
  
  
  
I like nonsense, it wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessary  
Ingredient in living, it's a way of looking at life through the wrong end  
of a telescope. Which is what I do, and that enables you to laugh at life's  
realities.  
  
--Dr. Seuss  
  
  
As the weeks passed, the whole gang found themselves getting closer to each other. They did practically everything together. But some members of the group were getting bored.  
  
"Jamesy-poo?" James looked up from his homework.  
  
"Not now Sirius" He was getting very tired of that name.  
  
"I'm bored." Sirius groaned, while flopping onto an armchair.  
  
" Do your homework like a normal person"   
  
"James, do remember who your talking to" Remus laughed.  
"Sirius would never do homework before the very last minute."  
  
"Unless, It was a different kind of homework!" He grinned.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked James getting interested.  
  
"James, James, James, You know! The kind of practical homework!" He winked.  
  
"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH! I like the way you think my boy!" They looked to Remus and Peter(Who had fallen asleep on his homework) for aproval.  
  
"I'm confused" Remus said.  
  
"Well only an amateur would be confused."  
  
"James dahling what shall our studying subject be tonight?" He grinned wildly.  
  
"Well Sirius I think Mrs Norris should suffice!" He grinned right back  
  
Remus was actually catching on.  
  
But what shall the experiment be?" he said  
  
"Mrs. Norris.....................Purple" They all started planning and looking through books to find the perfect spell.  
  
"Wait!" Remus called.  
  
"What" James and Sirius said in unison.  
  
"We'll get caught!"  
  
" Remus, that's where James actually comes in handy for something"  
  
"Hey that wasn't nice!" he said with a pout.  
  
"It's a tough world deary, get used to it" he said as he pulled something large and shimmering out from James's trunk.  
  
"Oh wow, that's amazing! That's an invisibility cloak! Where'd you get it?"  
  
"It's a family thing!"   
  
They checked the clock and made sure it was late enough for no one to be in the common room. Then set out for their little 'experiment'.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Ow, Sirius you just stepped on my foot"  
  
"that wasn't me!"  
  
"yes it was!"  
  
"Sshhhh. There she is. Ok. Sirius you hold her and Remus and I will do the spell.  
  
"why do I have to hold her? I mean who knows where that thing has been"  
but he grabbed her anyway.  
  
"hurry up! This thing is making so much noise to wake the entire school up!"  
  
  
They sprinkled some stuff on her that looked exactly like pixy dust.and said the charm.  
  
They dropped her,threw the invisibility cloak back on and ran for their lives.  
  
"Great wizards that was the most hysterical thing! Did you see her face when sirius grabbed her!"  
  
"I'm going to be washing my hand's for a month!"  
  
they laughed some more about it and went to bed. Halloween was tomorrow and they wanted all the rest they could get.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Happy Halloween! We have no classes today! Whoopee!"  
  
Obviously Tasha was just a little too happy today.  
  
"Will you stop frolicking about? For the dormitories sake?"  
  
Tasha looked around the dormitory and saw that she pretty much trashed the place.  
  
"Oops. Sorry" She blushed  
  
"I would hope so! 'oops'!" She said mocking Professor McGonagall  
  
This sent them into hysterics.   
  
"Great! Now you got Lily al hyper!"  
  
"Yep" Tasha said as she was tickling Lily.  
  
"So what am I suppose to do? Clean up this mess?"   
  
Tasha and Lily looked at each other gave this thought and then pounced on molly.  
  
"No stop stop stop stop no!"  
  
After a whole tickling fest they flopped down onto molly's bed.  
  
"that was fun!"   
  
"Yeah sure it was!"  
  
"It was"  
  
"Lil, sometimes I think your as crazy as sirius and James!"  
  
"Whoa! No one can be as crazy as sirius. Definitely James but not sirius."   
  
"I think Tasha fits the bill pretty good!"  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!"   
  
"Tough Noogies doll!"  
  
Cue the giggles.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The weeks flew by and soon it was almost Christmas.   
Molly, Remus, Tasha, Peter and Remus were, going home for the holidays.  
  
Lily owled her parents and told them that she wants to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. But promised to come home the next Christmas holidays.  
  
"Petunia wont't really care!"   
  
"who's that?" James asked  
  
"My muggle older sister! She is as muggle as you can get, and she has this boyfriend who looks like a pig!"   
  
Tasha snorted. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well you guys have to tell al us people who like going home anything that happens."  
  
"Okey dokey!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
It was Christmas Eve and everyone had already left. James, Lily, and sirius were sitting in the common room waiting for anything interesting to happen.  
  
"I'm bored." Sirius whined for the fifth time.  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh. Well I'm Bored!" He smiled at her.  
  
"Ok that's it!"   
  
Lily took a pillow and started beating sirius with it.   
  
"Hey. Hey. Stop."   
  
She stopped and sat down on the floor.  
  
"Guess what?" Lily said  
  
"what?"  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
James rolled his eyes.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
"Lily dahling! Wake up"   
Sirius shook Lily a little.  
  
"Jamsy-poo, she's not waking up!"  
  
"Sirius leave this to the pros!"  
James took a deep and breath.  
  
"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEE UUUUPPPPPP"  
He yelled right in her face.  
  
She giggled. "You scream really funny!"  
  
"Hey so I was the one to wake you up!" He looked at James. "Ha! Pro"   
  
"Actually I was already up. I just felt like lying down." She looked around at them. "You do know you chaps aren't suppose to be in here right?"  
  
"Yes but we want to see what you got from Jolly ol' Saint Nick."  
  
She looked to the edge of the bed.  
  
"Wow! I didn't even see those."  
  
"I bet you didn't"  
  
Lily opened the first parcel.  
  
"It's from Tasha."  
  
Tasha got her a box a chocolate frogs and a little note that said IOU.  
  
"Hey! That's what she got me to!" Sirius complained  
  
Lily also got a sweater from her parents. A toothbrush from Petunia   
"Very thoughtful, she would usually get me lint"   
Sirius had gotten her a book of charms (It was her favorite subject)  
James had gotten her a magazine with brooms in it. "Gee, thanks."  
  
"No for your birthday and next Christmas I'll get you a broom. My family is a little wealthy."  
  
"Wealthy? You should see this lads house." She smiled  
  
Molly gave her a small necklace with her Initials on it.  
Remus gave her a small picture album with pictures of them ever since they were little. But a spell had been put on them so they move.  
  
"How long have you two known each other?" James asked  
  
"Oh, ever since Remus got his wer- his um......... reward for our town's relay races."  
  
"where do you two live?"  
  
"Little Whinging"  
  
"oh."  
  
And last but not least Peter gave her a little bag of Bertie Blots every flavor bean's.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Later that night when they were walking down to the feast they had an uninvited encounter with a certain slytherin.  
  
"Oh look it's the Wringling brothers and their pet mudblood!"  
  
Lily didn't know what mudblood was but she knew it was bad instantly, because Sirius and James had jumped in front of her with their wands out.  
  
"All right Snape, don't you think that was just a little bit over the top?"  
Lily had never seen Sirius act so...............Serious before.  
  
"Really! Even that was more slimy then usual! Even for you!"  
  
"It's all right. Lets just go and leave this git alone."  
Lily walked right up to his face.  
"He's just a touch crankey because its past his bedtime. Right snapy-poo?"  
  
They walked into the great hall.  
  
"What's a mudblood?" she asked.  
  
"Remember what muggle-born is?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well it's a very dirty word for it. It means dirty blood. Not pure-blood like severus over there. But it doesn't matter, he's just jealous."  
  
"Oh. Well thanks for defending me you guys!"  
  
"No problem! When we se a damsel in distress we race to help her."  
  
"And then Sirius scares her off by turning her hair purple for a month. He has yet to do that to you!"  
  
Lily impulsively looked at her hair and then they all laughed.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Everyone had gotten back from the holiday's with their heads still on their shoulders. But now they had to study for their upcoming end of year exams.  
  
"I'm doomed! I can't remember when the uprising of Elfric the Eager took place!"  
Molly was having these tantrums everyday now.  
  
"I don't know what your fussing about! You want to hear my motto?"  
  
"No!" She said hysterically.  
  
"To bad! Study for one day pass the next day!" Tasha smiled at her Brilliance.  
  
James and Lily smiled at each other both knowing how crazy she was.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
In years to come Lily would never know how she passed the exams.  
But they were over and that's all that mattered. But the bad news was, she was going back to the hell pit she like to call petunia the next day.  
  
"Don't be so sad Lily! We'll see each other during the summer!"  
Tasha said trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Yea, Sirius and I'll pop in on our broomsticks just to scare her every now and then!"  
  
"Tanks!" She said through a mouth full of sausage! She accidently sprayed sirius with some food.  
  
"You girls still don't know how to eat with your mouths closed do you?"  
  
They all laughed and remembered their first feast at Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to speak for the very last time that year.  
  
"My dear students. It has been a very wonderful year, and you have all summer to empty out those brains of yours. Slytherin has won the House cup. Yet Gryffindor the Quiditch cup. I wish you all a very happy holidays! See you next year!"  
  
The next morning they all managed to squish into one compartment on the way home. They were laughing at memories of the school year. And what was to come of next year. When the train entered platform 9 3/4's lily bid goodbye to her friends and raced off to find her parents.  
  
"Mum! Dad! It's so good to see you!" she said as she leaped into her fathers arms.  
  
"Oh darling we missed you so much! How was school?"  
  
"It was amazing I have so much to tell you!"  
"That's lovely dear but first we have to find Remus! We're driving him home!"  
  
"Ok! I'll go look for him!"  
  
she ran off.  
  
"Oy! Remus!"  
  
"I thought you leaft Lil!?" He looked puzzled.  
  
"Not without you! We're driving you home! Come on lets go!"  
  
And with that Lily's summer began with her very best friend!  
  
AN: Ok don't worry that's not it! I'm not sure if I'm gonna do a summer chapter or juz skip to second year. So please help me decide thanks a bunches people for the support! I luv you and peace!  
  
Everthin belongs to J.K. Rowling except the obviouse!  
  
  
  
  



	5. Injustice happens

The Flower's Story  
  
"Injustice everywhere is a threat to justice everywhere."  
  
-Martin Luther King, Jr.  
  
Lily lay on her bed at home waiting for something interesting to happen. Or at least not of the boring. It had been a week since the last day of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And after Lily finished telling her mum and dad everything that happened her house was as muggle as muggle could get!  
  
"Ugh! I'm sooooooo bored!" she giggled remembering a conversation.  
  
"Why can't someone just come knocking on my window?!"  
  
Tap.Tap.Tap.  
  
Lily jumped up from her bed.  
  
"I'm a divinator!" she proclaimed loudly.  
  
She looked towards her window to see Tasha, Sirius, and James floating in mid air.  
  
She stood there for about five minutes just staring at them and wondering how they were doing that.  
  
"Lily you git! Open the stupid window, we can't stay here forever!" Tasha screamed.  
  
She ran over to the window and lifted it up.   
  
"What are you dolts doing out their" she said as Sirius flew through the window with Tasha on the back. "A muggle might see you." In came James.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have left us there floating for five hours!" James stated as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry but you know, I'm just not used to people hovering in the air on BROOMSTICKS OUTSIDE MY WINDOW!" There goes that temper again. "And it was five minutes not five hours." She stated imitating James with eyes rolling.  
  
"Lil, do you still have some Wizard money left from when you bought your books for first year?"  
  
"Not much." She said shaking her head.  
  
"Well then grab some muggle money dahling because we're going to hit the town tonight." Sirius said as he did a little tap dance.  
  
"Translation?" she looked to James.  
  
"We're goin to Diagon Alley" He smiled.  
  
The door burst open. A twiggy girl came strolling into Lily's room not even noticing the three other people. She had blonde stringy hair and so much make-up on you couldn't see her actual face. It was obviously Lily's older sister Petunia!  
  
"Lily darling, would you please stop talking to yourself. I know it's what 'your people' probably do but Vernon is coming over and I don't want you to ruin anything for us! YOU GOT IT?"   
  
"Sure! We got it." James said hoisting Lily onto the back of the broom.  
  
Lily smiled at him.  
  
Petunia did a double take and finally noticed the three other people on the brooms. Floating!  
  
"As a matter of fact, we were just leaving" Tasha piped in.  
  
"Good day dahling" said Sirius in his oh so sirius way and doggy smile.  
  
"Oh and Tunia! Do say hello to that pig of a boyfriend for me will you?"  
  
Lily said to Petunia.  
  
Lily tightened her grip on James' stomach as they shot out of the window and rose above the clouds. She heard him coughing.  
  
"Lil, I need air! Air! Unless you want to crash?!"   
  
She looked down and saw how high they were and decided against falling and crashing. She loosened her grip.  
  
"Why do we have to be so high up? And exactly where are we going?"  
  
"First we have to give Remus a little surprise and abduct him to then off to Diagon Alley!" James said.  
  
Lily looked off to the horizon and saw the moon begin to rise. It was pecularly round.  
  
"NO! He's sick! Um...his whole family is sick and it's very contagious!"  
  
She yelled out to all of them.  
  
"Really? All right then we won't bother them. Hope they feel better!"  
  
"Let's head over to London then! It's already getting dark and I need to buy new robes! I've already grown out of my old ones! There not even old yet!"  
  
Sirius complained.  
  
"Oh shut your trap!" Tasha wacked him above the head.  
  
They fought all the way to London and Lily and James just laughed at the little comments they made to each other.   
  
When they finally got to Diagon Alley and Lily had traded in some muggle money for Wizard money it was already completely dark out. Candles lit the street in a very romantic aura. But the group just snickered at the thought of any of them going out with each other.  
  
It was two in the morning when Lily had finally gotten home. They all dropped her off back at her bedroom window and raced home. As Lily was about to get into bed her mother opened the door with a very disgruntled look on her face.But it wasn't anger, it was something else.  
  
"Lily I don't want to argue with you right now because............well......there was an accident. An accident over at the Lupin's house."  
  
Lily started paying attention now "What kind of accident?"  
  
"There was an explosion of some sort. When the neighbors heard it they instantly called the police." She paused for a moment. "Mr. and Mrs. Lupin were in a coma when they were found."  
  
She looked at Lily for a reaction.  
  
"What happened to Remus?" she asked dully. To in shock to really register anything.  
  
"Remus wasn't found. But that means he might be all right."  
  
She hugged Lily supportively.  
  
Lily looked out the window towards the moon. "I know he is."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next morning Lily walked down the stairs to find Remus laying on the love seat in the sitting room. His eyes were closed so Lily assumed he was asleep. So she crept over to the edge of the love seat and crouched down next to his head. She put her hand over his and shut her eyes praying that something good will come out of what had happened.  
  
"Lil?" he asked quietly opening his eyes.  
  
"Yes?" Lily slowly opened her eyes afraid of what she might see. Instead she was releived to see her best friend lying there looking back at her, even though his eyes were full of sorrow.   
  
"Don't tell anyone about this all right? I don't want sympathy from the guys. I mean...............It's not like they're dead. Just asleep." He smiled gravely.  
  
"I promise." She said holding back tears.  
  
The Lupin's had been so nice to her over the years. It was as if she had lost her own parents.  
  
"There's also something else I want to tell you."  
  
"What?" she asked alarmed.  
  
"It wasn't an explosion that put my parent's in a coma."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Well, you know how my mum and dad were highly respected at the ministry of magic?" she nodded  
  
"Well............they were a little too respected. A very dark wizard is out there Lily, I don't what his name is and I don't want to. But this dark Wizard has been killing wizards all over the country. He even killed some muggles. But now he's gaining power and supporters and anyone of us could be dead tomorrow Lil!"  
  
"But Remus, how can you be sure it was him?"  
  
"He always leaves his mark. A skull with a snake slithering in and out of it. I saw it hovering above my house so the muggles couldn't see it."  
  
"Where are you going to stay?" she wondered  
  
"With you! I told your parents about my Lyncanthropy and all that. They understood completley. I guess you have a brother now."   
  
She smiled at him. "I always have"  
  
"It's injustice Lil. It's truly injustice. Why would anyone want to hurt another person? Just because he wants power?" He was frowning.  
  
Lily wanted to go out and kill that wizard right then and there. But she knew the only thing they could do was wait for Hogwarts to come back to them. James, Molly, Tasha, Sirius, and even Peter visited over the holidays. Eventually everyone knew about his parents because it was in the Wizard news.  
  
More people died. And somewhere each night, injustice occurred!  
  
AN: Well I actually wrote a summer chapter! Its not that long though.  
  
I want to say thanks u to kelly for thinkin Sirius is kewl! Sorry he wasn't in this chapter as much but I wanted it to be based around the whole remus thing!  
  
Stay put cuz theres more to come! Toots for now luv ya all!   
  
R&R please.  
  
Everything belongs to JK Rowling except the obvious. 


	6. The secret is out

****

The Flower's story chp6

"Remember, no one can make you feel inferior without your consent."

-Eleanor Roosevelt

Remus looked around Platform 9 3/4's for his friends. He had noticed a change of atmosphere the second he crossed through the barrier. Everyone seemed sadder this year, and he knew why. Voldemort had killed so many families in just two months. He looked around some more and saw some children being pryed away from their parents just because they were to scared to leave them. Who knows? Maybe those parent's wouldn't be here next year. Just like his.

"Oy! Remus!" unfortunately he didn't see the tall boy run up behind him and scream in his ear.

Remus jumped a foot into the air.

"What'd you do that for Sirius?" he asked rubbing his ear.

Sirius thought about this for a minute.

"I don't remember............"

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled as Lily, Tasha, Molly, and James walked up to him.

"Hello Sirius and Remus." James bowed.

"Why James, I think you have grown since the last time I saw you!" Sirius exclaimed. 

"Well of course! Someone is bound to grow between the time period of" he looked at his watch "Eight hours!"

They laughed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

James and Lily sat in the common room that night playing chess. Tasha and Sirius were off somewhere, Molly was doing her homework in her room. She had said the common room was too loud. And Peter was snoring away in his dormitory.

"So lil, where do you think Sirius and Tasha are?" He grinned as he took her queen.

"They are either making out with each other or, Checkmate, blowing up a toilet." She smiled right back.

He stared at the board for awhile then tried to register what she had said.

"Making out with each other? Don't you think that's a little far-fetched."

He pulled a face at her.

"No! They are such the perfect couple!" she said acting like a blonde.

"Besides, anything's possible!" she smiled at him 

and starte to drift off to some distant place just staring at james' face.

'he has nice eyes'. The realization of what she had just thought hit and she snapped to.

"Lil, you've known Remus for a long time right?"

He started putting the screaming chess pieces away.

She nodded trying not to look him in the eye.

"Well, Sirius and I want to know where he goes every month. Do you know where?"

He asked delicately

"No!" she said a little to quickly.

"I mean, well...... He goes to visit his parents in the hospital. Their not dead you know, just asleep........ " she avoided his eyes still.

"Oh...... right." For some reason he didn't believe her but didn't press the subject.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It took a little while for everyone to get back into the swing of things but they managed. Remus, James, and Sirius kept having their little adventures using James' invisibility cloak. Even Peter came along sometimes.(When they could wake him up!) But a couple of times, they got detentions from a wandering Filch, the caretaker. But other than that everything was completely normal.

"Hey James, guess what?" Sirius asked innocently

"Not now sirius, I have to study for this charms test. I'm terrible at it!"

"You can get Lil to help you tomorrow. But guess what?"

James saw he wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine! What?" he asked annoyed.

"Remus is gone again! Do you wanna follow him this time?"

"Sirius Lily told me where he goes every-"

"You believe that? Please! They are both hiding something from all of us and it has nothing to do with Remus' parents! So whatta you say mate? You in or out?"

"In!" he said grabbing the invisibility cloak.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

James and Sirius walked slowly down the corridor looking for Remus 

"I think we should go back to the common room before someone hears us!" Sirius whispered.

"No one will hear us if you shut your trap git!" he complained.

But suddenly they heard the front doors opening.

"Poor poor boy." It was Madame pomfrey the school nurse. "Got the bite so young." She whipped her head around when she heard a wolf cry.

"Poor poor boy" she muttered as she walked back toward the hospital wing.

"You don't think that Remus could be a..." Sirius asked.

"Probably is." He whispered back. "He probably thinks that we won't be his friend if we know."

"Wow, that's so cool! We have a werewolf as a friend!" 

James gave him a look that said 'your one strange cookie.'

"Lily obviously knows because she's been covering for him but who else knows?"

"Dumbledore and all the staff!" Sirius said proud of himself to get something right.

"Yes, yes... I say we confront him about it!"

"All right!"

"Tomorrow!" he said with a sort of finality

"Tomorrow? But that's in.... two hours! And its to soon I mean don't you think we should tell Lily that we know?"

"Sirius you are so pathetic!" 

"No I'm not!" he said pouting

"We might as well tell Lil that we know too!"

He muttered to himself.

"Fine! Don't consult with me! I'll just-"

"Common, we have to get back to the common room before someone hears us!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" sirius rolled his eyes.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Being that it was a Saturday, everyone slept in except Lily and Remus. They had been annoyingly woken up by James and Sirius for 'an important meeting' as Sirius had put it.

"What is it you guys cause I wanna go back to sleep, if possible" Lily whined.

James noticed that Remus was falling asleep in his chair. Probably of exhaustion from last night.

"We have something to say to the both of you." James said.

"And no we're not getting married!" Sirius said off of Lily's looks.

"We no what you are Remus!"

Remus instantly woke up and stared at them a little surprised. Of course him and Lily tried to cover it up first.

"I don't know what you mean?" Remus exclaimed

"Did you two wake us up just for a bunch of bollucks?"

"Hey, I think it's pretty cool that you're a werewolf!" Sirius smiled.

"You do? I mean..uh..werewolf, what are you talking about?"

"Werewolf! You know! Awooooooo" Sirius said with a grin. If Sirius had a tail at that moment he would definitely be wagging it.

In spite of the tension they had to give at least a giggle at this comment.

"Ok. Let's say hypothetically yes I'm a werewolf! But then no on would trust me. I mean Lily was actually in the same boat as I was when I got the bite so she understands."

"How's that?"

"Well we both had been attacked. We were..7 years old I think. Right Lil?" Lily nodded solemnly in agreement. "Anyway, Lily being the curious little tomb boy that she was went running into the forest on a full moon. I being the only sane person in her company, ran after her. She had stopped at this little stream and before I could even yell at her to run I saw this giant dog jump onto her and grab her by the shirt. I ran over and tore her out of the wolf's teeth but in the process got bit myself."

"Hence werewolf" James said sadly

"Hence werewolf" Lily nodded. She sat next to Remus and smiled at him. "If it hadn't been for Remus I would've also been a werewolf or worse..." 

"Wait a second, so you knew about Magic before you got your letter didn't you?"

James wondered out loud.

"Yes...Aren't I a lovely actress?" Lily got up and bowed imitating James and Sirius.

"Well, I fell for it! So no one else knows right? Besides the staff of course."

"Right, and I'd like to keep it that way all right?" Remus looked straight into their eyes.

They heard a little cough coming from the other side of the room.

"To late."

An: Cue suspense music lol. OK I know this was a bit cheesy but I always thought that's how they should find out you know? Okey dokey. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out who that was so be patient. Please Review and no flames!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling except the obviouse!


	7. secret kept

The Flower's story chp7  
  
  
Anything terrible you do will come back at you 3 times worse  
-M2  
  
  
  
They all jumped up out of where they were standing and flipped around. Little Peter Pettigrew stood there looking surprised, scared, and frustrated at the same time.  
  
"Peter! What are you doing back there?" there was a hint of anger in Lily's voice.  
  
"I was sleeping, but then I woke up." He confessed.  
  
"People usually do wake up after sleeping!" James pointed out  
  
"Unless there under a curse that makes you sleep forever." Sirius said  
  
The tension broke and they laughed at this.  
  
"Leave to Sirius to be nutty." Remus chirped in  
  
"Speaking of nutty, I feel like having Peanut butter!"  
This time they just stared at him in the utmost confusion  
  
"What? Can't a man be hungry?"  
  
They shook their heads in shame.  
  
"Peter, now you have to swear not to tell anyone." Lily said getting serious again.  
  
"I swear!" But in the back of his he knew that his master would be pleased at this information.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The weeks flew by like it was nothing and soon it was Christmas time. Lily had kept her promise to her parents by going home this holiday. But it wouldn't have been much fun if she stayed because she would have been the only Gryffindor. Remus was going to visit his aunt and uncle so it would just be Lily, her parents, and unfortunately Petunia.  
  
"MUUUUUUMM! She's doing it again!" Petunia screamed  
  
"Doing what? Mum I don't even know what I'm doing, God!" Lily was so annoyed with Petunia that she thought she could pop any minute.  
  
"Petunia, Vernon is at the door."  
  
She perked up at the slightest mention of her hunny-pies name and that just mad Lily fume. It meant that she was faking every little whine that cam out of her horse-like mouth!   
  
"I'll be back later Mummy! Vernon and I are going Ice-Skating"   
  
While she closed the door Lily muttered to herself  
  
"Hopefully you won't be back at all!" she smiled as she imagined a life without Petunia completely.  
  
"Lily..............."  
  
"Yes mum?" she looked up from the television.  
  
"Um..................there's an owl banging on your bedroom window.........I just thought that maybe you should............yeah!"  
  
Lily bolted upstairs to her room to a white owl physically banging itself on the window. She instantly opened it and it flew inside her room.  
  
It took awhile for her to calm the owl down. But she eventually did it.  
She ripped open the letter. It was from James and Sirius and Tasha.  
  
Lily,  
  
Hello mate! How are you? We're bored but I bet you already knew that. Tasha is being very annoying and kept yelling at us to visit you. So we had to visit you.  
  
What are they talking about? She kept reading.  
  
Well you know me and James! We had to give in to her every whim! So here we are!  
  
Love,  
James, Tasha, and Sirius  
  
Here we are?  
  
"Lily!!!!"  
  
She ran downstairs and sitting in the sitting room was James, Sirius, and Tasha.  
Lily couldn't believe it! They had done it again, saved her from the worst fate. Boredom.  
  
"You guys are....................."  
  
"Crazy?"  
  
"Lovely?"  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"My heroes!" She said as she jumped on all their laps.  
  
"You have no idea how torturous this is! Petunia has been so annoying an my da is hardly home an I don't even have Remus to hang out with! Ugh at least you guys live near each other!" She huffed and fell off their laps.  
  
"Ow!"   
  
"AAWWW ickle Lilykinns has such a tough life!"  
Sirius said as he squeezed Lily's cheeks.   
  
"Sod off Lil we've all been bored! And I still owe you a present so we thought we'd take you to Diagon Alley! Please come!? I don't wanna be stuck with these two maniacs!" Tasha Pouted  
  
"I don't even have the least bit of pity on you!" she said sarcasticly  
  
"Oh come on Lil! Just to get out of the house!"  
  
"Oh all right!"  
  
"Oh please I know you wanted to come!" Sirius said with a grin that made him look an awful lot like a devil.  
  
"OK, maybe I wanted to come just a little bit!" she admitted.  
"I knew it! Hand over those five galleons Sirius!"  
  
"What five galleons?"  
  
"The five galleons I bet you on!"  
  
"You didn't bet me on anything!"  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"No you didn't!"  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"It's going to be a long fly to Diagon Alley!" Lily whispered to Tasha  
  
"You can say that again!" Lily whispered back  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Far away in a quaint little town just outside of London, the Death mark flew into the sky  
  
And a small pudgy boy smirked to himself knowing that no power can be greater than this.  
  
  
  
  
AN: Alrighty then that's that chapter. Sorry I havn't written in awhile but I've been worrying about these auditions for the wizard of oz! But I'm back in business again. I won't be home all weekend until Sunday evening cause I'm going camping so I won't be writing for a few days!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling except the obvious   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Social problems

The Flower's Story chp8  
  
I couldn't find a quote for this chapter  
-Ggal  
  
  
It was a very cold night that Christmas eve and flying 200 feet up in the air on broomsticks really didn't help the feeling of the chill.  
  
"So what are we doing in Diagon Alley?" Lily asked as they soared over the clouds.  
  
"We are buying Christmas presents." Sirius said  
  
"But it's Christmas eve!" Tasha rolled her eyes  
  
"Yeah well Sirius is lazy and so is Tasha but I just want to get you the broom you want! Remember last Christmas I said I'd get you a broom?"  
James looked at her  
  
"Yep I remember! I looked at the magazine and it said the Shooting stars were good!" she hinted  
  
"That's exactly what I'm getting! I like the way you thing Evans!"  
  
"Shut up four eyes." She giggled  
  
"Oh so that's how you wanna play huh, Red?" he said making fun of her fiery red hair.  
  
"Not fair!" she whined as they landed on the roof of the leaky cauldron  
  
"Ok lets get this over with! I'm freezing!" Tasha complained   
  
"I told you to bring a cloak, but nnnnnooooooo you didn't listen!" Sirius fought right back  
  
When they finally bought everything and also wrapped everything they headed towards the floo-powder grates.  
  
"Ok I'll take Lily home and you take Tasha home." James said to Sirius  
  
"I like the way you think mate! See you later and have fun with lover-girl!"  
James punched him playfully  
  
It was two in the morning when James and Lily got to her house.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me home James. I really hate those stupid floo powder things! And thanks for the broom, I love it." She smiled at him  
  
"No problem Lil, besides Your fun to hang out with." He smiled back at her and kissed her on the cheek. He turned towards the window and flew out on his broom.  
  
She stood their dumbstruck.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The holidays ended and soon everyone was back at Hogwarts, working on their final assighnments or studying for the exams. Lily and James hadn't changed the way they acted towards each other after the little kiss he gave her. But Tasha and Sirius sure did.  
  
"Lily and James sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G............... Hey tash help me here!" sirius taunted.  
  
But Tasha just sat still watching Sirius carefully.  
  
"Lil, come with me to our dorm to get something?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
When they got to their room Tasha burst.  
  
"I can't believe him! He's so mean to you guys but you don't do anything about it! I mean he did exactly the same thing t" she looked up from her pillow and looked to see Lily's reaction.  
  
"Oh please! He kissed you on the cheek big whoop. James kissed me on the cheek big whoop. I don't understand what the fuss is all about!"  
Lily was getting very tired of all this  
  
"Lil you don't understand! I FANCY sirius, It's not like it's just a goodnight peck on the cheek! And I can't believe YOU, James Fancys you! He bought you a broom."  
  
"Oh please Tash, He said he would buy me a broom because he couldn't think of anything else. So get off it all right?" Lily was getting a little mad at her consistency  
  
"No! Just listen to me, He told me he likes you Lil! He told sirius he even told Remus! And that was hard for him to do because he thought of Remus as an older brother type. So he needed his aproval!" She looked very exaspereted by now.  
  
"Tash get off it all right? Why would he like me? When he could have any other second year in Hogwarts!" She said matter of factly  
  
"Your impossible Lily! Just impossible!" She sunk into her pillow.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The year flew by again and they had to choose new classes for the next year. They all chose the same ones. Divination and Care of Magical Creatures.  
Lily had finally picked out a favorite subject. Charms. She loved making little tea cups dance but her teacher took her aside and said  
  
"Lily your extremely good at Charms. I would like to say your top notch in any of my classes."  
  
"Wow!" was all she could say but she new she was passing that exam!  
  
Lily barely passed Transfiguration. James and Sirius did marvelous on it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
On the train ride home Lily and James were talking about Quiditch, Remus, Molly, and Peter were having a staring contest and Sirius and Tasha were no where to be found.  
  
"Where do you think they are?" James piped up after awhile  
  
"Either Snogging or turning the driver's hair purple!" Lily muttered  
  
"Snogging? Hey, this conversation sounds very familiar!" He pointed out  
  
she giggled "Yes it does, doesn't it?" she smiled at him  
  
"So..................does Sirius fancy Tasha" Lily asked with interest  
  
"Oh please! He brushes his teeth every morning mutter ing to himself 'I hope I get a kiss, I hope I get a kiss'. It's quite pathetic actually!" He said shaking his head  
  
"Well, Tash would die for him! She really would!"   
  
"Lil, woouldn't we all die for each other?" he asked with concern  
  
"Yeah, I guess you right."  
  
Sirius and Tasha finally showed up back on the platform. Lily and James were laughing hysterically at the look on their faces. They had obviously gotten into some sort of brawl and used their wands. Tasha had polka dots on her face and Sirius had stripes. Lily could feel it was going to be a very funny summer.  
  
"Hey I'll drop by sometime all right?" James asked Lily  
  
"Sure. But make sure you drop by in the most non-normal way! I mean the most non-muggle way!" she giggled  
  
"why?"  
  
"Just to scare the hair off Petunia's face!"   
  
They laughed for a while and made fun of her sibling. But soon they had to leave. James leaned over and gaver another one of those peck on the cheeks. This time Lily had actually liked it!  
  
AN: OK! Sorry bout the quote thing at the beginning. I couldn't find anythin that suits this chapter! Okey dokey I'll see you peeps next time I write! Don't worry I'm gonna write more for this fic as I always say! R&R please! And no flames!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling except the obviouse!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Admitting stuff

The Flower's Story chp9

"The tragedy of life is not that it ends so soon, but that we wait so long to begin it."

-W.M. Lewis

Sirius Black walked up and down his staircase numerous times. He didn't know why, but he thinks it's because he likes that tired feeling in his legs. Or he is just very bored. Which usually is the normal story.

"Sirius?" someone yelled

"Yes mum?" He said as he walked down the staircase for the 14th time

"What are you going?" She said in her very twitchy voice.

Sirius' mum was very strange. Ever since she accidentally got electrocuted by a muggle vacuum cleaner that his dad had brought home, well lets just say she hasn't been the same.

"I mean what are you doing?" she corrected

"I'm walking up.....................now down." He said with irratation

"Well there is a girl at the door who looks very upset! I-I-I suggest you help him! I mean her!" she paused for a moment trying to give Sirius a stern look that didn't really have any affect on him. So she just left.

He ran to the front door, and when he got there he found a very steamy red head.

"It took you long enough!" Lily steamed

"Whats wrong?" He asked concerned

"Your wrong!" She practically screamed. It looked as though she was trying not to make a scene but it was a very futile effort.

"Great Wizards Lil, what is your childhood trauma??" He closed the door behind him. He didn't want his mum eaves-dropping in her strange mum-like way.

"You are!" She said pacing back and forth looking very disoriented.

"I don't understand!"

"Oh you understand very well! Why did you tell James to do that-that-that-thing to Petunia?" she was turning the shade of her hair.

"Hey! Wait a second as much as it sounds like I would want to take credit for this I have NO IDEA what so ever as to what your talking about!"

"Oh yes you do! James sent a neon pink owl flying through my sitting room window it swooped over to me, gave me a letter, and then pooped on Petunia's head! I'm grounded until Hogwarts! I'm not even suppose to be here!" she was making herself dizzy.

After breaking into hysterics he asked "How did you get here anyway? And how do you know where I live?"

"I took a bus and Tasha told me! Anyway the letter said that it was your idea so here I am yelling at you-"

"For something I didn't do Lil! I did not tell James to do that!" He snickered as he pictures owl poop on Petunia's head.

"Well James thinks other wise! Listen I have to go home, can I use you floo powder?" Finally calming down, Sirius let Lily in. She said hello to his mother and then rushed to the fire place. He had a little pot with the green powder inside it.

"Bye lil! See you at Hogwarts!" he smiled at her. "Oh, wait there's something I wanna know!"

"What?" obviously she was still annoyed

"When is Tasha's Birthday?" He blushed a little and avoided eye contact with her.

This was not what she had expected.

"June 18th." She turned to go but gave him a quick wink before she disappeared.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Oy Lily!"

Lily whipped her head around and waited for the commotion to begin.

"Agh! What did you do to yourself?" James asked with concern and amusement all mixed into one. It sounded very strange.

"I didn't give myself a black eye all right? And I didn't cut my own hair!"

Lily had a huge black and blue on her right eye and her hair had been cut up to her shoulders. It was usually down to the middle of her back. This change pretty much shocked everyone. She had loved her long hair, and a black eye wasn't that flattering!

"How'd you do that Lil?" She saw Tasha and Molly's head poke around James.

"I didn't do it! I'll explain on the train! Lets just get our stuff into the compartment all right?" She looked extremely tired.

As all the girls and Sirius walked onto the train James Pulled Remus aside.

"How'd she get the black eye?"

Remus could see James was very worried.

"You think that's bad? You should see her back! When Lily escaped the house again because she was very bored she went wondering into the bad part of town! These kids jumped her! James if I hadn't gone looking for her…I don't think she would've made it! They beat her to a pulp! Bed-ridden, the rest of the holidays, I begged her to wait a little longer before getting out of bed. But you know her, stubborn as a hippogriff that one is. You should also see her leg, I don't know how strong this girl is but, she must be pretty strong to stop herself from limping!" 

James couldn't contain himself "Did you see who they were?"

"Yes I did, they were wearing black cloaks and masks. I think they were mini death eaters." He said with finality. Remus hopped onto the train, he couldn't bear the idea of Lily... Dead.

James jumped on after him.

"But what happened to her hair?" he pursued the subject.

"Oh, that's actually quite funny! Petunia was sooooo mad at her about the pink owl thing. That she got back at her by cutting her hair during the night. It was cut in so many different places that she had to go to a proffesional and get it stratened! You should've seen her face! Remus smiled at the memory

James laughed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Back at Hogwarts nothing had really changed except there was an opening on the Quiditch team for Chaser and Keeper. James and Sirius both declared themselves already on the team.

"Don't get your hopes up to high about that!" Molly said

"Why not? Are you declaring that I Sirius Black, and him, James Potter, might not get on the legendary Gryffindor Quiditch team?"

"Yes" everyone chimed 

They lowered their egos slightly after that. But only slightly!

Care of Magical Creatures was a very cool subject. Their first lesson in that class they had these furry little things that dug up gold for them, then they actually got to inter act with unicorns. It was one of the most amazing things Lily had ever done.

Divination was anything closer to insane! They had a new Divination teacher named Professor Trewlany. She was as bug eyed and fish nosed as anyone. From certain angles Lily said she looked like Petunia. But this Professor was insane as it is. She always thought someone was going to die the next day or month or year. She particularly targeted this on Lily and James. 

"She's just a load of dung." Lily said to a worried looking Pettigrew.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was one month into the school year and Lily was the only one left in the common room for the evening. Supposedly she was studying for a potions exam that was coming up, but large bursts of pain in her leg and back seemed to be preventing her from accomplishing much studying.

Whenever somebody asked if she was all right, or if her bruises had completely healed she would always put on a brave face and control the limping, her body desperately pleaded her to perform.

"Lil?"

James had been watching her from the back of the common room. He came down to ask her if she needed any help with the Potions work, but was distracted by her lifting up the back of her uniform to rub the swollen bruises on her back. She had been lying to them the past month, in insisting that she was better, and 'pain was a thing of the past'. Remus had been right when he assumed how strong she was. So he walked over to her and scooted next to her on the love seat.

"Why have you been lying to Remus? About your bruises healing?"

She slowly lifted her head to look into his deep blue eyes. She had hoped Remus wouldn't spill but, you can't expect the world from people these days.

"He told you huh?" she asked, gingerly lowering the back of her shirt.

"Yes"

"Oh, well it wasn't my fault people are just jealous of my beauty!" she was trying to lighten the mood.

He smirked at this

"Yeah I know, I have that same problem!"

She smiled gratefully then turned to go back to studying.

"Um...is there anything I can do?"

"About what?" she asked immediately

He gently put his hand on her back and pressed down, light enough for her to feel the pain, but not hard enough to truly cause it.

"Oh…well…" she blushed pushing herself off the love seat and limped over to the fire. "I'd umm…have to…you know nevermind I'll just get Tasha or Molly or…nobody to do it!" Lily forced herself to walk normaly and headed towards the staircase.

"Lily!" James called after her "Just push aside your god damned pride and let me help you." Lily turned around shocked at his little outburst. Although it accomplished it's goal. She forcedly walked straight over to her bag and pulled and a vile filled with an icy blue goop. 

She sat down next to James again, and plopped the vile into his lap. He shivered instantly from the intense cold of the goop.

"You have to put it on my back. So far I've only been able to put it on my leg, because I can't reach my back. And yes it's really cold to touch but once it's smoothed over the 'problem areas' I feel a world better."

"That's not bad, I don't understand why you didn't want me to do it, if it makes you feel better."

"James your such a prat…in order for you to put it on my back I'd have to take my shirt off…" 

James blushed furiously at this thought.

"Now are you still willing to help me?" he nodded meekly "And I swear James potter if you so much as let out a peep of me being around you with my shirt off, you shall never NEVER have children, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." James muttered opening the vile and placing it on the table in front of them

"Good, now close your eyes."

"What? Lily you don't expect me to put this on with my eyes closed."

"No but I don't intend for you to see me undress either, now close your eyes and I shall tell you when to open them." He obeyed and closed his eyes dutifully.

Lily slowly unbuttoned her shirt and took it off, plcaing it over her front along with a pillow and blanket she could lean on. This also prevented James from seeing anything but her back.

"All right open your eyes, and no comments please." James slowly opened his eyes, and took in a sharp gasp of breath. The view of Lily's was quite horrifying. Blacks and blue and yellow and purple swells covered her back and spine. They were so large, that one could mistake them for natural born deformities, fortunately for Lily if this potion was applied, they'd only be temporary.

"You ready?" he asked softly she nodded closing her eyes and making sure her hair was out of his way. The second the cool blue goo touched her skin, a mix of pain from the pressure James was putting on her back, and relief from what the potion was doing swept through her body.

James not wanting this to be too akward decided to start a conversation. 

"Sirius, Peter, and I were talking last night about Remus and his, you know... problem!" Lily shook her head for him to continue "Well we've come up with a solution to make it easier on him." He looked very proud of himself.

"James... what are you talking about?" She gasped as a sharp pain shot through her side

"sorry" he muttered quickly "Do you know what animagi's are?"

"yes…"

"well!" He watched as the last bruise he put the potion on, shrunk to a miniscule size, leaving only a small bump.

"Yes, of course I know what Animagi are!" she said sighing relief

"Well, are you ready?" she nodded impatiently going back to closing her eyes "We're going to become animagi!" he looked at her with his cocky smile and hoped it would charm her into not jumping him.

It didn't work. She instantly ordered him to close his eyes again so she could put her shirt back on. Once this was accomplished she swung around furiously

"James Potter have you completely gone bonkers? You three are going to be caught, expelled, or even worse, turned into a tree! Do you know how complex and illegal that is?-"

"Listen Lil, we went over all the precautions and dangers and we understand."

"Then get it through your thick head that it won't work" she picked up her stuff and started to leave.

"Do you not want Remus to be happy? If we were animals, he couldn't hurt us and it would be easier for him to change knowing we were there with him. This is for his own good and if you were his best friend you'd let us do this! It's like you don't want him to be happy!"

"How dare you! How the hell do you know what is for his own good James huh? How do you know? Are you a werewolf? Were you bit?" he could see rage in her eyes but he fought back anyhow.

"Listen, just because you were attacked doesn't mean you know whats best for him either! At least with this he'll have friends while he's changing! It's not like anything happened to you lil!"

"EXACTLY! It should have been me! It should have been me that got the full blow of the attack! Remus saw the werewolf approaching me from behind and pushed me out of the way! He got part of his leg torn out off him! I just got my shirt torn!" She was upon breaking down into tears, but tried to hold them back. The mix of the memories from the wolf attack and the attack from the mini death eaters were mixing in her mind. "James, If anything ever happened to the three of you while he was changed...I don't think-"

She stopped herself there.

"Lil, is that what this is all about? You blame yourself for what happened? Well lemme tell you something mate! You couldn't help it, you couldn't help what happened! So move on for Godric's sake! And stop wallowing in it!"

He then did something he never thought he could do. He scooped her up into a huge hug. She didn't move but she smiled to herself. It made her feel all warm and tingly on the inside. 

That was the only way of explaining it.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. Those eyes were flowing with concern and caring. He truly was a friend.

"James, make yourself an animagi and I'll-"

He shuddered to think what would come next..

"I'll be there every step of the way!" 

She smiled at his surprised face. But then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She left him standing there dwelling on his thoughts.

When Lily got back to her dorm she flopped onto her four poster bed and sighed loudly.

"So, you in love yet?" Tasha askes

"Yep!" Lily replied with a warm fuzzy smile, all pain in her back and leg now forgotten.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

James stood in the common room with a very content look on his face.

"So James, did you get her yet?" Sirius said poping out of the boy's staircase.

"Almost!" he said happily

"And what did she say to the little matter?" he asked suddenly living up to his name.

"She said she'd be there every step of the way!" he said returning the look

"Good, because there is a lot of Charm work involved and we stink at charms"

They laughed.

James knew in his heart that this day was the start of his life.


	10. Death of a loved ones

The Flower's story chp10  
  
"Death is the only inescapable, unavoidable, sure thing. We are sentenced to die the day we're born."  
-Gary Mark Gilmore  
  
  
James and Lily never told anyone what exactly happened that night, and this didn't go over well with Sirius, Tasha, Remus, and Molly. Peter didn't really care though. Divination was getting worse and worse. Whenever Trewlany so much as glanced at Lily and James she sighed deeply and shook her head. Lily thought it was ludicrous. James just thought it was funny to watch.  
  
One day in class he faked having a heart attack right in front of Trewlany. She practically really DID have a heart attack. James got a detention for his moment of fun.  
  
"Hey, it was worth it!" he proclaimed  
  
"Oh really!" Lily asked  
  
"Yuparoony Lil. The second I saw Trewlany jump up and ask the heaven's 'Why? Oh why?' I knew it was definitely worth it!" He gave her his cocky grin and walked off to the Quiditch try-outs. As James and Sirius walked out the front door he heard someone yell out "Good luck Sirius!" They both switched their heads around and saw the hufflepuff third years waving dizzily at them.  
  
"Oh my quiditch! Tell me they don't like me!" Sirius begged  
  
"It seems they do! Good luck ol' boy!"  
  
He was about to turn around when he heard a scream "Great Wizard's there he is! Its James Potter! AAAhhh!!!!" he looked over to the pile of Hufflepuffs and now saw a pile of Ravenclaws rapidly fainting onto the floor.  
  
"Good luck ol' boy!" Sirius said with his oh so doggy grin.  
  
They walked onto the Quiditch pitch telling each other which group is worse.  
James won.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next week Lily, Tasha, and Molly walked through the corridors talking about how unfair the Transfiguration homework was. When suddenly a high pitched scream echoed through the corridor.  
  
"Great Wizard's I made it!! Sirius, You made it! We both made it on the team!"  
  
Lily peered around the corner to see James and Sirius dancing together. Remus was just watching them with an amused face when they grabbed him and made him dance too. He actually got into. Then all three of them spotted the girls giggling at them.  
  
"Hey! Follow my lead!" Sirius whispered to the boys  
  
"Well that was fun!" Sirius stated loudly. They started to walk past the girls but Lily was watching him suspiciously.   
  
WHAT IS HE UP TO? She thought to herself  
  
Suddenly James ran over grabbed Lily by the hand and started to dance with her.  
  
"No! No James I - don't - want - to - dance!" But he won, as usual  
  
She glanced over to the others. Sirius was waltzing with Tasha and Remus was doing some kind of polka with Molly. By now everyone was at lunch.   
  
"So, I hear you and Sirius made it on to the Quiditch team!"  
  
He smiled broadly "I'm so happy!" he exclaimed while he twirled around with her.  
  
"I can see!"  
  
By now the other's had stopped dancing and was watching them. Sirius and Tasha were snickering and whispering to each other. Remus and Molly were swapping money.  
  
"All right hand it over!" Remus declaired  
  
"But that's not fair!" she protested  
  
"Hey! I won the bet fair and square!"  
  
They walked down the staircase to the Great Hall bickering over who won the bet.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat loudly.  
  
James and Lily stopped twirling around and acted as though nothing had happened.  
  
"I'm sorry to break up this little love fest but I'm-"  
  
He was cut off by his stomach grumbling.  
  
They laughed and walked down to lunch.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Very soon it Halloween day and since they were 3rd years, they were allowed to visit Hogsmeade. A town filled with only Wizards and Witches.  
  
As the whole group walked into the Three broomsticks (the local pub) they had to get 2 tables to fit together because of the number of people they had.  
  
"Good day kids!" they heard a kind voice say.  
"You chaps look new-"  
  
"Oy! Rosmerta m'lady, you must remember me!" Sirius said as he took her hand and kissed it. Lily saw that Tasha had turned a shade of pink.  
  
"Well how could I forget you Sirius Black! How your mum and da boy?"  
  
"Their fine Thanks! Romerta Dahling, Would seven Butterbeers be of any trouble to you?" He asked innocently  
  
"Not at all! But you do have to pay I'm afraid!"  
  
They complained at this as she left to get them their drinks.  
  
"What's Butterbeer?" Lily asked Remus  
  
"It's delicious and that's all you need to know!" He said  
  
When they were all finished, they started to talk about the upcoming Christmas Holiday.  
  
"So who's staying at Hogwart's and whose going home?" James asked  
  
"I'm actually staying this time!" Remus said "Sorry Lil but I just don't want to leave Hogwart's this holiday." He smiled apoligeticly  
  
"That's all right! But I still need someone to guard me of Petunia and her Fiancé Vernon!"  
  
"Fiancé?!" Everyone looked stunned  
  
"But don't you think They're a little to young?" Molly questioned  
  
"No! Petunia is 10 years older than me! But if she thinks I'm going to her wedding she can just guess again!"  
  
"Lil we all know you dislike her but she is your sister!"  
  
"Hey! I wasn't invited anyway." She smirked  
  
They laughed  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It seemed like the second they put their heads down to sleep that night that it was time to leave for the holidays. Remus and James escorted everyone to the platform so they could see them off!   
  
"I wish you luck!" James said to Lily as they climbed aboard the train. She gave him a quick wink and went into the compartment.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It had been hell the second Lily had walked through the door to her house. Petunia kept rubbing it in her nose that Lily would never find such a love that she had found. Lily always said back to her that at least she wouldn't be marrying something with a cross between a pig and a man!  
  
"How dare you!" Petunia shreiked and ran to her room  
  
"Lord save me from this torment!" Lily sighed  
  
"The lord has answered you prayers" She heard someone murmur behind her  
  
She whipped around to find a young boy on her love seat. He had dark brown hair and wore a baseball cap backwards.   
  
"Louie?"   
  
"Yep! That's me cuz, I'm here to save you" She jumped into his arms and gave him a big bear hug.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought your school doesn't allow you off on holidays!" She pushed away  
  
Louie was her cousin. Not her only cousin, but the only cousin that understood her.  
  
"I'm only here for the day, My school got a death threat from these occult followers. So the headmistress thought it best for us to spend the day with our families! Being that my family are in the Unites States I came to visit my favorite cousin!  
  
He gave her a smile that reminded her of James.  
  
For the next couple of hours they talked about school and their love lives. Well, not love life in Lily's case.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it! I'm sure he'll notice you, I mean who can't right?"  
  
"You're just saying that cause you have to!" she pouted  
  
"Hey, I mean it!" Lily went to bed feeling very satisfied. The day hadn't been a total disaster after all. The next day was Christmas and Vernon was coming over for the whole day. She planned to sleep in.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Lily sweety pie, wake up." She felt her mum gently shaking her awake.  
  
"Open your eyes sleepy head, We brought you parcels up for you!"  
  
"What time is it?" she mumbled  
  
"It's two o' clock in the afternoon" her da replied  
  
"Really?" She shot her eyes open and saw her mum and da dressed in nice afternoon outfits.  
  
"Yes, we brought your parcels up to your room so you can open them in peace. They were just sitting there and we thought it was terrible to neglect them.It seems you have quite a few from your friends!"  
  
She looked towards the edge of her bed and saw this huge mound of presents. It seemed like everyone she knew sent her at least 2 parcels.  
  
"We love you sweet heart!" he mum said as she closed the door.  
  
"Love you too!" she said back  
  
Her Parent's had each gotten her 3 parcels so that had taken care of 6 things.  
  
Next she opened a present from Louie (who had apparently left during the night)  
  
It was a book about cousins. She smiled to herself and thought of how much she missed him.  
  
She opened a long package from Molly. It was perch for an owl to sit on. She opened the note.  
  
YOU'LL FIND THIS TO COME IN HANDY SOON!  
LOVE,  
MOLLY  
  
Uh-oh what was she up to.  
  
Tasha finally paid back her IOU and gave Lil a little heart charm that magically kept breaking in half. When you kept it apart from it's mate for too long the pieces would start to cry.  
  
Remus had sent her 2 things.  
  
The first one was very lumpy and hard at the same time. She tore the wrapping of the parcel. It was owl seed. Why are they sending me owl stuff? I guess they forgot I didn't have an owl.  
  
The second parcel was was no doubt a book. But when she opened it she found something so wonderful. It was a package with little mini candies shaped like wands. These candies whenever eaten would turn someone's hair a different color every hour on the hour! She would have fun with this stuff!  
  
Sirius' present was rather strange.  
  
HELLO LIL,  
  
HOW'S MY FAVORITE HISSY FIT LADY DOING? I HOPE WELL! AND I ALSO HOPE YOU LIKE THE GIFT! TOOTLES  
  
LOVE SIRIUS  
  
The parcel was a sock to hang over the fireplace on Christmas eve. But It looked as though it was moving. This sock was no doubt enchanted!  
  
Peter had again sent her a box of chocolate that was half eaten. But she didn't mind, it was the thought that counted!  
  
There were two present's left. She had been saving these for last on purpose.  
One of them was moving around and the other was a very small parcel.  
  
She moved slowly to the large one. She swiftly tore the wrapping from the parcel and ghasped at what was inside.  
  
A bright red small owl was sitting in a little cage. He was asleep. She didn't want to disturb him so she put a cloth back over the cage.  
  
The was a note attached to the cage.  
  
  
  
LIL,  
  
WE ALL THOUGHT IT WAS TIME FOR YOU TO GET AN OWL SO OUR OWL'S DON'T HAVE TO DO ALL THE WORK WHEN WE SEND YOU LETTER'S! I MISS YOU AND HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON. HAVE FUN WITH YOUR HOLIDAYS.  
LOVE,  
JAMES  
  
She read the letter over and over and almost forgot about the last parcel.  
  
She put the note aside. But not to far away. She just might want to read it again.  
  
The last parcel was a little box, it had a heart over it and a crown around the heart.  
  
She opened the box with anticipation. It was a little silver bracelet with that same design for the charm. Except the charm was emerald green. It seemed to twinkle like the stars. This also was enchanted.  
  
Lily staid in her room the rest of the afternoon then realized she was starving. She hopped off her bed and ran downstairs. It was a good thing she had gotten dressed because Vernon was there in the sitting room with his little double chin and red face.  
  
"Did you like your parcels Lily?" her da asked politley  
  
"Yes! They were wonderful!" She went over to him and gave him a big hug.  
"Thank you" She whispered.  
  
The day edged by extremely slow. Vernon kept talking about his drill company but finally it was time to go. He kissed Petunia good bye, shook her parents' hands, and scoffed at Lily. He smirked at him.  
  
Lily went upstairs to her room to feed her owl. She didn't know what she was going to name him but a name suddenly popped into her head.  
  
James.  
  
"Well, James, welcome to my home!" she smiled at the tiny owl. "How did you get red?" she asked very worried.  
  
All of a sudden there was a big bang and her house was shaking. She grabbed James' cage and threw open her door.  
  
"Lily get down!" she heard someone scream.  
  
She dropped to the floor with James hooting and screaching.  
  
"What did you do?" Petunia shrieked  
  
"I didn't do anything! Come on we have to get out of here!" she got up and then helped Petunia up. She grabbed James and ran downstairs. Her kitchen was in flames.  
  
"Wheres mum and Da?" Lily asked  
  
"Come on Lil, the place is going to fall apart!"  
  
"We have to find mum and da!"  
  
"I'm sure their fine, COME ON!" She grabbed Lily and ran out the front door.  
  
They ran to the other side of the street and saw a fire truck pulling up to their house. Some one had obviously phoned them.   
  
Lily looked over to Petunia and saw her crying. But about what? It was only a house anyway.  
  
"Lily! Petunia! Thank the lord your all right? We were so worried you had been caught in the fire! Oh my! Look at you led Lily! Let's go inside and get that fixed up." Her neighbor said  
  
"NO." Lily didn't want to move until she knew her parents were safe.  
  
"Lily, you are hurt! We should go inside!"  
  
"NO! WHERE IS MY MUM AND DA!?"   
  
"There gone Lily!"  
  
She looked over to where petunia was sitting on the floor.  
  
"I saw who it was that burned the house. They had dark faces.........and.........cloaks on..................they asked for you!" she gave her sister a look of hatred.  
  
"It's all your fault their gone! All you fault! I hate you!"  
  
Petunia ran down the street. Lily had a feeling she was going to Vernon's house. But the only words of truth that Petunia had spoken in all her life, had come out of her mouth tonight. It WAS lily's fault that their parents were dead.  
  
Lily glanced to her smoking house and saw something that made her heart fully break. The mark that the Dark lord was using, The mark that Voldemort was using as his sign hung over her house. Voldemort had killed her family, her life. But he wouldn't kill her!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next day Lily was sent an owl by Professor Dumbledore asking her to stay at Hogwart's for the rest of the Holidays. She guessed it was the only place safe for her. So she sent James with the reply.  
  
That night Lily waited outside of her charred house. She had recovered all her books and clothes succesfully thank the lord. Even the owl pellets wern't harmed. Lily's leg was in bad shape but it was easy for her to avoid limping again.  
  
Dumbledore arrived in person in a little cabby with Professor McGonogall next to him. They both wore soft sympathetic faces. She didn't want their sympathy.  
  
"Hello. Thank you for coming to get me!" she gave them a weak smile.  
  
"Ms. Evans I'm dreadfully sorry that Voldemort has destroyed another one of my student's famly life. And if I can do anything to help, please feel free to ask."  
  
"Actually there is something?"  
  
"Yes?" Said professor McGonogall  
  
"Please don't tell anyone about this? Please?" Lily was actually pleading with them. They saw the seriousness in her eyes and promised not to tell a sole that the muggle famlily that was killed was hers.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The second she got back to Hogwarts she put on a brave smile and ran to the Gryffindor Common room. As she expected only James and Remus were there talking about what seemed to be Animagi.  
  
"No I want to be that one! He looks quite fierce!"   
  
"Oh so you think your fierce!?" Remus tried to hide his smile. He looked up and saw Lily standing there in the portrait whole.  
  
"Lil what are you doing here?" he jumped up.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't stand the muggles anymore so I felt like coming back. Hey thanks for the owl you guys! He is the coolest thing!"  
  
"No problem" said James, eyeing the little bracelet on her wrist and smiling to himself.  
  
"Hey Lil did you hear about that family?"  
  
"what famliy?"  
  
"The one that Voldemort attacked. The kids got out all right but the parents are long gone!" James explained  
  
Lily felt like she was going to be sick  
  
"Are you all right Lil? You don't look to good!"  
  
"As a matter of fact you look green!"  
  
"As a matter of fact I don't feel well! So I'm just gonna go to bed! Goodnight!"  
  
"But it's only ten in the morning!" James yelled to her retreating back  
  
"Listen I have to go do homework! You go see what's up with lover-girl" Remus said.  
  
James had told Remus how he felt about Lily over the past week and Remus thought it very funny.  
  
James rolled his eyes and ran up the girls' staircase. Since no one was their it didn't really matter!  
  
As he neared the 3rd year dorm room he heard some very distant crying noises.  
He opened the door to find Lily hunched over a bucket. She had tear streaks down her face and sweat all over her body. It looked as though she really was sick.  
  
"Lil what the hell is wrong with you?" James asked as he hurried over.  
  
"Nothing is wrong! Leave me alone, I just want to be alone!" she yelled at him. She also gave him her hardest icey cold stare but in her condition nothing worked.  
  
"What happened to your leg?" his eyes wandered to the burn marks on her right leg.  
  
"Nothing! All right? Those have been there since I was - a - baby-"  
  
That was it! She couldn't take the pain anymore. She just cried and cried and cried. James held her close to him and comforted her with words like 'it's gonna be all right' 'just calm down'. He even tried singingbut it just mad her cry harder.  
  
Finally when she was done or all out of tears, she pulled away and looked at him. All she could see in his eyes was concern and love for a friend. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks. I needed to get that all out!"  
  
"No problem. Now tell me what's wrong?" he asked impatiently.  
  
Lily told him about her cousin visiting and Vernon and how he looked at her when he left the house.  
  
"Is that all? Lily, that's noth-"  
  
"That's not it!" she put up a hand to silence him.  
  
She then tld him of the big bang and how Petunia had claimed it to be her fault.  
  
"Your fault about what?" he was obviously confused  
  
"My parents are dead James!" she said simply  
  
He sat there and stared at her for about 15 minutes. It seemed like forever anyway.  
  
She took the liberty to admitting that it was her fault and how if she was never born this wouldn't have happened. She wished she were dead.  
  
"Lily, don't you dare say that! Look at me!" she had been looking out the window. "If you hadn't been born, you wouldn't have met Sirius or Molly or Tasha or Remus and ME! I would never had met you! I don't think I could bare that! Lily let it go okay!? You are going to get through this! And I'm going to help."  
  
"We're all going to help" they looked over to the door and saw Remus standing there with tear marks.  
  
"I loved your parent's as my own lil! And I will all ways be there for you!"  
She gave him a big hug as if to thank him.  
  
"So you see? Living without you would not be living!" all three of them shared a moment and smiled at each other. She got changed and settled into bed. James promised he would wake her when it was dinnertime. He leaned over the bed and kissed her on the forehead like a father. But they both knew that wasn't what it really was.  
  
Lily realized how lucky she was. But then a feeling of hate started to well up inside her. Something that she had never felt before. Voldemort had murdered her parents and she would get her revenge! Even if it meant her own life!  
  
  
  
  
AN: Hola mi amigas! That took me a long time to write! 2 whole days! AH! My but is sore from sitting on my computer chair! But I think I'll survive! Okay this is it! I probably won't get the next chapter up until Monday or Tuesday cuz my lil cuz is staying ova! He's only 2 yr. old! Yay! Lol bye and thanks peeps! R&R please no flames!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling except the obvious.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. A new home

The Flower's Story chp11  
  
"Do all the good you can, by all the means you can, in all the ways you can, in all the places you can, at all the times you can, to all the people you can, as long as ever you can."  
-John Wesley  
  
  
Lily stared idly out the window. The death of her parents had come in such a blow that she just wasn't her usual self anymore. Even Sirius painting Mrs. Norris bright green didn't cheer her up. Nothing could replace them, but she was excepting it more and more with the help of her friends. James especially. They would sit in front of the common room fire for hours and hours enjoying each other's company. Every now and then James would try to start a conversation, he would fail every time and resort to tickling. He was the only one who had seen her truly smile in two months. Tasha was fed up with it.  
  
"Lily! Wake up! Stop staring out the window and talk to us! I know this is hard for you and I know you have a lot of things to think about but can't you at least share with somebody other than James?"   
  
Lily looked towards Tasha and saw she was desperate. Lily truly smiled at her and then leaped into a big hug.  
  
"Thank you!" she simply said  
  
It melted Tasha's heart.  
  
"I have something to tell you two!" Tasha announced after the sentimental moment  
"Now I'm not suppose to tell anyone about this so naturally I have to tell everyone!" She giggled  
  
"What is it?" Molly was very curious  
  
"Next year, there's going to be this huge dance about every other month to liven things up!"  
  
"That often?" Lily shifted in her seat  
  
"Yeah, what's the problem?"  
  
"We have to find dates? Every time?" she looked befuddled  
  
"Oh! Is that what your worried about? Please Lil, boys will be pooring over you! Too bad though." She started looking at her nails  
  
"What's too bad?"  
  
"Well its just too bad all those boys will be going to waist when you turn them down!"  
  
"Who says I'll turn them down?"  
  
"James! DO you actually think that he'll let you go with anyone but him? DO you actually think YOU"LL go with anyone but him?" She smirked looking amazingly like Sirius  
  
Lily thought about this. Does she like James? Or is everything just the same?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Peter your doing it wrong!" Sirius hissed  
  
"No I'm not!" he proclaimed indignantly  
  
"Yes you are! You sound like a clown being muffled by a horn! What do you say James?"  
  
"Sorry Peter but Sirius is right! You are doing it wrong. Lil would you please get off your bum and help us?" James said very annoyed by his bickering friends  
  
"Hmmm? Oh yea, sorry mate. Just sort of dozed off there." She watched Peter say the incantation for the Animagi process.  
  
"Repeat after me Peter. 'Transformus Animagus'! Roll your tongue on that R ok?"  
  
He tried but still sounded like a clown.  
  
"It doesn't even matter we need so many more supplies for this thing it's ridiculous! We'll have to wait until at least the summer! Sorry Remus........."  
She smiled apologetically  
  
"It's all right! Umm...............Lily since there is only one more week of school and all, I don't want to be a bother or anything but, where are we going to stay? Since your house is.....................well you know!"  
  
She looked dumfounded.  
  
"I have no idea. This didn't even occur to me! What are we going to do?"  
She fell into a heap on the floor  
  
James looked around and then spoke up.  
  
"You both can stay at my house! We have plenty of guest rooms and all! I'm sure Mum and Dad won't mind! Besides I'll have someone to keep me safe when Sirius comes over!" he looked to Sirius  
  
"Hey! That was an accident! I didn't Mean to blow your bum up like a bubble!"  
  
"No you meant it for my grandmum!"  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Do you really mean it James? That Remus and I can stay there? Even with Remus' problem?"  
  
"I'll understand if your parent's wont l-"  
  
"Calm down! My parents fight for the rights of the Werewolf community! They'll be happy to house one!"  
  
Remus and Lily smiled at each other.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
By the time it was time to leave Hogwarts, James' parents had already gotten all the information on Remus and Lily and were happy to have them there! They were getting off the train when Remus pulled Sirius aside and said  
  
"You have to come over every day! I don't want to watch them snog all day long!"  
Sirius and Remus both secretly knew that Lily and James fancied each other. They just didn't have the guts to say anything.  
  
"Just owl me when they announce the wedding!" Sirius winked  
  
An: that's all folks! I wanted to get al least something up! I' might just start a g/h fic but I don really kno how to start it. So ides would be nice please! R&R please! And no flames  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Miss JK Rowling except the obvious!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Insane summer

The Flower's Story chp12  
  
  
"Insane people are always sure that they are fine. It is only the sane people who are willing to admit that they are crazy."  
-Nora Ephron  
  
  
Summer. A time of reief, a time of no homework, or in Lily Evan's case, a time of insanity!  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
Sirius was sitting in the middle of a mud pile, he had strange little creatures crawling all over him and his face was covered in black paint.  
  
"I'm playing! I also thought we could do a little mud wrestling!" he smirked at something behind her. All of a sudden someone had picked her up and threw her into the mud pit.  
  
"No!!!! Help!! Stop! EEWWW!" Lily's bum was covered in mud and her brand new white shoes were now brown and sloppy.  
  
"Oh I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
"What did I do?" James asked innocently  
  
"Oh your dead! You - ARE - SO - DEAD!!!!!!" she said as she struggled to get up. But by the time she had succefully stood up and approached James. He picked her up and threw Lily and himself into the mud pit.  
  
"OW! That really hurt! I think you broke my back!"  
  
"Hey! I didn't break anything!" James said  
  
"What are you doing?" They all looked up to see a very clean Remus, Molly, and Tasha. Lily looked to Sirius and Sirius looked to James. They grinned with insanity in their eyes.  
  
About half an hour later mud and paint was covering them from head to toe. They were laughing at the look on Molly's face when she found a worm in her hair when.  
  
"Kids!" James' mother called to him  
  
"Yeah mum?"  
  
"I hope you kid's are ready to go to Diagon Alley for your school things because we're leaving in fifteen-" James' mother had walked outside and looked at all the 14 year old covered with mud just standing there.  
  
"Really! You're all 14 years old, can't you act you age?" she made a point to look at Sirius thurougly.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault Mrs. Potter! IT was Jamesy-poo's idea!" He looked to James "Right? James dahling?"  
  
Mrs. Potter laughed. She then waved her wand and all the dirt and creatures were gone from sight. Lily looked down at her self and saw she was completely clean. Even her new shoes.  
  
"Thans Mrs, Potter/Mamm/Mum" they all said  
  
"Hurry up and get your money! We have to hurry."  
  
They rushed into the house and ran to the closest fireplace. Lily and Remus were already quite accustomed to the house. Even though it was huge!  
  
They filed into the fire using floo powder one by one. When Lily went through she had gotten ash up her nose and sneesed. Fortunately she landed in the right place. It just took a little longer.  
  
"Hey! We're over here!" She saw Remus wave he over  
  
"Listen kid's no pranks all right? I'll be back in 5 hours! I must go home and cook dinner, James you have your watch right?" He nodded "Good, then I'll see you all here in five hours!" She kissed James on the cheek and dissaperated home.  
  
"I can't wait till we learn how to dissaperate!" Tasha exclaimed  
  
"Me neither, but I wouldn't wasn't to be squelched either!"  
  
They all winced except Lily.  
  
"What's that?" She felt stupid again  
  
They went on to explain it and by the time they were done she had shivers going up and down her back.  
  
The group went to Flourish and Blotts and then to Madame Maulkin's robes. Lily was a foot taller than in her first year and so was Tasha.  
Then they went to a pet shop for some pellets for James(the owl). Nobody actually had asked her what she named him so she just kept calling him owl.  
  
James and Sirius ran off for about a half hour while everyone else was eating ice cream. Lily and Remus knew they had gone to get the supplies they needed for the Animagi transformations. But they just acted as if they didn't realize they were gone.  
  
By the time James and Sirius got back it was time to leave. Molly, Sirius, and Tasha went to different grates so they could go straight home. But James, Lily, and Remus being as they lived with each other now went to their home.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lily was fast asleep in her luxiourius room when she heard a large bang. She jumped out of her bed. 'Oh no not again' she thought  
  
But when she looked around her room she saw Sirius banging on the window. Her watch said it was three in the morning. Why is Sirius banging on HER window. Why couldn't Sirius go bang on James' window. She must've said this last though out loud because he heard her say it.  
  
"Sirius is banging on your window because James won't wake up." he screamed through the glass.  
  
Lily reluctantly opened her window only because she didn't want the whole neighborhood waking up.  
  
" Its about time! I was banging on his window for about ten minutes! He really is a dead sleeper!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What do you want Sirius?"  
  
"I forgot when Tasha's Birthday was so I thought I'd drop by and ask you!" He smiled  
  
"Why were you banging on James' window when you wanted to ask me the question?"  
  
"Because I thought he would like to share the pleasure of waking you up!"  
  
"I'm sure! Her birthday his June 26th now leave me be!"  
  
Lily's head was pounding.  
  
Sirius walked out of the room winked at her and then went to visit James' room.  
  
"So Sirius did you wake her up?" James asked  
  
"Yep." They laughed at their genius.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as she turned over on her queen size bed. Those boys will be insane forever! She smiled to herself.  
  
'Thank god!' she then went to sleep  
  
  
An: Okeydokey that was umm.................. strange lol. I was on caffine when I wrote this chapter so please have mercy on me! I wuz extremley bored! Please R&R and no flames please!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling except the obvious  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Feelings

The Flower's story chp13  
  
"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye."   
-H. Jackson Brown Jr.  
  
  
James sat in the compartment waiting for his friends. Remus was off looking in other compartments for them and Lily was waiting outside for them. Lily. So much is going on with her that he doesn't understand. He feels strange whenever she's around him, but, it doesn't seem that she feels the same way as he does. 'James just shut up and tell her!' He thought to himself with an aggravated look.  
  
"Well, there not here yet!" Lily walked into the compartment  
  
"Hmm? Oh." He was still very distracted  
  
Lily gathered up her courage. "James?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Umm...............I wanted to thank you." She paused for a moment "Thank you!"  
She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"Is this going to become a habit?" James asked  
  
She gave a quick giggle.  
  
"Maybe." They smiled at each other. Maybe she did feel something after all!  
  
"Jamsey-poo!" They heard Sirius scream. They instantly moved away from each other. It was just a reflex.  
  
Sirius literally hopped into the compartment. He then did a tiny little dance on the seat cushions. For his finally he jumped off the seats, gave a little shriek and fainted.  
  
Lily's eyes sparked with light.  
  
"Really Sirius? Oh I have to go find her!" Lily ran out of the compartment.  
  
"What is going on?" James was extremely confused.  
  
"I have a date for the Hogwarts dances! Each and everyone one of them!" He batted his eyelashes at James  
  
"And why is it that Lily knows who it is by just looking at you?"  
  
"Honestly James! You'd think with all your high grades that you would have at least the tiniest bit of common sense. But NOOOOO you have to be a dolt!" Sirius sat back and stared out the window.  
  
James stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Lily! You have no idea how much of a shock it came as to me! I was just about to follow you onto the train when he grabbed me by the arm and asked.............................. actually it was more like a demand. But that's beside the point" Lily rolled her eyes "Anyway he pulled me aside and said 'go to all the dances with me!' But Lil, you should've seen his eyes!" After Tasha flopped onto the floor and closed her eyes Lily finally got a chance to ask something.  
  
"So, I assume your happy about it!" Lily ducked a flying bad of 'Bertie Blott's every flavored Beans'.  
  
"Hello girls!" Tasha looked up at Molly and ran to her. Lily escaped while she could.  
  
Lily thought to herself as she walked back to the boys' compartment. What if I don't get a date to the dances? She stopped herself for about five minutes as the train shook, but she dismissed it. What happens if... James goes with another girl? He kissed me! I kissed him! But only on the cheek, what if that didn't mean anything to him? Lily slapped herself out of the trance when she walked into compartment. What she saw shocked her.  
  
James was lying on the floor with a big scratch down the side of his head. And his side seemed to be bleeding. He looked like he didn't know who or where he was. Her eyes then flashed over to Remus, his hand had been practically cut off and he was hunched over. Lily heard a wheezing noise. She looked at her feet towards Sirius. He was hurt the most it seemed. His left eye seemed to be flooding with blood. It also seemed like he was struggling to breathe.  
  
"Sirius! Sirius can you hear me?" She knelt down to him. She saw the side of his throat was slashed. "Great Wizards. SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! HELP!" She tore a piece of cloth off a cushion and held it to his neck. "Put pressure on it Sirius. Don't let go!" She heard people running over to the compartment.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know I found them like this! Go get help."  
  
"Lil, what in Hogsmeade is going o-" Tasha shrieked when they saw the boys in this condition.  
  
"Molly you go help Remus, I'll help James, Tasha you have to keep Sirius awake okay? OKAY?" she yelled to wake Tasha out of her trance. They all went to help their friends.  
  
"James are you OK? James?"  
  
"What happened? I remember laughter................................................then my head hurt-"  
  
Lily knew there was only one thing she could do to shut him up and get him to show her how bad his side was. She took his hands, pulled him over to her and gently kissed him. When she finally pulled away he just stared at her. Good, it had the affect she wanted.  
  
"What happened here?" A man said  
  
"We found them like this, please help us."  
  
The man dissaperated.  
  
"Great help he was" She heard Tasha mutter through tears.  
  
He Apparated back with Dumbledore and Madame Pompfrey at hand.  
  
"Girls please go wait outside." Dumbledore asked.  
  
Lily, more reluctant then any of them, went outside with Molly and Tasha. She looked to Molly who looked lost. Her face was pale and her skin was all clammy.  
Tasha was trying not to go into hysterics. Her boyfriend's throat had been slashed and he could be dead for all we know. But the only thing Lily could think of was her mother and father at the moment. She lost them to Voldemort, she couldn't lose the rest of her real family to him. Not now! Dumbledore walked out of the room. They all looked up to him with hope in their eyes. The few seconds they waited for him to say something were torture.  
  
"We must get them to the infirmary quicky. But they'll be fine. Ms. Evan's?"  
  
She looked up while the feeling went back to her body.  
  
"Y-yes?" she asked shakily  
  
"Come with me for a moment, will you?"  
  
She looked to the girls, they nodded. Lily got up and followed him into the compartment and shut the door. Lily looked at them. They were still sitting on the floor but at least had color in their faces. She looked to Sirius. His neck was bandaged up but he smiled at her. She smiled weekly back. Madame Pompfrey was tending to Remus' hand, but he seemed distracted by something other then his almost severed hand. Then James. Her heart gave a slight jump when she saw him shirtless. But her eyes darted to his bandaged side, then to his scratched head, and then his eyes. Those bright blue eyes. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Ms. Evan's I assume you know who did this." She nodded solemnly "Good. But we have a problem that you just might be able to help us with!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Tonight is the full moon, and the sun is setting at an unseemly pace. Mr. Lupin here is in no condition to go to the Shrieking shack tonight!"  
  
"Oh so that's where it leads!" Sirius said hoarsly  
  
"Hush your mouth young man!" Madame Pompfrey snapped  
  
"As I was saying, we have to keep Remus locked up in the infirmary so he doesn't tear his hand off. But we need someone to watch over him. Make sure he doesn't break the chains. I know this isn't fair, but I'm asking you to do it!"  
  
Remus snapped out of his trance.  
  
"No! I'll tear her to Mince meat!!"  
  
"Mr. Lupin please." He calmed down "Lily, you'll have a Charm on you that the Remus here won't sense or smell your present. Meaning you could touch him and he wouldn't feel it. But he still could hurt you if you came to close! And if anyone came into the room with you, Which I highly doubt will happen, you would touch them and they to would be under the charm. But the second you let go, Mr. Lupin would see them. Will you help us?"  
  
This was too overwhelming for lily. How could she spend a whole night looking at her best friend being tortured by an animal! But she looked to the window and saw the sun setting, she knew she had to. No matter how much afraid she was.  
  
Her throat to tight to speak, she nodded.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Evan's. Now, We must hurry. Madame Pompfrey you take Mr. Potter and Ms. Evan's. I'll take Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black.  
  
"Wait we have to tell Molly and Tasha where we went!" Lily piped up  
  
"The driver will them! Lets go!"   
  
Madame Popmfrey took Lily and James' hands and dissaperated to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had altered the charm that doesn't allow people to do that so they could. Dumble, Sirius, and Remus, soon followed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
When Lily opened her they were in the infirmary. Dumbledore was already there.  
He was taking Remus into a back room with some type of steal door. He came back soon after.  
  
"Are you ready Ms. Evan's?" They heard a strangled scream. Lily closed her eyes, put on a brave face and nodded. "hold still then"  
  
Lily felt a tickling sensation. She felt like no gravity pulled her down to the earth. She opened her eyes. James and Sirius were staring at her. Her skin was glowing red and blue.  
  
"All right Ms. Evan's, we have a chair set up in their for you. Please try to stay awake as long as possible. I must leave on urgent buisness. Good luck. I will see you all in the morning."  
  
He dissaperated away.  
  
"Come now say goodnight and then go to Mr. Lupin." Madame Pompfrey left them alone.  
  
"See you in the morning" Lily muttered. She cast a sideway's glance at James, he smiled at her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The night was terrible. Lily kept trying to go up to Remus to calm him down, but he kept slashing at the air. He hit Lily the moment she came to close and left a deep cut on her arm.  
  
"Shoot" she muttered to herself. She realized then and there that she was petrified of her friend. She felt ashamed of herself.   
  
Lily didn't go to sleep until the sun started to rise. Remus changing back to his human form was the last thing she remembered seeing. Professor Dumbledore hurried to the infirmary to se if she was alright. She found lily asleep on the chair and Remus huddled in the corner with his chains still on him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lily woke up looking at something very shiny. It was her bracelet. She had to get it back, but her arms were to heavy. The thing came into focus and it turned out that it was James Potter's glasses staring into her.  
  
"Will you stop that! I have quite a head ache as it is!" She sat up  
  
"Everyone is at lunch. I just wasn't hungry." He said off her look  
  
"Sure you wern't!" she smiled at him.  
  
"Lily, if it wasn't for you we could've been dead. So thank you!"  
  
She wondered if he was going to lean over and kiss her cheek like she had when she thanked him the day before. But he didn't. 'Darn' she thought to herself.  
  
"Lily? Will you go to the dance with me this month?"  
  
Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"On one condition!" she said  
  
"Name it!"  
  
"Only if you reserve a place for me at all the other dances!"  
  
He smiled at her. They leaned towards each other and kissed. The one moment their lips touched seemed like an hour. And that is how she wanted to stay for the rest of her life. Kissing James Potter.  
  
AN: Okay! I'm am very happy to get that chapter out of my system! I want to say thank you to some very loyal readers! Thank you loyal readers! You should know who you are just by the amount of times you have reviewed my story. Please R&R and no flames. Don't worry you guys there is more to come!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling except the obvious! DUH!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Dances, Dreams, and Kisses

The Flower's Story chp14  
"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched they must be felt with the heart."  
-Hellen Keller  
  
  
Through the next month, the whole school was buzzing with what happened on the train, (Lily thought it was very strange how Peter just happened to miss the train) and who they would be going with to the first school dance. All the girls had their dress robes and hairdo's picked out, but not their dates. For Lily and Tasha it was the other way around. Tasha and Sirius were the only ones who had noticed a change in how Lily and James talked and looked at eachother.  
  
"Look at them!" Tasha whispered to Sirius  
"Something is up!"  
  
"Nothing is up Tash! They're having a staring contest. Ow!"  
Tasha hit him  
  
"Really! They're having a staring contest huh?"  
  
"Yes! What is the big deal!" he was getting tired of this  
  
"Then why in the world of muggles would they be holding hands?"  
  
Sirius shot his head up and looked at James and Lily. He saw their hands close around each other, their eyes had a sort of glow to them. Sirius tried to rack his brain to the night on the train. He remembered Lily yelling at him, then Tasha came to him, she was crying.  
  
"SO?" She asked  
  
"SSSHHH I'm thinking!" she racked his brain harder  
  
Where did Lily go after that? After Tasha came to him..................she.........went to James!  
  
"I remember now!" It was like a candle had been lit in his head  
  
"What do you remember?"   
  
"Where Lily went after you came to me on the train! She ran to James, I think he was babbling about something" he lowered his voice "Then all of sudden she leaned over and kissed him!" he waited for his praise and genius  
  
"SO..................they've kissed on the cheek before!" She rolled her eyes  
  
"No! No no no no, she kissed him on the lips! Tasha I think there is a new couple in Hogwarts!" He saw Tasha's face brighten  
  
Tasha was so excited! It all came together, why Lily had come back from the Hospital wing in a Bubble world, and why James actually fell off his broom in a Quiditch practice. He's usually never misses a beat in Quiditch! Tasha reached over to Sirius and gave him a big kiss. She took her bag and went upstairs to her dormitiory in a hurry.  
  
Sirius looked like he was drunk.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was the weekend before the dance and Lily and Tasha still didn't have dress robes. Lily and James still thought no one knew about them being 'together'. Tasha thought she would break it to Lily at Hogsmeade. There was a store there that had very nice dress robes.  
  
While Lily and Tasha were walking towards Hogsmeade Tasha noticed Lily in another bubble world. She thought this would be the most perfect time to tell her.  
  
"So...Lily, you haven't told me who you're going with to the Dance?"   
  
"Hmm? Oh, someone!"  
  
"Please tell me!" 'I'm such a genius!' Tasha thought to herself  
  
"You'll see this Wednesday!" Lily had such a smirk on her face  
  
"It wouldn't happen to be James would it now?" That smirk was smacked right off her face. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Tasha.  
  
"How did you know?"   
  
"Please Lil! ONE) did you really think Sirius and I are that stupid? Two) You two look at each other like you gonna have a kid- your not pregnant are you you?" Lily shook her head no "Oh good! Any way Three) Sirius saw you kiss him on the train!"  
  
Lily smiled  
  
"He actually remembered that?"  
  
"Yes! Well we can't stand here forever! She grabbed Lily by the arm and ran to Hogsmeade  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The night of the dance, Lily and Tasha were sitting in their dormitory waiting for Molly to show them he dress robes!  
  
"Molly I'm sure you look gorgeous now get out here so we can get changed!"  
Tasha was getting impatient  
  
It seemed that Molly glided out of the bathroom. Her dress was a bright purple with ruffles on the sleeves. Her hair was tied all the way up in curls. She had sparkles on her eyes.  
  
"You look lovely Molly!"  
  
"You two haven't even started! Tasha you get dressed and I'll start on Lily's Make-up and hair!"  
  
Lily had never seen Molly this........................commanding.  
  
Once Tasha was in the bathroom changing Molly sat Lily down and started on her short hair. While she was pulling the top of her hair into twisties Molly felt like she had to get something out.  
  
"Umm, Lily?"  
  
"Yeah? OW!" She had pulled one too tight  
  
"I just wanted to tell you I'm going to the dance with Remus!"  
  
Lily smiled "I'm going with James!"  
  
"Like the whole school doesn't know that!"  
  
They laughed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
The boys were downstairs playing chess. It didn't really matter to them if they were late or not, they were just a bunch of nerves.  
  
James looked up and saw Lily come down the staircase with Molly fussing over Tasha's hair.  
  
Lily's dress was an emerald green to match her eyes. There was only speghetti straps on it and the back was crossed. It had a pattern of stars on it. Her hair was half held up in twisties and half down in curls. Her eyes seemed to glow. There was only one word that described Lily right at that moment. An Angel.  
  
Sirius saw the look on James' face and shook his head at him. 'love sick puppy!'  
But when Sirius looked at tasha, His face resmbled James' the same.  
  
Tasha's gown was silver, with long sleeves that flared at the end. Her hair was down all the way and it had little butterfly clips to match the effect of the dress.  
  
"Let's go! I can't stand waiting around here all day!" Tasha was very annoyed  
  
James gave Sirius a look that said "lucky you!"  
  
"James, I'm not trying to be pushy or anything but............DO you own a brush?"  
  
He considered this for a moment. "No!" he said simply dragging her along the corridor.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall the sight just stunned them. There were different colored candles floating around, and there seemed to be bubbles coming out of some of them. The platform that the Teacher's usually sat at was transformed into a stage for a band. They were actually really good! The dance floor seemed to glow a bright silver color whenever someone put there foot upon it.  
  
"May I have this dance mamma?" Sirius asked Tasha  
  
"I thought you'd never ask sir!" they went onto the dance floor  
  
There was only one way to describe how Sirius and Tasha danced. WILD. They dashed across the floor, knocking into people. When Professor Flitwick got knocked over McGonogall marched right up to them and asked them to wait until a slow song to continue dancing. By then the other four had already sat down with their pumpkin juice.  
  
"Marvelous show Sirius ol' boy!" James said raising a glass to him  
  
"Why thank you ol' chap!" He collapsed on a chair  
  
Lily looked to Tasha and saw she was in her prime. Lily smiled at her.  
  
A slow dance started to play and Sirius and Tasha ran to the floor. But McGonogall gave them a look of warning, so they toned it down.  
  
"Lil?" James asked delicately  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Wanna dance?" He looked nervous  
  
"Of course Darling!" she took his hand and they went to the floor.  
  
He put his hands on her waist. She giggled.  
  
"What? That tickled!"  
  
'What a cook!' James thought to himself with a smirk on his face  
  
Lily folded her arms around his neck. They swayed back and forth to the music. Every now and then they would comment on the music or on all the other odd couples around the floor. But Lily didn't exactly see anything else except James' eyes. She always thought their was something strange going on with his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh? What what?"  
  
"Your looking at me funny!"  
  
"I am not and even if I was that doesn't mean anything! You take everything so serious......"  
  
She went on and on. It wasn't exactly James' fault about what happened next. The little voice inside his head told him to do it! He never disagrees with what the little voice sais! So he pulled her closer and she gave him a look that said 'Oh dear!" He smiled at her and leaned in for the kill. Well, kiss rather. It was everything they said it to be. As had been all the other little kisses they shared. But this one was shown in front of the whole school, so it sort of got to the point where even the teachers' mouths were hanging wide open.  
  
"Is that allowed?" Tasha whispered to sirius  
  
"I sure hope so." He followed James' lead and leaned in. Tasha was caught unaware of this. When he pulled away she looked stunned.  
  
There was a ripple of young men in the great hall leaning in for kisses. Some got them and some got smartly smacked across the face. Lily and James snickered at the unfortunate ones yet kept on dancing. This was certainly a night to remember.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The group of six walked with their couples to Gryffindor tower. They were still laughing at each other about the ripple of kisses. Remus had actually kissed Molly, but only on the cheek.  
  
"Snape kissed his date too!" Lily announced  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The slimeball, had a date?"  
  
"And all this time I thought he was a puff!"  
  
"Well, No he is not a puff, yes he had a date but an ugly one! And he got slapped!" She giggled not missing a beat  
  
They reached the tower soon after that. They all said goodnight again. But James wouldn't leave without stealing another kiss!  
  
"I'm going to have to get used to that!"  
  
"Yep! Goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight!"  
  
Once they were back in the dormitory and changing Tasha started to rage about the night.  
  
"That was spectacular! Lily, you had some action tonight!"  
  
"Hey that's not fair!" she said climbing into bed  
  
"Oh yes it is!"  
  
But Lily pulled the curtain shut and the second her head hit the pillow she was asleep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lily looked around the room she was standing in. It was a nice quiet sitting room. A cabin! There was a crib in front of a bright fire. She couldn't here anything but the short intake of breath. Lily walked up to the crib. She stopped half-way there noticing a pair of hands sticking out from behind a door. She then kept on walking to the crib. When she got there, there was a baby with jet black hair. His hands were so tiny and it looked as though he was struggling to breathe.  
  
He started to stir but Lily put her finger on the child's sheek to sooth him back to sleep. But the second her finger graced his smooth skin, the door with the hands flew open. She could hear a high pitched laughter, There was a man standing there with two limp bodies at his feet. A man and a woman. He took them by their hair and with a snap of his fingers their bodies straightened out. It was James and herself. Their eyes were so cold. They were dead.  
  
*-*  
  
Lily jumped out of her bed and ran into the bathroom. She started hyperventilating for a few minutes. She felt sick to her stomach and ran to the bathroom. She actually did get sick for a bit. She looked at her face in the mirror after washing it. She looked all pasty and sweaty. She took a deep breath and thought to herself. 'It was only a dream. It was only a dream.'   
  
She walked back out of the bathroom and looked at her bed. It seemed like there was blood all over it! Lily didn't want to go anywhere near it.  
  
"Lily wassamater?" Tasha said groggily  
  
"Go back to bed Tash" she said quickly, not taking her eyes off the bed  
  
A loud snort told her Tasha was way ahead of her. Lily sighed and took a long robe out of her draw. She quietly opened the door and crept downstairs. She couldn't sleep in her bed again that night. She laid down on the couch and watched the dying fire. She let her eyes heavy eyelids drop down and she was soon asleep. The only thing she could hear was the short intake of breath from a baby.  
  
  
AN: Ta dah! Hooray for me lol. I wrote my 14th chapter! This is really really fun! Okay I have no clue as to what I'm doing for my 15th chapter. I might focus on the animagi stuff. Or I might do the Snape Whomping Willow thingy. I don really care! You peeps tell me what you want, make suggestions! I'm open to suggestions. Okay a few sidenotes to some people asking if they are layal readers!  
  
PotterGurlie(Melanie): Of course you are! I love reading you reviews lol! You are on top of my list hun!  
  
EM: You two! You review to like every single chapter, I always look forward to that! Your on the top too! Lol  
  
Love you all babez and write again soon! Please R&R. na dno flames thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: (You get it by now but) Everything belongs to MISS JK Rowling except the obvious! (I got to come up with a new line!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Major smooches

  
The Flower's story chp15  
  
"To avoid criticism, do nothing, say nothing, and be nothing."  
-Elbert Hubbard  
  
  
  
"James, come on! It's already morning!"  
  
"DO you really think I don't know that! But Sirius, we have the rest of the week off!"  
  
Lily slowly opened her eyes, wondering where she was. She didn't exactly want to get up, because there was a slight ring her ears whenever she moved.  
  
"Mornin sleepy head!" Sirius whispered  
  
She startled to mumble and the only thing that Sirius heard come out of her mouth was 'Davey Crocket'.  
  
He looked to James "What's a Davey Crocket?" James shrugged  
  
Lily slowly got up, with a major stomach ache.   
  
"Lily, What in Godric's name are you doing down here at 7:00 in the morning?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Lily peered over James' shoulder to see Sirius and Remus. She saw that they were waiting for an answer. She rolled her eyes, She couldn't exactly tell them that she had a nightmare.  
  
"I got sick last night." Was all she said  
  
"How sick?" Remus asked  
  
"Remus I just threw up all right?" She was getting a little aggravated. Who were they to ask her these things! Her feelings obviously showed on her face.  
  
"Yikes. We were just asking." James said  
  
"Sure, what ever."  
  
"Anywho. On a good note, We now have all the ingredients for the potion we have to make!"  
  
"what potion?"  
  
"Hello? Is anyone in there!? The potion for the Animagus transformations!"  
  
"SSSHHHH!" They hissed at Sirius  
  
"Sorry!" He rolled his eyes at them  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
During the next few weeks Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius were hardly seen. Mostly only in classes. They had a secret, and Lily, Tasha, and Molly wanted to know what it was.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Tasha hissed at Lily "I mean...I've hardly talked to Sirius since the dance."   
  
"You mean since you knocked everyone over?"  
  
She sighed at the memory.  
  
"Ms. Evan's! If you are going to talk please do it else where!" Professor McGonogall hissed  
  
"Sorry miss!" Lily apologized  
  
At the end of the lesson Tasha and Lily caught up with the boys.  
  
"You chaps have hardly been talking to us at all these past few weeks! It's not fair!" Tasha exclaimed  
  
"What? We're not allowed to have some manly time?" Sirius asked  
  
"Whoa!" Tasha closed her eyes in disgust  
  
"OK!" Molly blocked her ears  
  
"Don't need to know anymore!" Lily covered her mouth pretending to barf  
  
"Sea no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil!" Remus said to James  
  
"HA HA HA!" Lily said sarcastically "Fine! Have your 'manly time'! But don't expect to get anything from us, anytime soon!" Lily flipped her hair around and walked away.  
  
Molly and Tasha followed her lead and soon they were flipping and walking. The boys stood there gawking at Lily.  
  
"When did she learn how to talk like that?" Sirius looked to James and gave him a huge smirk "SO...you get things from Lily eh?"  
  
James hit him above the head  
  
"I could say the same for you and Tasha!"  
Sirius' face turned red.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The soft sound of water running from a lake and the smooth crackle of a fire was settling. James sat facing the large fire burning, he looked over to where a little boy was playing in the bushes. He saw an older man approach the boy, he had long fingers and a cloak was covering his face. James tried to yell at the little boy and warn him. But nothing came out of his voice. There was just silence. The man took the boy by the neck and killed him.   
  
James sat up in his bed and started hyperventilating. Why would any man want to kill an innocent boy? Voldemort! Anger raised through his body.  
  
James jumped out of bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak. 'Why would I dream about that?' he thought to himself. He opened the door and walked downstairs and through the portrait hole. He just kept thinking about the dream that he wasn't even looking where he was going.  
  
What could that boy have to do with me? He suddenly stopped thinking to himself when his foot stepped into a puddle the size of a lake. He looked up and saw that he did step into the lake. The Giant Squid was bringing it's tentacles up to the surface and splashing James.  
  
"Hey!" He hissed "Stop that!" He realized what he was doing and that his foot was still half way in the water. He pulled it out and turned to go back to the dormitory.   
  
When he finally got to Gryffindor tower he walked through the portrait hole and sat down on a seat. 'I don't understand' he shook his head and suddenly felt very alone. So he walked back to Gryffindor tower and fell asleep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Christmas was upon Hogwarts once again, and it seemed everyone was in the Christmas spirit. Professor Flitwick was seen singing Carols in his Reindeer robes. Of course there was yet another dance coming up right after the holidays. So people went home to get new dress robes and gowns.  
  
"So who's staying and who's leaving this year?" James asked  
  
"I'm leaving!" Said Tasha grumpily  
  
"Staying" chimed in Remus and Lily  
  
"Same here!" Said Peter and Sirius  
  
"Leaving." Said Molly  
  
"SO...the only ones leaving are Tasha and Molly!" James looked to Sirius and Remus and put a hand on Lily's back. She gave him a look  
  
"Too bad you guys!" he gave Lily a sly smile  
  
She pushed his hand away from her back. She smiled sarcastically at him.  
  
"Dream on" she whispered  
  
They laughed at the look on James' face. He was pouting at her and and whimpering like a dog.  
  
"Oh! So now your begging eh?" She took his chin "Unless you tell us women what you MEN were talking about, you don't get anything!"   
  
He pulled her toward him until she was on his lap.  
  
"I'll tell you later!" she whispered into her ear.  
  
She shrugged and got off his lap.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The day Tasha and Molly left to go home, It looked as though Tasha and Sirius would never see each other again.  
  
"My god! It's as though she's eating him!" James sighed and put his arm around Lily  
  
"Oh I know you'd like that! But............" She smiled at him and shook her head no  
  
"Hmph" said James "I'm not talking to you!" He said imitating her  
  
"Are you mocking me?" She asked indignantly  
  
"No!" He obviously was  
  
"Oh your gonna get it!" she started running after him and chasing him back to Hogwarts. "Get back here!"  
  
James hid behind a corner and stayed there until she ran past him.  
  
"James? Where are you? This is not funny!"   
  
"Oh yes it is!" he said as he picked her up from behind and spun her around.  
  
When he put her down she was very dizzy!  
  
"Great! Now your going to have to carry me!" She pouted  
  
"I have no problem with that!" He lifted her up onto his back and gave her a piggy back ride into the Castle  
  
"AAAWWW look how cute" Sirius said  
  
"You should talk! DO you have enough of Tasha's mouth to last you over the holiday's?"   
  
"Yep!" Sirius smiled and walked past them  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"OK, it says right here that you have to put the drag sprout in on the full moon!" Lily read from a book she was consulting  
  
"How appropriate!" Said James looking at Remus  
  
"It's going to take a long time to do this chaps! I don't think you boys will be able to actually transform until next year!"  
  
"I can't believe it!" Sirius stormed into the common room  
  
"Hey it's not that big of a problem Sirius!" Remus said  
  
"No not whatever you were talking about! It's Snape! He got me a detention, I can't believe him! That slimy git actually got ME Sirius Black a detention!"  
  
"Really? Wow Sirius you usually never need help in that area!" James rolled his eyes  
  
"What did you do?"   
  
"That doesn't matter! But when I'm an animagus that dolt won't have a head by the time I', through with him!"  
  
"Calm down Sirius!" Lily didn't want him to do anything drastic  
  
"I need to let off some steam! James get your invisibility cloak, and the map, lets go to Hogsmeade!"   
  
"Why do I need the invisibility cloak? We are aloud to go whenever we want this holiday!"  
  
Sirius looked as though he was lost.  
  
"Poor poor Sirius!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
On Christmas morning Lily woke up and found a whole bunch a presents at the edge of her bed. She also saw James the owl asleep on the edge of her bed in the middle of a delivery. She smiled to herself while she woke him up!  
  
"I'm going to have to get you a nickname!" She gave him an owl treat and sent him back to the owlery.  
  
She gathered all her presents and put them into one bag and crept into the boy's dormitory.  
  
"It's my turn to wake you boys up" she went over to James and transfugured a pencil into a feather  
  
She started tickling him under the chin. He didn't wake up. She frowned  
  
"I don't think that's going to work" said Remus' voice  
  
"why not?"  
  
"Because I'm already awake." She jumped at this   
  
"Spoil sport!" she said while she pulled back all the other boy's curtains to their beds.  
  
"Come on get up Sirius! We're going to open presents up together this year!" She threw a pillow at him  
  
"Hey..." he grumbled  
  
She sat on James' bed while opening her presents and after opening James' gift (a music box that played the song they danced to at the first dance) she was so excited that she leaned over and gave him a big kiss.  
  
"Now that's what I wanted for Christmas!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lily was working on some more of the Animagus charms when James came up to her.  
  
"So anything new?" he asked kissing her cheek  
  
"No!" she said laying against his chest. Lily wasn't really thinking of the Animagi charms, but the dream she had. How could she and James be dead? Was it the future, or just anxiety? But anxiety for what?  
  
"What's the matter Lil?" he said loooking worried  
  
"James the night I got sick, you remember, I had just woken up from a terrible nightmare! Now don't make fun but, there was this awful man He had two limp people in his hands. A man and a woman, and their was a baby in a crib!" she shivered.   
  
Lily didn't think that she needed to tell him who the man and woman was.  
  
"I had a nightmare where Voldemort had murdered a little boy. He was about three years old! I tried to stop him but nothing came out of my voice when I yelled!"  
  
"I guess we're both scared." Lily stated  
  
"For what though?" He asked  
  
"What's left of our families." She said simply looking back at him  
  
He smiled at her and laid back against the couch. Lily listened to the sound of his heart beat, and let her eyes droop. He stroked her hair and also started to fall asleep. They both had their dreams again but staid in place comforting each other with their heart beats  
  
AN: Ta da! I might not be able to get up another chapter soon! I have mi baby cuz over and boy is he a hand full! He always wants me to play with him! Ugh! Kids lol. My quote doesn't make any sense but I juz thought it wuz pretty koool!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these people! Leave me alone! AAAHHHHH  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Manly plots

The Flower's Story chp16  
"Dreams are the touchstones of our character."   
-Henry David Thoreau  
  
  
During the next few Dances the staff and students were getting accustomed of seeing Lily and James together. At first it startled some people to find that they had caused the ripple of kisses during the first dance. But they hardly kissed in public so not everyone knew about it. It was already Easter and everyone decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays except for James. This made it very hard for Lily to work on the Animagi charms with Tasha and Molly looking over her shoulder.   
  
One day Lily had called over Siirus out of aggravation.  
  
"Sirius I need you to do me a enormous favor!"   
  
"Depends on the favor!" He smirked  
  
"Oh, you'll like this one! I need you to take Tasha away from me for the day..." She waited for the reaction  
  
"Wait, I thought you liked her! I'm confused..." he sat down next to her thinking very hard  
  
"Sirius, she's my best friend but I need to work on these charms and I can't do it with her breathing down my neck! Look, just think of this as a date all right? Please Sirius...for me?" she made her best pouty face  
  
"Lily we really need to find out your childhood trauma because that face just makes you look distorted." She was about to protest but he raised a hand to her mouth "But we'll have to do it some other time, I have a date to attend to!"  
  
"Thank you!" she whispered excitedly  
  
Lily grabbed all the books she needed and ran for the Library. Sirius looked over to Tasha who was about to run after Lily. He ran in front of her.  
  
"And where exactly do you think your going Ms. Tasha Harris?" he gently took her hand  
  
"I'm going after Lily...............Sirius theres something suspicious going on" she said looking from her hand to his huge devious smile "Uh-oh"  
  
"You got that right" and at that moment he whipped open the portrait whole and dragged her through. He ran all the way down to the front doors and suddenly stopped. Tasha went flying onto the floor.  
  
"OW" was all she said  
  
"Eek, sorry dahling! Would you excuse my stupidity? I am but a simple minded clutz. DO forgive me will you?" He took her hand and kissed it  
  
"Well the least you could do is help me up! Now what's this all about Sirius?"  
  
"What? I can't have some peace and quiet with the woman of my life? Should I be deprived of the person that sheds light onto my dark and dismal life?" He put one hand on his forehead and the other was used as a fan.  
  
"Do you practice being a loony?" She looked as though he was a mental patient  
  
"No. It comes naturally. Come, let us walk." They linked arms and took a stroll down to the lake  
  
" I remember us but as children! We used to frolic along this hear lake. The Giant Squid would bring its tentacles up to the surface and wave to us. That squid..." he sighed "He was always good for a joke. And on our darkest days we would wander into town and have a warm butterbeer. Those always used to tickle your nose when..."  
  
Sirius babbled on and Tasha just smiled to herself knowing that she has the zaniest boyfriend in the world. If that's what he was to her. He hadn't even declared them that, just that he wanted to be her date for every single dance. She had to clear this up with him. But he was still babbling on.  
  
"Then you stuck those peas up your little button nose and spit them out across the room! Mother thought that-"  
  
"Sirius-"  
  
"Mother thought that you still had some up there so she stuck a fork-"  
  
"Shut up Sirius!" She yelled  
  
He stopped abruptly "Why Tasha dahling what ever is the matter?"  
  
Tasha popped at this.  
  
"You! You're the matter Sirius, and I don't understand it! You ask me to all the dances, you kiss me on several occasions, and then drag me down to the lake in the middle of the night just to remaness about the past that never happened? What is wrong with you?" By now she was breathing heavily  
  
Sirius looked at her. Her eyes were so intense that he just sighed and sat down on the edge of the lake.  
  
She sat down next to him.  
  
"Listen Sirius, I just want an answer that's all!"  
  
"Umm...not to be a pain or anything but" she snorted "you haven't asked a question yet."  
  
"I know! I was just about to, but you interrupted me! Are you my boyfriend."  
  
"Yes! If you want me to be?" He said it like it was nothing  
  
"YES!" she said just a little bit to quickly. "I mean, yes my dahling Sirius."  
She stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Come! I'm feeling famished, and I do remember how I stuck those peas up my nose!" she smiled at him "But they were no ordinary peas!"  
  
"Oh really!" he asked as he stood up in front of her  
  
"Really!" She nodded  
  
"How so?" he inched closer to her until they were nose to nose.  
  
"They were chick peas!" she whispered.  
  
Well it wasn't as romantic as she hoped it to be but it had still been a very good kiss! They linked arms yet again and walked back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next morning, all the rest of the students came back from their Easter holidays. James greeted Lily with a slight smile and a hello to everybody else. But then he started walking towards the tower. They all looked at each other knowing something was up.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Lily asked Sirius as they walked back to the tower  
  
"I have no clue but something is definitely wrong! He hasn't looked that down since his cat fluffy died!"  
  
"He had a cat?" He nodded "How did he die?" she felt terrible for James about a little cat  
  
Sirius smiled guiltily "I accidently blew him up."   
  
Lily suddenly turned green "I think I'm going to be sick!"  
  
When they reached Gryffindor tower, Sirius went bounding up the stairs to see what James was upset about. Lily opened up her rolls of parchment and started finishing her essay on Helga the horrible.  
  
When Sirius finally came down an hour later he looked stunned. His face was pale and his eyes were red. Luckily everyone else in Gryffindor was off somewhere else. Lily jumped up out of her seat.  
  
"Sirius what's wrong?" she asked concerned  
  
"James'...............how...............not possible...............Voldemort!" he said in a daze.  
  
The second she heard the name Voldemort she ran up to his dorm room to see James leaning against the window. His forehead was against it and she could see his breath fogging up the window.  
  
"James?" She reached out a hand and touched his shoulder in comfort   
  
He flinched. This hurt Lily, but she tried again.  
  
"James, please tell me! What's wrong?" she said a little desperately this time  
  
He turned around and looked her in the eye. He saw her need to know what's going on. He leaned over and put his arms around her in a hug.  
  
"Lily, promise me something!"  
  
"Anything" she said returning the hug  
  
"Promise you'll never leave me!"  
  
"Is that what this is about? What happened James?"  
  
She pushed away a strand of hair in his eye.  
  
"Voldemort." He said sitting down  
  
"What about the git?" she tried to lighten the tension  
  
He gave a weak effort of a smile. "He sent some of his people, his death eaters." There was a tone of complete hatred in his voice. "They came to my house, they killed-" he took a deep breath "He killed my parents!"  
  
Lily just stared at him. But she smiled.  
  
"James, you helped me through when he did it to my parents, and now it's my trun to help you! Look at me!" his face had wandered to the window again "You need to move on all right? I know it's hard, and it's going to take a while but I'm here for you and so is Sirius. Sirius was in shock on his own!"  
  
"Well, I kind of yelled at him..."  
  
"Then the first step to redemption is to apologize." She smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The weeks flew by and Lily had actually gotten through the first book of animagi transformations. It was only a book the size of a whale. James' spirit had come back when the Quiditch games were back on. Gryffindor was in the lead yet again for the 6th year running.(they had won the years before they had entered Hogwarts) There was only one more month to Hogwarts and one more dance. The boys had gone all manly again and started telling secrets to each other whenever the girls were around.  
  
"OOOhh, that just makes me so mad!" Tasha hissed  
  
"I know I can't believe thir doing it again, and right before the last dance too!" Molly exclaimed  
  
"I'm not that sure about this but their definitely planning something!" she eyed James who looked up at her and winked. "HA! I knew it!" she said triumphantly  
  
She looked to the girls for approval of her genius. But they just stared back at her.  
  
"No really!" Tasha said turning back to her homework  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was the night of the last dance and the girls were thinking of boycotting talking to the boys at all. But then they wouldn't get the little perks of it all Tasha pointed out.  
  
Lily had bought a light blue silk gown in contrast to her hair. There were no sleeves and the back was only a couple of straps. This time she left it down and curled the ends of it in. she magically enhanced her skin and made it look as though she was glowing.  
  
Tasha had put her hair up into a messy bun with little crimps of hair sticking out here and there. Her gown was a dark purple with little lace roses all down it.   
  
Molly's dress was a light pastel pink with long sleeves. The dress was a little poofy at the bottom but straight at the mid drift. Her auburn hair was also put all the way up, but molly had put butterfly clips in her hair just for decoration.  
  
As usual the boys were waiting downstairs but this time they had huge smiles on their faces. Peter was no where to be found yet again, but no one seemed to notice.  
  
They all walked up to their dates and smiled.  
  
"We have a little surprise for you gals!"  
  
"HA!" Lily looked at Tasha and mouthed 'I told you so.'  
  
Tasha rolled her eyes.  
  
"But your going to have to do something that you normally wouldn't do!" Sirius explained  
  
"And what exactly would that be? Asked Molly  
  
"Trust us." Remus said simply  
  
"HA!" Lily said again but with a more sarcastic tone.  
  
"OK, what are we doing?"   
  
"We're not exactly going to the dance, but we are going somewhere fancy!" He said quickly  
  
"Where somewhere fancy?" Lily was getting worried  
  
"Oh, that's for us to know and you to find out Lily m'dear!" James said  
  
The girls looked at each other but went with it.  
  
"Well, we're off to a see a wizard!" Lily exclaimed knowing that none of them would understand the term  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When the boys had finally snuck them to a fireplace with no people around and told them to say a certain name.  
  
"Bradley" James said while spinning into nothingness  
  
"Bradley? Who's Bradley?" Lily asked Sirius  
  
"Just go Lil!" Sirius said getting tired of questions  
  
She stepped into the fire after sprinkling the green powder and said "Bradley" with one final look at the gang.  
  
She hopped out of a small fireplace and looked around a cabin. It looked just like the cabin from her dream. Could it be? Was she dreaming again, where's James?  
  
"Lil! Come on!" she saw James waiting for her on the porch of the cabin  
  
She stepped out and saw a breathtaking sight. She was on a beack and the sun was just setting. There were no huge waves but no small waves. Lily looked just beyond the horizon and saw a pod of dolphins swimming together. It was just like a fairy tale.   
  
James knew by the half-melted expression on her face that Lily had liked the little surprise they had planned.  
  
"Oh Sirius!" Lily heard Tasha say  
  
It was followed by a gasp from Molly. The boys knew they had succeeded.  
  
"We're going to have a little dessert sort of thing over there on that table." Sirius said pointing to the table lit with candles "And then we can do whatever you lady's want!"  
  
They smirked at each other with devilish grins.  
  
The little dessert thing was actually very good. They instantly knew that the boys hadn't made it themselves, but it still was a very romantic notion.  
  
By the end of the meal Sirius was still complaining that  
  
"I did prepare it! All by myself!"  
  
"Yes Sirius, we understand that you have a very strong feminine side! But please don't share it with us!" James pleaded  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Lily and James were sitting along the jetty of the beach when an unpleasant thought came to James' head. But he had to bring it up anyway.  
  
"Lil, I know your probably wondering where we're staying over the summer. Well, we're still staying at my house just...no...parents" he said sadly but continued "My parents left the mansion to me and I just thought that maybe we could still stay there!" Lily nodded.  
  
"James...Thank you for all of this! I truly don't know what to say!"  
  
"Krickey! Lily Evan's speech less, I never thought I'd see the day!"  
  
She hit him playfully but he started tickling her. She giggled for awhile and then they settled back down again. Lily looked up at James and smiled. A little feeling came over her and she kissed him. Nothing really could've stopped her but it felt nice anyway. That they had shared a moment again together.   
  
The rest of the night went along the same for the other's. A little talking, a little kissing, but not with Molly and Remus for some reason. They were just happy with being friends.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When they're romantic night had come to an end and so had the Hogwarts year. The next day they would be going home to the parent less mansion. It would be very odd for James. But he knew he could muddle threw with his friends' help.  
  
Everyone said goodbye as the train came to a hault and they were on their way back home for the holidays. But this holiday, everything would change.  
  
AN: Wow! I was actually able to post something! Even though it is 11:30 at night lol. Okey dokey I know this was a strange chapter but I wanted to get a mix of things in. Like tho whole Tasha/Sirius thing you know? More to come!   
  
And to Caitlin: you are devoted! And kewl! Oh! I just love all you guys! ::breaks down into sobs:: ok! I'm composed!  
  
All righty then enough with the madness. R&R please. And no flames!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine I tell you! Nothing! Except.........some certain people but that's beside the point!   



	17. A nasty plan

"James, get up!"   
  
It was 12:00 in the afternoon, and to Lily Evan's that was a late enough time to sleep. Lily walked around James' abnormally large room and picked up some dirty clothes hear and there. She had become very organized and responsible since there were no adults around to watch them.  
  
"Lil, what do you do this to me? Your not my mother..." he faded away with sadness in his voice  
  
"No I'm not. But I'm also not going to let you melt into despair. James, you have to get by! I need you all right?" he nodded "Now get up and get dressed. We're going to meet the rest of the chaps in Diagon Alley for some school supples and for the Animagi potion."   
  
Lily walked briskly out of the room so he could get changed.  
  
"Boy can I see her as a mother!" James muttered to himself  
  
*-*  
  
"Is he up yet?" Remus asked as he chewed his bacon and eggs  
  
"Yes. But if he isn't down here in 15 minutes let's leave him behind shall we?"  
she suggested  
  
"Lil, will you just take it easy! You don't have to be a mother to him, he can take care of himself you know!" Remus pointed out " I just don't want you overworking yourself!"  
  
"I'm not! I'm just staying organized is all!" she shook her wand at the dishes in the sink and they started to clean themselves. The Ministry had understood their situation and had allowed them the use of magic for only house-held chores.  
  
"Of course you are!" he rolled his eyes  
  
James wadled down the stairs and into the kitchen. He plopped himself down next to Lily and dished himself some food.  
  
"What time should we be there by?" he asked as he stuffed his face with eggs  
"This is good who made it?"  
  
"I did!" Lily said  
  
"And we should be there..."she looked at the clock "FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO!"  
  
She grabbed all their plates and threw them into the sink. She then picked up a purse and then the boys. They were dragged all the way to the fireplace, and then practically thrown into the fire.  
  
"Hey! There's no floo powder there yet!" James yelled  
  
"Oh, right!" she grabbed the green powder and sprinkled it in.  
  
"Diagon Alley" and she disappeared  
  
*-*  
  
When Lily hopped out of the fireplace she was looking into the faces of four very aggravated faces. (Well three very aggravated faces, Peter wasn't paying attention)  
  
"Where have you been?" they all asked simultaneously  
  
"James over-slept. I'm really sorry, we're late!" she apologized  
  
"Who's we?" James said hopping out of the grate "You're the one who didn't wake me up!"   
  
"Wake you up? Wake you up? That's it I'm not talking to you ever again!"  
  
She stormed off. And in the process grabbing Tasha and Molly by the scruff of their shirts.  
  
"So how as your summer been?" Molly asked sarcastically  
  
"Oh aren't you the funniest thing?" she shot back while walking into Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Lily, Remus told me how hard you've been working yourself. You shouldn't hold responsibility for everyone in that house! Sure you can look out for them but not be their mother!"  
  
"I'm not trying to be!" she handed the list to the manager  
  
"Well, would being made a prefect have anything to do with this?" Tasha smiled  
  
"Your a prefect? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"How did you find out?"   
  
"James was looking at your Hogwart's school letter and saw that you had gotten the same thing he had! He's a prefect too, so he told Sirius who just happened to let it slip to me!" she was examining her nails by now  
  
"James is a prefect? Great..."   
  
"Hey...do you remember that girl in our first year, Great Wizards I can't remember her name, she was the prefect that led us to the Gryffindor tower for the first time..."  
  
"Oh! You mean Kayla?" Molly said as she was walking out of the store  
  
"Right that's it Kayla! OOH she had a nasty temper she did! Remember how mad she was when we were all covered with food?"  
  
They laughed at the memory. The girls took a stroll down memory lane for a little longer then met up with the boys at the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
"Did you get everything you needed?" Lily asked eyeing their huge bags.  
  
"Sure did! All right mates, let's eat something and then call it a day shall we?  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Good day James! What'll be?" Lily looked over to a young man with very little teeth. He seemed to be the only one serving the people here.  
  
"Hello Tom! Oh I'll have some hot tea please! What do you chaps want?"   
  
"Tea!" they all said in unison  
  
"And crumpets!" Sirius piped  
  
"All righ, So that's six tea's and a basket full o' crumpets!" He smiled and bowed himself away.  
  
"He's nice! How do you know him?" Molly asked James.  
  
"I used to come here all the time with my parents..."  
  
Lily smiled at him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When Lily got home she started on the dishes, She felt like doing them by hand, James was looking at his old photo album of him and his parents when he was younger. Remus was down in the basement getting ready for another turn of the full moon. What a bunch she lives with.  
  
There was a knock at the door.   
  
"Get the door will you James?"  
  
James lifted himself up from his comfy seat, and went to the door. Who could it be at this time of day? 'Anyone stupid!' the little voice inside his head told him. He opened the door to find a large pudgy man with a purple face.  
  
"Hello" he cleared his throat " Does Ms. Lily Evan's live here?"  
  
"Who's asking?" James asked curiously  
This man looked like an over-weight pig. Is was an amusing sight to see.  
  
"Who's asking? Who's asking?" A high pitched voice screamed "Her sister and her brother-in-law that's who!"  
  
Lily heard screaming coming from outside. She rolled her eyes. It's probably some poor muggle being terrorized by James again. Once was enough.  
  
Lily came to the door.  
  
"James really James, once is-" She swallowed all her words  
  
"P-P-Petunia? Vernon? What are you doing here?" she looked over there shoulder to see her cousin Louie sitting by the car waiting with a glum face.  
  
"Louie? How in the world did you three get here?" She was about to say find them but that would imply that they're stupid and she didn't want to insult her cousin.  
  
"We're here unfortunately to take you home with us! Louie here is the same thing you are and because of both your abnormality we all have no parents!"  
  
"Louie?" Lily asked "You're a wizard?"  
  
He walked over to her "Listen Lil I just graduated from the school Durmstrang out in Bulgaria! They are very tough there. But you didn't tell me that you were a witch!"  
  
"Well I had no clue you were a wizard." She smiled at him. They were in the same boat.  
  
"Wait a moment here! Lily there here to take you away, you know! Away! Vamoose, good bye, Dosvedanya!" James wasn't happy about this  
  
"Wait what do you mean take me away from here? This is my home now!"  
  
"Lily as Louie has told us you live with two boys and one of them is a werewolf" Petunia wrinkled her nose. "Now go get you things or whatever you people have and get in the car."  
  
"NO! Louie please, I have to stay here. This is my home now, I'm not going to live with YOU" she looked at Vernon and Petunia in disgust   
  
"You have no choice!" Vernon roared  
  
"Oh yes she does." James whipped out his wand and stood in front of Lily protecting her.  
  
"Don't James!" Lily whispered into his ear.  
  
"You remember Remus, Petunia?" Lily asked  
  
"Yes. What of him?"  
  
"Well he's sort of my brother now and he lives here with James and I! I would not be able to live without him but the problem is..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The problem id he's a werewolf! And right now he's transforming in our basement!" They heard aloud howl.  
  
"No werewolf is living at my house Petunia!" Vernon yelled again "Let's leave her here, If she wants to stay and ruin her life then let her do it! But I will not be associated with a werewolf!"  
  
"Oh don't be such a ham!" James replied  
  
Lily gave him a look.  
  
"Wa-Wa-Was that some sort of curse?"   
  
"Maybe, maybe not!"  
  
"All right! Fine, have it you way. Come Petunia, let's leave them here in this-this" He looked at the castle-like mansion "This pit! Let's go Louie!"  
  
"I think I'll stay for a while Vernon but I'll be back by tonight!"  
  
"Fine, but make sure you wash up before you step foot in our normal house. I don't want any filth in it!" He snarled at Lily and James then whipped his head around and led Petunia to the car. It seemed even she was surprised at how he had acted. They soon were driving out of sight.  
  
"Louie? You're a wizard right?"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Then why do they like you and not me?"  
  
"Lil, why would you want them to like you?" but he saw how serious "I told them what a squib was and then told them I was one! Listen I'm going away for awhile Lil, and I don't know when I'm coming back so..." he went over and hugged her "Good bye!"  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" but he dissaperated before he could answer  
  
Lily sighed. "Come on James. We're going back to Hogwart's tomorrow, we have to at least try to get a good night's sleep!"  
  
"Even while Remus is howling away?"  
  
"You'll be able to fix that soon! Everything is ready for the charms and the potions!"  
  
"Ah! My Genius!" He kissed her forehead then they went to bed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next morning Lily ran downstairs to the basement to find Remus asleep on a torn up couch. Lily sighed to herslef.  
  
"poor poor Remus" she muttered to herself  
  
"Oh please!" he said groggily  
  
"Come one get up! We have to be on the platform in two hours!"  
  
"Oh so we're actually on time?"  
  
"If James will get up on time we will be!" Lily smiled as she helped him up to the kitchen  
  
"I brought your things down."  
  
"Thanks Lil!" Remus said sitting down at the kitchen table.   
  
He started to eat some pancakes for the large journey.  
  
"Lil, I know this is going to sound crazy and American like, but do we have Coffee? I swear I feel like I'm going to drop!"  
  
"Umm...I don't think we have any coffee Remus but I'll make you some hot tea!"  
  
They both heard s noise coming from the stairs.  
  
"Oh, look who's up! It's sleeping beauty!"  
  
"Sod off Lil will you! It's just too early for this!"  
  
"Well Sirius' mother is going to be here any moment to pick us up so at least try to look...neat!" her eyes drifted to the messy hair  
  
He tried to flatten it out of an impulse.  
  
Their was a knock on the door and Lily finished the dishes and ran to the door. It was Sirius and Tasha.  
  
"Hello Chaps! And how are we this lovely lovely morning?" Sirius walked inside with Tasha following him. Lily looked out side and saw it was raining. 'What a cook!' she thought to herself.  
  
They carried all their trunks and owls to the cars(Nobody knew that Lily's owl was named James still!).   
  
IT was a long ride to King's Cross station and by the time they had arrived they had 15 minutes to board.  
  
"You be bad Sirius! I mean g-g-good!" Sirius' mum said to him. "Hello Children!"  
and with that she strode through the barrier and left for the muggle world.  
  
"Well, shall we?" Sirius asked pointing to the train  
  
"I think we shall!" Lily leaded them onto the train.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Animagi Success and unwanted relations

The Flower's Story chp18  
"To change and to change for the better are two different things."   
-Proverb  
  
  
The first day of school went about the same as usual. They had the same teacher's as last year (Trewlany was still weeping over their "deaths") and the food was delicious. So now they were sitting in the common room studying for a simple exam being given by Professor Flitwick on Charms. Everyone was consulting Lily and Molly who were very good in Charms.  
  
"Lily do I wave my wand like this or like this?" Remus demonstrated  
  
"Hey Molly do I let the A hang or should I cut it off?" Sirius said  
  
"Lil, where does this bloody word come from again? Is it Latin?" James asked  
  
"Molly why are we even having this test? It's such a bother to all of us?"  
Tasha declared  
  
Lily and Molly exchanged glances and knew what they were thinking. They both packed up their bags, stood up, and walked out of the common room. They walked all the way to the lake, sat down, and started testing each other. IT didn't take a while being that they knew everything.  
  
"Now what was hullabaloo all about?" Tasha asked, "We were only asking a few questions"  
  
Back at the lake Molly and Tasha were talking about random things.  
  
"NO! NO! A silverfish is an insect Lily!" Molly rolled her eyes  
  
"If it's an insect then why isn't it called a 'Silverbug!' Huh?"   
  
Molly threw her hands in the air "I give up Lil! Your completely impossible!"   
She lay down on the soft grass  
  
"So...Have you and James kissed lately?" Lily shot a glare her way  
  
"No. But I don't mind, how bout you Molly? Remus and you are just friends?"  
  
Molly went a light shade of pink.  
  
"Yes, just friends. While we're on the subject of boyfriends I have to tell you something!"  
  
"Oh do tell me please!" Molly sat up  
  
"I'm seeing someone! Remus is the only one I told."   
  
"But why couldn't you tell me?" Lily was slightly hurt  
  
"Because I don't want anyone making a big deal out of it. He sort of..."  
  
"He's sort of what?" she was confused  
  
"He's sort of a nut! He's obsessed with muggle things and how they work and it's very irritating but other than that he's the most wonderful person I've ever met!"  
  
"Well, what's his name then?"  
  
"Arthur Weasley!" Molly waited for the explosion of laughter. But only shock came.  
  
"A-Arthur Weasley? But he's in 6th year, are you sure..." Lily didn't want to sound like Molly's mother so she just smiled "I'm so happy for you Molly!"  
  
They hugged and talked about yellow perch and silverfish.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Come on! I want to get this over with, it's to early in the morning and you Remus should be getting some sleep!"  
  
"Oh don't get all motherly on us again Lil! That was too much to bear!" Remus said  
  
She giggled.  
  
"SSHH!" the boys hissed  
  
It was 1:00 in the morning and Remus, Lily, James, Sirius, and a very tired Peter was walking up to the Astronomy tower. They had 2 little cauldrons floating behind them. The first cauldron had a potion in it with icy little plants and hairs of animals. The second cauldron had books and supplies they needed for the charms. The five fifth years were clumsily walking under the invisibility cloak and Lily had cast a charm on the cauldrons they would too be invisible.   
  
"All right we're here lets start OK?" James looked at everyone  
  
"Finally!" Lily said taking out the charm objects.  
  
James walked over to her while the others practiced the incantation.  
  
"Lil, I would appreciate it if you would give us some support here! Sirius, Peter and I are about to become animals, and we don't even know which animals we're becoming! SO please no sarcasm all right?"  
  
He gave her such a look that it made her insides squirm. That hurt her a lot, 'it's as if I don't even care that they're doing this for Remus! I can't believe him!' she thought to herself.  
  
"All right, first you all have to drink the potions, no matter how terrible it tastes, and then say the charm. I'm going to be saying something else while you saying the transformation charm all right?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Remember hold your wand like this" she demonstrated "And enunciate, we don't anyone being turned into a shrub! Let do it then!"  
  
They all drank the disgusting potion, even though Sirius said it tasted like chocolate, and started saying their incantations. Nothing happened when they said it but when Lily started chanting something very strange in Latin their skin glowed a silvery white tinge.   
  
James saw something in front of him. It was a horse of some sort in a glimmering pool of silver. No, it wasn't a horse it had horns! A dear maybe, a dear. No it was much larger that just a dear. A stag, yes the picture was clearer now it was definitely a stag.  
  
Sirius was squinting and trying to look at the hairball that was standing in front of him. The thing was huge and black and hairy. It had a snout and pointed ears. 'A dog! I'm a dog! HA! Woof! Hey where did that come from ' Sirius thought to himself.  
  
The figure that Peter saw was floating in front of him, but there were other figures standing with him nodding quietly. He knew who they were and that they were pleased with this transformation. But the small thing seemed to have a worm stuck up It's but. 'Oh no tell me I'm not a rat!' But he was a rat!  
  
Remus and Lily looked on in amazement. Even though Lily couldn't stop chanting she was dumbstruck. The three boys were now hovering in the air with swirls of silver, gold and red flying about them. Now they were being lowered to the ground, all of them on all fours.  
  
Lily gasped at the sight in front of her. They were transforming in front of her very eyes.  
  
"Do you think it hurts them?" Lily whispered when she was finished and now spraying some sort of dust on them  
  
"No!" Remus just wanted to watch and not be bothered.  
  
James was now getting larger and whiter. It seemed that Sirius black shaggy hair was growing around his body. Peter was shrinking, inch by inch. He soon had a little snout and a long skinny tail. Peter was now a rat.  
Sirius had also grown a tail but he also had pointed ears, a long snout, and a large tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Sirius was now a big black shaggy dog.  
James' from was very large now. He had white short stubby fur and long gray horns. His tail was no larger than a walnut and he had a long snout. James was now a large white stag. The transformations were finally finished.  
  
"Oh Great Wizards what have we done Lil?" Remus asked excited  
  
"Oh we only did what very few very advanced wizards could do! We succeeded ha ha!" the boys who were animals had pranced around for a little while then changed back. It only took a few seconds for that to happen though.  
  
"Remus! Lil! That was amazing, I don't know how we did it but we did!"  
Sirius said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah when I saw that stag in front of me I knew that's what I was!"  
  
"IT was so strange seeing what it's like from a rat's point of view!"  
  
After everyone had exchanged all the exciting things from their POV's, they dumped the entire potion into a nearby drain leading to the filters and headed back to the common room.  
  
"Hey, Sirius?" Lily asked  
  
"Yes dahling Lily?" Sirius bounced  
  
"Why are you the animals you are?"  
  
"Oh! Well the transformation changes you into what your personality suits."  
  
Lily looked over at Peter.  
  
"Rat huh?" Lily said  
  
He laughed  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
As the weeks went by the gang was anticipating the O.W.L's, and Remus' transformations. Lily had gone to Hogsmeade one day to get the things she needed for that charm that Dumbledore put on her. She had found out what it was called and that she could do it to herself.   
  
"It isn't as advanced as it seems you know!" Lily pointed out as they all snuck to the Whomping Willow under James' cloak  
  
"Really? And you're sure you can do it Lil. I mean I don't want you to become fish sticks while we're there!"  
  
"But isn't that why you guys became Animagi?" she whispered "TO keep him in check right?"  
  
"Also to have some fun but..." Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius.  
  
They had gotten to tree and Peter transformed into a rat so he could press the knot by the trunk of the tree. They crawled through the whole and walked all the way towards the shrieking shack. The moon was fully out now and they had heard howling.  
  
"We're close. You chaps go up ahead and I'll do the charm here OK?"  
  
"OK. Hurry up! We would like see if it worked!" James pointed out  
  
"So would I" Lily mumbled to their retreating backs  
  
She took out her wand and did the charm. Again she felt that tickling sensation throughout her whole body. Her skin was glowing a red and blue tinge. It seemed as though water was gently caressing her body and that no gravity was pulling her down. She looked up the stairs to the Shrieking shack and started walking up them again.  
  
When Lily walked along the strange corridor of the house. It was old, beaten and it seemed no one had lived there for centuries. She heard scurrying in a room nearby. She pushed open the door but then the strangest thing happened, her hand slipped through the door. Her hand went through the actual wood of the door. It was like her hand was part of the door.  
  
"James? Sirius? Peter where are you three?"   
  
She looked down at her foot and saw a rat crawling over it. She screamed but then realized it was Peter because it was actually pointing towards another door.  
  
She followed him through the door to see Sirius curled up (in dog form) in a corner of the room and James (in stag form) looking at something under a table. Lily recognized it instantly as Remus. When Remus transformed he had a brown patch over his left eye.  
  
Lily went over to a window and leaned against it. She watched James and Remus; they seemed to be communicating in some sort of way. She opened the window to get some air but Remus had noticed the window open. He rushed towards her but she jumped out of the way. Sirius jumped onto the bed she landed on and gave her a very Sirius look.  
  
"You know you still look like yourself, even when you're a dog!"  
  
He knew exactly what to do to that. He gave her a big slobbery lick on the cheek!  
  
"Hey! I'm your best friend's girlfriend Sirius! Watch who your licking OK?"  
  
Lily went back to her window after a while and heard a noise outside. She looked beneath the window and just saw some bush. But when she looked out over the town she saw a man in a cloak jump over the wall and head into the woods.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lily had gone back to Hogwart's by 1:00 in the morning. The boys wanted to stay with Remus the whole night but Lily needed to sleep. While she was changing on her bed with the curtains pulled she looked down at the led with the scar burns. It made her sick to her stomach to think about that night. It haunted her.  
  
But the thoughts were erased from her mind the minute her head hit the pillow.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
During the next few months Lily, James, Peter, and Sirius kept going to the Shrieking Shack with Remus each month for three months. The boys kept transforming and Lily kept using that charm. But the strangest things were happening every time she used that charm. She kept getting dizzy and feeling light headed. She always felt sick to her stomach, and she sometimes did get sick. But the weirdest things of all were these strange dreams and visions she's been having. Sometimes she would just go into a trance, or black out. Or sometimes she would get just a little bit mad and something would brake or fall off a table. She knew she had to ask Professor Dumbledore.  
  
She went to the Gargoyle entrance for his office. She didn't know the password so she just waited for someone who did. She glanced down the corridor and saw Professor Dumbledore walking toward her.  
  
"Good day Ms. Evan's." he said when he got to her  
  
"Good day Professor." She smiled out of politeness at him.  
  
"You wish to talk to me about something, true?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He nodded "Well then let's go into my office shall we?"  
  
"All right then!"  
  
Remus had told Lily about Dumbledore's office. It was amazing. There were little doodads hanging around the walls. The room seemed to be the Gryffindor colors and when she looked towards his desk she could see a large bird. With a rich color of Red for feathers. And golden plumage.  
  
"This is Fawkes, my pheonix. Fawkes this is Lily, a student in Gryffindor. Don't be so uptight about her will you? She's fine." The bird had started squaking "Now Lily what was it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
She stared at him and the bird for a moment but shook herself out of it.  
  
"Professor? Do you remember the charm you put on me when I had to stay the night with Remus last year?"  
  
"Yes I do! That is a highly complex charm and is not to be tangled with."  
  
Lily gulped "Why shouldn't it be 'tangled with'?"  
  
"Well, for starters, the charm gives you the outline of Seers and Sorceress'. That charm is only for people who are in some way blood related to one of the most powerful Wizards or Witches in the Universe. If you use it too often It would increase your power to a painful level."  
  
"But then I'm?"   
  
"Yes. You are blood related to one of them!"  
  
She gave him a look as if to ask if it was him.  
  
"Oh no dear girl! You are not related to me and I am by far not one of the greatest Wizards in the world! But among them were the four who created this school! Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazaar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffingor."  
  
"How can I know if It's one of them?"   
  
"Lily, this is going to be hard for me to say but, you are related to one of the founders of this school." He said gravely  
  
She was very confused "How is that bad?"  
  
"Lily, I don't know why the Sorting Hat has put you into Gryffindor but the moment I laid my eyes on you I knew you were related to Salzaar Slytherin! Don't be mad at for saying this but it's true. You have the green eyes, Your power is highly under estimated and you just might be able to tell the future!"  
  
"A divinator? ME?"  
  
"Why not? Slytherin highly believed in Divinator's and would trust any one that came upon him. There was a prophecy about him, though it was burned many centuries ago."  
  
"But my power would only increase to a 'painful level' if I used the charm to many times!"   
  
"Lily I know that you have been going to the shrieking shack every month to stay with Remus!"   
  
Lily's jaw dropped. She wondered if he knew about the animagi transformations.  
  
"Listen, I know you want Remus to feel safe. But he is, and I don't want you using that charm any longer! All right Lily?"  
  
"Yes, all right!" she said relutantly. Lily knew she was going to miss a lot of fun over at the shack.  
  
"Ms. Evan's I would like you and Mr. Potter to come here once a week to practise using and controling your power."  
  
"Why does James have to come?" she looked up at him  
  
"Lily Mr. Potter is also a blood relative from a very powerful wizard. And his power is beginning to get uncontrolable. With you using that charm I believe yours will start that too."  
  
"But...who is James related to?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Evan's but that information is confidential!"  
  
"Oh...all right so I'll see you next month then!" she smiled and thought to herself that she would ask James later anyway. She walked to the door and started to leave.  
  
"Yes! Maybe even sooner!" he dismissed her and started to talk to Fawkes.  
  
As she walked down the stairs and out the gargoyle to Gryffindor tower she had so many thought sturring inside her. She didn't even notice someone call her name.  
  
Great Wizards, How could she be related to Salazaar Slytherin? This was terrible. She knew James wasn't related to him but who was he related to? She had to find out.  
  
An: okey dokey I know you people are confused about why the last chapter was call the evil plan thingy but it'll be explained for the next one ok? Good now that we have that cleared up. I'm gonna have Arthur Weasley come into the picture more and stuff so that I can play with! So please R&R. And no flames.  
  
Neena: Yes can you send me that song please? I wanna hear it! Thanx a bunch!  
  
Disclaimer: (this is getting tiring!) I don't own the obvious people. If you don't know who the obviouse people are...READ THE BOOKS! Thank you for your cooperation. In case of an emergency, exits are here, here and here. Thank you and have a nice flight. (As you can tell I'm tired!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Sirius' Mistake

The Flower Story chp19  
"Don't do stupid things"  
-ANON.  
  
  
  
Every week Lily and James went to Professor Dumbledore to have training. Neither of them knew who was related to whom. Professor Dumbledore said he didn't want to cause conflicts. After one practice James just couldn't keep it in. He had to know whom Lily was related to.  
  
"Lil?" he said as they walked towards Gryffindor Tower  
  
"HHmm?" she said snapping out of a daze  
  
"Who's the person your related to?"  
  
Lily stopped dead in her tracks. How could she tell James that she was related to Slytherin. He would hate her. He would hate every aspect of her. So she started walking again and changed the subject.  
  
"James, can you believe Snape? He's been prancing around like he's some sort of important person! I think you should put him in his right mind if you know what I mean!" She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What ever, Sirius told me that he already had something planned for him so...I guess he is going to get his own very soon."  
  
They walked through the portrait whole to see Sirius sitting on a love seat looking very smug. Peter didn't look too happy though.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked concerned  
  
"S-Sirius...he" Peter started  
  
"Shut you trap Peter!" Sirius hissed at him  
  
"What did you do Sirius?" James questioned  
  
"Oh! All of a sudden everything is my fault! I'm always the one to blame!"  
  
They gave him a look that said of course.  
  
"Look, Snape was being his nosy greasy self. He wanted to know where Remus goes every month."  
  
Lily gasped.  
"What? Are you kidding? You didn't tell him did you?"  
  
"Not exactly. I said if he wanted to know all he had to do was push the knot on the Whomping Willow tree. Then follow the passage, he'll get what's coming to him!" Sirius smiled develishly  
  
"Sirius you dolt! Snape could get killed down there!" Lily hissed  
She didn't want anyone over hearing her.  
  
"Really Sirius, he even gets one hair on his body hurt you could be expelled!"  
  
Sirius slowly started to realize what he had done. It showed on his face that he felt bad.  
  
"That's right you're a git!" James spat. He started to run out of the common room, Lily followed him  
  
"What do we do now?" She asked following him  
  
"YOU are going to go get Dumbledore! I'm going to the Willow to get Snape out of there!"  
  
"James he can't see you transform all right?" She said seriously  
  
"I know I know!" he then ran out onto the grounds.  
  
Lily turned around and bumped into Sirius.  
  
"Lil I had no idea of the consequences for this and I'm really sorry it's just that Snape was being such a prissy litle-"  
  
"Sirius it's all right! But we have to go get Dumbledore all right?"  
  
"But we would have to..."  
  
"Tell him! Sirius you brought this upon yourself so don't complain.  
  
When they reached the Professors gargoyle Sirius knew the password instantly  
  
Peppermint sticks.  
  
They ran up the stairs and literally pounded on his door.  
  
"Yes?" he asked like it was nothing  
  
"Snape and James are heading towards Remus Professor! Snape is gonna be killed if James doesn't get there to help him!"  
  
"But James could get killed too!" Sirius said so Dumbledore wouldn't be suspicious.  
  
"You two go to Madame Pompfrey and tell her two students are on the way. I'm going to get them both"  
  
They nodded and watched him run out the gargoyle. They walked towards the Hospital Wing knowing that James was going to be fine.  
  
"Lil, I'm nervous."  
  
"Bout what?" she asked  
  
"You know...being expelled. Getting in trouble with Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
"It's not like that's a bad thing! Getting to talk to Professor Dumbledore! He's extremely interesting!"  
  
"But getting expelled is completely different! I'll never be able to face anybody again!"  
  
Lily shook her head gave him a big hug. She pulled away and said.  
  
"Don't worry Sirius! Even if you do get expelled I'll still be your friend!"  
She said with a big smile.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes at her.  
  
They got to the Hospital Wing and Professor Dumbledore, James, and Snape were all already here. Snape was unconscious though.  
  
Dumbledore looked to Sirius, he gave him a look that said why did you do that?  
  
Dumbledore smiled at James in the bed and led Sirius out of the Infirmary.  
Lily preferred to stay behind.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked rushing over to James. He had a huge scratch on the side of his head.  
  
"Great Wizards Lil! You should see how fast Snape can run!"  
  
"I'm sure it was his adrenaline!" she wanted to know how James had come out there alive.  
  
"Well I heard a noise from the first room and I transformed. Snape was on top of a bed post and Remus was tearing the bed to shreds. He saw me and it seemed as though he was protecting his pray! He slashed the side of my head and turned back to Snape!"  
  
"That looks like Bloody hell James!"  
  
"Well that's exactly how it feel! Luckily Remus went into another room and Snape fainted form the shock. He fell onto my back, so I carried him half way through the tunnel! I heard someone's footsteps and transformed back just in time! Dumbledore showed had shown up!"  
  
Lily sat on the edge of his bed and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Thank Gryffindor you're all right!" she had tears in her eyes  
  
"Lil please tell me who it is that's you're relative?"  
  
She pulled away, she knew he would never stop asking.  
  
"James promise me you won't hate me!"  
  
"Of course I won't silly!" he smiled  
  
"All right then! It's...it's...Slytherin! I'm related to Slytherin!" she got up and walked to the window. She couldn't look at his face.  
  
"Lil I..." James was in shock. Lily was the complete opposite of Slytherin. She was muggle born and Slytherin hated muggle borns!  
  
"Listen Lil even though your related to him I wan tyou to know your nothing like him!"  
  
"How would you know?" she said angrily  
  
"Because I'm related to Gryffindor!"  
  
Lily snorted. Of course, now he probably really despised her. But to Lily's surprise he had walked over to her and taken her hand.  
  
"Lil, no matter what I'm going to be here for you!" he kissed her hand and pulled her into a gentle hug.  
  
"Thank you James! For everything."  
  
"No problem! You're my little poor sweet baby!"  
  
"What?"   
  
"It's just a song my mum used to sing to me when I was a little kid!"  
  
"Same here!" Lily smiled  
  
"Don't expect me to sing it because I don't know it all that well!"  
  
"I remember it perfectly. But I'm not singing!"  
  
"Don't worry, one day I'll pry it out of you!"  
he said softly as he pulled her into a kiss.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Lily sighed to herself as she walked up towards Gryffindor. When she got there sirius looked very depressed. He was the only one left in the common room being that it was 1:00 in the morning.  
  
"So what's the bad news Sirius?" she said sitting down next to him  
  
"Detentions for every other day for two months and a letter to my mum!" he sighed looking depressed  
  
"Ouch. I'm going to bed, you should to!"  
  
"Why?" he asked annoyed  
  
"Well you should have plenty of energy for all those detentions!"   
  
He glared at her and reluctantly went up to sleep.  
  
  
  
An: I'm so sorry that I have'nt written in a while! And I know that chapter 18 was posted twice and I didn't know how to fix it! Ugh! Everything has been really frustrating lately! I'm really sorry but I couldn't fit the bad plan thing in this time! But I promise I will next chapter! Okey dokey thanx for the reviews! R&R please! And no flames! Thanks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these people! Bye bye   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. A nasty plan cont'd finaly

The Flower's Story chp20  
  
  
A week later Lily and James had planned it so that they would both get up late on a Sunday. They needed to just spend dome time alone and talk about things. 'Maybe a little more than talking' Lily's mind had said to her.  
  
James had said to Lily that they should get up at 8:00, when everyone was at breakfast. So that's exactly what they did.  
  
Lily and James literally bumped into each other on their way down to the common room.  
  
"Hey you did that on our first day here at Hogwarts!" James pointed out sitting down  
  
"Well if you hadn't been standing there I wouldn't have bumped into you!"  
  
"Lil, you should've watched where you were going!"  
  
"It's not my fault!" She sat down  
  
"Whatever float's your boat!"  
  
She laughed  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
They looked at each other and at the same time said, "I'm bored." This of course made them both break into hysterics.  
  
"We've had that conversation one to many times!" Lily stated "Oh! Guess who Molly is going out with now?"  
  
"Oh! I know I know. Arthur Weasley."  
  
"That man is a muggle nut! He's obsessed with muggle objects." Lily exclaimed waving her hands about.  
  
"Nut or not he's a good Chap Lil! You should be happy for Molly!" he gave her a look  
  
"All right All right! I mean it's not like their getting married is it!"  
They smiled at each other.  
  
"Anyway Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that he wants to see you some time today about the training. He wanted to work on the personal skills.  
  
"What do you mean?" she was confused  
  
"Well, Syltherin has his own qualities and Gryffindor has his own qualities!"  
  
Lily looked downcast at this.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Well, it's just that I don't think it's fair that I'm related to him! I'm not a bad person am I?"  
  
"Of course not!" He gave her a little squeeze for comfort. "Lily you're a marvelous person! Don't let anyone tell you other wise!"  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Really!" he ended that conversation with a little kiss.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
By the time James and Lily had arrived at Breakfast the owls were heading back towards the owlery. Lily caught a glimpse of her bright red owl; it had left something for her with Tasha. She was waving the both of them over.  
  
"Hey Lil you got a letter!" Tasha said handing it over to Lily  
  
Lily ripped it open. She usually never gets letters from anyone on the outside.  
It was from her cousin, Louie.  
  
DEAR LIL,  
  
I'VE BEEN EXTREMELY BORED OVER HERE WITH PETUNIA! THE BEST CONVERSATION THAT THEY'VE HAD THESE PAST MONTHS ARE ABOUT THE NEIGHBORS AND WHAT CLOTHES THEY WEAR. WELL TO GET TO THE POINT I'M GOING TO COME AND VISIT YOU AT HOGWARTS. I TOLD VERNON AND YOUR DEAR SISTER THAT I'VE GONE AWAY TO VISIT SOME OLD SCHOOL FRIENDS. I'LL BE THERE FOR THE HOLIDAYS SO MAKE SURE ALL YOUR FRIENDS DON'T GO HOME I WANT TO MEET THEM!  
LOVE,  
LOUIE  
  
Lily was still a little mad at him for staying with Petunia and Vernon but it really didn't matter now! He was escaping and coming to visit next week. She had to make sure everyone could stay.  
  
"Hey mates, my cousin is staying here for the Holidays so make sure you people can stay to met him!"  
  
"Sorry Lil, but Molly and I have big plans for Paris this Holiday. We were going to ask if you wanted to come but I guess we already know the answer." Tasha said grimly  
  
"Maybe next time Lil!" Molly exclaimed  
  
She nodded then looked to the fellows.  
  
"What about you boys?"  
  
They all nodded to staying; at least Louie would meet the weirdo end of her friends.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
The morning that Louie arrived Lily couldn't sleep, so she decided to wake a few people up.  
  
"Good morning James!"  
  
The only thing that he said that was distinguishable was "hossenfeffer"  
  
"Oh really! Well get up, I want to go for a walk!"  
  
"Whattimeisit?"  
  
"3:00 in the morn but that's beside the point! C'mon up and atom!"  
  
She took his arm and pulled him out of bed. She waited outside for 15 minutes waiting for him to get dressed. He finally came out with a sock on his head and a glove on his foot. After she tidied him up they rushed out into the freezing cold.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me it was going to be this cold!"  
  
"Well I thought we could snuggle for warmth!" she batted her eye lashes at him  
  
"Oh, all right!" he gave her a cocky smile  
  
"Don't do that!" she said as they started walking  
  
"Why not? I thought you liked when I smile like that!"  
  
"It makes you look to much like Sirius! You know, that doggish grin."  
She was trying to get his face in her head  
  
"Oh I know what you mean! That boy was certainly meant to be a dog I'll tell you that!"  
  
She laughed. They made fun of how Peter looked remarkably like a rat when he isn't transformed until they realized they had reached the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"oooh, let's go in!" James asked excited  
  
"Are you loony?"  
  
"I've been in there before, so what's the problem?"  
  
"You've been in there when you transformed!" she said lowering her voice to a whisper and turning her back on the forest to face him.  
  
"Please Lil-" There was a noise coming from the Forest. Like twigs cracking, and it sounded very close by. But Lily didn't hear it.  
  
"No James, I will not ever go in there! I'm sure that you would like to see the fantastic beasts that live in their huge wholes and caves. But I don't!"  
  
"Lily there's something behind you!" James said quickly.  
  
But it was too late. What felt like a great big rock had fallen on Lily's head. Or was thrown.  
  
James caught her just in time before she fell to the ground. She was limp in his arms when he looked into the forest.  
  
A tall person with a black cloak and a mask over his face pointed their wand towards James. The next thing he knew he was on the ground with a pile of grass in his mouth.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The only thing that Lily could feel was a cold hard floor. She tried to move her legs but they didn't feel like cooperating. She heard distant talking in the background, and the sound of feet hitting a cement floor. She opened her eyes slowly so that she could adjust them to the light. But there wasn't really a lot of light to adjust to.  
  
"Ha, the Princess awakens from her slumber. Unfortunately there is no Prince Charming available to save her! The Princess will have to be fed to the dragons now!" said a cold voice from the shadows.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked groggily  
  
Lily looked around; it seemed as though she was taken into some sort of cell, or prison. She had shackles binding her hands so that she couldn't move. She started to get up from her sitting spot but thought it better to avoid a searing pain in her head.  
  
"Why should I tell you? Just so you could escape and my master hurt me for it? Just so we would have to pick up and move, even though I do prefer this lair to any of the other dumps we've stayed in!"  
  
The figure moved out of the shadows, he had a mask on so she couldn't see his face.   
  
"Who are you then?" she was amazed at her own bravery "And who's your master?"  
  
His laugh sent a chill up Lily's back. It rung through her ears and it went to her heart. That laugh was mocking her and everything she had come to be, and everything she used to be. It was personal.  
  
"So you really think I'm going to do that?" he asked indignantly  
  
"You might as well." Came another voice from the shadows. This voice was smooth; it was definitely a woman speaking now.  
  
The two figures met and seemed to be staring each other down, as if to try to recognize the other one. Their masks and robes covered every inch of the body, so that any trace of skin or hair color is gone.  
  
"The boy?" the man asked  
  
"Far from a boy my dear. He came to quickly, started thrashing about and screaming for his little Lily! Now I wonder who that could be?" the woman's figure looked toward Lily "Because all I can see in front of me is a cow! But other than he's secured tightly."  
  
"What did you do with James?" she asked instantly  
  
"Potty is in a cell quite like this one except he's going to die much sooner than you are! Being that he's the last remaining descendent of Gryffindor-"  
  
"And only fifteen!" the man pointed out  
  
"It shall be simple for master to kill him!"  
  
"Kill him?" Terror filled Lily's eyes  
  
"Why yes! Our Lord is the descendent of the enemy of Gryffindor!" she spat out the name in disgust "But so are you..." she trailed off  
  
"Well let us do the unveiling shall we?" the man prompted  
  
"Oh I think we shall, My name is Lestrange! Bridget Lestrange."  
  
"Lestrange? I know that name..." Lily muttered to herself  
  
"I should bloody well hope so! I am her husband..." the man took of his mask and Lily just stared in shock. "Louie Lestrange, I think you know me well, Lil!" he said her name sarcastically.  
  
But Lily wouldn't believe it. All this time, her own cousin had betrayed her, his kind. How could he? She asked herself. How could go beyond human kindness and stoop this low?   
  
"B-B-But you were good!" she said in a strangled voice  
  
" 'Were' being the operative word here darling! When Louie met me I introduced him to our Lord and showed him a New World of power and strength. It's to bad you weren't at our wedding though...you would've loved the part when we torched a few mudbloods!" she laughed  
  
"Our Lord wanted to give you to us as a gift but his stupid little rat didn't succeed!" Louie said bitterly "Oh well, our master is going to let us do the honor of killing you here. But we must wait for him, he must observe this properly!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
About three cells over James was thrashing about and trying to find a way out of there. The two Death Eaters who had put him in there had put a charm on his mouth so that he couldn't scream or talk or anything.  
  
He remebered what professor Dumbledore had told him. That Gryffindor had a special way of channeling into other people's brains, or their dreams so that's what he intended to do. He knew that he wouldn't be able to reach Dumbledore because he isn't close enough with him so he tried his best friend.  
  
Who was only miles away...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sirius was sitting in the middle of the common room doing his homework(last minute of course). He was about to get ready for his detention when he heard a strange ringing in his ears.  
  
'SIRIUS-S-S-SIRIUS'  
  
It was like listening to a bad tuned radio, but he knew that voice for sure. But how could it be?  
  
'SIRIUS, C-CAN YOU HEAR ME? IF Y-YOU CAN, THEN L-L-LISTEN UP. LILY AND I WERE KIDNAPPED BY D-D-D-DEATH EATERS THIS MORNING. I HAVE A FEELIN WE'RE NOT TO FAR AWAY. GO TELL D-D-DUMBLEDORE IMMMMMEEEEEEEDIATLEY. TELL TELL TELL HIM TO CONT-TACT ME AS SOON AS P-POSSIBLE. HURRY UP, I HEAR SOME-SOMEONE COMING-'  
  
That was all Sirius heard. But he knew what he had to do. He jumped to his feet and ran out through the portrait whole towards Dumbledores' office. He practically knocked down McGonogall but he kept running. He finally got there and lucky enough Dumbledore was just emerging from his office.  
  
"I heard it also!" Dumbledore exclaimed looking very serious. "You stay here, I'm going to go get them."  
  
"Professor how do you know where they are? And how can you just waltz in there?"  
he couldn't restrain himself  
  
"Don't worry about it, just go back to the common room, or your detention..."  
  
Sirius watched him go down the corridor and turn the nearest corner. It took him a moment to register what had just happened. He decided to skip his detention and go tell the gang about it.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Back in Lily's cell she was getting a big lecture on good and evil. It was actually very boring concidering the situation she was in.  
  
"I'm getting bored!" Bridget cut in "Master didn't say we couldn't hurt her, just not kill her until he got here!"  
  
"How true..." he walked over to Lily and gave her a right hook." Don't worry Lil that is oing to leave a mark!"  
  
Lily looked up at them in horror. She felt a bruise forming on her eye.  
  
"You may do the honors, for the real pain now!!" she suggested  
  
Louie grinned evily at Lily and then raised his wand. He pointed it straight at her heart and roared "CRUCIO". Pain. Unbearable pain shot through her entire body. She couldn't help but scream, and scream and scream. This pain didn't just come and go. It came quickly but left extremly slowly. It took so long for the pain to die down that when it finally did, her body was twitching with fear.  
  
In about 5 minutes after that, Bridget repeated the action. Then Louie again until they were interupted.  
  
"Well that went lovely." Another girl's voice came from the shadows. Lily figured there had to be a door there or something. This girl didn't have a mask on and she looked strangley familiar.  
  
"Master summons you both! He wants to talk to you, go!"  
  
"Kayla, he would've come himself!" Bridget said hotly  
  
"I said GO!" Kayla roared. They left quite hastily. Lily looked up at Kayla with pleading eyes.  
  
"You look terrible Lil, hurry up I'm getting you out of here!"   
  
"But your-"  
  
"Don't ask questions. We havn't got long, I'm going to dissaperate with you onto Hogwarts. The rule was altered. And then I'll get James."  
  
"I won't leave with out him" Lily said weakly  
  
"I can't carry both of you at the same time and who knows what kind of shape HE is in!" She finally had gotten the shackles off and was carrying a filthy Lily towards a window. Kayla had reached a hand out throught the bars and whispered something under her breath.  
  
Before Lily knew it she was on the grounds of Hogwarts. Dumbledore was there waitig for her, but she didn't have the strength to keep her eyes open for much longer, so she just gave in and slumped against the ground.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
James sat in his cell and waited for someone to come waltzing through that door. Voldemort, Dumbledore, anybody! He knew his contact to Sirius had worked because he felt a wave of understanding come from somewhere. Suddenly the door burst open and the two Death Eaters came through the door.  
  
"Hello again Potty!" Louie said "It seems as though your little girlfriend has escaped, but that's more than we can say for you!"  
  
"GUESS AGAIN!" a voice screamed "IMPERIO" she shot at Louie "IMPERIO" she shot at Bridget. They were both just standing there looking at her. "Expeliarmus."  
  
Their wands went flying towards her. She caught them, and ran to James. Soon he was also un-shackled and heading back towards Hogwarts. James just stood on the grounds silently and watched the woman dissapear. All James wanted to do was see Lily.  
  
AN: Alrighty then. There's your nasty plan thing! I kind of rushed through but I got the basic point across that I wanted. And that little transmitter thing to Sirius..the way I wrote that is all right. I know it was stutered a lot. And there were like 3 tells or something, but that's how I planned it. I wanna say thank you to the people who have been supporting me through all the crazyness the site is going through so thank you guys I appreciate it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nuthin except my peeps! Those other dudes belong to Miss Rowling!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Healing

The Flower's story chp21  
  
"When I find myself fading, I close my eyes and realize my friends are my energy."   
-Anon.  
  
  
Yet again Lily awoke to find herself in the Infirmary, but it looked different. The usually white room was now dark, gray, and cold. It was as if no possible happiness could touch her, it was just a pure evil lurking somewhere. She turned her head sharply towards the door when she heard footsteps. It was then that she noticed the bed next to hers was occupied.  
  
Sleeping on the bed was a boy not much younger than she was. He had round glasses, messy jet-black hair, a round face, and Lily then realized that it was James only younger. But she noticed something on his forehead; she couldn't exactly make it out because his bangs were covering his head. She started to push the bangs away even though a gut feeling told her not too. Her hand brushed away the bangs but before she could tell what it was, a cold scabby hand had grabbed her wrist. She looked dead into the eyes of her cousin when he screamed "WAKE UP!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lily's eyes shot open as she tried to sit up, but something whammed into her head. It was hard and it hurt.  
  
"Lil! What's the deal?" sirius complained rubbing his head  
  
"Darling if you weren't leaning over me you wouldn't have a bloody bump on your head right now!"  
  
"What did you say? Did you say I have a bump on my head? A dreaded bump? Lily Evan's has just ruined the most precious beautiful thing in the world!" he said having a very fake pissy fit  
  
"Oh really, and what's that?" she asked sarcastically  
  
"My face!" she snorted "It's true! You have ruined what the Great Wizards above have given to the simple-folk as a gift! I will make you pay Pirate!"  
  
"Simple-folk? Pirate? Beautiful face? I must be dreaming because usually I find it hard to look at you!" she said  
  
"That's just because you are blinded by the glow of it all!"   
  
"Oh, that explains a lot!" her eyes wandered to the empty beds sitting next to her "Where's James? What happened? Is he all right?" she started to panic  
  
"Slow down you little hippogriff you! James is perfectly peachy, he's asleep in the dormitory. Dumbledore didn't think he was injured enough to sleep down here with Lily darling! Personally I thin he just didn't want any frisky business going on around here!"  
  
She glared at him "So why are you here? Isn't it breakfast time?" Sirius never missed a chance to eat something.  
  
"Lil when you got back here last night, you were in such bad shape that I thought you were dying or something. James on the completely opposite hand was fine. He only had a few bruises and scratches. We were so worried about you Lil!" he paused for a moment "What exactly did happen?"  
  
She smiled. Sirius always wanted the goods on the situations.  
  
So she relived the horrific and painful night. She told him of her cousin, and how he was serving Voldemort. She told him about his new so-called wife. Then when she got to the part when she put the cruciatus curse on her. Lily had to stop for a moment; she remembered that terrible pain, how it seemed to burn you inside out.   
  
She then remembered that girl Kayla. "I don't really remember what she was doing but, I remember helping me get back to Hogwarts and now I'm here!"  
  
Sirius gave he a sympathetic look but she shrugged it away. "It's already happened Sirius there's no use crying over it! So why aren't you eating?"  
  
"Oh.....So I'm not allowed in here? It's all right for lover boy to pop in anytime for some snogging but the poor wittle puppy isn't allowed? Nobody likes the wittle puppy!"  
He gave a pouty face and and started whimpering.  
  
"It's not that! It's just that you drool to much..."  
  
They laughed  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
By the time James woke up and sauntered to down to the Great Hall, it was already lunch time. He saw Sirius, Remus, and Peter grabbing food and stuffing it on to trays. Remus looked up and waved him over.  
  
"I thought you'd wake up soon!" he pulled another tray from under his own and gave it to James.  
  
"And what exactly am I suppose to do with this? He asked still half asleep  
  
"Put food on it darling! We're going to eat with your little sweetheart."  
  
A light clicked inside James head. He remembered all of last night. He remembered Lily's strangled screams. Her screams echoed inside his head. He dropped his plate down on the table and ran for the Infirmary.  
  
"I guess he wasn't hungry!" Peter squeaked absentmindedly  
  
Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes at him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
James ran all the way to the Hospital wing. He even knocked over a few Slytherin first years. That didn't exactly make his day worse though...  
  
He caught his breath when he got there, and tried to make himself look composed. He opened the door to find Lily sitting on a bed with a quill out. She seemed to be copying something out of a library book. Even though she had a red rash on her cheek and a black eye, to James she looked more beautiful than ever.  
  
She looked up and saw him just staring at her. It made her a little nervous but she just smiled right back. He walked over to her bedside and sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Lil!" he finally said after a while  
  
"For what?" She pushed his bangs out of his eyes  
  
"For not being able to help you! For not being there for you when you needed me!"  
  
She smiled at him "James, you don't always need to be my night in shining armor! You don't always have to come galloping in on a white steed! If you just hold my hand and say everything will be all right, then that's fine with me!"  
  
James took her hand! "Everything will be all right Lil!"  
  
"Thank you" she whispered. They shared a kiss for only about a moment when the rest of the gang came in with piles of food!  
  
"Merry Christmas love birds!" sirius yelled  
  
He had about one hundred presents in hand and poor Remus and Peter were lugging a cart full of food through the room.  
  
"What's all this? What's going on?" Madame Pompfrey screamed coming out of her office.  
  
"Where's your Christmas spirit Poppy?" dumbleodre said lugging a few more presents and flowers. "How are you feeling this morning Ms. Evan's?"  
"Fine thank you. Professor where did all these present's come from?"  
she asked curiously still holding James' hand.  
  
"Well, apparently someone had sent owls to many people yesterday about what happened! All these gifts are form the whole school to you and Mr. Potter here!" he nodded his towards James.  
  
"who sent the owls?" James asked  
  
Right about then the door flung itself open and two girls came running in.  
  
"Oh Lily, James what happened?-"  
  
"Are you allright?"  
  
"Sirius told us what happened and we floo powdered right here!"  
  
Tasha and Molly were frantic! Lily didn't exactly feel like talking about it at the moment so she changed to subject.  
  
"So it was Sirius who sent the owls!" Lily announced  
  
"No! Sirius sent just us an owl, We sent it to everyone else in the school!" Tasha leaned over to the both of them "Only the Slytherins didn't get owls, but I huess you expect that from us!"   
  
Lily smiled at them. "Merry Christmas everyone!"  
  
"Merry Christmas" they said in unison  
  
AN: Sorry that took so long! I've just been really busy with this play I'm in an the show is this Wednesday. I'm still learning my lines so that's mostly wht I've been doing lately! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible but other than that R&R please. And no flames! Thanks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them! Leave me alone!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Whateverness

The Flower's story chp22  
When your sick, see a doctor!  
-ANON.  
  
  
The next few months were quite unconventional, well if you didn't count all the lessons Lily and James were having. James was getting very good at his mind reading thing. But Lily was doing terrible. She had no idea what her special power was, and even if she did have one, it wasn't coming into the picture any time soon. It was only a few days to the end of the year feast but today James seemed a bit more downcast, so Lily tried to cheer him up by pointing out how terrible she was at finding the power.   
  
"I don't get it!" Lily said as they walked down to lunch one afternoon  
  
"Don't get what?" James asked  
  
"You can contact people in Albania, and I don't even know what my 'secret power' is!" she said as they sat down to eat. Most of the students had finished their lunch.   
  
"What if Dumbledore was wrong hmm? What if I'm not related to Slytherin? What if I've gone through all this for nothing!" by now Lily was just mushing her porridge.  
  
"Lil, would you stop worrying about it? We're going to be on Holiday in a few weeks! Sirius said he could stay with us for a while, and um.........yeah!" He seemed annoyed by this  
  
"Oh great! Another lazy chap to clean up after!" she said jokingly  
  
Nothing was working with him today. Lily looked at her porridge, it looked like cat barf. She was suddenly not hungry anymore.   
  
She stole a glance at James and saw that he was also not eating. Lily just couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"James what the hell is wrong? You've been like this for days!" she said exasperated  
  
"Today is my............" he trailed off  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"My mums birthday!" he said sheepishly "I know it's stupid and that I'm being a prat but I just can't believe that they're gone! Did you know that my mum was pregnant?"  
  
"Oh James, I had no idea..............." Lily felt bad for James that his parents were dead but the thought of HOW his mum got pregnant was kind of gross.  
  
James looked at Lily and saw the grossed out look  
  
"Please Lil! I've thought about that plenty, but you know....................."  
  
"I know I know! Well, I'm not hungry anymore! How about you?"  
  
He shook his head no.  
  
"Let's go see where everyone is!"  
  
" All right!"   
  
"And James?"  
  
He looked at her as they walked to the tower.  
  
"Does Sirius really have to stay with us?"  
  
"I'm afraid so! But don't worry I'll protect you!" he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I'm sure!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The year came to an end. They were extremely amazed on how they passed the O.W.L.'s. Lily had actually gotten 11 OWL's. SO had Remus. But as usual Sirius and James had gotten the highest possible. Sirius said he doesn't even try.  
  
Peter had scraped just as many as he could and Tasha and Molly had gotten pretty good scores. But Molly thought she did terrible. They were on the train when Molly voiced her opinions for the 50th time!  
  
"My mum is going to kill me!"  
  
"Well you have Arthur to protect you!" giggled Tasha "I mean...you two have been spending an awful lot of time together!"  
  
Sirius, James, and Peter perked up. They had no idea what was going on with Molly and Arthur.  
  
"What happened?" James asked  
  
"When did you spend time with him?" Sirius questioned  
  
"Who's Arthur?" Peter asked  
  
They rolled their eyes at him and didn't bother answering his question. He's been acting strangley lately. He always gets this weird look on his face when Lily and James are together.  
  
"OOPS!" she looked to Lily and Molly " They don't know?" they shook their heads no "I knew Remus knew so I thought all of them knew. I'm sorry!"  
  
"What's going on! I don't understand!" sirius whined  
  
"Too bad!" Tasha said  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The beginning of the Holiday didn't go to well. At least in Lily's opinion. Sirius went straight to their house. He said that he couldn't stand his mum anymore. But Lily thought that she wouldn't be able to stand him. Worse was that Lily had gotten the flu, and it wasn't pleasant. It was the kind of flu where you threw up about once an hour. Tasha came over practically every day to make sure she was taking care of herself. But she kept asking if Lily was pregnant, so that really wasn't a big help.  
  
Remus had almost bitten his arm of during one of his transformations. SO they had to pay to just get it looked at. Lily was thinking of getting a job, but James said she was to sick to leave the house.  
  
"James if one of us doesn't get a job sooner or later, we're going to have to sell things to get money!" Lil complained again one night at dinner  
  
"I'll get a job!" Remus volunteered  
  
"You're in no condition either to get a job!" Sirius piped up walking through the front door with Tasha  
  
"Why did you give him a key?" Lily asked  
  
"Because I thought it was a good idea! If I knew he would be dropping in everyday I would have thought otherwise!" he said defensively  
  
"I knew no one liked me!" Sirius said and he pouted  
  
"I like you!" Tasha said  
  
"That's good! Because if you didn't I w-"  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but the people who actually live here are in a bit of a crisis!" Lily interrupted  
  
"Sorry." They said as they sat down at the table  
  
"Anyway, since you won't let me leave the house, and since Remus' arm is too swolen to even move, who's goin to get the job?" she looked at James  
  
"FINE! I'll get a job! I am sixteen, I should have a job anyway!"  
  
"Wow, James is taking on some responsibility! I'm impressed!" Tasha exclaimed  
  
"I'll go tomorrow morning to Diagon Alley to look for something. Happy?"  
  
"Yes!" Lily said before getting a look on her face and fleeing from the table.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Sirius asked  
  
"The bathroom. Probably to throw again." Remus shrugged it off  
  
"She should see a wizard doctor you know!"  
  
"Well you know Lily! She doesn't think she's sick at all!" James replied  
  
That night James wrote to a wizard doctor that he knew. He asked him to come over the next day to check up on Lily, and Remus.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next day James left bright and early to look for a job so that he wouldn't be home when the doctor came. He just didn't want to get into trouble with Lily.  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
Lily dragged herself off the couch when she heard the doorbell. She was feeling worse than ever that day and when she got up she felt as though was going to throw up her insides.  
  
"Remus get the door!" she yelled as she retreated to the bathroom  
  
"All right!" Remus was prepared to do anything for Lily right about then. He had never seen her so sick.  
  
"Hello?" he said to the strange person in bright yellow robes.  
  
"Hello! I'm Doctor Robert Jonah." the man said. He looked a little bit like a taller Flitwick, long beard and stubby face.  
  
"Mr. Potter owled me to say that two people in this house were sick?"  
  
"Oh right! Yes um, Lily is throwing up in the bathroom and my arm is puffing up like a marshmellow!" James had mumbled something about a doctor on his way out so Remus knew he was coming.  
  
"Come in Sir! I'm sorry about the mess! It's just that I can hardly lift anything, Lily gets sick whenever she stands up and James has been looking for a job!" He led the doctor into the living room.  
  
"Well that's all right! Let's have a look see at this arm of yours hhmm?"  
  
In about fifteen minutes Remus had some sort of goo slopping all over his injury. He was very fortunate that the doctor didn't mind werewolfs.  
  
"So your already a werewolf?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Remus mumbled  
  
"Please call me Jonah! All my friends and patients do! Come to think of it all my patients are my only friends. Oh well! Well if you keep this goop on for a day then your arm will be fine!"  
  
"All right! Thanks Jonah!" Remus said  
  
"Now where's this little ms. Evans? What did you say you thought she had?"  
  
"The flu!" They heard the toilet flush "Here she comes!"  
  
Lily dragged herself out of the bathroom and looked from Remus' gloppy arm to the man in the bright yellow robes!  
  
"What is the sun doing in our house?" she asked groggily  
  
Jonah laughed "Oh that's funny but I'm afraid I'm not the sun, I'm a doctor and you look dreadfull! SO please do sit down Ms. Evans."  
  
"I'm sorry but I hat doctors!"  
  
"I know you do but sit down!"  
  
She sat down on the nearest thing. The floor.  
  
"Well all right if the floor is the most comfortable place you could think of!"  
  
"Yes! It is." She snapped  
  
It took awhile for her to cooperate but Lily finnaly let Jonah look her over. Every now and then he would make little side comments like "Not good" or "That should be purple" It just made her dislike this doctor even more.  
  
"Well dear, you are very sick! I suggest you take this." A vile with blue liquid magically apeared out of nowhere "Stay in bed for two whole days and only neat things that you don't have to chew! All right?"  
  
"What does this do? And what's wrong with me?" she asked through a pounding headache  
  
"Someone put a curse on you! That's the only thing that can make you this sick! Well I must be off, Send James my hello!" he smiled and left through the front door.  
  
Remus helped Lily onto the couch and helped her take the medicine.  
  
"It's like ice!" she shivered  
  
The door suddenly slammed and in walked James beaming like there was no tomorrow!  
  
"I got a job!" He said proudly  
  
"You sent a doctor over you prat! You know I hate doctors!" But it was hard for Lily to protest because she was feeling better already  
  
"But Lil you look better! What color robes was he wearing?" James asked  
  
"Bright bright yellow!" Remus said remembering  
  
"He knows I loved when he wore funny looking colors!" James remembered  
  
"Well thanks my arm is feeling good!" Remus said  
  
"No problem! I'm going to clean this place up, it's a wreck and it stinks of throw up!" He took his wand and swished it around. There was no stench in about a minute of the wand swishing.  
  
"I'm hungry! Lets eat shall we? I think we shall!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the couch.  
  
  
AN: I am soooo sorry I haven't posted in like forever! It's just that I have company over and now that the play is over I thought I was going to have time to write! Boy was I wrong! Anyway I hope you like it! That chapter really had no point to it. I was just thinking that they never get sick so I just wanted Lily to get sick! I'm a very strange person! Anyway R&R please. And no flames! Thanks  
  
Disclaimer: Everything Belongs to JK Rowling. Except some certain bright robed doctors!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Lily's almost powers

The Flower's story chp23  
"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times."  
-Charles Dickens, A Tale of Two Cities  
  
By the next week Remus' arm was completely healed and so was Lily's stomach! She was up and at'im, cleaning the house and criticizing James because he gave Sirius a key. But Lily had secretly made Tasha and Molly copies so they could get in whenever they could, so Lily let up on James just a bit for that.  
Ever since the doctor had told Lily that someone had cursed her Sirius had been prancing around with a stick and saying that he was the masked avenger. He had come to avenge Lily's barfing feast; Lily totally disagreed with this though, because if someone wanted to hurt her they could do it any old day.  
  
"I mean it's not like we have the greatest security system on this house you know?"  
  
"Yes you do! You have me, The masked avenger!" Lily grabbed the stick and started to hit him with it  
  
"That's it your dead MR. AVENGER! Let me at him let me at him!" James had grabbed her by the waist and easily lifted her up. Her feet were flailing all over the place.  
  
"Lily please don't have a fit, we're suppose to meet Tasha, Peter, and Molly at Diagon alley." he put her down next to him "So how do you want to go? Floo powder or broomstick?"  
  
"I can't wait until we get our Apparating test done!" Lily whined  
  
"Why?" asked Remus  
  
"So then we can leave Peter behind and make it look like it was a mistake!" she smirked  
  
"Lily! Why would you want to do that?" Remus asked yet again  
  
"Because the boy has no personality! True he wouldn't harm a fly but he's just sooooo boring."  
  
"Which is not like you my darling!" James said  
  
"Why, thank you James!" Lily said as she threw floo powder onto the fireplace  
  
"While Peter is extremely calm, you on the other hand throw a tantrum every other minute" and he said this with a flourish. Unfortunately for Lily and fortunate for James, she was already spinning in the fireplace on her way to  
Diagon Alley.  
  
When she finally popped out of the fireplace and onto the hard cement floor, Peter, Molly, and Tasha were staring down at her.  
  
"Help me up?" she asked  
  
Molly gave her, her hand and pulled her to her feat.  
  
"So, are you feeling better?" Molly asked as they started for the bookstore "Peter wait for the boys" she called back at him.  
  
"That's not the only thing I'm going to do." He mumbled to there retreating backs  
  
"Yes, much! We only have a limited amount of time today because James has to go to work."  
  
"I'm glad Sirius doesn't have a job!" sighed Tasha "I would miss him so much!" she hugged herself as she said this  
  
"I'm sure you would!" Lily rolled her eyes  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
About an hour later Arthur Weasley had joined them at the Quiditch store. James had needed a broomstick servicing kit, because his bristles were uneven. But  
by the time James had to go they had all finished their school shopping. Sirius, Remus and Tasha were just sitting on a bench talking about their upcoming year. Peter was who knows where, and James had pulled Lily aside.  
  
"Hey lil, I got this letter from Dumbledore...it says that we should leave for school early to talk to him about....." he trailed off hoping he wouldn't have to mention their training. It was a very touchy subject on Lily.  
  
"I know.... But we can't just leave Remus all alone! I would feel terrible doing that." she cast a sideways glance at her friend  
  
"Oh! Don't worry, Professor Dumbledore said that he could come too! But we can't let him know why we're going early."  
  
"So what will we tell him?" At that moment Remus had come right behind them  
  
"Tell who what?" he asked as he gave them a bright smile  
  
"Tell sirius that he can't come over anymore" Lily covered like it was nothing "He's ruining the place."  
  
"Right. Anyway, Dumbledore sent me a letter that I have to go to school early because of the whole moon thing! And he want's you two to come too, so pack you things chaps cause we're leaving in two days!"  
  
As they walked off Lily and James sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"That's that." James muttered  
  
"What there's more?" Lily asked bewildered  
  
"Yes there's more, but it has nothing to do with the other matter." He took a big breath and asked "Lily, what do you want for your birthday?"  
  
It seemed as if it took him a lot of practice to say that. But Lily smiled just at the thought.  
  
"James, having you around is as good a present as anything!" He smiled at her and soon they were kissing.  
  
"AAWW look at that! How sweet" Sirius cackled  
  
But they didn't pay attention to him at all.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lily, James, and Remus had left early the after the next. They went to King's Cross Station and waited for further notice. They soon received a telegram, saying to go through the barrier. So they did.   
  
It was a very strange sight. There was no Train, no hustle and bustle of people everywhere, and no billows of smoke coming from the train. It was all rather depressing, but soon enough a familiar face appeared.  
  
"Allo James! How youv been?" Hagrid beamed down at them through his teeny black eyes  
  
"Very well Hagrid! What about you?" he said as he shook his humongous hand  
  
"Well, I've been al'righ. Got som slugs in me cabbage patch but otha than at!" He said hello to Lily and Remus and off they went.  
  
They had to take a portkey to school because the rule for apparation could not be bent. It was very different from floo powder Lily thought. It sort of pulled you by your navel, instead of just transporting you there.  
  
But they were in Hogwarts in no time. Hagrid saw Lily and James off at Dumbledore's office and Remus was brought to the hospital wing to get checked over.  
  
When they entered his glorious office, Dumbledore was feeding Fawkes, his extremely faithful pet pheonix.  
  
"Why hello Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans! I trust you had a fun and eventful summer."  
  
"It sure was eventful! I had to get a job, Lily was cursed with some sort of flu, and Remus practically bit his arm off!" James started  
  
"You don't say!" Dumbledore said "Well, fortunately I see that everyone is all right to say the least but what I brought you here early for is to ask you something!" He sat down at his desk and folded his hands  
  
"Why couldn't you do that during the school year?" Lily asked as she also sat down  
  
"I just wanted to know what you planned on doing after you leave Hogwarts?"  
  
Lily and James hadn't thought of it before. The job that James had gotten was just to get money for food. It was just a pizza boy sort of job, not a permanent one. And Lily had no idea what sort of jobs there were in the Wizarding world.  
  
"Well what is there for us to do?" Lily voiced her question  
  
"There is plenty for you to do. But I wanted to know if that you would be part of a program I am starting this year. Of course you wouldn't join until you were a registered witch and wizard, but just think about it. Because of your  
Background you can prove useful to this program."  
  
"What sort of program is it?" James asked  
  
"I cannot tell you this now I'm afraid. But I will tell you that is has something to do with your powers!"  
  
"Professor I think you're mistaken!" Lily said as she stood up  
  
"In what way Ms. Evans?" he tilted his head at her  
  
"Well, I don't have powers! Not like James anyway, but I don't see how I could be related to Salazaar Slytherin!" she protested  
  
"Ms. Evans I would like you to concentrate on a very unhappy memory. Or an enemy of yours while they did something to hurt you! I know it may be hard but this  
is the only way we can tell."  
  
Lily nodded knowing she would regret this but tried it anyway. So she closed her eyes and concentrated on the night her parents had died. On the hatred she had for Voldemort and the hatred she had for her cousin. And how the shock of him turning to evil hurt so much. Lily started to feel a cold tingling in her fingertips, but it started to get warmer and warmer. She kept her thoughts but  
opened her eyes and looked down at her fingers. They were glowing green, and it seemed Dumbledore told James to do the same thing because his fingers were a bright red. Lily started to lift her hands to James and he did the same to her. When her light met his there was a huge crash, of bright light and it threw them to the ground. When Lily had finally caught her breath from the blast she could see that it hadn't touched Dumbledore at all.  
  
"Wh-Wh-What was that?" she stuttered "What happened?"  
  
"Lily, you are no doubt in my mind Slytherin's descendant. What happened just now was just a sample of the power he has put in you."  
  
"Then why am I in Gryfindor? I should be in stinking Slytherin!" She fell to the floor in disappointment  
  
"Lily, what you planned to do with your life told the Sorting hat that you were not fit for Slytherin. DO you want to rule the world? Do you want to hurt muggle-borns like yourself?" he questioned  
  
"NO!" she protested "I would never do that!" By now James had crawled over to her and took her hand in comfort.  
  
"Then you are not fit for Slytherin! You have been given powers that only you can decide what to do with. Only you"  
  
This gave Lily something to think about. She never thought that if she had powers like this she could do an enormous amount of good. But she didn't want to  
Waist her time on it. So once she shaped her Magic, then she would only use it when it was needed. But thinking about what Dumbledore had said that she was Slytherin's descendant, then someone in her family in the past had been a witch or a wizard. How very strange.  
  
"Lily?" James said  
  
They were standing outside the portrait whole where Remus would be waiting. She looked at James, smiled, and took his hand.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
So they walked into the Portrait whole together.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The school year had begun as dull as anything had. Gryffindor was actually losing their Quiditch matches and hardly anyone was doing well in class. IT seemed that no one was in a good mood. So Sirius couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"All right, I can't take this anymore! I'm going to show you people something that'll cheer you up! This weekend when we supposedly go to Hogsmeade we're going to go somewhere else!"  
  
"And exactly where is that?" Tasha asked, but James was in another world  
  
"Who are you calling a lady?" James asked  
  
"I'm not telling and your a lady James!" he smirked not missing a beat  
  
"Well it better be good!" Lily exclaimed  
  
"Same here! If it's just another one of your stupid little jokes then I don't want to take part in it!"   
  
"Trust me it's not! I promise, I just hope you don't mind loud noises."  
  
AN.: I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! No for real, I'm soooooooo sorry for not posting in like a month or two months even! I just have such a busy life! Not really but........Anywho I'll be writing more often now and the story is almost over! So keep up with your readings and stay in school! Please R&R and no flames thanx bunches!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these peeples!  
  
  
  
  



	24. Loud noises?

he Flower's Story CHP24  
-"Humor is perhaps a sense of intellectual perspective: an awareness that some things are really important, others not; and that the two kinds are most oddly jumbled in everyday affairs."  
-Christopher Morley  
  
The next weekend Sirius kept to his promise! Just when they rolled into Hogsmeade Sirius pulled them aside and gave them a pep talk or what seemed to be a lesson on sneaking around.  
  
All right ladies! This is what we're gonna do. James and Remus will walk out casually and I'll soon follow! then I want the women to follow after giggling sbout whatever you people giggle about!"  
Tasha and Lily gave him a look that said talk more and die!  
  
"I get it! Ok then we're gonna.......Hey wait! where are you going?"  
  
James and Lily had already started walking away, soon followed Molly and Remus then Peter dragging himself behind. Tasha grabbed Sirius' hand and he reluctantly followed!  
  
"Ok Sirius where are we going?" James asked  
  
"Right this way mates! Oh and by the way Lil you still afraid of heights?"  
  
She nodded and rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Perfect!" He smiled that so Sirius smile and led them past the main village. They were soon on the edge of the forest, and Tasha didn't exactly have the heart to go on in. Peter second the notion.  
  
"Fine! I'll go in and get it! You are such sissies, I mean really We're only like sixteen! " they heard him rambling to himself inside the forest until it faded out a few moments later. Ten minutes flew by and they were all getting impatient but Tasha of caurse was ranting on about how worried she was!  
  
"What if he's dead?" she was doing major pacing " What if something horrible happened and someone turned him into an animal like a dog or something?"  
  
Lily looked over to James and held in her laughter. But just than a black shaggy dog came hopping out of the forest or rather skipping it looked like!  
  
"AAHH! I was right!" Tasha screamed.  
  
"Please Tash! Sirius has not been turned into a dog!" Molly exclaimed looking more bored than ever! "I'm sorry but I'm not just going stand around here anymore waiting for mr. hyper to come and fetch us!" Molly stormed away looked extremely peeved.  
  
"Yikes! what's got into her lately?" JAmes asked while walking over to the dog.  
  
"No clue! shall we follow?" Lily whispered so tash didn't hear  
  
The dog barked in return and wagged it's tail like crazy.  
  
"I'm guessing yes!" JAmes took Lily's hand and off they went  
  
"Tasha, Hold me!" Remus said sarcastically  
  
"Whoa, A joke! Mr. serious made a joke! Ahh I'm dying!" Tasha yelled  
  
They traveled into the Forest following the dog. About ten million turns and curves later they were at the edge of the forest. The dog ran in back of them and behind some bushes.  
  
"If this is a trick James......." Lily hissed  
  
"Lily, my beautiful black tyrant it's not!" he kissed her neck and sqweezed her hand. She smiled at him in return.  
  
"Ahh so you finnaly caught on and followed that handsome dog! Didn't you think he was the most beautiful thing ever?" Sirius had jumped out from behind a bush and leaped over to tasha  
  
"No! He was ugly and grotesque and who do you think you are? I was worried sick about you! Oh I hate you and never want to see you again!" Just then a loud noise sounded through the forest. IT sounded like a monster roaring at them. But Lily and Remus knew better, they knew what that sound was better than ever.  
  
"Sirius Black! How in the bloody world did you get a motorcycle?" Lily yelled over the noise  
  
"I paid for it! How else do you think I got it? Anyway it's no ordinary motorcycle!" He smirked and walked around it. Then climbed on. "It's magical!"  
  
James rolled his eyes and pulled Sirius off. "Sirius how magical can a motorcycle be?" He reved it up and pushed the petal to go foward. Lily screamed the second she realized how magical it was. That thing was flying in the air and JAmes had no idea what was going on.  
  
"See Sirius? Anyone can ride a stupid motorcycle!"  
  
"James you prat your not riding it your flying it! Sirius stop it now!" Lily screamed  
  
"I don't know how to stop it! But I know how to fly it, but your smart ass boyfriend had to go and show off yet again!" Sirius laughed  
  
James had no idea what to do so he decided to turn off the egnition. There was a huge crash as the motorcycle fell to the ground with James on it. Lily ran to him and saw his head was bleading. he looked up to her and said groggily.  
  
"Lily, why do you have two heads?" she helped him up and walked with him back to the outskirts of hogsmeade. By then he was feeling much better.  
  
"JAmes that is one nasty scrape you got there!" Sirius said  
  
Lily wanted to kill him, but her better judgement told her not to. Instead she yelled at him all the way back to Hogwarts.  
  
" Lil stop!" James said in the main entrance  
  
"Why? He practically killed you!"  
  
"As much as I appreciate the sympathy, your giving me a headache!" He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
She smiled back and walked with him back to the Common room.  
  
"Oh I forgot we had training today!" he said feeling even more stupid  
  
"James to hell with training, I think you need rest! Besides tomorrow is my birthday and I want you to be ready on giving me my present!"  
  
"But you said that-" he started to protest  
  
"Just kidding! Now go to sleep!" she looked over at Sirius and Tasha and saw them asleep on a love seat together. "I see those two are way ahead of us! Remus too!"  
  
He was asleep on a couch in front of the fire. James kissed her goodnight and walked up to his dormitory. Lily did the same, when she got there she saw that someone had already come in. She entered the bathroom that was attached to her room and started washing her face, brushing her teeth, the whole bit(just to feel clean). She started to turn around and saw Molly standing right behind her with an extremely sour look on her face.  
  
"What?!" Lily asked "What is with you today, you've had that look on your face the whole day and I'm getting sick of it!"  
  
"Oh really? Well I guess thats too bad because your going to have to get used to it! I'M sick and tired of being dragged around by Mr. bigshot and all of his sidekicks. So this is the last of it. I am never going on one of those stupid pointless 'missions' for no god damn reason!"  
  
Molly was obviously furious at something, but Lily just couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
"Molly do you have your period or something because your having a hell of a mood swing! Your always usually so nice about the so-called missions Sirius loves to have. And we all know that we do it just to humour him!" Lily calmly stated this and swept passed Molly and into the dormitory.  
  
"Thats it! Maybe I don't want to be the good girl anymore! Maybe I want to have some dangerous fun! and not 'Sirius danger', I want danger danger! So I'm just gonna state this plain and simple! Leave me out of your little games Evans because I certainly don't need them!" Molly whipped her head around, went to her bed and drew the curtains closed.  
  
Lily just stood there shocked for a couple minutes with her jaw wide open. but soon she got over this little outburst and put it aside. Molly would be back to normal by tomorrow. So she changed to her nightgown and crept into bed. Little did she know these next months would be exausting.  
  
Author's note: To be continued! Now I'm immensely sorry! It's just that I just started my freshman year and the work is unbelievable! I love all the reviews and Now that I'm used to the swing of things I'll be writing a lot more! I promise! I love everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one, please don't sue me! 


	25. The hurt of the traders

The Flower's story chp25  
There's a day of hope may I live to see.   
Where our hearts are happy and our souls are free.   
Let the new day dawn oh lord I pray.  
We'll never get to heaven till we reach that day.  
It's a day of peace, a day of pride  
A day of justice, we have been denied  
when a man can live and a child can play  
we'll never get to heaven till we reach that day  
-Till we Reach that Day (Ragtime the Musical)  
  
  
Lily woke up the next morning with a headache beyond headaches. it was like something was ringing in her ear and wouldn't stop. she flipped onto her side and saw that Tasha was sitting on her bed with an alarm clock ringing like crazy in her hands.  
  
"Oh good, I'm not hearing things!" Lily mumbled to herself.  
  
"Lil c'mon we have class today and I don't want to be late. The last time we were late for class McGonagall gave us such a long speech that was so boring that I'd rather have my bum bitten off then hear it again!"  
  
"If you picture that in you head it's quite nasty!" Lily groaned as she got out of bed and put her robes on. As she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth she spotted Molly fixing her hair.   
"Good moring" Lily chimed to Molly. But Molly just looked up at her and gave her the coldest smile, and all she said was:  
  
"Nice hair" Lily's hair was far from perfect with her short cut and her bed hair. But it wasn't the comment that bugged her. It was the cold demeanor, she guessed Molly really was serious about yesterday, and she kind of got scared.  
  
"I won't be sitting with you 'mates' today. I'm going to sit with much more mature people" she smiled and brisked through the room.  
  
"Bitch" Tasha hissed behind her. "She's been acting like this all morning! Do you have any idea why she's so bloody pissed?" Tasha asked  
  
"We had a big fight last night, but I didn't think it was that big of a deal when we had it. i mean I wasn't even fighting, I just thought she had her period or something!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she's just trying to act mature for dear Arthur!" Tasha teased and Lily smiled. It didn't make her feel reasured though.  
  
So they walked downstairs and hoped to see their men of honor. Sirius and Remus were sitting by the window and talking like the evil things they were. James was instructing Peter on how to make a feather float, and his friend Billy was also trying to give Peter some advice.  
  
"no no no NO DON'T DO TH-" but it was to late. bill was no covered in ash from what was a lovely white owl feather.  
"I think i'm going to go change!" and with that he walked stiffly back up the staircase.  
  
"oops...." exclaimed Peter in a meager voice  
  
********  
  
While Lily and James talked about the upcoming Transfiguration exam at breakfast something flew over their heads. It was black, smelly, and slimy.  
  
"What the-" James looked behind him and saw Severus Snape with his greasy hair, snickering at him. His lackey Lucius Malfoy was aslo laughing, but he had lickerish pudding in his spoon and was just about to launch again.  
  
"Those Gits!" Tasha said angrily. "We should just walk over there and give them a big....a big......slap!" Tasha tried to look big and strong but just came off small and doofy. Sirius sure didn't mind though.  
  
"Don't you love it when she tries to be the guy?" he smiled at her and gave her a huge kiss, which surprised her and also calmed her down.  
  
"Wouldn't that make him the girl though?" Remus looked over at Lily and she giggled.  
  
"Y-Y-yeah, I-I think th-that I'll go t-teach Malfoy a l-lesson!" Peter said. Everyone was amazed at this new found bravery and cheered him on as he got up to teach malfoy a lesson.  
  
"What kind of lesson? A lesson in squeking?" Sirius said. They laughed but James didn't appreciat it.  
  
"Hey, stop that, he's our friend Sirius and you shouldn't say things like that about him." James said defiantly  
  
"James he may be your friend, but to me he's a sheep!"  
  
"A sheep?" Tasha and Lily said with strange looks on their faces  
  
"Yes a sheep. He'll hang out with the people who have the most power. I'm warning you James I'd watch out for that little one!"  
  
"Why do you say that though. Peter wouldn't, no let me rephrase that. Peter couldn't hurt a fly!" Lily told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hey it's always the smallest bugs that bite the hardest right James?" he looked over to Snape as he said this  
  
"Right" James mumbled  
  
Lily looked to where Peter was and wondered why Snape hadn't made mince meat out of him. She noticed they were having an actual conversation. Lily suddenly had doubts about Peter, but she also wondered what Sirius had meant about the bug crack.  
  
**********  
  
After everyone had their lessons and exams Sirius, Remus, James, and reluctantly Peter planned for a little trouble making in the hallways that night.  
  
"So Cap'n, whats the evil plot for tonight?" James asked Sirius with a cocky accent.  
  
"Well matees, tonight we're going to steal the ultimate treasure, in the most dangerous war zone ye ever heard of! We're going to: the confiscation area of the dread Pirate Filch's office! and then we're going to paint his desk bright pink!" he said that last part quite cheery.  
  
"Sounds good cap'n" Remus exclaimed "Do we have the necassary tools for this plot?"  
  
"Ay we do" James said as he reached into his pack discreetly and pulled out his invisibility cloak by the edges  
  
"Than matees..l-l-lets be gone!" Peter chimed trying to go with the flow. He was still shooken up by Mcgonagalls exam.  
  
They laughed at his pathetic "pirate accent". James pulled on his Invisibility cloak, while Remus got the map.  
  
"All right Moony, do you have the map?" James asked using his code name  
  
"Ay ay prongs" Remus said sarcastically "Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, are we ready to set sail?"  
  
"ARR" They all said together very manly. Except for Peter who had accidentally transformed into a rat while saying ARR.  
  
"Then, lets go Marauders" one by one they snuck under the cloak with James and followed the map downstairs and through the portrait whole. they had a long way to go since Filch's office was on the far side of the castle. Completely opossite of the tower.  
  
"D-Do you think this is such a good idea? I mean because I really don't think it's a good Idea. I heard th-"  
  
"Oh shuttup Peter we're almost there. I bet tha-" Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. They ran behind a suit of Armor that seemed to shift by annoyance. "Remus you git why didn't you tell us someone was coming?"  
  
"Because no one is on the map that's near us, not even one of the ghosts!" Remus looked over at Sirius and James. Peter was trembling and muttering to himself.  
"Sh-shouldn't have come. No- not tonight. Not tonight. Shouldn't have come."  
he was wobbling back and forth like a frightened house-elf.  
  
Remus was about to reach over to Peter when he glanced at the map and saw a person walking toward them but coming from the other way.   
  
"Hey wait someone is coming from the other direction its.........Ginith McBerry from Hufflepuff. What's she doing out?"  
  
But the rest of them weren't paying attention. The heavy footsteps were coming closer and closer. The girl Ginith was oblivious to the person coming her way. It was as if she didn't even see them coming. Or whatever it was coming towards them. So they silently waited until Ginith and the person would cross paths. By the sound of the feet and the picture of Ginith on the map they would be face to face. But when they were suppose to meet, all the boys heard was a loud bump. And the footsteps just went on. When, the havy footsteps finnaly faded they all breathed a sigh of relief, except for Remus. He was just staring at the map and breathing heavily.  
  
Remus left their little huddle behind the suit of Armor and JAmes watched his feet go up to the wall. Then all of sudden, Remus had fallen to his knees and put his hands on the floor. James and Sirius both Ran to him and saw what he was looking at. Ginith McBerry was lying face flat on the floor. JAmes bent down to feel for a pulse. Nothing.  
  
"She's dead" James exclaimed in shock  
  
  
  
They soon heard Peter coming out behind the armor and still muttering.  
"T-told you sh-shouldn't ave come. t-t-old you!"  
  
Tey all looked at the body dumfounded, who would do this and why? Why was she dead?  
  
*************  
  
Tasha and Lily were sleeping contently in bed when they heard a loud bang. They both jumped from their sleep and looked at eachother.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" Lily exclaimed while she got up and put on her robe.  
  
"I dunno, but it's way to early to get up so I'm just going to go back to sleep" Tasha said sleepily closing her eyes and putting her head back on the pillow.  
  
"Oh no your not!" Lily took her covers and threw them off of Tasha onto the floor. She then grabbed Tasha's hand and yanked her out of bed. "Your coming with me to see what is going on!"  
  
So Lily and Tasha went strolling down the staircase to the common room, when they saw a couple of proffesors talking to some kids. They krept down a little further wanting to see who the boys were. Lily stopped abruptly and tasha tripped over Lily. She grabbed Lily for support but Lily eventually fell down with her onto the floor. They tried to get up when Lily saw a pair of feet in front of her, and she looked up.   
  
"Uh-oh" she muttered to herself, and jumped up alongside Tasha  
  
"We're sorry proffesor but we heard a loud-"  
  
"There was this bang and it woke us up-"  
  
"I'm surprised it didn't wake the whole house-"  
  
"So we got up and-"  
  
"Lily got up and she forced me to-"  
  
"That's not true you just needed a little nudge to get out of-"  
  
"I wouldn't of needed a nudge if you just let me go back to-"  
  
"Oh so your blaming this on me!"  
  
"No I just-"  
  
"QUIET!" They both looked up at Mcgonagall and shut up instantly.  
"Now would you girls please go and sit down with the boys!" she said trying to restrain from yelling at them again.  
  
They both nodded and headed over to them.  
  
"Oh and girls?" they looked back at her "Be quiet!" she said forcedly  
  
They nodded reluctantly and went to see who the boys were. Lily was shocked to find James Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting with the saddest looks on their faces. Tasha and Lily looked at them with concern and walked over to them with caution.  
  
James looked up to see Lily about to ask a question, but he just held up his hand as if to say no questions. Lily got it immediatley and just took his hand and sat with him.  
  
Tasha did the same. She walked over to Sirius and Remus andput her arms around them and smiled. Sirius put his head on her shoulder and Remus gave her a weak smile that faded immediatley after he got his thank you across.  
  
Peter just sat in his chair and kept biting his nails, but nobady knew what he was thinking, and they didn't want ot know. 'Master is proud of that spell. Nobody will know......nobody will know whats coming! Nobody"  
  
  
  
  
AN: whoa. another serious one struck out by Ggal. Ok so i havn't writted in awhile and its the same excuses so i'm not gonna repeat em. please r&R luv ya! bye!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me! 


	26. Viva la France

The flower Story chp 26  
"Ah Ze City of love...France!"  
-Anon  
  
Lily sat silently at the boys' side staring at the floor. She occasionally glanced at either James or Sirius or Remus. McGonogall had taken Peter outside to be questioned about what happened. She had already asked James and Sirius and all who was left when Peter came back was Remus. He seemed to have the saddest look on his face. After McGonogall came back with Peter and finished talking to Remus, she left them after giving them a lecture on being up after-hours, and also apologizing for them having to see that awful thing happen.  
  
"Why her?" Sirius muttered to himself.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" asked James in a defeated voice "She was a muggle-born. I remember talking to her about it in our first year on the platform. I explained what it was to her and told her she had nothing to worry about. Well, I guess she did after all!" he got up from Lil's side and walked over to a window and looked out over the grounds.  
  
"James you can't blame what happened on yourself! We were all there!" Remus looked over at him.  
  
"What happened?" Tasha blurted out to the boys. She couldn't keep it in any longer but she got a reproving glare from Lily in return for her impatience. "Please?"  
  
James turned toward Tasha and gave her a weak smile. "Do you know who Ginith is?"  
  
Lily nodded "isn't she the brunette in hufflepuff, she plays a replacement keeper on their house team! Why?"  
  
"We were out tonight in the hallways, searching for some law or rule to break as usual" sirius had started "We heard footsteps coming down one end of the hallway but no one was there. But on the other side we saw that Ginith was walking quickly down towards the sound of the footsteps." He trailed off and turned towards the fireplace.  
  
"It only took a matter of seconds to happen but to us it seemed an eternity." Remus picked up from Sirius "The sounds walked towards each other and when they reached the point where they should meet all we heard was some sort of wind and then a large loud thump on the floor"  
  
"We Ran out from behind the suit of Armor we had hidden behind and saw her............just laying there!" James muttered from the window  
  
"D-Dead. She w-was d-d-dead." Peter was rocking back and forth again like he had in the corridor.  
  
Lily and Tasha by now were just staring at the four of them in awe. But they didn't get a chance to say anything to them, because the boys seemed to have a mutual agreement that they didn't want to hear it. So all four of them walked up to their dormitories in silence, just leaving the girls to their thoughts and nightmares.  
  
*-*-*-*  
The next day the boys woke to finding that school had again begun. And their first class that day was Transfiguration with the hufflepuffs. The Proffessor had given them a simple talk of the schools loss as Dumbledore had done that morning at Breakfast. It was very sad and everyone had figured that someone had snuck into the school and put an unforgivable curse on her or something. But James couldn't get it out of his head that someone was definitely there.  
  
The girls were not exactly avoiding them, but they hadn't come over to the boys to say hello or anything that morning. So finally Lily went up to James at lunch and plopped herself right next to him. She found a piece of cake on the table, picked it up with her bare hands and shoved it in James' face.  
  
"Lily!" James shouted trying to wipe the cake out of his eye. "Have you gone bloody insane?"   
  
"There's a fine line between genius and insanity James!" She said matter-of-factly.  
  
The rest of Gryffindor table watched and waited for their prefect's answer. But James just sat there staring at her with pink cake on his face until the corners of his mouth had started to crack into a smile. And he burst out laughing. Then a huge pile of pudding had come from the other side of the Great Hall. Sirius looked to see who had thrown it. It was Snape at the Slytherin table and he was smirking like made. So Sirius took a whole pumpkin pie and sent it flying right smack in the middle of Severus' face. That made him laugh like crazy. Even Peter had given a pathetic laugh.   
  
And soon the whole Room was flying with food. All types of food. Pies, sandwiches, pumpkin juice, pudding, tripe, fruit, you name it, and it was probably in the air. Even the staff table seemed to be lightly throwing food at each other. Soon 20 minutes went by and there was no more clean food to throw. So the students filed out of the Great Hall and tried to either eat or wash off whatever was on them.  
  
Dumbledore had called the 6 of them over to the staff table.  
  
"You do realize that you six are going to clean this up?" He asked wiping his glasses of some mashed potatoes.  
  
They all nodded solemnly but on the inside they wanted to die laughing.  
  
"Have fun." Dumbledore said and then was off.  
  
Once they were left alone they all fell on the floor with laughter. Once the wave passed they looked at each other and smiled knowing that true friends will put food in your face.  
  
About a half-hour later they were halfway and done, and Lily noticed someone standing by the entranceway. She walked over to the girl who was drenched it what smelled like a mix of pumpkin juice and tea.  
  
"Hello Molly!" Lily told her in a stiff sort of tone  
  
"Lily what you did was completely crude and dirty and messy and-and-" Lily waited to here what was coming "and we must have one of those again!" Molly exclaimed starting to laugh.  
  
Lily was so happy that she leaned over and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"I'm sorry for being such a got Lily, it's just that...this is Arthur's last year and I'm going to really miss him! So I thought if I grew up a bit maybe I'd get to graduate with him! Stupid I know!" Molly turned a shade of pink as she apologized.  
  
"No! Not stupid, I thought you were mad at me for something I had done!" Lily asked  
  
"Never no! Here, lemme help you clean up!" Molly offered as she swung her arm over Lily's shoulder and walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"Thanks!" lily said relieved "We need all the help we can get"  
  
So they all ended up back together and cleaning the Great Hall in a matter of an hour.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"What are you doing you dolt?" Lily yelled at Sirius  
  
"What? Can't I stretch my coloring horizon a bit?" Sirius had Lily's owl (James) in hand and was about to turn him rainbow colored instead of just red. Lily had grown to love that color red and did not want Sirius to change it now!  
  
"Sirius, get a grip your in sixth year! You know how to change anything to any color and if you want to practice please do it on something other than my owl!" she pleaded  
  
"Since you asked politely" He said sarcastically "Then here you go little feller" He released James the owl and but James had swooped down on him and started to pound him with his beak. Then he flew out the window of the common room towards the library.   
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Christmas holiday was upon them, and Lily still never forgot that offer Molly and Tasha made her to go to Paris.  
  
"Hey we're definitely still open to the idea. We hear the wizards over there are pretty cute." Tasha chirped in  
  
"But you KNOW that there are very handsome wizards here" Sirius exclaimed as he swung his arm around Tasha. She gave him a look but he stopped it with a kiss.  
  
"OOOh that boy can make me melt like butter!" Tasha exclaimed after he went up to his dormitory.  
  
"It'll only be us though!" Molly informed Lily "No boys! No butter melting boys especially!" she said to Tasha's appalled face.  
  
"Let's go! I've always wanted to see Paris!"   
  
Lily was so excited she couldn't stop talking about it. And James was a little peeved already that he couldn't go. But when it came time for them to say good bye it was extremely hard. Lily was sticking her head out of the compartment door to the train and James was leaning over the tracks so they could kiss goodbye. And just as the train was leaving and Lily was watching him fade away. She heard a voice in the back of her head whisper to her  
  
"I love you" she sighed to herself as James' voice rang in her ears. She whispered back in her mind to him "I love you too".  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When the train had rolled into Kings Cross Station, Tasha told them that they would have to take a muggle wane to get to get to Paris.  
  
"Plane Tash." Lily corrected "Why though? Can't we use a floo-powder or portkey?"   
  
"No! Nothings working at the moment and the ministry want to keep a low profile! Besides we can't dissaparate. So I have the plane tickets here and the plane leaves in three hours. I think. Lily you have to help us being that we're both from wizard families." Tasha pleaded with her.  
  
They took a cabby to the muggle airport. It seemed James the owl would have to have a sleeping charm put on him because he wasn't allowed to go on the actual plane. He had to be "stored" underneath the plane. Lily helped Molly and Tasha have their bags checked onto the plane, although it was quite hard with Tasha yelling that a Lily had just handed her bags over to a thief in uniform.  
  
The flight was only a couple of hours, but it seemed like days to Lily. Tasha and Molly were being complete children!   
  
"Are we there yet?" Molly asked for 10th time  
  
"I'm hungry" complained Tasha  
  
"Are we there YET?" 11th time  
  
"I'm thirsty"   
  
And the questions kept rolling in until finally Lily couldn't take it anymore and she put two big fluffy pillows on each ear to block their ranting and raving out. Lily was the window seat because the girls were afraid they would fall out of the window. She gazed outside and tried to make the clouds into little shapes without anyone really noticing. But something had caught her eye. She saw far away from the plane but just visible to see, a little black thing flying with a bunch of brown packages flying behind it. Lily dismissed it and thought it was probably just one of those muggle advertisement planes.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Finally the two hours were over and Lily Molly and Tasha ran off the plane with smiling faces. Wherever they went they heard those 'Sexy, sophisticated French accents' as Molly had put it. They were able to take a portkey to her Wizard grandfather's house, because he lived a little ways away from the neighboring village. But when that arrived they were very shocked to see James, Remus and Sirius sitting outside on the patio chatting it up with her grandfather.  
  
Tasha squealed and leaped over the table to giver her grandfather a great big hug. And then she leaped onto Sirius' lap.  
  
"OOO, you all made it! But where's-"  
  
"He's in the kitchen!" Sirius told her after kissing her on the cheek  
  
"Hey" Molly stepped forward "I thought we agreed no boys on this trip!" Molly put her hands on her hips and glared at Tasha and Lily  
  
"Hey don't look at me! I'm just as surprised as you are!"   
Although Lily seemed just touch happier than Molly was. She had her arms around James and was gazing deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Moll, you don't think we'd leave your hunny bun out of the picture did you?" Tasha laughed as Arthur stepped out of the kitchen and ran over to Molly. She was so shocked but so happy that all she could do was melt into his arms.  
  
"Tasha!" Everyone heard a call from the road on the side of the house, where they saw a girl about their age. She had big purple eyes and long blondeish-silverish hair, with a small petite figure.  
  
"Cossette? Where did you come from I had no idea you would be here?" Tasha exclaimed as she ran over to the girl  
  
"Down ze road of curz! And nezer did I!" Cossette said in a 'duh' kind of voice. She then turned to the rest of them while flinging her arm over Tasha's shoulder.  
  
"Allo, I am Tasha's cuzin Cozzette"   
  
"Hello" everyone chimed as they watched the scene unfold. But Remus hadn't said hello. In fact he was just sitting with Tasha's grandfather and was staring at the girl. Amazingly she had noticed him too.  
  
"Why allo to you!" She sat right down next to him in a chair and looked into his eyes "Your cute!" she smiled and everyone laughed at the look on Remus' face.  
  
Lily winked at her best friend and turned to James again.  
"James...How did you get here if you didn't travel by plane like us? Molly and Tasha said that we weren't aloud to take portkeys to the other countries. And I heard floo powder wasn't working." Lily asked with an eyebrow arching up.  
  
"Well, you remember sirius' flying motorcycle?" Lily nodded and opened her eyes and mouth wide in anger and excitement.  
  
"James, do you mean to tell me that you flew that horrid thing all the way to France? Was it fun? Are you bonkers? You could've gotten hurt, what if there was a storm-"  
  
But Lily didn't get to finish. He had leaned over and kissed her just get her to shut up. It works quite well he had found.  
"Lil, if there was a storm we would've found a way to get to out girls no matter what!" he cupped his hand around her chin and grinned while putting a finger to her mouth, because she was about to go on protesting about something again!  
  
"Well darlingz! It is wonderful to ave you all ere! Come inzide and ave some strong French tea!" Tasha's grandpa spoke up to all the couples! Tasha looked over at him and smiled.  
"Papa it's wonderful to see you and Cossete again! I can't tell you how wondeful this Christmas is going to be!"  
  
"Hey Tash, I just realized something! I never knew you were French!" Lily thought to herself as they all walked into the fantastic house. James just rolled his eyes at her and grinned.  
  
As they all walked into the house there were a few gasps at how huge the inside of the house was! Lily took her hand away from James' and put it to her mouth as she glanced up to the beautifully elegant chandelier hanging gracefully from the ceiling. Remus walked up next to her and they looked at each other and grinned. They had often talked to each other about places like this. Magical mansions, Remus had called them. They looked like a common town house on the outside, but on the inside were grand staircases, beautiful carpeting and corridors, mysterious doorways and dark rooms and closets. Their dreams and imaginations were coming true as they walked down one of their mysterious hallways.  
  
Lily pointed out to Remus a grand marble staircase with red and purple carpeting sliding up to the top landing, but it climbed so high that no one saw where it landed. They ventured a little further past the staircase that Lily didn't want to stop staring at. Tasha's grandfather had led them to a bathroom, or an indoor pool is what it looked like. There were three bathtubs with different color faucets surrounding them. It seemed that the boys were a little to overjoyed at the idea of the girls bathing with them at the same time. But sadly grandfather told them if they wanted to dot hat bathing suits were absolutely necessary.   
  
They soon climbed a shorter staircase then the other one, and Lily had noticed that this one seemed to glow a different color every time someone stepped on a different step. By the time they reached the top landing it was a pinkish purple color. Grandfather had shown them to their rooms, he had multiple guest rooms since he always had guests and he let them choose whichever room they wanted. Lily and Tasha picked rooms that were connected by a door. But they both also made sure their rooms were quite close with the boys'.  
  
All of the visiting teenagers were quite content with their sleeping quarters and Lily and Remus were still going on about the structure and the magnificence of this 'dream mansion' as Lily had called it. Soon they were sitting in front of one of the grand fireplaces in the living room, having that strong French Tea!  
  
"Mr. Harris, I can't stop telling you how amazing your house is!" Lily exclaimed for the fifth time  
  
"House is an understatement Lil!" Remus remarked while he was cuddling up to Cossette, who seemed to be very interested in him.  
  
"Pleaze! For ze 10th time, call me Pierre. It iz my name after all!" he said in his very french accent that Lily fell in love with. He reminded her in a way of her father. Lily's father always used to make those little French comments when he cooked dinner. 'Used to make' Lily thought to herself. She suddenly felt extremely queasy at the thought if him, and it seems James noticed because he gave her a concerned look.  
  
"Why, mizz Evanz! You look...green!" cossette commented while staring at her  
  
Lily wished everyone would suddenly be very interested in everything else in the room besides her. She put her hand up to her mouth and swallowed down the awful feeling of regret and pining for the loss of her parents. She looked up and smiled at them all.  
  
"I'm fine! It must be the 'Strong French Tea!'" Lily laughed a little weakly to cover it up.  
  
"Well, I zink it iz time for bed anyway!" Pierre offered his hand to Lily to help her up and she accepted it thankfully. He led her all the way to her bedroom with James following close behind in case she should fall down the staircase or something. When they arrived at her room she thanked him heartily for letting them stay and gave him a kiss on the cheek to say goodnight. James snuck into the room when his back was turned, and the last thing Lily saw was Tasha giving her 'Papa' a big kiss goodnight.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Lil, are you all right?" James rushed over to her and helped her sit down. She didn't want his help but she liked the feeling of his fingers on her arm, however messed up that was.  
  
"James I'm perfectly -"  
  
"You say fine and I'll smack you now what is up? We all saw it! You had this green awful look on your face!" he interrupted kneeling down in front of her to look her over fully.  
  
"James I'm-" she wanted to say fine but she knew she couldn't lie to him. So she just looked at him with sad eyes, slowly getting the courage up to tell him. Tell him something that she's been wanting to tell him for a long while. She was about to when tasha opened the door and walked over to them kneeling next to James.  
  
"Is she all right?" she asked James  
  
"You know you can ask me! I am sitting right in front of you! You know what I'd rather be lying in bed right now, in my PJ's, staring at the back of my bloody eyelids. So if you all don't mind...please LEAVE!" She pushes them both out of her room and locked the door. She knew it couldn't hold them for very long. She hoped James would be back before morning.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Lily woke on Christmas morning with a wide grin. She saw the most precious sight lying next to her on top of her covers. James had obviously snuck into the room during the night and fell asleep on top of the covers facing Lily. He heard her and opened his eyes sleepily with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Happy Christmas sleepy!" Lily exclaimed while sitting up and crawling out from under her covers.  
  
"Happy Christmas Lil" He sat up and kissed her on the nose sweetly.  
  
The whole day was full of fluff and Romance like this sort. It seemed that during the night Remus and cossette had gotten much more acquainted, for they were already holding hands and giving sweet kisses to each other. Pierre was quite amused and filled with joy at Tasha's choice of boyfriend. He always imagined her to be with a funny sort of boy. But Sirius was downright crazy and made Pierre laugh through out the whole wonderful day.  
  
They spent the day walking about the marketplace in the nearby village, and buying each other more Christmas presents than needed. But it was fun nonetheless. Tasha also got to show off her marvelous French, even though her 'papa' kept exclaiming that her accent was horrifying (just like her boyfriend).  
  
They only were able to stay for one more day because Pierre had business offers coming into town to stay at his mansion.   
  
"I cant ave silly lovezick puppiez walking around in ze houz!" he laughed one evening after Arthur asked to stay longer. He and Molly were getting on quite well together in the city of love! They were all extremley sad when it was time to go back to Hogwarts. The girls were allowed to use a portkey to take them to the train station, and Sirius and the boys had to fly the motorbike back to Hogwarts with their entire luggage. So they parted ways again at Pierre's front gate. Remus and Cossette were quite sad to be parting but she promised to find him over the summer holiday. He was quite happy when she told him this.  
  
"I'll see you back at Hogwarts then?" James said while hugging Lily goodbye.  
  
"Of course, where else would I be?" she smiled at him as they pulled away. Lily started to walk away toward the portkey when she heard James call out her name.  
  
"Lil!" He yelled to her  
  
"Yes?" she turned expectantly  
  
"Nothing, never mind! Have a safe trip!" James said trying to push aside what he didn't have the courage to say.  
  
"Oh" She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice "you too!"  
  
At that they turned and did not see each other until the next day. Both very disappointed with the other and themselves.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hogwarts seemed very hasty in getting everyone back to work. But Lily had definitely seen a change in the demeanor of the place. Everyone seemed to be walking around with a haunted stare ahead of him or her. Lily had heard terrible things that had happened over the holiday with Voldemort and his followers. Even the teachers seemed a bit more cautious or frightened about something.   
  
Soon Lily and James were called to Dumbledore's office for another training session. Lily started to give up any hope on finding what her powers were. But Dumbledore kept saying that he had no doubt of her being Slytherin's descendant. James was fully into his powers, he had the whole communicating thing through his thought going on. But all Lily had was a bunch of green static sometimes coming out of her fingers.  
  
"Miss Evans there is something I have not tries with you yet, that was most definitely a trait from Slytherin. Do you have strange dreams by any chance?" He asked one day while sitting at his desk. Lily just looked at him funny as she usually did when he asked strange questions like that.  
  
"Don't we all have strange dreams professor?" she asked him back  
  
"Yes but I mean prophetic dreams. Slytherin saw the future in his dreams sometimes. It was mostly quite fuzzy but he knew what they meant.  
  
Lily thought about this a little after taking a glance at James and back to Dumbledore. "Yes actually, I do have weird dreams."  
  
"Well then there you have it Lily, Slytherin did have prophetic dreams quite often. But I'm still waiting for something else to happen with you so I beg you to both be patient! Oh and there was another thing I wished to discuss with the both of you. Remember that alliance of younger witches and wizards against the Dark Forces of today I wished to gather up? Well I'm starting it soon over the holiday in the summer so keep your heads up for some owls!"  
  
He dismissed them shortly after running through James' abilities and sent them back to the Common room.  
  
"I wonder what we're going to have to do in this alliance bit he's gathering up." Lily said thoughtfully  
  
"Probably just gather information on the dark side and try to stop them! I mean we can't exactly fight them can we?" James said as they took out their Potions notes to study for their upcoming end of year exams.  
  
"Maybe we can! Maybe we can't you never know James!" After about an hour of studying sirius and Peter came down form the dormitories. They needed help on their charms work, before going out for their monthly romp in the Shrieking shack with Remus.   
  
"Honestly you two! We're in sixth year and you two can't possibly still need my help in Charms!" Lily said in an exasperated sigh  
  
"We honestly do need help Lil!" sirius sighed right back while flopping down next to her on the couch.  
  
"Please! I-I really need to pass Charms!" Peter asked so pathetically that it made her heart melt for the dear boy  
  
"Oh all right! But this is the last time!" she warned them. After about another half-hour it was already 10:00 at night and they could hear howling in the distance. The three boys set off for the Shrieking Shack, and Lily smiled to what she saw of James. He winked back at her and then covered up the rest of the bodies with his cloak. Lily sighed to resignation. And resigned to her very comfortable bed.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
The rest of the year whipped by so fast after that day that Lily couldn't actually force her mind to believe they were on the train heading home for the muggle world. She was also quite amazed that she was able to fit all her friends into one tiny compartment!  
  
As they all wished each other a happy holiday. Lily rolled her eyes to Sirius and Tasha. She was sure that she'd be seeing them way too soon. Molly and Arthur ran off after saying goodbye very quickly. That was Arthur's last year at Hogwarts and Molly was determined to spend as much time with him as possible.  
  
Lily put her arm in Remus' and James' and they walked arm in arm to the muggle world bravely, smiling, and merrily.  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: OMG!!!!! I'm ever so sorry how long that took! I know that all of you have given up on me, but I've been restricted form my computer till now! And don't worry I'm already in the process of writing the next chapter. It is of course the summer and the start of (finally) 7th year. See you next time!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them leave me alone damnit! 


	27. Last return

The Flower's Story chp27  
"Maturity begins to grow when you can sense your concern for others outweighing your concern for yourself."  
-John MacNaughton  
  
Ahh the summer! A time of love, happiness, craziness, and in James Potter's case, just downright insanity! Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong in the past week since he had arrived, home from Hogwarts! Remus had been complaining about getting a job, and if anyone would hire him, and if Cossette was really going to visit. Lily was in a total uproar with Remus. She kept telling him that no one will find out about his little problem being a werewolf and if anyone did find out she'd give them a nice talking to!  
  
"That'll scare the masses away!" James had said sarcastically  
  
Also since Remus was fretting over Cossette, Lily was fretting over the state of the house, if Cossette just decides to pop up out of nowhere without any notice. So all week long there had been screaming, cleaning, and insanity.  
  
But one afternoon when everyone was sitting in the living room in front of the fireplace that was not lit, a couple of owls flew in. One was a Hogwarts owl with several letters. And the other was an extremely odd looking owl with a curly mustache and chapeau.  
  
"Well these are from Hogwarts with our school lists and things, no doubt about that!" James sad while bringing the owls some water and pellets to munch on.  
  
But Remus had already rushed to the odd looking owl and took the letter gently from it. He tore it open, and a great big smile appeared on his face.  
  
"This one's from Pierre and Cossette."  
  
"Like we couldn't see that coming" muttered Lily as she tore open her letter  
  
"She'll be coming to stay in two weeks... for two weeks." He continued excitedly "One week here and the other with Tasha! Pierre says 'he hopes we're all well and that he wishes to see us back in France soon!'" Remus seemed quite excited about this whole idea.  
  
"Well at least the house is...clean..." Lily was scanning her Hogwarts letterwhen suddenly her jaw dropped. She looked over at James and Remus with a look of pure terror and happiness.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Remus had forgotten his letters at the peculiar look on Lily face.  
  
"I'm-I'm-"  
  
"Head boy!" James started to jump up and down on the loveseat. He seemed ecstatic.  
  
"No you dolt! Head Girl, I'm Head Girl!" Lily said in a quivering voice.  
  
"But you can't be Head Girl because I'm head Boy!" James said in an astonished voice  
  
"Whoa! That's wicked! Your both head Boy and Girl! I've got to write back Cossette! Oh yeah and it says that Dumbledore wants us for some kind of meeting at Hogwarts during the middle of the summer." And with that Remus bounded up the stairs laughing to himself.  
  
Lily and James sat back down next to each other and smiled guiltily.   
  
"Did you know?" lily asked while she leaned her head on his chest  
  
"No, you?" James replied while stroking her hair and smiling.  
  
" No. James I've been wanting to tell you something for the longest of times!" she said abruptly sitting up and looking at him Seriously  
  
"What is it?" James said sitting up with her and giving her a concerned face  
  
"I-" Lily took a deep breath to steady herself "I've been meaning to tell you that I-"  
  
"LILY!" She was cut off by Molly, storming into the living room with the biggest grin on her face. Lily was extremely put off, but she smiled apologetically to James and jumped up with Molly and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Hey Molly how is your holiday going?" Lily asked smiling  
  
"Oh who cares about holidays now when I have Arthur Weasley to be with me for the rest of my life?"  
  
"Oh so it's that- Wait a moment, the rest of your life?" James asked getting up excitedly  
  
Molly nodded with enthusiasm. She lifted up her right hand and showed them a simple silver band surrounding her ring finger.  
"As soon as we end our 7th year I will be officially Molly Weasley!"  
  
The eruption of screaming girls in that room was amazing. Lily was screaming and jumping up and down on the couch and love seat, and well, anything she could jump on. James was trying to keep Lily from Killing herself while congratulating Molly. But finally James did the only thing that seemed sensible at the time. He knocked her from under her feet and caught her with his fast Seeker reflexes and then put her on the love seat and sat on her so she couldn't get up.  
  
"As I was saying Molly, Congratulations to both you and Arthur. I knew he was acting strange on the train ride home."  
  
"James Potter get your arse off me! I swear it, I just want to give Molly a hug!" she was kicking and screaming but James was not budging.  
  
"That's OK Lil, I have to go back anyway. Arthur's waiting for me!" she smiled at the two of them and rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Lily relaxed as Molly left and James got off of her and lifted her up so that they could be in their original position. With her lying on his chest and him with his arms around her.   
  
Lily sighed as she moved herself around to accommodate their sitting position.  
  
"You think they're too young?" She asked him in concern  
  
"He can take care of her. Sure they might not have a lot of money, or they might have a lot of money! You never know with Arthur. But I know that they'll be happy.  
  
Lily nodded to herself for reassurance. But she was thinking 'Will James and I ever be that Happy?' she didn't know, that James was on the same track of mind as she was.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Sooner than hoped for, Tasha and Sirius were either bouncing in from the fireplace or the upstairs windows. Tasha was always bugging Sirius to ride his motorbike. So finally they flew in a couple times. Luckily it was only James in the house one time they visited, because if Lily saw them on that 'awful thing' as she usually put it, she'd have a fit! Lily had gone grocery shopping, and Remus was off in Diagon Alley searching for a job.  
  
"Hullo Jamesy-poo! How is my wittle puppy?" Sirius asked bounding down the long staircase and flopping onto the Love seat next James. After looking for Lily and realizing she wasn't there Tasha went straight to the kitchen.  
  
"There's nothing there Tash!" James yelled, but to late, the boys all ready heard the scream of terror after the opening of the refrigerator.  
  
"How could you have no food James Potter!" she came stomping in from the kitchen and right in front of him. But he just looked at her like she was being ridiculous (as always).  
  
"Really! My mother always has food in the icebox, even after Sirius practically eats it all! She goes right out buys some more! And did you get this?" She had whipped a piece of crumpled up paper from inside her pocket and showed it to him. It was the notice about the meeting for the younger alliance thing that Dumbledore was getting people together for. James took a look at it and nodded to both Sirius and Tasha.  
  
"Yes Lily and I both got one within the first week of the holiday! And don't worry Tash, Lily is out buying food right now!" James turned to Sirius who was grinning at her like a dog. "You've had way to much of an influence on that poor girl!" he laughed  
  
In about an hour, Lily who looked quite ruffled swung the door open.  
"Some help would be nice please!" Lily exclaimed when they saw her bring some groceries in with her. James hopped up with Sirius and brought the rest in. They all moved into the kitchen so they could talk to Lily who putting away all the groceries.  
  
"Hullo Lilykins!" Sirius said happily while sitting at the counter.  
  
"Oh no! You can call James one of those silly little nicknames, but not me! I'm very frustrated and agitated and I'm Head Girl with him as Head Boy! So please you two, don't mess with me today!" And with that she slumped onto one of the stools and put her head in her hands!  
  
James looked at Lily and put his arm around in comfort. She looked up and smiled at him in gratitude.  
  
"Your Head Boy and Girl?" They soon noticed that Sirius and Tasha were looking at them in shock. Lily and James both took out the badges that now replaced their Prefect ones and showed it to the non-believers.  
  
"Yes we are unfortunately! And I want to murder Dumbledore for doing that!" Lily threw her hands in the air and went back to putting away all the groceries.  
  
"But Jamesy-poo! I thought you promised me that we would never become Head Boy! For it is an evil disposition!" Sirius had bounded over the counter and kneeled down and James feet. But James just picked him up and sat him back down again.  
  
"It's not my fault I'm a genius and your not!" James said blandly  
  
"That was not nice! Bad Head Boy James! Bad!" Tasha said hitting him playfully.  
Lily laughed as she watched form behind the refrigerator door. James gave her a puppy-dog face and sat back down.  
  
"Hey did you two hear about Molly and Arthur?" Lily said as she magically lifted some bread into a cabinet that was just out of her reach. The Ministry was still giving them permission to do housework magically.  
  
"No, what's up? All I know is that they're spending the holidays together." Tasha shrugged it off  
  
"Well, her and Arthur, are engaged. And as soon as our 7th year ends, they're going to get hitched!" James replied with a grin at Lily  
  
"What?!?!? That is the most romantic yet insensible thing I have ever heard. They are way to young!" Tasha yelled  
  
"Hey don't scream at us!" Lily yelled back as she threw a potato at Tasha.  
  
"But really! Arthur is only a year older than Molly he can't possibly support them." Sirius piped in  
  
"Yes he could support them! I heard he got a job at the Ministry of Magic already!" Remus sighed as he walked into the kitchen. Lily and James had told him about the engagement before hand. "Unlike me! At least he has a job! I'll never get a job!"  
  
"I don't understand Remus! Why can't you get a job? Your really bright!" Tasha asked confused  
  
"Never mind it Tasha!" lily sighed as she gave Remus a hug. "Don't worry Remus, We'll take care of you!"  
  
"Speaking of jobs I've got to get to work!" James went back into the living room and gathered all his papers up into his briefcase and changed into his wizard clothes. "Bye everyone, I'll see you later Lil!" James whispered to Lily as he kissed her neck. She watched him go into the fireplace and vanish in a heap of green smoke. She was suddenly not in the mood to entertain the rest of her friends.  
  
"I'm going to the basement to do my laundry, I'll see you all later then!" She picked up the laundry basket and then retreated to the basement.  
  
"Bye Lil! Poor dear, she's working way to hard lately!" tasha sighed as they watched her go down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm going to take her out for a little while later! You know just to talk." Remus said more to himself than to Tasha or Sirius.   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Come on Lil lets go!" Remus cried to Lily right after Sirius and Tasha left.  
  
"Go where?" Lily cries up to Remus. She walked up the stairs and was bombarded by Remus. He had grabbed her hand and ran out the door and into the back yard. There was Sirius' motorbike ready for flying.  
  
"On no Remus if you make me get on that awful thing I will never forgive you!" but it was too late. Remus had already pulled her onto the motorbike and he was revving up the engine.  
  
"Hold on tight!" Remus yelled over the noise  
  
"I hate you!" Lily yelled back as they soared up over the little town. Soon all she could see was a vast sea of pink and purple clouds as the sun was just starting to set. She squeezed Remus around the waist and kept telling herself to calm down, and just breath. Finally they landed, and Lily clamored off the huge motorbike with a great sigh of relief. She let her knees give way and she fell to the soft cool grass in content. Remus laughed as he hid the motorbike behind a pile of bushes close by, and sat down next to her.  
  
"Why did you bloody do that to me?" Lily asked as she leaned against him  
  
"Because you need some time off!" Remus replied as he put his arm around her with a squeeze. She smiled up at him and looked over the town that was in front of her. She gasped at the beautiful sight. But something caught her eye that wanted to make her break down and cry. She saw a house that wasn't like all the others. It wasn't neat and happy looking with smoke coming out of the chimney. It was her old house. And the damn muggles didn't even bother to knock down its ruins. The house looked exactly as it had when she left it those years ago.  
  
"You call this time off?" Lily whispered to Remus as she stared down on the house  
  
"Lil, I know you miss your parents! I miss mine just as much, but you can't go on like this each summer holiday. You always come home, clean, and not have any fun! You mope around that huge house like it's some kind of punishment to be living with your boyfriend and, if I may say so, your best friend!"  
  
She looked into his big brown eyes and gave him a grim smile. He really cared for her like a big brother, and she was so happy that he had done this for her. Yet she was so sad to come back to those morbid memories.  
  
"Thank you Remus!" Lily turned to him and saw that he had a devilish grin on his face. It was very unusual to Lily to see him grin like that so she got a little scared. "What is it?"  
  
"You know who we haven't seen in quite a long time?" Remus whispered   
  
"Who?" Lily was intrigued  
  
"Your dear sister and brother-in-law! They live just in the next town you know!" Lily laughed with excitement. Remus got up and brought the motorbike, and was surprised to see Lily actually wanting to get on it! Soon they were flying over the next town where each house was so plain and so alike Lily just knew that this had to be some kind of dream house for Petunia. Soon Remus had found the house they were rumored to be living in and they were at their front stoop in no time. Lily jumped off the motorbike and rang the doorbell enthusiastically. Remus heard a sort of grumbling from the inside and the door swung open with a look of annoyance on his face. But when he saw them standing there with huge grins on their faces his expression turned to pure anger.  
  
"What do you want?" he grumbled at Lily who was still smiling  
  
"Oh nothing really I'm just coming to see my darling sister Petunia" Lily replied sarcastically  
  
"Who is it Vernon?" she heard Petunia call from inside the house. Lily pushed pass Vernon with great effort tugging Remus behind her. Petunia almost dropped the china pate that she was washing when she saw Lily and Remus standing there in front of her.  
  
"What do you want? What are you doing? Go away!" Petunia had gone through their visit extremely fast and was pushing them out back into the hallway and past a little cupboard under the stairs. Lily caught a glance of it and felt an awful surge of anger. She wanted to go and burn the cupboard for some reason she didn't know why. So she and Remus left quietly with a nice big smile and a few crazy words to scare them off. Remus was laughing and talking about their faces the whole ride back to the house. Lily was laughing with him but she couldn't help thinking of that awful surge of anger she felt towards a stupid little cupboard.  
  
When they got home, James hadn't come back yet and since Cossette wasn't due until next week they gave each other a hug and went to bed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
That night, a rumbling coming from outside her window waked Lily. She got up and looked outside to see a big thunderstorm going on. And two people standing below her window. She smiled as Sirius and James waved up to her, they had their brooms so they flew up and she opened the window so they could fly in from the rain.  
  
"What are you two nutters doing at two in the morning?" Lily asked as she climbed back into her nice warm bed  
  
"We're practicing Quiditch! We want Gryffindor to out with a bang this year, so I'm teaching James how to do a few fancy tricks on his broomstick while catching the snitch!" Sirius exclaimed happily  
  
"Hopefully he doesn't kill me in the process!" James rolled his eyes as he and Sirius swooped out of the room back into the rain to practice. Lily left her window open in case they needed it to get back inside!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Soon as the week had started it ended, and cossette was expected at their house any moment. She was going to spend the first week at their house and the second and Tasha's to see her aunt and uncle. Remus was going crazy.  
  
"Lily! Lily she'll be here any minute and your just getting out of the shower?" Remus was screaming at Lily was dripping wet and covered in only a towel.  
  
"I think Lil should stay just like that! Well...maybe without the towel!" James grinned at her trying to take the towel off. But with a wave of Lilies wand she was dry and dressed in some very comfortable clothes.  
  
"Hey! I was quite admiring you all dripping and naked!" James said disappointedly as they followed an eccentric Remus down the stairs. Lily just rolled her eyes at him and giggled.  
  
In about a few minutes the fireplace was grumbling with what seemed like a large mound of luggage. Each piece was shooting out of the fireplace in rapid speed. Soon there were 3 suitcases and 2 trunks piled in their living room, and one girl sitting on top of them counting them.  
  
"Yez! Zey are all ere! Alo everyone!" Cossette exclaimed happily, just as Tasha ran in from the front door with Sirius puffing behind her.   
  
"Hello Cossette! It's nice to see you again!" Tasha said taking in deep breaths. After Cossette was settled into her room they all went down to the living room to have a cup of tea. Just as they were discussing how Pierre was the fireplace turned green and out popped Peter, who fell sprawling on the floor. Lily got up and helped him to his wobbly feet.  
  
"Lil, James, Remus! Dumbledore wants to- to talk to-" but he stopped as soon as he saw everyone else staring at him. He saw Cossette and bowed low to her in hello.  
  
"Oh um, Peter Cossette, Cossette this is our friend Peter!" James said getting up to introduce him and to lead him to a seat. It was such an awful hour by the time that everyone had finished their cup of tea and Peter finally left saying dumbledore will send them an owl tomorrow morning about a certain something, that Lily was practically about to fall asleep on the couch. So while Remus and Cossette went to bed, and Sirius and Tasha decided to steal Lily's room and sleep over James and Lily just sat with each other in silence.  
  
'All right Lil this is a perfect time to tell him!' she thought to herself while sitting up and looking at him.  
  
"What is it?" James asked her calmly, but inside his head there was a monstrous storm of questioning and doubting going on.  
  
'Just tell her, it'll be all right. I'm sure she feels the same way. But what if she doesn't feel the same way? What's the matter with you lately James your such a lump of nothing!'  
  
"I've just been meaning to tell you, you know with everything being so hectic lately-"  
  
"Yes, the house has been crazy with Cossette coming and Remus trying to find a job and you being a pain!" James joked  
  
"Well if that's the way you feel then you can kiss what I was going to say goodbye!" Lily joked but she found that she just didn't have the courage for it. So she turned around and walked upstairs only to find that two very lumpy sleepers were occupying her bed. So she hopped into James room and saw him sitting there with his head in his hands as if he just lost a Quiditch match or something.  
  
"Oh come now Jamesy-poo! I'll tell you some other time!" She said as she got under the covers in his bed.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" James laughed as she used a very Sirius expression  
  
"Well...We're both mature now right?"  
  
"Right!" James was grinning as he climbed in the bed with her  
  
"And we can both handle sleeping in the same bed right?" Lily had started to kiss him after every word gently in different places.  
  
"Right" Was he enjoying this!  
  
"Well...I don't see why not sleep in the same bed since sirius and Tasha are in MINE!" She yelled from his embrace across the hall.  
  
"Lil I don't think they heard you!" James said devilishly   
  
"Well then I hope we won't have to hear them!" Lily smiled as they pulled the covers over each other's heads and had an extremely eventful night!  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Lily thanked whoever was smiling down on her that the week was over, Cossette was at Tasha's house, and Hogwarts would be coming up in about two weeks. They found that Dumbledore decided not to include them in the youth thing until next summer. He felt that they were still to young to do anything that might help. This annoyed Sirius quite a bit.  
  
"He just thinks we're to naïve or young or something." Sirius said as they all walked down Diagon Alley together. They needed their school supplies, and James had grown a bit again so he needed knew school robes.  
  
After everyone had gotten their full of school supplies, books, quills, new cauldrons and joke shop tricks (in Remus', James, Sirius, and Peter's case)  
They all sat down in the Leaky Cauldron for some nice hot drinks and food.  
  
"So how hard do you think our N.E.W.T.s will be?" Tasha asked spraying a few people with food.  
  
"You still don't know how to chew food do you?" Remus asked laughing "And I think they're going to be horrifying!"   
  
"Please they shouldn't be that bad!" James exclaimed  
  
"James! Mr Head Boy! If you haven't noticed the bloody name of the tests are called: N.E.W.T.s Nearly Exhausting Wizarding Test!"   
Tasha said with a look of horror on her face while spraying more food all over him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lily was so happy to be on the train again. It showed too! She was jumping all over the place and saying hello to everyone in all the compartments. She truly scared a couple of 1st year girls when she opened their compartment door and screamed hello to them and leaving to go on to the next door. Fortunately James was able to apologize to the first years and Lift Lily up so he could put her in their compartment and sit on her once again.  
  
"You know James this whole sitting on me thing is getting old!" Lily said as her legs started to fall asleep from the weight of James' butt!  
  
"Uh-Huh"   
  
"Hullo Jamesy-poo"  
  
James smiled to himself and got up to greet Sirius with a witty comment, but instead he was met by a Snearing grin and greasy hair.  
  
"What do you want Severus?" James said with a sigh as he went to sit by the window.  
  
"Oh nothing really...I just wanted to see if the rumors were true!" he bent over Lily who was to busy massaging her legs to notice him. So he snatched the head girl badge off her robes.  
  
"Hey wait a moment-" Lily saw it was Severus and grimaced "Oh...I thought I smelled something slimy"  
  
"Sevy-poo I suggest you give that back or else the cavalry and I are going to get very horsey"   
  
Severus turned sharply around to see Sirius and the rest of the gang standing in the doorway with their wands at the ready. Severus turned back to Lily and threw the badge back at her, as if it was a disgusting virus. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered.  
  
"So the rumors are true, Hogwarts has been sucked up of all dignity. Giving this position of dignity...to a mudblood!" he moved away from her and started walking towards the door.  
  
Lily couldn't move. The hatred forming inside her body was so powerful that it wouldn't let her move or even punch him. But before he left he swiftly turned around and looked at all of them with hatred. His gaze soon after came back to Lily and he spoke aloud but softly.  
  
"He missed you once...but next time I wouldn't be to hopeful. You all disgust me!" he made a strange look at Peter then glided out of the room. Tasha slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Who does that prat think he is? 'you all disgust me nah nah nah'. What a creep"  
  
James slid his seat towards Lily. She slowly turned her head towards him and smiled vaguely. The Confrontation was soon forgotten. Lily was quickly laughing at a jokes Sirius and Remus were cracking at each other. It was actually a very nice last train ride to hogwarts!  
  
Soon they were all sitting in the Great Hall laughing about something or other, when Dumbledore got up to begin his start of term speech.  
"Welcome back and to Hogwarts my dear students! I would like to make a few start of term notices to first years. No one may enter the Forbidden Forest for it is off bounds. And our caretaker Mr. Filch would like to add bingo bangers and crack popple and snap yo-yo's to his list of toys forbidden in the school at this time! Our new Head Boy and girl are Lily Evans and James Potter, both of Gryffindor House and I only have three more words to announce!"  
  
"Please let it have something to do with food!" Sirius was whispering to himself and Remus snorted at him  
  
"Time to eat!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily and sat back down as the food appeared on the beautiful golden plates.  
  
Sirius whooped happily as his wish came true and they all dug into their delicious chicken, and roast turkey, and spotted dick, and rice pudding and much much more.   
  
As they climbed the many stairs with full bellies that they gave a sigh of content as they said good night in the beautiful Common Room of Gryffindor. Lily was so excited to be back for her Final year that she couldn't bare to think of leaving the place! But as soon as her head touched the pillow she could think of nothing but a certain cupboard that had been bothering her all summer!  
  
AN: Ok ok ok! I know those people out there who were getting along fine without the idea of Lily James in bed together but really! Your boyfriend and Girlfriend for how long? You live in the same house; someone else is doing 'it' in your bed, and why not have some fun right? I mean they had to get horny sometime! R&R please and no flames or I'll hunt you down with a pitchfork!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 


	28. Nothing last's forever

The Flower's story chp28  
  
"James!!!!!!!! James wake up you stupid git! I'm gonna kill you!" James tried to ignore the illusion of a shrieking girl sitting on top of him by putting his pillow over his head. Unfortunately the illusion seemed to materialize, grab the pillow and start to hit him with it.  
  
"Agh! Stop it you figment of my imagination!" James tried to push Lily off his bed.   
  
"Using an intelligent vocabulary now are we? James you are going to be late! And I say you instead of we because I am taking my leave now for I do not wish to be late on my first last day of being head girl you bloody dumb git!" As she said this with rising passion she proceeded to throw every single pillow in the room at him with quite a lot of force, to the dismay of all the other boys sleeping in the room.  
  
"Lil please! We don't have to get up for a few more hours! James doesn't take that long to get ready!" Remus groaned as his pillow was taken from beneath his head.  
  
James looked at the clock and realized Remus was right. He was about to say something snappy to Lily about how she can't keep time correctly until it clicked in his thick head exactly what he was late for!  
  
"Oh!"   
  
"Yes 'oh!' now hurry up or we'll be late." She biffed him on the head as she started to leave but she felt the urge to do something before she started for the common room. So Lily made an about face, ran up to James and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.   
  
"See you in a few head boy" she whispered right before she dashed down stairs.  
  
"That was completely unnecessary!" moaned Peter from under his covers.  
  
"You should have heard them during the summer Peter!" exclaimed Sirius "They were sooo loud! Especially during the night! They would stay up until dawn just howling at the moon like-"  
  
"Yes Sirius?" Remus popped his head up "Like what?"  
  
"Like......PENGUINS! Dear have you ever heard penguins howl...I mean they are a bunch of loud buggers!" he said less than sincere  
  
"Excuse me but those are mine and Lily's howls your discussing and I personally would like to think we didn't howl like penguins or anything else for that matter! So please if you're going to talk, talk about something else. I have to go. See you all at breakfast than!" James sighed and left the dormitory with a wave  
  
"Disgusting. They need to get up this early just to snog? Now that's what I call pathetic!" sirius yawned  
  
"Yes well I'm sure you an Tasha did plenty of snogging and howling yourselves over the summer, eh? Remus laughed  
  
"Ha Ha! Go to sleep scruffy!" Sirius scoffed  
  
"Same to you snuffles!" Remus laughed as he ducked back under the covers.  
  
The only sound left to be heard after their heads hit their mattresses (being that they had no pillows) were Peters' quite disturbing snores.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James creeped down the silent corridor trying not to make any disgruntled noises. He especially didn't want Peeves to come for an early morning visit.  
  
"Hey!" Lily called quietly to James "What took you so long?"  
  
"Oh...Sirius and Remus were having a howling contest!"  
  
"They were what?" Lily asked confused as she took his hand  
  
"Never mind" James laughed to himself  
  
They walked slowly to Dumbledore's office just trying to enjoy the morning silence in each other's company. It was nice just having a little time to themselves without having Sirius or Tasha or even Peter have some sort of accident or commotion.  
  
"Good morning my fine young head girl and boy!" Dumbledore greeted them as they walked into his office. "I trust you two to be a little less tardy on our next visit hmm?"  
  
"Sorry Sir, but James refused to get up! It was quite annoying." Lily exclaimed  
  
"Well, please do have e seat and let us begin shall we?" he gestured toward three seats in the middle of his office. There seemed to be a bunch of objects lying in the middle of the chairs. James took a seat in between Lily and Dumbledore. Lily knew what Dumbledore was planning for them today, because she realized what the extent of her power was over the summer, she was just too nervous to tell anyone about it.  
  
"Professor I know you know what I know!" Lily sighed as she sat down  
  
"And what is it that I know you know Ms. Evans?" he peered down at her through his half moon spectacles.  
  
"I know you know that I know that I can use my magic without my wand...a little at least." She stared at the objects in disarray.  
  
"Huh?" James stared between the two of them "But that's impossible isn't it professor?"  
  
"No...Unfortunately it is not. You see if most wizards had this power then the world would be spouting magic out of its rear end. But the fact is that only very rare cases of wizard or witch in lily's case have this ability."  
  
"But that's really good isn't it?" James persisted "I mean if we didn't need our wands anymore?"  
  
"No James because our wands control our magic. That's why the wand usually chooses the wizard...as my good friend Mr. Olivander tells me often. It's like they have minds of their own!"  
  
"I want to see it then..." he looked at Lily a little mad. Why hadn't she told him about this?  
  
"Mr. Potter it's not-"  
  
"No! It's all right professor...I've sort of been practicing..." Lily sighed  
  
She looked down at the objects on the floor and tried to find the smallest of them...and the least damaging. She picked out a sack of bertie blotts every flavor beans. She pointed her "wand" hand at the object and her fingers glowed a warm green light. A sort of wave seemed to ravel out through her fingers and onto the sack of beans. It was as if this wave of green held the bag up in mid air. It soon became too much of a strain to hold on so she let the bag go with a thump.  
  
James just stared at the bag in a state of shock. "But...that's not possible..."  
  
"James you just saw it with your own two eyes I think it's possible." Lily said dejectedly starting to get up  
  
"Ms. Evans before you leave I would like to advise you both" Dumbledore glanced over at James "that these powers should granted, not be taken lightly/ however I do not wish you to dwell on them. They are not your worst problems in your lives right now. Use them with caution, and you can do only good. You may go back to your dormitories now. Have a nice last first day!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and James didn't talk the rest of the day. The fact that Lily withheld this information from him the whole summer was just a little too much for James. He knew that she had been through just a little more than he had. With all the times she's gotten beat up and the betrayal of her cousin, the loss of all her relations. But this was the last straw. He just didn't feel like even looking at her for any reason.  
  
The first person to notice this of course was Tasha. She had always been very aware of Lily and James' relationship. She saw they were making very little eye contact while usually they couldn't keep their faces apart. The only moments they made eye contact that morning was when Lily had passed the biscuits to James. Even then they looked as if they could never trust each other again.  
  
"Sirius" Tasha whispered to him in the library that afternoon "have you noticed anything odd going on today?"  
  
"You mean Lily and James not talking to eachother" he said reaching for a book  
  
"Yes! So you have noticed something is wrong between them!"   
  
"No, not really. They're probably just having some little dispute as usual. Although it never lasted this long before." Tasha was about to jump in with a comment about rescuing their relationship but Sirius knew what was coming.   
  
"Tasha...let's leave them alone for once OK?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders  
  
"But...Why? They're-"   
  
"Tash! Haven't you noticed them growing more distant lately? Lily is growing up just a little faster than the rest of us don't you think? Maybe its about time James grew up too?" Sirius explained somberly as he led Tasha towards a nearby table.  
  
"Sirius...What are you talking about? They love each other! Can't you see that?" Tasha pleaded  
  
"Of course I can. Anybody with eyes can see that. But people can fall out of love too Tash."  
  
"How the bloody hell can you say that? After everything they've been through, that we've been through?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing from him  
  
"I want them to stay together just as much as you but you have to realize things are going on between them that not even any of us know about. Things so gigantic that it's tearing them apart."  
  
"Sirius Black, if I didn't think your kidding, which I'm going to force myself to believe, I would hit you so hard that...that...that you'd wouldn't believe in anything you just said!" With that Tasha stood up and walked out of the library.  
  
Sirius looked at her retreating back and sighed to himself. Where did his big mouth get him now?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night when everyone had already gone to bed Lily and James were the last ones in the dormitory studying for future exams and such things. James knew they had to talk sometime. So he walked over to the table Lily was sitting at and took a seat next to her.  
  
"Well?" he asked with an agitated face.  
  
She looked up at him in annoyance  
  
"Well what?" She asked indignantly  
  
"We have to talk sometime the rest of this year. We are head boy and head girl you know?"  
  
"No need to remind me for the five millionth time today James. I know what we are!"  
  
"Lil why didn't you tell me? You kept this a secret for how long? Before today I never knew there were people who used magic without wands."  
  
"Why is it such a surprise huh?"  
  
"It's not a surprise it's a nightmare. If people had the power you had our world would be filled with tyrants and dark wizards!" James explained exasperated  
  
"Oh, so that's what you're afraid of isn't it?" Lily asked getting up and gathering her books.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything!" James started to do the same.  
  
"You're afraid that I'm going to follow in grand daddy's footsteps aren't you? You think I'm going to become another Voldemort don't you?" She yelled facing him  
  
"No! I'm not afraid of that! I'm just afraid I'm going to lose you to this horrible thing that you have inside you!"  
  
"Damn it James you already have!" Lily screamed, throwing her books down onto the floor. Tears were flowing swiftly down her cheeks now.  
  
"What?" James asked quietly  
  
"This "thing inside me' as you like to put it has already taken a bite! I have changed. I'm not the same girl I was 6 years ago James! I had parents then! I had never gotten a black eye then. I still had a family god damn it!" she sunk down onto the floor letting her emotions take over. James was still standing staring at the wall. A loss for words.  
  
"You've changed too James!" She cried looking up at him. "You know you've grown cold. You know that you haven't had real fun in over a year! And I know, that you think your better than me!" he looked down at her, his features were expressionless.  
  
Lily slowly got up and walked in front of him. They were noses to nose now, the tension just building and building.  
  
"Ever since I told you about Slytherin, I knew it! Because your ancestor was nobler and brave than mine was you think that you have more power. Well just maybe that's where you're most wrong!" Lily stopped to see if he had anything to say. He just stood there looking into her eyes. Except when she looked back at him, his eyes seemed dead. No life emitted from them, no past happiness surfaced. He had changed more than she thought. So lily did the only thing she could. She turned slowly around, nodding, and walked toward the door to the stairs.  
  
Before she opened it she stopped with her hand on the doorknob. "I want you to know James that I will always love you. No matter what happens. No matter, who you are, you'll be in my heart forever" and with that she opened the door and walked up to her dormitory without looking back.  
  
James just stood there with his eyes closed.  
  
"And you'll be in mine"  
  
Authors notes: hey sorry for the delay but this I thought was a really good chapter and it needed time and development. And much Empire Records watching! Thanks for being so patient dudes and dudettes! R&R no flames please!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. 


	29. Especially fights con'td from chp28

The Flower's story Chp 29  
  
Love feels no burden,  
  
thinks nothing of trouble,  
  
attempts what is above its strength,  
  
pleads no excuse of impossibility...  
  
It is therefore able to undertake all things,  
  
and it completes many things,  
  
and warrants them to take effect,  
  
where he who does not love would faint and lie down.  
  
Love is watchful and sleeping, slumbereth not.  
  
Though weary, it is not tired;  
  
though pressed, it is not straitened;  
  
though alarmed, it is not confounded...  
  
- Thomas A. Kempis -  
  
-   
  
Lily Ran up to the dormitory sobbing. She couldn't believe what had just happened. The person that she loves the most in all the world hates her now. Thinks, that he's better than her. Molly and Tasha were still up when she came into the room. They both looked up from what they were doing just in time to see Lily slam the dormitory door and and walk swiftly into the girls bathroom.  
  
Molly got up imediatley and put her ear to the bathroom door, Tasha's ear was just below hers. They heard lily getting sick in the bathroom and then the sink running for a while. Molly looked down at Tasha in question. Tasha got up from the door and walked somberly over to her bed.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Molly whispered keeping her ear to the door.  
  
"I don't want to know." But she knew. Everything Sirius had said that afternoon was weighing on her mind. Just then the bathroom door lock was unhooking. Molly flung herself next to Tasha and they waited for Lily to come out.  
  
When she did Molly couldn't help but take in a deep breath. She looked awful, all pasty and sweaty, and messed up from the pain and tears. Lily lifted her head from the charm bracelet she was fidgeting with and looked at Tasha.  
  
Tasha got up and walked over to her slowly trying to keep the words down that she needed to ask. So she took lily in her arms and whispered soflty.  
  
"It's over now, just let go lily, it's over."   
  
Lily backed away from the hug and went to sit down on her bed. Molly sat down next to her, nervous, and wondering why Lily was so upset.  
  
"That's the bit Tash." Lily forced a laugh "I don't want it to be over." Molly was about to put her arm over lily in comfort but lily prevented it. She shoved molly's arm away from her hurtfully. "Don't touch me right now OK?" Molly was hurt but she brushed it aside being that Lily was extremely upset.  
  
Lily started to pace the room in frustration and pain.  
  
"It was just a misunderstanding!" lily told herself  
  
"What kind of misunderstanding" Tasha asked  
  
"It wasn't anything grand. I just forgot to tell him a few things over the summer, that's all! Nothing to go all balistic over right?"  
  
"What kind of things?" Tasha persisted  
  
Lily didn't want to spill the whole wand-less magic deal so she created some alternate problem similar to hers.  
  
"Just some problems I was having, some new things in my life that was all!"  
  
"What kind of problems?"   
  
"Tash, please!" Lily yelled stopping and looking at Tasha in exasperation. Lily all of a sudden realized how tired she was, and jumped into her bed. She closed the curtains around her bed and didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the night. The only sound coming form lily's bed were the silent tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James stood in the common room for who knows how long, until Sirius and Remus came down stairs. They had heard some mumbled yelling and knew only to well that the only girl who could yell like that in Gryffindor tower was Lily. But when they got to the common room, the only person there was James. Who was sitting in a love seat, hunched over, with his head in his hands.   
  
Sirius sighed and sat down across from James. He leaned over and ruffled James' hair trying to lighten the mood. James swatted Sirius' hand away form him. He looked up at Remus and Sirius, his eyes bloodshot from salty tears. Remus knew only to well what had happened.  
  
"You know, the funny thing is I never thought that it would've lasted this long. You know with how much we fight and everything. But you never know how much you truly...love someone until they're gone. Probably forever." James smiled bravely  
  
Remus and Sirius just stared pathetically back at James. Not knowing what to say.   
  
"You want to know the hardest part?" they shrugged  
  
"She's not gone forever. She'll be torturing me for the whole year and probably more. Just seeing her everyday with those big sad, angry eyes staring back at mine. That'll be the worst part to bare!"  
  
"James, what happened?" Remus asked sitting down next to him.  
  
James instantly got up not wanting to be near anyone. He walked over to the fireplace and just stared at it in pain.  
  
"This time it really wasn't my fault! She should have- I don't understand how-." He sighed not wanting to give everything away.  
  
"Lil, and I have been dating for how long? We live together we go to the same school we're in the same house you would think she would tell me everything right? But she withheld extreme...emotions from me that I have never heard of before, and she had no right to! She should've told me damn it!"  
  
Remus sighed not wanting to take sides "James maybe she just wasn't ready to tell you...I mean I've known Lily for-"  
  
"Yes Remus we know OK? You and Lily shared a life and death experience well so did we! Several actually... But I know I'm right and if it's over it's over! I don't need her. I lover her yes...but I don't ever need her! So don't start lecturing me on what I don't need to hear!"  
  
James stormed upstairs and went to bed without saying anything to either of them.  
  
Remus and Sirius looked at eachother in surprise.  
  
"Wow. Well what he needs to hear is exactly what he won't let us say." Remus sighed  
  
"Or let Lily say. But their both as stuborn as hippogriffs neither of them will budge." Sirius said getting up with Remus.  
  
"It just goes to show...Nothing lasts forever!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few days were extremely awkward. Lily and James tried to act polite around each other for the sake of the others. Personally they would rather have them fighting all the time.   
  
Finally after a month the rest of the school started to notice that Lily and James weren't doing the ritual flirting and kissing in hallways. So the other girls and boys in the school started making moves on them. Especially the girls. There used to be a group of fans that came to watch James practise Quiditch now there was a quarter of a stadium full. They would sit there cheering and waving like a bunch a loony lovesick Beatles fans.  
  
Sirus' amusement at the look on James' face as he rolled his eyes whenever he walked onto the pitch for Quiditch practise soon started to dwindle. The cheers were actually getting annoying and after a few jokes and mickey's sent James' he started to get annoyed. So this one afternoon Sirius and the rest of the team flew over to him quite exasperated.  
  
"Oy, James!"  
  
James was about to throw the quaffle at one of the girls in frustration b/c she kept chanting  
  
POTTER POTTER HE'S A CUTIE  
  
NOTHING CAN SHAKE IT LIKE HIS-  
  
She didn't get that far. James made sure of that. So after taking a deep breath of satisfaction he turned around to look at why Sirius had called his name.  
  
"What is it?" James asked impatiently wanting to get on with practice.  
  
"James listen." Sirius said as he flew up to him. "The team is really frustrated about all this girly fan bollucks. We can't concentrate, and it's starting to get out of hand..."   
  
"What, you think I can do something about it? You think I like this canting and banter from gits who don't know how to tie their own bloody shoelaces?" James said flying around Sirius and screaming that last bit at the girls.  
  
Most of them didn't even notice the comment was meant to be insulting.  
  
"James get a grip-" sirius started  
  
"No, I will not get a grip because of those mindless twits" James lowered his so only Sirius could hear "Lily thinks I've paid them off or something so now she's got these brainless gits following her around! And Sirius she's threatened to move of the house and stay with Tasha over the summer." He looked over the castle in disgust  
  
"I wish I had never met her..."   
  
Sirius looked at his friend in sympathy, but not enough sympathy to put Quiditch behind him.  
  
"James I'm sorry I really am but you have to let of it!" James looked as though he was about to start another huge row when Sirius shoved the quaffle he was holding into James' stomach. "I don't want to hear it. The Quiditch cup should be ours in our final year, you know how bad I want it! And as much as I hate to admit we have N.E.W.T.'s to deal with, we do! Your Head boy James...get a grip." Sirius turned his broom to go down to the lockers "And rid of those girls next practice.  
  
James stood there staring at where his friend was floating a second ago. How could he have been so daft, how could he have let some stupid girl get between him and his Quiditch games. So James turned to the giggling girls with new determination and set out for them.  
  
"Hello there." He said as he glided to a halt on his broomstick  
  
"Hi...James..." one of he girls sad giggling madly in the process  
  
"Yes hi...um...listen it would be really nice if you girls could please not come to my practice's anymore. Oh, and stop following me around, and stop taunting Lil in the hallways! James exclaimed quite plainly  
  
"But James we thought that you and Lily were-"  
  
"You thought wrong, whatever you thought. Now please go away and don't follow me ever again." James started to turn to leave but just for good measure he added "Or I'll have Sirius hex you!"  
  
And with that he flew to meet Sirius back in the locker rooms to change.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily's admirers of course had not been hired as James had thought, and they were taunting her to go out with them a little to hard. Remus had noticed these boys and shoed them away once with a few good jinxes but they just kept coming, and Lily was running out of insults to turn them down with.  
  
"Bloody hell Molly I don't know what to do!" Lily sighed as she sat down in front of the fire of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"These boys just don't go away. They keep making whistling noises at me and calling me names like sweet stuff and candy...as if I was actually a piece of Candy!" she took in a deep breath to calm her nerves  
  
"Listen Lil, maybe you should go to proffesor Dumbledore or Proffesor McGonogall about this. This is verbal harassment and you know it!" Molly was really starting to worry about Lily AND James because of their growing group of lunatics. Both head boy and girl had been feeling drained and now they both looked it.  
  
Lily shrugged and reached down beside her to get her books from her bag. But it wasn't there. She started to look around her chair and on the table but her bag was no where to be found.  
  
"Great" she muttered to herself "I think I left it in the library when I was trying to sneak out without being seen by some of my fans" she said with disgust.  
  
"I'll be back" She sighed and she got up to walk to the dormitory hole.  
  
"You want me to come with you?" Molly asked carefully  
  
"No no no. You stay and do your homework, my notes on professor sprouts lesson yesterday are under my pillows if you need help on her essay."  
  
"Thanks Lil...are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"  
  
But Lily didn't hear her. The portrait was already closing behind her. Molly had a bad feeling about this, so she quickly got up and walked up to the boys' dormitories, where she knew a few practical jokers would be pretty worried if they knew what had been going on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily had just came out of the librarys lost and found and was heading for the door to leave when she heard a long slow whistle sound out behind her. She knew what it was but decided to keep walking away casually through the doors and out into the corridors. Of course being head girl she knew that she could deduct points from these idiots or send them to weeks worth of detention. But there was something menacing about them, something that just didn't feel right.  
  
"Oy! Sweety! Why haven't you said yes to going out with me yet?" Some git yelled but she knew he was pretty much right behind her.  
  
"Maybe it's because the thought of even saying those revolting words to such a revolting person was to horrifying to imagine"   
  
She stopped dead in her track, turned around to face him eye to eye and hissed coldly "Maybe even a bit more horrify than that slab of skin sitting on your skull!"  
  
"Watch it little girl!" Said another voice behind the boy she was facing. It turns out she was outnumbered four to one. There was no way she would be able to hex them all at once. Especially if she tried her wand free magic. But all the while she was thinking of her options Lily had no intention of letting down her cool calm demeanor.  
  
"Or what, pond scum" she directed her comment to the very beafy boy in the back. He seamed to make a sort of growling sound one only heard from a dog getting ready to jump on you.  
  
The boy directly in front of her grabbed her bag and threw it away. Probably thinking her wand was in it. He pushed her up against the wall and made sure his croonies were huddling around her close by. Making sure no one was coming.  
  
"Get off me you toerag!" Lily yelled hoping someone would here her She was to nervous to summon up her anger so that her powers could work against him but something else happened that at first she thought it was her own doing.  
  
This boys croonies seemed to be getting large punches in the face one at a time which sent them faultering back. They looked at one another while each was getting a good hit. Soon enough they had enough of it and ran away. The head boy who now had his hands on both lilys arms to keep her from getting away tunred to see what was going on. Before he could turn around again Lily had kicked him in an area where men usually did not like to be kicked. With her heart pounding she ran to her bag and grabbed her wand but before she could say anything to hex him with someone had grabbed her around the waist and put a hand on her mouth. Also in the process throwing some sort of gleaming cloak over her.  
  
She didn't move, to scared and nerve racked to do anything, so she watched as the boy finally recovered from his traumatic experiance and huddled away as if it had been him who's dignity was threatened. Even after he was gone the person didn't uncover her mouth, but dragged her into an empty classroom. By now she was struggling to see who had pretty much saved her from getting a few more bruises and scars. The person let her and ripped off the cloak from both of them.   
  
She turned around to see a very worried looking James.  
  
"What were you doing huh? Trying to show off all those little special powers and make the gits more annoyed by pissing them off huh lil? Then what would have happened if I hadn't been there? A few more bruises ok with you? Hell maybe they would take it one more step furnther over that with ra..." James flared the cloak on a nearby chair, not willing himself to say. He lookede at her carefully and came towards her. For a second she thought he was going to hit her or something so she moved away from him angrily. He seemed hurt but she didn't care at the moment.  
  
"And what were you doing? Following me I presume? Trying to prove yet again that you better than me you bloody piece of-" Lily yelled back at him  
  
"You presume wrong you prat of a girl!" James interupted mockingly right back at her, anger rising "Molly had snuck up to the boys' dormitory after you left. She told us what had been happening to you. Remus said that you had told him it stopped but it didn't did it!? Did it?" James screamed at her  
  
Lily turned away...even though James had seen her cry before, she couldn't bear to have him see her in this weakened state. She didn't want him to come off thinking that she needed him and was a lesser person without him...even though that thought had crossed her mind in the month that they were apart.  
  
"What do you care?" Lily said trying to sound strong and defiant but instead her voice sounded like a mouse who had to much to eat. She could hear footsteps behind her as James approached slowly, taking deep breaths. She shuddered slightly as she felt his hand slide into hers.  
  
"Lily" he said quietly, just standing there behind her talking into her back. "No matter what happens I will always care about you, whether you hate me or not." She turned around to look at him tightening her grip on his hand "I'm pretty sure" James said with the slight develish grin shes come to adore "That no matter how hard we try, nothings gonna keep us from leaving eachother" he said with a meaningful glance.  
  
She smiled "If you mean Sirius and Tasha...I could give them a few good detentions if you know what I mean!" James smiled fully now.  
  
They both couldn't take their eyes of eachother. It was a moment of realization for both of them they couldn't bare to live without eachother, if the whole world was falling to pieces around them all that they needed was to look into each others eyes and smile.  
  
"Lil, do you want to marry me?" James asked as if he was asking some sort of everyday question.  
  
Lily came out of her trance of love and stared at him in disbelief. Had he gone completely bonkers? They were way to young...and...and...  
  
She found herself looking around the empty room for excuses to say no. But the answer was there in front of her all the time. He just stood there waiting for an answer. She grinned at him as more tears started to coarse down her cheek.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Lily said as casually as he had asked her. James' smile extended ear to ear as he picked her up by her waist and swung her around. They laughed in excitement, and as James put her down she kissed him in her happiness.  
  
"Wait!" said Lily suddenly  
  
"What?" James asked looking worried  
  
"Are you sure your ready to put up with tantrums full time?" Lily asked grinning  
  
"Haven't I already?" Lily nodded in agreement, and walked hand in hand out of the classroom. They had a mutual agreement that no one really needed to know about this being that wouldn't exactly get married for years to come. But just because they know that one day, they would officially belong to eachother and that was enough to last a life time.  
  
Authors note: Again I am mucho sorry for the delay but end of yr tests and pretty much yr round tests and work have kept me from posting. Ok I know the 5th book is out with a depiction of james and lily and the gang about how they got together and when but I'm not changing a think in my story b/c I started writing this b4 I knew anything about the 5th book. Hope you like even though there is quite a difference between the actually reality of the story. Thanks a lot. I'll tr to write more soon. Tata.  
  
Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the obvious 


	30. Secret groups and Cleaning

The Flower's Story chp 30  
  
"Gossip is the art of saying nothing in a way that leaves practically nothing unsaid."   
  
-Winchell, Walter  
  
"I want a house that has got over all its troubles; I don't want to spend the rest of my life bringing up a young and inexperienced house."   
  
-Jerome, Jerome K.  
  
Remus, Sirius, Peter and Molly all sat on James' bed looking anxiously at the door and at eachother. When James had ran out the door with his invisibility cloak they didn't know whether he was going to pound lily or rescue her from the ultimate death. They all knew he had over-reacted when Molly told them about the bullies and about the lies she'd been feeding Remus whenever he asked about them.  
  
"But they aren't bullies" Molly was saying to herself, as she got up from James' bed. Remus looked up from the lunar chart he had been staring at.  
  
"What?" Sirius exclaimed "Moll, they're verbally harassing her and who knows what else?"  
  
"Oh no!" Remus turned to face Sirius "If Lily had been being attacked more than verbally she'd say something to one of us. But verbally she could handle herself, you should know that!" Remus remarked with a slight grin  
  
Sirius had received one to many verbal beatings from lily over their course at Hogwarts. There had not been one week in every school year that Lily had not said something along the lines of: 'I'm gonna kill you Sirius' or 'one of these days Sirius'. He was quite used to them by their 7th year together.  
  
A little while later the door flew open and Tasha strolled in with a smug look on her face. Sirius on the other hand looked appalled.  
  
"Why is it that girls can come up to our dormitories but we can't go up to theirs?" Sirius asked annoyingly  
  
"You've been in our dormitories before! I know James has at least." Tasha was still looking extremely pleased with herself when she sat on the bed across from all of them. "Speaking of James..."  
  
Tasha trailed off obviously enjoying rubbing it in their faces they she knew something they didn't.  
  
"Yes what about him?" Sirius asked curiously he loved playing Tasha's little games but the others didn't have enough patience for them.  
  
"Tash, if your going to go on and on about what you know and we don't we're just going to find out for ourselves then!" Molly made a move to get up, but Tasha stopped her  
  
"Your no fun" Tasha sighed as she walked straight to Sirius but directing her comment towards Molly. Instead of telling them what was going on she went right up face to face with Sirius and gave him a short kiss on the lips. This was quite surprising, for Tasha hardly ever showed public signs of affection with Sirius. Even he was taken aback a little which is exactly what she'd hoped for. So she leaned close to his ear and whispered loud enough for the others to hear. "I think he's finally grown up!" Sirius gasped mockingly and gave Tasha a kiss except this one a little longer. Soon enough Sirius had gotten up and grabbed Tasha by the hand taking her downstairs. The only thing the rest of them heard him say was:  
  
"Things are finally turning back to normal."  
  
Remus and Molly sighed, relief coursing through them. They knew what this meant, unfortunately Peter being still extremely thickheaded they had to tell him what was going on. That James and Lily had finally reconciled. Peter smiled at this news but didn't exactly take it in as joyous tidings. Remus noted this to himself and walked down to the common room with Molly and Peter in tow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everything definitely was back to normal, Lily and James were snogging whenever they weren't fighting, eating, sleeping, or studying. This did not really give them lots of time because of their NEWT's. The whole of the 7th years felt like they had catapulted back to 5th year again, except three times over. The workload was gigantic. Nobody had time to just lull about, their professors made sure of that. Especially Lily and James!  
  
Being Head Boy and Head Girl, Lily and James had a lot more responsibilities than others all did, put together! They were told to patrol hallways almost every night, looking for students out of bed. Of course this time was usually used for snogging, but James usually brought the marauders map just in case anyone approached. They didn't want to be caught off guard looking like they hadn't been attending their duties. To James and Lily though their duties, just meant having less time to study for regular exams, homework and most importantly: NEWTS.  
  
Almost everyone decided they had wanted to become Aurors. Even Peter was thinking about taking it up with them. They never thought that Peter would have passed the OWL's for Auror classes but everyone has little surprises of their own.   
  
Molly hadn't really thought of giving a decision on career choices. Of course she was in all the same NEWT classes as the rest of them, but Molly of course was engaged to Arthur, and whenever she mentioned the word engagement Lily and James exchanged smug glances. Everyone thought this meant that they were happy for them, and soon expected an engagement like that one soon enough.   
  
But Tasha had expected it to be much sooner than guessed by her friends. She always had keen understandings about Lily and James' relationship. She found it very interesting the little subtle messages. She caught James' eye a few minutes after he and lily had exchanged glances. She gave him a knowing wink and he looked at her surprised then at Lily a little disappointed. Tasha was going to have to have a little chat with her two lovebirds. But she put it off for a long while leaving them the benefit of the doubt.  
  
Months were passing by like days, and days like hours. Things seemed to be going a little to fast for everyone, because before they knew it, the Christmas holiday was upon them. And students were signing up to leave the school or stay. Everyone had planned to stay in school this year because it's their last year, but Lily preferred to do something different. Something she had never done before.  
  
"James, I want to invite all our mates over for the entirety of the Christmas break. We need to go out of this with a bang, and I mean a real good bang far away from Hogwarts castle." Lily proposed to James one night a week before the school term ended. They had been sitting alone  
  
"I don't, Lily..." James said warily. The last thing he wanted was a frantic Lily cleaning up the house and becoming a neat freak again. Sirius had once called her Suicidal Sponger Lily, which of course gave him a good whack over the head by both Tasha and lily.   
  
"Please...for me?" lily pleaded giving him big watery and eyes and a pouty face.  
  
"All right all right but stop with that face please! It's to pathetic for me to look at-" James had stopped mid-sentence because a large bag of books was flung over the armchair next to them and a tired looking Tasha fell right onto it. She smiled and gave a wave to lily and James.  
  
They looked at eachother in question to this randomness of just dropping in on their conversation. But Tasha had a purpose that was going to get out.  
  
"So where is it?" Tasha asked taking out the bag of books from underneath her bum.  
  
"Where is what?" Lily asked confused "Oh Tasha want to come to James' house for Christmas this year we're having a big bash! All the mates are invited!" Lily was so enthusiastic about this whole party but James didn't keep his eyes off Tasha.  
  
"Sound like fun...of course I'll be there! And don't you mean OUR house?"  
  
"Well I guess it could be our house since we live there! But Remus lives there too " Lily answered awkwardly  
  
"Oh so your going to keep him living with you after the celebrated event huh!" Tasha asked lowering her voice and smiling at the two of them. Lily stared blankly at Tasha and James had a very peculiar look on his face.  
  
"It's just a party Tash. And of course he's going to live with us. Where else would he go?" lily asked getting rather confused and frustrated. James just sat there saying nothing.  
  
"Well, I would expect that you and James would like to be alone for the conceiving of children an-"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?" Lily and James both almost jumped a foot into the air. They both realized now what she was talking about, but how she knew was a complete mystery. Almost every night they had asked eachother if they told. And each in turn had said no. They looked at each other and realized no one had told anyone so how could she possibly know.  
  
"Don't go bonkers on me you two. It's actually quite obvious. Whenever Molly mentions you know what, you look at eachother as if Lil is about to have a baby." Tasha giggled at the look on Lily's face   
  
"Trust me I'm not going to tell anyone. But when were you planning on telling people cause pretty soon, Remus and Sirius are going to catch on. They're already gathering suspicions about you mates hiding something."  
  
"Well...we hadn't planned on telling anyone for quite a bit. It was rather informal you know. Just sort of a quick question and answer." James explained in a low voice  
  
"So Tash I think it would have been better for you not to know at all because, we're probably not going to say anything for a long while!" lily whispered  
  
"A long while!" Tasha yelled  
  
Lily and James tried to hush her down but to no avail.  
  
"I can't keep a secret for a long while!"  
  
"Well then you shouldn't have but into our business!" James exclaimed quietly  
  
"James!" Lily said warningly "Tash, it's not that...well...this was just a...You know what? Let's go for a walk OK?" Lily got up and took Tasha's hand.  
  
Tasha glared at James a little then followed Lily through the portrait hole. It wasn't after hours yet so they had a lot of time to just lull about the hallways. It was to cold to go outside and in the library nobody was really aloud to talk much, so Lily decided to take Tasha into the Great Hall.  
  
Lily and Tasha took their seats away from the other groups of people who were either studying or just socializing.  
  
"Listen Tash" Lily started as they got settled "That whole engagement proposal bit, it's not as important and as official as it sounds. It was more like a...oh bloody hell how do I put this...it was more like a pact! A pact between James and I that no matter what, we'll always belong to each other! That even if we do separate there will always be a place in my heart for him and a place in his heart for me!"  
  
"Wait...so your not getting married?" Tasha asked meekly disappointed  
  
Lily smiled "Well not tomorrow" she joked  
  
Tasha smiled although she was disappointed. She always wanted to be a bride's maid or a maid of honor, something along the lines of that. But since Lily probably wasn't going to get officially engaged for another few years, and it would take a long while to get all the plans together, Tasha figured she wouldn't be attending any weddings for quite a while.  
  
"Hey, don't worry" Lily said sympathetically as she saw Tasha's face dampen "You have to remember the Molly is going to be having her wedding long before I am. To tell you the truth, I don't really want to get married so quickly, I'd like to explore the wizarding world, and have some adventures before I even start to think about 'settling down' and starting a family..."   
  
Lily trailed off thinking about how she didn't really want to get married very soon. She wanted to go into the true wizarding world and explore it. But she then thought of James and how he wanted to instantly become an Auror and fight the good fight. Lily needed to wait a little longer before starting to work, but leaving James behind while going off would be so hard. He had grown up in this world, lily only knows what she learned within the walls of hogwarts and what Remus had told her as a child.  
  
Tasha watched a range of emotions wash over Lily's face. She knew that once Hogwarts was over, Lily's life would change forever. This was truly where she had matured and grown into the beautiful woman she is today. How this change would affect her, whether in good way or bad, Tasha couldn't guess.  
  
"Lil, I promise no matter what, no matter where we end up going and what we end up doing...this group of ours will stay together." Tasha reached a hand across the table for Lily to take.  
  
"Do you promise?" Lily asked with tears threatening to fall  
  
"I promise forever" She replied quietly with a grim smile on her face  
  
Lily took Tasha's hand and smiled wearily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone had decided to stay the Christmas holiday at James' house. James had enough room to accommodate all his guests. Even Arthur and Cossette were coming. They were to spend half of the first week at home while James, lily, and Remus cleaned up the entire house. It was gonna take all four days, so they pleaded with their friends not to come and visit before they were suppose to.  
  
The first day of cleaning was treacherous. Lily was taking absolute advantage of the fact that they were all able to do magic outside of school this year, even without special permission by the ministry. They each started with a section of the large house to clean. Lily assigned herself the kitchen, being that she was the only one who could maneuver themselves around it, Remus took on the study, being that he spent much of his time there, and James was forced to clean all the cutlery, china, and tables in the large dining room. Mostly because he had the best reflexes, and if he dropped a plate it would be the easiest for him to grab it before the crash.  
  
The next day was spent on bedrooms. All bedrooms had to be dusted, mopped, and all such things. They each did their own rooms. Lily moved into James' room just for the holidays, so that everyone could fit together. They put Tasha and Sirius in the same room, but this room had a large couch just in case Tasha was mad at Sirius again for some odd reason. Arthur and Molly had rooms connecting to each other, Lily knew that They wouldn't have separate rooms for lond but james insisted upon it for some reason. But the question on whether Remus and Cossette should have a room was the worst part. Lily knew that the last time Cossette had visited Remus and her had gotten extremely close. But no one knew how close...  
  
So Lily approached him about this when they were down to cleaning the last two rooms.  
  
"Remus!" She called from down the hall. She didn't exactly look stunning, she had dirt all smudged down her cheeks and on her knees from dusting and crawling on the floor with a mop and rag. He hair was back in a bandanna so that it wouldn't get dirty, and she was wearing this huge smocked with rolled up jeans.  
  
"What? I'm almost done with all the windows in these rooms, so stop hounding me!" He poked his soapy head from out of one of the bedrooms. Apparently he had spilled some of the soap he was using to wash the windows.  
  
"Oh, no I'm sure those windows look wonderful, I just needed to ask you something..." She came into one of the rooms and tried not to put her dirty bum on any of the clean furniture.  
  
"What is it?" Remus put the rag back into the bucket full of soapy water; he wiped his brow of sweat and turned to look at Lily. She had a peculiar embarrassed look on her face. "What's the matter?" he smirked  
  
"Actually I just came here to ask you whether you and Cossette would either have separate rooms. As opposed to sharing...one......room?" She trailed off at then end as she saw Remus' face.   
  
You can see that he was debating this heatedly in his head. Right then lily knew they had gotten to be a little more than friendly, but maybe not completely.  
  
"Listen these are the last two rooms and their right across the hall from eachother." Lily insisted, but this didn't seem to be enough for Remus.  
  
She walked up to him and smirked "We've also oiled all the hinges on all the doors to make sure that nothing squeaks during the night!" Remus looked up at lily at first in shock, but his reaction gradually gave way to a smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The third day was spent on the hardest task of all. Lily after all the years Lily and Remus had lived with James, in this huge house, there was always one corridor that had been locked, all that time. When James' parents were alive, Sirius had said one time that their was a grand ballroom that lead out onto a balcony in some other part of the country, in a warmer climate on a beach somewhere. Sirius had seen once when he was invited to a benefit for "The mistreatment of Werewolves and half-breeds alike" of course it was enchanted.  
  
So lily had approached James about this and he agreed to finally open it up again. He felt it was a good way to remember all the people lost in the War against Lord Voldemort. Remus and Lily had been waiting downstairs for a half-hour while James looked for the key to open the door.  
  
"Why can't we just use magic?" Lily muttered to herself yawning at the same time. It was early and they were all very tired.  
  
"Well, James had said that his parents made sure no magic would be able to break through these doors." Remus told her for the thousandth time  
  
"Yes, well, we're wasting precious cleaning time while he's off frolicking for this-"  
  
"I have not been frolicking Ms. Evan's!" James announced as he bounded down the stairs "this key is particularly hard to find being that it is so small." He held up the key in his hand for them both to see, except that they couldn't.  
  
"I don't see it! James what are playing at we need to start this now or we'll never have this room done by tomorrow! And tomorrow we have to put the decorations up." Lily exclaimed hurriedly  
  
"Lil, lil, lil! We'll be done with this room in an hour. For it cleans itself every other week. And yes I'm am holding a key in my hand...just...watch!"  
  
James approached the door. He scanned it, looking for something in particular. Lily and Remus watched him closely and silently, making sure they don't break his concentration. After about 15 minutes James yelled in triumph.  
  
"Ya ha! A door is not a door until the entire doorknob is filled in. Lily could see a tiny speck of a hole on the golden doorknob. James seemed to be placing something inside the hole, lily could here clicking and a high pitch violin sound as the door started to unlock. A light started to shine from the cracks on side and underneath it.   
  
The door flung open, lily had never seen a grander sight before in her life. The second the door opened a warm breeze filtered into her skin. The first thing she saw was a grand silver archway with some sort of writing on the top of the archway. But it was written in a different language. She couldn't understand it so she just kept walking in wonderment. Behind her she could Remus short intakes of breath as he wondered at the magnificent room.  
  
James was wrong, they wouldn't be done cleaning the room in an hour, and they didn't even need to clean it in the first place. The wooden floor was sparkling and perfectly waxed for dancing and socializing. The ceiling was so high and painted as is they were in some kind of tropical forest. The chandeliers were hanging in a similar fashion according to the paint on the ceiling.  
  
"The ceiling paints can be changed if you want." James whispered into Lily's ear. "The chandeliers will change with them." He added  
  
"Lily you've got to come see this view!" Remus had yelled out from the balcony far across the room.  
  
She ran across the room and jumped onto Remus' back laughing hysterically. They really were in the middle of the amazon or some sort of tropical forest. Remus held onto lily's legs so she wouldn't fall off of him. He sighed and looked back at her and watched her stare out into the beautiful horizon. Wherever they were the sun was just setting and the animals below were making their night calls.   
  
"Well Lil, here you are. You adventure was right in your own back yard." Remus said quietly  
  
"Well, more like side yard, because this corridor is on the side of the house..." James noted thoughtfully  
  
Remus laughed quietly to himself at James' comment.  
  
"James, promise me you'll never lock this corridor off again. Please promise me!" lily asked sliding off Remus' back  
  
"I promise." James replied smiling. He swung his arm over Lily. And she did the same to him and Remus. And at that moment, nothing mattered. Not even the hurt that they all had felt, not even the terrifying world that awaited them after leaving hogwarts. The only thing that mattered was that they were all together, and this moment would never be forgotten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They spent the rest of the day putting up decorations. They figured that tomorrow would be spent ordering gifts and relaxing from these days of cleaning and hard work. They were taking a break at lunchtime; Lily had been making them all sandwiches when the doorbell rang.  
  
"James! Remus! Somebody, please get the door, I'm busy." Lily yelled into the living room where Remus and Sirius had been sending out owls for presents.  
  
"We're busy too Lil, and your closer, so hop to it 'RED'" James yelled back from the living room.  
  
"Four eyes!" She yelled back, dropping the knife she was using to spread jelly on her sandwich.   
  
"Why do I have to do all the work in this blasted house?" She muttered to herself, as she looked around the kitchen trying to find a good excuse not to answer the door.  
  
Lily walked out of the kitchen and approached the door. She yelled through the door to see who it was, but nobody answered. So she opened the door slowly in case anything was to jump on her and take her by surprise. But the only surprise she found was standing in the front Garden and marveling at a snowman some muggle child must have made.  
  
"Ah, Hello Ms. Evans" Dumbledore looked up from the rather large snowman to greet her.  
  
At first Lily wanted to ask what he was doing here, but she thought better of it and decided to be polite.  
  
"Professor, it's so nice to see you!" Lily tried not to sound like she was to surprise. But Dumbledore just chuckled lightly to himself and gazed at Lily over his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Yes, it's lovely to see you also Ms. Evans however, it would be much more pleasant if we were to see each other in a rather warmer climate."  
  
Lily felt like a complete idiot. Here's her headmaster standing the freezing cold while Lily was gapes at the surprise of him appearing at her front door step.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed embarrassed "Please, do come in professor!" she opened the door and let him walk in front of her, through the doorway. It occurred to Lily that he doesn't even seem to be walking, it's as if he was gliding through the entranceway.  
  
"Why thank you!" Dumbledore commented.  
  
"James! Remus!" Lily shouted out forgetting her manners for the moment "We have company so get you arses in here!" She turned back to Dumbledore and smiled taking his cloak and hanging in the nearby coat closet.  
  
Dumbledore did not flinch at her screams but just seemed to look around as if he were expecting the house in some way, until he spotted a very disgruntled James and Remus walking through the door.  
  
"Lily!!" James spoke up in a very whining tone "Remus tried to hex me!"  
  
"James stop being a child! And Remus try to ignore James' absurd comments about whatever it was you tried to hex him for this time! All right you too?" Lily informed them in an extremely motherly way.  
  
"All right" they echoed monotonously  
  
But just then they both looked up to se who the company was. Remus' reaction was quite suitable; he just stood up straight and greeted the Headmaster as if he knew he had been coming.  
  
James on the other hand, dropped his jaw in utter surprise and asked out loud  
  
"What are you doing here Professor?" Lily nabbed him in the ribs and gave him a glare that said 'be good'.  
  
But the Headmaster just chuckled lightly to himself and smiled at these ragged three.  
  
"Actually I am here to discuss a very important matter with you three! Perhaps we should all sit down?" Dumbledore said with a look of importance  
  
"Yes of course professor!" Remus gestured toward the sitting room where a nice cozy fire was flaming in its place. They all took a seat.  
  
Lily James and Remus all sat on the sofa across from the fireside. Professor Dumbledore took a standard chair that was facing them sideways, he twisted it around with his wand to make face right at them. When he sat down he waited for a few minutes while gazing intently into their eyes.  
  
James didn't like this feeling. It's as if he was inspecting them, to see if they were prepared for some horrid news.  
  
"Professor please, what's going on? Has anything happened we should know about?" Remus asked urgently  
  
"Yes and no, Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore sighed deeply "As you know, Voldemort is growing more powerful as these months pass us by. I hope you recall a few years before that I had planned to start an army of juvenile wizards, and train them to prepare them for the fight against lord voldemort." He looked to them for a sign of understanding  
  
They all nodded incoherently. Dumbledore went on.  
  
"Good. I realized that you were all to young to start this sort of training, and I relinquished this thought to many more on my mind. But now that you are of age and almost have completed your last year of Hogwarts, I am compelled to tell you that there is yet another group that has been formed. Once you are legally wizards, I hope that you will take into consideration joining this group. I now that not all the young men and women I have selected for this group will be able to attend, being that have already received job offers and such things."   
  
Dumbledore looked to James briefly who had seemed very interested on the nails of his right hand. Lily noticed this.  
  
"What exactly does being in this 'group' require professor" Remus asked interested  
  
"Weekly meetings, for updates on Voldemorts movements. Emergency meetings if necessary, and doing some jobs that might require the risk of your very own life." The three friends looked between each other at this last comment. "I'm not going to lie to you three, there will be much danger in joining this group. For instance, Voldemort and his followers will constantly be trying to find out who we are, as we search for their identities. There might be attacks that either side could inflict upon each other. This is a war we are waging, and there are bound to be casualties."   
  
They all knew what knowing a casualty felt like. Lily and James' parents were dead, and Remus' folks were still in concussion, not likely to be getting up at any moment.  
  
"I would ask for your answer as you return to Hogwarts. I have already gone to visit most of your friends, such as Mr. Black, Ms. Harris, Mr. Pettigrew and a number of others that you are well acquainted with."  
  
"Professor..." James started "Would we putting our lives at risk more than they are already?"  
  
"Yes you would James." Dumbledore answered curtly  
  
"And we wouldn't always all be together?" Lily piped in quietly  
  
"No, you will most of the time be separated, except at meetings and if you meet outside of the group socially. But almost all of the group members will be running on assignments for us against the dark side." He sighed.   
  
"Thank you Professor!" Remus said after a few moments of pensive silence  
  
"Thank you children-no you are not children anymore!" dumbledore gave a slight laugh "Thank you for listening to me!" With a wave of his wand Dumbledore's cloak was lifted from the nearby closet and hoisted over his shoulders.  
  
And with a nod to each of them he helped himself out of the door and closed it shut. They were all still sitting there next to eachother, pondering this 'group' dumbldore thought was so urgent he needed to talk to them about it. And offer them positions in the fight against Voldemort. There was no debating, with one look at each other they all silently agreed to avenge those that had been harmed in this horrendous war, and fight good against evil, even though they would risk their own lives.  
  
After a while Lily had brought in all the finished sandwiches and placed them in front of its owner. They had all started to eat in silence until Lily remembered the look dumbledore had given James when he was mentioning the job offers.  
  
"James..."Lily started slowly and sweetly   
  
"Weth?" He answered through a mouthful of tuna  
  
"What was that look dumbledore gave when mentioning job offers and such things?" Lily asked a little more heatedly  
  
"I dunno!" James answered becoming interested in his fingernails again.  
  
"Oh yes you do! You were offered a job and you didn't tell me weren't you?" She was yelling a bit now and giving him her daggers glare  
  
"Hey Lil, what people offer me in the way of jobs is my business and not yours. You've kept certain things from me before haven't you?" James said smugly  
  
"Don't you give me that tone of voice James Potter!" yelled Lily standing up "And I had every right to keep that from you and everyone else for the matter! It wasn't as if you were the only one who didn't know. Now you're you're the only one who knows! So you should be quite satisfied unfortunately its not enough for you, nothing is ever enough!"   
  
They both seemed to have forgotten that Remus was sitting there quietly just waiting to see what the big secret was. Everyone wanted to know what lily and James were fighting over and if Remus played his cards right he just might be able to hear it.  
  
"Oh please, Lily!" James stood up to face her "It's exactly the same I haven't told anyone else. And what you kept from me was a life changing power. Once you master it you could be-" Lily didn't let him finish   
  
"I could what?" She screamed exasperated "Lose control fling something at you the wrong way? Are you afraid of some ickle bruise a flying clock could give you?" She taunted  
  
"More like a flying dagger!" James yelled throwing his hands up in the air and walking away "Lil, I don't want to fight you anymore..."  
  
"What? Afraid that you don't have your wand near you and I just don't need mine?" She screamed "James I can't do anything dangerous, I can't even lift anything heavier than 10 lb. practically" Lily's cries became quieter   
  
James slowly turned around and noticed the look of defeat on her face. He felt ashamed that he had started to scream at her, and he could see that she was sorry.   
  
"Lil" He started shortly, walking over to her "I haven't taken any job offers..."  
  
"See? That's all I wanted to know and you just have to skive off the subject, as usual." She stated looking up at him sadly  
  
"Yet. I haven't taken any job offers yet." He could see the mounting anger on her face, so he added quickly "It doesn't mean that I'm going to instantly run off for some Quiditch team and leave you here. I also got offered a job at the ministry of magic! Sure I would start at the bottom, but I'd still be here with you!"   
  
He could see she was looking wide-eyed at something over at the fireplace. He turned sharply around to see Remus with a sly grin on his face that made him strangely resemble Sirius. Lily and James smiled warningly at Remus.  
  
"Hey! Your secret is safe with me. The both of you!" He threw his hands up and went back outside to work more on the decorations. Lily and James ran out after him and made sure to pelt him with as many snowballs as possible.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following morning was quite uneventful, they all slept later for lack of energy and the whole house was pretty much clean. As Lily walked over to James and Remus with their afternoon tea (coffee in Remus' case), she saw something-bright green streak past her.   
  
'Bloody hell what is that owl up to now?' she thought to herself. She was about to summon the owl to her with a simple summoning charm when two other rather large blurs flew past her with a great whoosh of air.  
  
"What the-" Remus looked up with a grin at the three figures flying about the chandeliers  
  
"Hey Hey Hey!" James called standing up on the sofa "It took me 5 hours to clean those things, you better careful...Sirius do you hear me?"  
  
"SIRIUS! Get away from my bird you arrogant toerag! You too...TASHA!" Lily was standing on the couch alongside James, getting ready to snatch the bird.  
  
"Come on Lil, let's have some fun! You never have fun anymore!" Sirius had stopped in mid air while the other two blurs still flew around the ceiling  
  
"Listen! I have fun all the time...see I'm having fun right now! Now why in godric's name are you chasing my bird? "  
  
"Because your 'bird' has stolen some extremely personal information from Sirius and I that I repeat is highly personal?" Tasha had called as she did a loop-the-loop around Lily's 'bird' to confuse him. Sirius had started his chase for the bird again  
  
"Oh really?" Lily chimed in with mounting interest " And what sort of 'personal information' would that be?"  
  
"Pictures" Tasha yelled as she streamed over Remus' head  
  
"Pictures" Lily repeated slyly "Oh J.J. would you come here for a moment?"  
  
"Oh the pictures aren't of us you perverted little witch" Sirius snickered "You have a very dirty mind, Evans you know that?" He had floated down from the ceiling and was now hovering right next to her.  
  
"I do not, I just need a good laugh every now and then, that's all!" she proclaimed in a would be innocent voice.  
  
"So what's in the pictures then?" Remus asked as he ducked another incoming by tasha and James Jr.  
  
"James and Lily at various romantic intervals throughout their career at hogwarts." Tasha yelled still racing after J.J. (James Jr.)  
  
"WHAT?" James and Lily started at this  
  
"Yup even before you started the dating. Tasha and I have had this teeny weeny ickle bet going on for years. " Sirius flew higher to be sure he was out of slapping range with Lily  
  
"1st year to be precise." Tasha smiled  
  
"Give me those...NOW!" Lily's temper flared. She jumped onto the back of the sofa and Jumped for J.J. who had just gone flying by, but she missed and fell onto her bottom with a groan.  
  
James jumped down from the couch to help her up. Sirius and Tasha were still steadily chasing after J.J.   
  
"All right you two, what was this bet about?" James yelled up to them while holding Lily down so she wouldn't hurt herself and jump after them again.  
  
"Well we bet that we could get 100 pictures of you two looking like you want to snog. Now this was way before you started dating, but we knew there was some sort of mutual attraction the moment Lily started giving James those looks of disgust!" Tasha giggled  
  
"GOTCHA!" Sirius called giving everyone a fright. Apparently he had caught J.J. and torn the pictures from the bird's claws. But he didn't fly off without giving tasha and Sirius a few good hard-earned pecks on the head.  
  
"Owe, Lil, you bird is a bloody nuisance." Sirius screamed rubbing his head where the bird had pecked  
  
"Hey! I wasn't the one chasing him around the house. You gave the poor owl quite a fright." Lily winked at J.J. now extremely proud of her bird.  
  
"Oh shut up Lily, and loosen up! I mean it's not like these pictures are going to ruin your life. We're only going to show them to your children and your grand children..." Tasha grinned evilly  
  
"Don't forget all of hogwarts!" Remus laughed as he hopped onto his broom. Apparently he had left the room to get his cloak on and his broom  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Lily summoned her cloak to her and threw it over her shoulders along with her scarf.  
  
"To have fun!"  
  
"James!"  
  
James also had gotten the hint and thrown his cloak on and fetched his broom.  
  
"Oh no, don't you dare go out and leave me here with all the dusting we still have to do!" she turned back to Sirius and Tasha "I'm officially stating that I blame you and I don't like you Sirius. You are the largest toerag in the history of the wizarding community!"  
  
"Thank you Madame. Now you are allowed to truly dislike me." Sirius came swooping for Lily who was just about to summon her broom to herself.  
  
"Wait Sirius, what are you-?" Sirius had wrapped his arms around Lily and thrown her onto the front of his broom, swooping up to the ceiling where the rest of the group was hovering.  
  
"Just stay still, don't hit me and maybe I won't drop you!" Sirius smirked at her. But Lily had no intention of moving she barely used her own broom let alone ride along with someone else. Sirius made sure she was securely wedged between his arms and that she was holding on tight to the broom.   
  
Unfortunately her fear of heights didn't stop her from complaining.  
  
"Sirius Black you put me down GENTLY this instant!" she screamed  
  
"You know what?" Lily looked over and saw Remus and James flying on their own brooms. "I don't reckon you should put her down Sirius. Lily has been lacking quite a good time, she's been all mopey and cleaning the house, and I think we could all do with a good outing." James flew over Lily's head and opened the skylight in the ceiling so they could all fly out of it.  
  
"No James no! I still have to finish-" Lily cried  
  
"Shut your trap Lily, and just give into the fact that we are going to force you to have fun." Tasha yelled as she flew through skylight with Remus on her tail.  
  
"Oh dear..." She held onto the broom and made sure Sirius arm was tight around her. "Sirius if you drop me-"  
  
"I won't Lil, just calm down, and have fun."   
  
James looked over to them, winked and flew through the skylight catching up with Remus.  
  
"You better not, or else I'll have to mame you!" She said to sirius with a smile  
  
"Really?" Sirius grinned with a happy go lucky smile. Lily gave him a good whack before he tightened his grip on and flew through the skylight with nice long howl.  
  
"So where are we going?" Tasha called back to Sirius and James. They had just owled her to tell her to come with broom in hand to James' house.  
  
"No clue!" Remus cried over to her with a grin  
  
"You have definitely known Sirius for to long." Lily yelled over to him  
  
"Why's that?" Sirius asked faking a pout  
  
"He's starting to inherit that doggy grin of yours. You know, I think being an ani-" Sirius had suddenly squeezed tight on her to make sure she didn't let slip in front of tasha that they were animagus. So he gave her a look of warning.  
  
"Being an Animal like person, you've actually started to grow doggish." Lily corrected herself quickly with a grin "I mean you eat everything that you come across, you chew on paper and cardboard when you're hungry or bored, and I wouldn't be surprised if you've peed on a few hydrants recently!" She grinned over at James who seemed to be laughing so hard that he almost flew into a chimney.  
  
"Hey! I have not peed on any hydrants......recently" he said quite annoyed at the amused look on Remus' and James' faces. Tasha on the other hand thought his extremely unpleasant.  
  
"EEWW! Sirius you've peed on hydrants, that's revolting." Tasha yelled in disgust  
  
"Well not in human form I haven't" Sirius noted with a grin  
  
Tasha seemed too confused to comment on this while James and Remus was still having bouts of hysterics. Of course they had seen Sirius in dog form and his doggy habits breaking through.  
  
Lily seemed quite satisfied with this method of revenge, and quieted herself for a little longer while they were in flight.  
  
After a while Lily started to get restless and the cold outside was settling in on her. She started to wonder if they were ever going to figure out where they were heading. And apparently Tasha had started to get restless also, for she was starting to annoy James and Remus.  
  
"Are we there yet?" she asked James  
  
"No..."James replied   
  
"Are we there yet?" She asked Remus  
  
"No..." Remus answered  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"No!" James answered getting annoyed  
  
"What about now?"   
  
"No." Remus also started to get aggravated  
  
She started to look at James but he was way ahead of her.  
  
"No."   
  
"No!" Remus added dully as she looked back at him  
  
"And the next time no!"  
  
"And the time after that, no!"  
  
"Then when are we going to get there because I'm starting to freeze!" Tasha yelled as she flew away from the boys and over to Sirius and Lily, who had been shivering for quite some time.  
  
"Lil, stop shaking or I won't be able to control my broom." Sirius hissed  
  
"I can't help it I'm so cold!" Lily whined "How did you convince me to do this? Why am I here? And where are we going?" Lily's temper started to get the better of her  
  
"Ok that's it! James I shall try to return your girlfriend to you in one piece but I can't make any promises." Sirius yelled towards James.  
  
"Try not to snog with her!" James yelled "And we'll watch over your girlfriend" he sighed   
  
"Thanks! Ready Lil, I'm going to show you how to laugh again." Sirius whispered sounding something like satan to Lily.  
  
"Oh no I'd much rather stay here with James thank you, I think I'll be switching brooms now." But Sirius had turned his broom around and tightened his grip on Lily. They shot towards the direction of the sun and James, Remus, and tasha were no longer in sight.  
  
A/n: ::huff:: ::puff:: Ok longest chapter in the series but I just couldn't stop...it's like a disease...aaahhhhh. Ok I'm sane...no I'm not really. I swear the next chapter shall have a point, I promise. Please r&r and no flames, luv ya!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I created. 


	31. Of letting loose and confessions

****

The Flower's Story chp31

"Cheer up! The worst is yet to come!" 

-Johnson, Philander

"Where secrecy or mystery begins, vice or roguery is not far off." 

-Johnson, Samuel

Lily had been flying with Sirius for about half an hour before he decided to tell her where they were going. She had been watching the sun go down in front of her. It was so beautiful yet it left her with such a sense of foreboding that her spirits soon dropped.

Sirius noticing how serene Lily had been the whole flight and prodded her back with the tip of his fore finger.

"All right there Lily?" he asked lightly

She muttered something inaudible as she leaned back against him. Lily and Sirius had always been at odds with each other. But Lily was James' girlfriend and Sirius was James' best friend. So they learned to cope with each other despite their differences. But at that moment their past arguments and disagreements seemed completely irrelevant.

"Come again?" Sirius pressed

"Are you scared?" Lily asked turning to him as he brought the broom down back to the ground. Sirius jumped off first and as he helped Lily down he replied.

"Scared of what? Voldemort?" Sirius took her and hand started dragging her through a thick batch of trees.

"No. Well yes HIM and what we're going to do after we leave Hogwarts. I mean we've pretty much spent the last seven years of our lives preparing for this and now they're all just going to throw us to the curb with out a thought." Lily held his hand tightly as she rambled on

"Lil, what are you going on about?" Sirius said exasperated

"The teachers, how can they just betray us, and make us think they care about us and then they force us to graduate? What the bloody hell is that?"

Sirius stopped walking and turned to her with one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"You are one strange cookie Evans!" she smiled "Ahh now that's what I want to see happen more often. Now, I'm going to tell you what is going to happen to all of us after we leave Hogwarts."

He started walking again still holding onto Lily's hand

"Are you a divinator then?" Lily asked grinning

"Why yes m'lady. Anyway, Once we leave Hogwarts you Remus and James shall still be living in that castle of his, however Tasha and I shall be moving in with you to escape the insanity of our families and join the insanity of yours."

Lily scoffed at this comment "Continue"

"You and James will get engaged, married, and then proceed have ten of the most insane children ever born to the world. I will eventually admit to myself and Tasha that I love her and soon after propose(we also will have ten children). Arthur and Molly being already engaged will hop right into the children and not even wait for the marriage part."

Lily blushed at this. What would he say if he knew James had already proposed in an unofficial sort of way. Sirius was observant but not as observant as Tasha had been about them.

"Remus will form the first ever Werewolves united organization and be extremely successful."

"And happy!" Lily piped in. Remus must be happy 

"And happy. While cueing up with Tasha's cousin Cossette I might add."

"You might!"

"Glad you approve. And Peter will **_finally_** grow a pair, and maybe find somebody as inadequate as he is." Sirius put a lot of emphasis on the word Finally. 

"Sirius!" Lily said shocked "He's your friend! How could say something like that!"

"Because Peter needs to get his hands off of mine and James' trousers if you get my meaning?" Sirius had stopped walking and was peering through a patch of bushes.

Lily hadn't realized how far they had been walking and was looking around her. The trees weren't so close together now, and she could see the moon over the clouds. It was almost full, but not yet.

"Sirius what are you playing at? Where are we?" She walked in front of him with hands on hips, and lips pursed

"Swipe that look off you face Evans, we're going to have some fun. Which according to Remus and James, is something you desperately need!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the brush and onto a deserted street. They looked left and right before crossing the street so no cars hit them.

Lily just realized where they were. She was standing in front of her sister's and brother-in-laws house. She caught Sirius' eye and it had an evil glint in them, that was unfortunately too familiar.

"No sirius!" she hissed "The last time I was here with Remus she practically murdered us for entering her perfect NORMAL home! Whatever your thinking 

forget-"

But it was too late Sirius had already turned into a dog and ran towards the house. He looked back at her shook his head so that she would follow him. She looked and noticed their car was gone and prayed that no one was home, as she ran to sirius giving him a pat on the head.

He trotted to the door and sniffed around. He had started to bark when he had reached the door matt. Lily lifted it up and found a key underneath it. She unlocked the door and quietly slipped into the abnormally quiet home.

Sirius turned back into a human and cracked his neck.

"What was the point of you turning into a dog?" Lily asked looking around the home amused

"Well, I thought it would be stealthy, and besides I needed to sniff for the key." Siruis took the key and opened the door slowly. Lily walked in after him and found the light switch.

She snorted "I needed to sniff for the key" she repeated in an amused tone. 

Then something caught her eye. She had been in her sister's plain house only once before with Remus. And as she eyed the small cuboard under the stairs, a feeling of anger and discomfort swept through her body.

"Earth to Evans! Wake up...what you dreaming about prongs again?" Sirius nudged her as he walked into the kitchen.

"No...I don't dream about James day and night you know! I have other things on my mind besides him for your imformation!" She shrugged the feeling off and strolled into the ugly grayish kitchen.

"Anyone I know?" Sirius asked with a grin

"I didn't say it was a person you git! I was just-" She looked over at Sirius in shock, who had now transformed into dog form and was doing something not so pleasant onto the door of the refridgerator.

"Sirius Black! What in godrics name are you doing to my sister's home?" Lily shrieked and tugged the big dog away from the kitchen.

"Oooo if she ever finds out your dead!" Lily laughed at him as he transformed back "I was right about you! You are way to dog like for anyone to cope with."

Sirius was now taking all of Petunia's teacups, smashing them into the sink, and replacing hers with exact replicas.

"These Lily dear, are called biting cups. Which means they bite your nose with a hard clamp whenever someone tries to take a swig out of them! Now picture your dear sister and brother-in-law having their conks bitten off by a teacup? You picturing?" Sirius saw the evil grin creep onto Lily's expression "Good, I knew we were on the same page." Sirius continued switching the muggle tea cups with the trick ones.

Lily was grinning slyly now, filled with an evil drive she had not felt in a while.

"Why Sirius, don't you know thats wrong?" she asked in a would-be-innocent voice.

"Yup" Sirius replied simply

"Good. Got any other jokes in that bag of tricks?" Lily crept over to the bag and pulled out a bunch of newly bought Filibuster's Fireworks.

She laughed evily and ran upstairs to find the master bedroom, she found it easily because it was the only room being lived in upstairs. She stuck a bunch under the Dursely's pillows, and a few in their closets and draws. Putting a charm on them that if moved one bit they would go off, she left the room.

"Mission accomplishes Sergeant Evans?" sirius asked in a commando voice.

"Yes sir!" Lily saluted him with a grin

"Very well, there is only one more task at hand then!"

"And that is Sir?"

Sirius reached inside his robes and took out a small box bound by an incredible amount of spellotape. It seemed to be shaking like mad in Sirius hand.

"what's that?" Lilys asked dropping the act

"It's a boggart!" sirius saw Lily's eyes light up.

"What do you think it will change into in front of dear Petunia?" he asked letting the boggart out into a cubboard in the sitting room.

"Knowing Petunia? Probably a very dirty me!" Lily sighed

Sirius laughed as he transformed back into a dog. Lily followed him out the front door, locked it, stuck the key under the mat and fled to a patch of bushes across the street.

"Do you think we'll be able to see them from here?"

Lily asked Sirius (back in human form)

"Well, knowing how loud your sister shrieks I bet we can hear them-" 

but Sirius stopped just as a car pulled into the driveway. Lily and Sirius smirked at each other as Petunia and Vernon opened up the front door. They heard some laughs as the kitchen light turned on. Petunia's face could be seen from just above the curtains, as if spying to see if anything abnormal was going on around her perfect neighborhood. After about ten minutes Lily started to get really cold, being that it was the middle of winter.

"Sirius, lets go." Lily got up from her hiding spot and started to walk back into the bustle of trees.

"Wait Lil, just one more minute." Sirius saw the exsaperated look she was giving him "I promise this won't be for nothing."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH VERNON VERNON HELP HELP HELP!" a piercing screech ripped through the air, as bouts of lights and explosions was seen from the upstairs windows in the master bedroom.

Lily had to clutch her side and hold on to Sirius just to keep from falling on her face. They were standing there laughing for about ten minutes until the commotion calmed down and Petunia and Vernon ran from the house in their nighties and into the car. A large teacup was attached to Petunia's nose.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Soon Lily and Sirius were flying back to James' house. Lily still had a huge grin on her face from the little "accident" as they came to call it. And Sirius was just happy that he could get Lily to smile again. They arrived back at the house and flew through the still open skylight. Lily made sure to close it as they descended back into the house.

Even though it had been a marvelous evening, the sight that they came home to was completely heart-wrenching, in a good way.

There was still a fire blazing in the living room and apparently everyone had fallen asleep in front of it. James had fallen asleep lying across the couch with his glasses falling off his face and one hand flung over the edge of the couch. Tasha was on the other couch parallel to the one from James. She was curled up into a little ball with her thumb in her mouth and her other hand covering her eyes.

Remus was lying in front of the fire next to someone Lily didn't recognize at first. So she crept over and saw that Remus had his arms around Cossette, Tasha's cousin from France. Sirius and Lily looked at each other with big grins, and both ran upstairs to fetch a pair of cameras. Their friends faces' were to angelic not to take any pictures, and since seeing these angelic faces was such a rare occurance, the situation was just too perfect to resist.

After numerous pictures were taken the cameras were hidden so that James and Tasha wouldn't suspect anything once woken up. They could both throw an intense hissy fit if any of those pictures were discovered.

For a few moments Lily just knelt down next to james' face and studied his handsome features. His messy raven black hair was slightly covering his eyes, making him look mysterious and sexy. But once you spotted the round, sliver rimmed glasses sliding down the edge of his nose, the sexiness was instantly transfigured into cuteness. He had a small smile on his face, as if his dreams were exceptionally pleasant. Lily only hoped that the dreams were filled with images of herself. 

Suddenly, James grunted and turned over making Lily jump and fall back onto her bum. She heard Sirius' snickers at her little clumsy moment. Turning around and meaning to give him a playful glare, but instead a sigh escaped her lips at the vision she turned around to. She saw Sirius slowly fixing himself on the couch next to Tasha. Tasha's brown eyes flickered open, dancing with love and and content at the sight of him. Snuggling in next to her, Sirius gave a quick wink to Lily then turned back to Tasha, delving into a passionate kiss.

Lily sighed again as she turned back to look at James. She had to admit that as much as she disliked Quiditch in all it roughness, it did him a world of good…figure wise. Slowly bringing her hand up to his overturned back, she traced along the lines of his muscled and spine. James let a shiver escape his body, and Lily grinned to herself filled with pleasure. She pushed herself off the floor and creeped up to James, sitting on the sofa. Moving her hand from his back to his folded muscular arm, Lily laid down on the couch making sure she spooned james' body.

He let out another shiver, only this time a small gasp of pleasure betrayed his lips. Again Lily grinned to herself as she made sure that every part, every crevice of his body was fitted to hers.

She marvelled at the fact that their bodies seemed perfectly fitted, not even a grain of dan could slide in between the two young lovers. As she moved in place her, she mad sure that her hand kept sliding up and down James' arm, sending a tickling sensation to shoot through his body. She sighed, yet again and moved her arms from above his arm to under it and around his waist. She slid her small hand under his shirt and stroked the tight abs that flanked his stomach, and just as Lily was about to fall asleep James' eyes flickered open.

He **_had_** been dreaming of himself and Lily just lying together on a four poster bed with pure white sheets. But when some of the strokes that Lily was subjecting him to became so real, he had to figure out what was causing his body to shiver with pleasure and happiness. He wasn't surprised to see a small hand sliding seductively up and down his abdomen. Just to make sure that it was Lily he twisted his body around and spotted her red flaming hair from the corner of his eye. With James' sudden movement Lily's eyes also shot open, catching James settling back into his original position.

She stopped him wanting to look into his eyes. Feeling her hand tugging on his, as if she was beckoning him to turn over. So with a grin he obeyed and turned over, making sure not to push her off the bed. James smiled even more at her captivating emerald eyes as they sparkled back at him. He felt the urge to hold her until the end of time, and never let go for any reason. She let his hands slide around her waist and under her shirt, caressing her smooth skin, and pulling her closer. They were now nose to nose.

Lily let the lust in her lips guide them to his. The moment their lips touched a shock a coarsed through their bodies and the pulled apart quickly as if struck by a hot iron poker. They smiled and chuckled lightly as they let their bodies intertwine with each others. They moved in closer letting the strong feeling of lust guide them to each others lips once again. This time the kiss was light, yet full of excitement and passion. James ran his tongue along the edge of her bottom lip, begging entrance to her sweet mouth. She hesitated for a moment teasing him slightly, but complied fully after a few seconds.

Their tongues swirled slowly around the others mouths, exploring every fold, every tooth, every hot sweaty spot he could control. After about 7 minutes of this movement and emotion, they pulled away and just settled into each other.

"Hello love" james whispered softly as he kissed her red fiery hair.

Lily smiled as she rested her head against his chest.

"You never call me love, love." She replied with the same level of softness.

"You don't mind do you?" James grinned already knowing the answer, but he wanted to hear it for himself.

"No…" she hesitated

"But?" James lifted her head up to face him with his index finger, only to find her smiling playfully at her. He grinned at the look of mischief in her eyes. He knew that look all to well, because always had a glint of it whenever he got in trouble for pulling pranks.

"So I assume you had fun?"

Lily giggled in response giving james a short peck on the nose.

"What did you and Padfoot do? No snogging, right?" 

"Oh yes James, Sirius and I were hot. And. Heavy." Between replies Lily brushed her lips against his nose, lips, and neck. Making sure he knew that he was all she wanted.

He smiled as she wedged her head into her previous position against his chest.

"Well I'm glad your evening was at least interesting." He sighed closing his eyes

"And yours wasn't, I'm assuming?"

"Well lets just say a complaining Tasha is someone who is not fun to be around!"

Lily giggled at this knowingly. Most of the time Tasha was very cooperative and collected but when she gets riled up, all hell could brake loose.

"I see Cossette arrived safely." Lily shifted her body so she could just barely see Remus and cossette cuddling together. He certainly deserved her, deserved happiness after everything he'd been through. All the lonely nights, and horrible wounds his lyncanthropy* has inflicted upon him had started to wear down on him. But Lily was happy that even though he hadn't exactly shared his secret with Cossette, he could at least share his emotions.

@@@@@@@@@@@@

*(A/N: Lyncanthropy is becoming or being a werewolf, just in case you were confuzzled)

@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Remus really cares for her." It seemed James had picked up on her train of thought.

"Do you think he's told her?" he asked

"No, but she definitely suspects something…Merlin I hope she feels the same way about him." With one more quick kiss to James, Lily sat up from her comforting position reluctantly and stretched

"Where are you going?" James followed suit

"It's Christmas eve" she replied plainly

"Yeah…so? I was quite comfortable until you moved…" James huffed in annoyance as Lily got up and started to walk away

""I have to set out the Cookies" Lily yelled as she dissapeared into the kitchen

"What cookies?" James ran after, curiosity overcoming him. He found pooring every type, every brand of cookie that his house possesed, onto a big red, glass plate. And then, filling a small wine glass with milk.

James' Jaw dropped at the amount of cookies on the large plate. 

"Who are all those cookies for?" James asked waiting for a reply

But Lily just stared back at him annoyed, until a light bulb seemed to go off in his head.

"Do you mean to tell me, James Potter a.k.a. Prongs, Captain of the Gryffindor Quiditch Team, Head boy, good-looking, perfectly figured rogue slash marauder slash head of hogwarts master pranksters, that you, are setting out those bloody cookies for Santa Clause?"

"No there for my Aunt Ester!" Lily said sarcastically "Oh and I think that title should be revised to:

James-the most arrogant person in the world-Potter a.k.a. Illegal Animagi, Big Head Boy, Captain of the Gryffindor Quiditch team by mistake, self indulged, perfectly disfigured pirate slash Monkey slash head of Hogwarts master detention recipients!" Lily was a little mad at how he had showed off.

"Hey! That was hitting a little bit below the belt Lils…" James mumbled seriously

"Sorry…Anyway, yes of course they are for Santa Clause. Who did you think their for?" 

"I dunno, maybe you were leaving Sirius a really big treat?" James muttered

"Ha Ha. If Sirius so much as even _touches_ one of these cookies, I will suffer him to every single hex I have _ever_ learned!"

"OK I understand the cookies, but what's with the wine glass?" James pointed

"Oh" Lily grinned sheepishly "Well, when I was younger I always saw the mugs that Santa drank from, and all of them were these huge clunky buggers so I promised him in one of the letters I wrote to him, don't look at me like that James I was a child, that our milk would always in a refined, classy, wine glass" she finished taking a deep breath and smiling gleefully

James smiled and threw his arms around Lily, engulfing her in a hug. He always had admired her knowledge and wisdom, but for anyone who had the priveledge to be her friend, her innocence was something to be marvelled at. 

And just as James was about to steal a kiss, they were interupted by a group of feet shuffling into the kitchen.

"Thanks you two!" Remus yawned "We were sleeping quite happily till you started jabbering away!" He had his arm around cossette, and she had her head on his should with her eyes closed.

"Oh please, all we did was save you from a stiff neck tomorrow morning." James grinned

"Lillllyyyyy!" Tasha wined "Where have you been? We're all hungry!" Everyone rolled their eyes at her except for Sirius.

"So that's all I'm good for? Cooking?" Lily asked dully

"Well, I'm sure your rather good for others too. But only prongsie over there would know what they are." Tasha hit him "Ow…what?"

She just rolled her eyes and gave Lily an apologetic look, who had blushed a deep scarlet.

"No Lily's good for cleaning too, or so I hear…" Molly exclaimed

"Molly! When did you get here, and Arthur?" Lily asked obviously just spotting the couple

"Been here for hours actually, asleep on that black loveseat in the corner beside the bookcase." Replied Arthur slyly sneaking a hand up around Molly. She blushed at the gesture.

"So are we all as hungry as Sirius?"

"Lil, Lil, Lil. No one, and I mean no one, could ever be as hungry as Sirius always is. For his stomach is a bottomless pit!" Remus laughed acknowledging James' reply

"But alas yes we are rather hungry, and since you are the only one who knows how to cook a decent meal, out dinners rest faithfully, in your hands."

Lily sighed and scanned all her friends' anxious hungry faces, to the now clean sink, and empty stove. Looking at the ceiling and closing her in exasperation she nodded.

"Ugh. Fine! She looked back at them seriously "But one a few conditions! If we're going to have a Christmas eve dinner we might as well do it right, so you are all going to help me understood? I'm not going to do this all by my bloody self" they nodded 

"And! I want James, Sirius, Remus, and Arthur to do all the dishes when we're done!"

Their mouths dropped open.

"In aprons" Lily smiled mischeviously

"WHAT?" All four boys yelled

"No wait, little french maid costumes!" the girls giggled madly but the boys were just shocked

"Ey!" a voice peeped up from leaning on Remus' shoulder "I rezent zat remark!" everyone laughed

"No offense. OK lets get started. Tasha you get the oven suffer out of the frige and set it under warm running water. Cossette and Molly I want you take every measuring utensile that this kitchen has to offer and put them on the counter-top. Also I need you to take out all vegetables and seasonings. Boys you can go set the table. Meanwhile, I'll be looking for some cook books. Everyone set to work except Tasha

"Umm, Lily?" Tasha yelled over the commotion

"Wussamater?" Lily mumbled searching through cabinets to find a cook-book. James appeared beside her sarrying a leather bound book with yellowed parchments sticking out.

"It was me mums…" James muttered, eyes cast down. Lily smiled sadly and gave him an assuring peck on the cheek. He handed her the book and turned back to getting the plates out.

"Lily, what a fridge?" Lily looked over at Tasha shocked.

"Yea I was wondering that also!" Sirius stated as he carried forks into the dining room.

"Tasha it the big black cold thing your leaning against at this moment" everyone rolled their eyes yet again as Tasha jumped up from the fridge and opened it cautiously

"It's not going to bite you tash." Lily mused as she studied a recipe from Mrs. Potters cook book.

"Oh shut it Lil!" Tasha put the chicken under the running water so it would defrost.

About an hour later Sirius came back into the kitchen.

"Hey what smells so-EEWW" sirius had spotted Lily holding up the freshly cooked stuffing that was enclosed her gloved hand.

"Where does that go-OH THAT'S SO WRONG ON SO MANY DIFFERENT LEVELS!" Sirius shook involuntarily at the thought of someone shoving stuffing up his dead arse.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

After about another hour the whole grand dinner was ready. It was about as fine as a Hogwarts meal only ten times better, for it came as the fruits of their own labor.

"I suspect this is what earning money from a job would feel like." Said an exhausted Lily as she stuffed some potatoe into her mouth "Since we worked for it and earned it, it feels like a million bucks!" everyone agreed with her and complimented on the grand job she did.

"Thanks. What would you all do without me?"

"Probably starve" Sirius gave a shudder and everyone laughed

Another hour passed and Molly and Arthur retreated upstairs to get some rest. But not without Lily reminding him to clean dished tomorrow in a French maids outfit! He was not happy.

So now it was only Tasha, Sirius, Remus, Cossette who had fallen asleep leaning on Remus, James, and Lily.

"So Prongs, I think we should come up with a grand end of year prank of the Slytherins and our dear **dear** _Snivellus_!" Sirius cackled

"Not if it's going to be like that stunt you pulled with him and Moony! Anything like that again and we'll seriously get expelled! Don't you say it Padfoot, that joke got old a long time ago!" James reasoned

"All right that is it!" Tasha exclaimed throwing her fork and knife down "I've had enough of this, for two and half bloody years I've listened to all of you use those ridiculous nick names. What do they mean? What stunt did you pull? What are you keeping from me? Because obviously Lily knows for she doesn't seem miffed by them, and Molly couldn't care less, but I do and I want some answers, so fess up!" 

It seemed she had been wondering about this for quite some time, and it also seemed that there would be no escaping the explanation. James and Sirius looked at each other and them to Remus, who nodded grimly.

"Let me start." Remus muttered making sure Cossette was still asleep "Tasha you're my friend right?"

She nodded

"And you would be my friend no matter what right?"

Tasha nodded again confused.

"You must have noticed how I get sick every month, and you also must have noticed that, I dissapear from classes for a day or two every month." He looked at Lily desperately, she nodded encouragingly.

"Well…there's really no other way to say it, I'm, I'm as- Well I'm a-"

"Oh bloody hell" Lily sighed knowingly "Remmy is a werwolf Tasha." She blurted out wanting to get this over with

Tasha who had picked up her fork and knife dropped them again in shock. Yet she wasn't that surprised for it all seemed to piece together. How he was sick around the full moons, how his senses seemed to be heightened somewhat, and his nicknames…Moony. It all made sense. She looked up at Remus as if searching for some sort of answer, but all she could was smile at his nervous face.

"Well we keep living don't we Remus?" she sighed

He was very happy she hadn't said she was sorry for him, he hated receiving pity and sorrowfull looks from people, especially his friends. He smiled back at her knowing that she wouldn't be running away anytime soon.

"Now, what's with your nicknames? And Peters? And how does Lily fit into all of it!"

"Well I knew since before hogwarts about Remus, since we were childhood friends." Lily stated

"Then, Peter, James, and I figured out why he was always sneaking off to the whomping Willow once a month!" Sirius stated

"And of course being the caring blokes that we are, we couldn't let our friend subject himself to that pain all alone every month for the rest of his hogwarts career" James grinned, but suddenly became serious "So we became animagi for him"

"Illegally I might add!" Lily muttered dissaprovingly

"Well you didn't want him to be alone too I recall." James snapped

"And I still don't but what you did was wrong and I don't know why I helped, except for Remus. If I had known you were going to use your animagi skills to cheat, and break rules I would have never agreed!" She snapped back.

"Oh lighten up you two, and no matter what you knew and didn't know you still would have helped them Lil, for my sake."

"Wait wait wait, how did you help them, and why didn't you become one yourself?"

"They needed an extremely complex charm done to complete the transformation, I being the best at charms in all of hogwarts they asked my help. I didn't want to break the law myself, so I figured just helpig them break it wouldn't do me any harm…" she confessed

"OK so now explain the nicknames, for I assume they have something to do with the Animagi forms?" Tasha continued

"Too right love, I sirius a.k.a Padfoot am a dog that-"

"That is so big resemgles a bloody grim!" James laughed "And I'm a white stag!"

"Stag…prongs…of the antlers!" Tasha slowly figured it out "Moony because of the moon of course but Peter's nickname…what was it?"

"Wormtail, he's a rat and one night sirius almost killed him because he mistook his tail for a worm. It was quite funny actually.." James reminisced

"Well, thank you for all telling me the truth even though it took you mostly seven years to tell." With that she gave Sirius a kiss and headed off to bed.

"I better get her to sleep too!" Remus picked up Cossette and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Same here, I need to sneak into Tasha's room, and scare her…hee hee…" Sirius jogged off upstairs

"Well, love…" Lily said using hers and James new pet names "time for bed?" he nodded silently and took her hand.

They were halfway up the stairs when a large scream could be heard from Tasha's room, with a loud bark following soon after. Lily and James rolled their eyes and continued up the stairs, and into their room for the night. Quite happily I might say.

A/N" all right all right, even though I'm not getting many reviews I would like to say I'm still going to stick to this story and finish it, so please I ask you all again, review. And to those people who do read it, I'm terribly sorry for the late update. Thanks for your patience! Goodnight

Disclaimer: I own nothing that resembles the works of the great JK Rowling 


	32. Love and Hate there's a difference

A/N: Theres some suggestive themes in this chapter ::coughsexcough:: It's not extreme just playful. Not too detailed so if your to embarrased to read it then scroll over it once you reach there.

****

The Flower's Story chp 32

"Not to have control over the senses is like sailing in a rudderless ship, bound to break to pieces on coming in contact with the very first rock."

-Gandhi, Mahatma

"A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it."

-Moore, George

The intoxication of anger, like that of the grape, shows us to others, but hides us from ourselves.

- Charles C. Colton

The rest of the Christmas holiday was quite uneventful besides everybody getting used to the idea of Tasha knowing about Remus and the Marauders being Animagus. On Christmas day they all took a field trip to a near-by golf course that had been completely snowed over. The day was filled with skiing, sledding, and of the course the pure insanity that usually comes with the package of those 8 crazy teenagers.

Unfortunately, Arthur had to leave the festivities a few day early because of work at the ministry. Apparently some of Voldemort's death eaters had caused some havoc in a town outside of Surrey, they had called him in to help with the work. "Basically they need me to cover the paperwork" Arthur had joked when he was bidding everyone a happy Christmas. Molly had also left going back to Arthurs apartment to keep him company once he got home. The gang understood being that the two were engaged, and hadn't seen eachother since before school had commenced.

On the last night before they had to return to Hogwarts, James had opened the ballroom, and they all camped out on that grand balcony that took you wherever you wanted. It was now definitely Lily's favorite room in the grand mansion. Today they were in some beautiful Hawaiian paradise. Everyone had sleeping bags out on the balcony and they were having a glass of champagne, life couldn't be better at the moment, it was only missing a few key details.

Everyone was content with how the holiday had turned out, so when they returned to Hogwarts, they weren't that disappointed that it was their last Christmas holiday to be spent at students under the Hogwarts education. Unfortunately once classes started again, the teachers did not let up on the fact that their NEWTS were coming up and the strain did not go unnoticed, Lily was usually found having nervous break-downs yet again.

"I can't stand this, what do they think their playing at?" Lily cried in frustration one cold February evening in the library

"What do you mean?" James looked up from his potions essay.

"When am I ever going to need this in the wizarding world, hmm? Can you tell me how them making us do essays and sitting on our bums, is helping us and preparing us for the wizarding world?" she threw down her essay and leaned her head back against the chair. Lily and James both grinned as the clock on the wall suddenly rang nine o clock meaning Head boy and girl duty's were being called. This was yet another reason why Lily was particularly angry, because of the threat of Voldemort, James and Lily had extra nightly head duties. But usually this just meant snog time, which is particularly why they were happy at this moment.

After dropping their bags, books and essays off in their dormitories they started patrolling through the hallways. Lily loved patrolling the hallways at night, and not just for busting kids getting into trouble…but for the eerie calm that falls over the Castle. If filch and Mrs. Noris were on the other side of the castle or actually sleeping, then there was only the suits of armor, portraits, and ghosts to keep you company. Yet there was one thing that Lily hated in the castle at night, especially in these dark times. It was the threat of death that usually had them patrolling out so late into the darkness. They say that you should always be happy that your safe and protected here at Hogwarts, that nothing bad could happen to you. This was true…_you_ would be safe at Hogwarts. Not your families back home, coming here had the illusion that once you set foot into that entrance way, through the grand oak doors, nothing could hurt you or anyone that you cared for…meaning your families. But most of the young students in the school had their fantasy of safety at Hogwarts broken down by the infamous villain that plagued the magical community. True Voldemort could never walk through the front doors of Hogwarts…but he got through them using other means. Using the means of the students and faculty's hearts. By chipping the spirits away, piece, by, piece. Wearing them down until all that was left was just bodies walking around, going through the motions of class, and meals. Nothing seemed right now that half the student body had been orphaned…or hurt. In fact, nothing was right.

They had been patrolling 45 minutes without saying a word. Just walking up and down corridors, and stairways. Checking in classrooms and broom closets. Going through the secret passageways to head off a supposed late night crawler. Nothing exciting had been happening, but Lily and James were content with each other's presence. It was a mutual silent feeling, but was there none-the-less. A few moments after passing Sir Cadogens portrait for the third time a feeling in the pit of James stomach started to take control as he held Lily's hand. He recognized this hunger, this pain in his heart whenever he wasn't with her. But she was walking right next to him at the moment, and he couldn't understand why she felt a million kilometers away.

"Lils?" he squeezed her hand gently to get her attention "All right there, love?"

"Hmm?" Lily turned to him slowly "Oh, yeah I'm fine…why?"

James shrugged trying to hide his concern "No reason, it's just that you seem really far away…"

She sent out something between a sigh and a laugh his way "Yes, I guess you can say I am pretty far away at the moment." She leaned towards James. He put his arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder, letting a small shiver escape her lips as he touched her. They always had that mysterious effect on each other.

"But you bring me right back down" She whispered

"Oh like……this?" he spun her around and started tickling her, first on her ribs, then under arms, the nape of her neck, and all other sensitive spots he had discovered on Lily's body.

She shrieked as he started to tickle her. "James-No! Please-stop" she couldn't stop laughing and he couldn't stop tickling her, wanting to see a smile on her face again. After realizing that they probably woke up the entire school, James grabbed Lily's hand and opened the nearest door closest to them.

Lily flopped down on a puff holding a stitch in her side. James never failed to get her at the perfect spots. It took her awhile to realize where they actually were. It was a room that resembled the Gryffindor Common Room, except smaller. Their was a grand fire with a few chairs and puffs scattered everywhere. In front of the fire was a large couch that looked as if it could fit six people.

James had also been looking at the curious new room. He noticed three doors. One door was in the back of the room, one on the far right, and another on the far left. James walked up to the room in the back of the room. It had some writing on it. **'Head Bathroom'** 'Head bathroom what does that mean?'

"James!" Lily gasped. She had been reading the writing on the door to the far right. He rushed over to her. "James this says Head boy. This is the head's common room! Remember at the beginning of the year we had an option to either stay here or in the regular Gyffindor common room?"

"Bugger…yes! And we chose the regular dorms, because we know that sharing a dorm all to ourselves we be a-a…"

"A distraction." Lily finished sheepishly.

Turning the knob gently she entered the room and gasped. It looked like a kings bedroom. Not even Mr. and Mrs. Potters room compared to this. The floor was of course the Gryffindor colors and the four Poster bed seemed to be made of pure gold. The hangings were of course scarlet red, a lion with a crown on was the design on the curtains. Bookcases upon bookcases lined one wall and on another portraits of past head boy'' lined the wall. But the focal point of the room was of course the ceiling. It was completely glass so you could see the stars outside. The glass was shaped to be the symbol of Hogwarts, it was completely magical. 

Lily's room was an exact replica except the colors were not so deep a red, and the pictures were of head Girls.

Lily and James grinned as they flopped onto the large couch curling up with each other.

"I reckon we should have taken these rooms instead of our dormitories…"

"James you know that we made the right choice-"

"Oh I know that. It's just that…I'm so bloody sick and tired of hearing Sirius mutter in his sleep about Tasha, and hearing Peter's snores!" Lily laughed

"Sirius talks about Tash in his sleep? She does the same thing…" Lily sighed putting her head on his shoulder

"Oh yeah? What does she say?" James asked putting his head on hers

"You know the usual, 'oh Sirius stop' 'Sirius you know I like that' 'your so wonderful Sirius' 'Sirius your such a bastard'"

James had been laughing at Lily's imitation, but stopped at the difference between the last comment and the others.

"'Sirius your such a bastard'?" James repeated

"Oh I don't think she means it in a negative way…if you know what I mean" Lily snickered

James grin returned as he rolled his eyes."Sirius' comments are the same…as that last one. I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up w-"

"James don't you dare say it, thats disgusting" Lily had hit James arm playfully

"What? I'm telling you the truth."

"The horny truth" Lily muttered

"The truth none-the-less" James replied

Lily rolled her eyes and checked the clock that was hanging over the bathroom door. It read 10:30. Lily groaned realizing that tomorrow was Friday, and she had double everything of all her worst most boring subjects. First double potions with the Slytherins, which spoke for itself as to how horrible the class was. Especially as she had Snape hitting on her the entire class. Tasha had overheard some Slytherin girl talking to Snape about how low he had stooped to be in love with a mudblood Gryffindor. Double Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws which wasn't that bad except that she was lacking a little bit in Transfiguration. Then double Arithmacy, Lily was very good at Arithmancy, but unfortunately she found it utterly boring.

Lily sighed thinking about all the pick-up lines Snape would use on her tomorrow, and how she would wince as Sirius and James cursed him underneath the tables. They were very disappointed that they couldn't drop anything inside his cauldron this year, being that Lily was his partner. So they accepted just pranking him in the Corridors and cursing him when the professor wasn't looking. James noticed the worried look on her face, and as usual picked up her line of thought.

"Worried about tomorrow?" James placed his hand in hers and helped her to get off the great comfy couch

"Not so much worried as I am sympathetic towards what torture your going to subject Snape too." Lily sighed heading through the door they came through. Taking one last glance around they headed out of the room, wondering whether or not they'd be able to find the room again.

"I still don't understand why your so sympathetic towards him?"

"Because he's not mean to me anymore you know. All it is, is annoying how much he asks me to drop you, and date him. How much he could give me that you couldn't. Please…"

James' stomach dropped at the thought of losing Lily, to Snape! It was a horrible thought to think, but the look on her face reassured him that it wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

"He told you all those things?" James half-laughed at the thought trying to cover up the worry and jealousy that he was feeling.

Lily laughed at his nervous state, and stopped walking. She turned James around so they were face to face and hugged him tightly. Leaning in close to his ear she whispered "James please, nothing is going to change the way I feel about you, all right? You are my one and only, love. I could never want or need anybody else but you. Just keep that thought in mind!" Lily brushed her lips against his ear lobe and winked as she continued walking towards the Tower.

James let out a groan as Lily's lips touched his ear. He watched for a moment as she walked away, tainting him, luring him to her with the little games she had learned to play with him. James ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her form walking.

She grinned to herself leaning back against him, caressing the muscular arms that were tightly wrapped around her. She felt the lusting heat rise up in her body, flooding her veins and taking control of emotions. She closed her eyes trying to push them down knowing that this was nor the time or place for her to let go some of the sexual tension built up inside her.

James bent his head down on her neck and started kissing and sucking lightly at the crook between neck and shoulder. Lily groaned in pleasure as a hickey soon formed on her little spot. Lily took James' hands in hers and started to massage his palms, letting out frustration, trying to hold back the hunger inside her body.

"James…no we can't" She begged, reluctantly pulling herself away from him. She leaned against the wall, breathing deep and closing her eyes. They both knew that if they rounded one more corner they would be at the Portrait hole. But James didn't want to take those few more steps. He watched as Lily tried to restrain herself, tried to stop the Heat coursing through her body. Knowing that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her brought a grin to his face.

He walked over and leaned his body against hers, making her eyes snap open. They were so close, bodies touching everywhere so that he could feel the screaming speed of her heartbeat. Both their chests were rising and falling with passion in each others skin. James' hand slid up Lily side and up to her neck. He touched the red stroke he had left upon her skin and kissed it gently. Lily still had a smidge of control over her body, with trying to regain it completely, she put her hand on his chest pushing him away just enough so he would look in her eyes. A mistake if she ever made one.

She was about to tell him that this was wrong, that they were Head Boy and Girl, and their conduct should be exemplary for the other students. That if they were caught their Head badges would be revoked, and they probably would be expelled, wands snapped, and humiliated in front of the entire student body. But as soon as James' hungry eyes met hers all thoughts of school conduct and responsibilities were forgotten.

Their lips met with such passions, such fire they had never known. James delved inside her mouth without asking his habitual sexual permission. Lily didn't care. Her hands were stroking his messy black hair, exploring his back, and tearing off his robes. James pulled apart aggressively grinning like a mad-man. He took her hand, with his robes half off his body, and ran towards the head common room. Thankfully they found it without problem. It was if a natural force guided them straight to it, without interruption by any teachers.

As soon as the door was shut and locked behind them Lily attacked James, which surprised him. She threw his robes off with a grin that made his insides churn. James started to unbutton her robes, as she fondled his ear lobe teasingly, biting it gently. He shivered with anticipation as her sweater vest and tie were ripped off. His were also pulled off with the same eroticism that burned in her eyes. They were kissing each other everywhere that could humanly be reached. Her arms, his neck, her back, his now bare powerful chest, everything possible to touch, was kissed.

They were both now pressed against each other. Lily had her arms around James' neck, exploring his body, sucking on his skin when she reached a sensitive stretch. He unclasped her lacy bra and threw it to the side, stopping for a second to admire her supple breasts he felt his heat increase even more. Lily took his hands brought them swiftly to her chest, helping him massage them, trace over her hard nipples. Another moan escaped her throat as pleasure and want traveled south. James pulled her to him letting her breasts brush against his bare chest, taking in the wonderful feeling of their hard nipples melding together.

"James…" Lily whispered kissing him harder than ever, and moving back towards the couch.

James' leg caught on the sofa and he tripped bringing her with him. Laying there on the large couch, skin touching skin, heartbeat against heartbeat. Lily smiled at James, true happiness in both their eyes. Slowing down a little, James reached up and brushed his lips against hers, his hunger intensifying(as Lily felt beneath her)with each grope, each scratch, each perfect movement. With one swift gesture, Lily was now beneath James taking him in with pleasure and pain Increasing. Decreasing. In. Out. In. Out. And the night moved on. 

Why at that moment had their emotions sky-rocketed? Why on this eerie lonely night had their hormones become irrepressible? Was it the missed prospect of actually sharing a dorm together, all alone? Was it the jealousy inside James at the potentiality of Snape taking her from him? Neither knew, all they knew was that they needed each other. They wanted each other. They loved each other.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The morning was extremley loud. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining on a cold February morning. According to Lily if she had ruled the world no birds would be aloud to chirp, sing, dance, jig or anything in the mornings. But for some odd reason after a few moments of mentally cursing the chipper birds, a feeling of happiness and serenity washed over her. Sighing and not looking forward to the day ahead of her, she attempted to get up but found it quite hard being that something was constricting her mobility, and the fact that she was amazingly sore. She looked down and noticed an arm wrapped around her body, and the night came flooding back to her. From the first little spark of feeling, to the amazing climax, to just falling asleep in each others arms. Looking back over the night, Lily leaned back against James chest tracing along the line of his muscles.

"Good morning" James whispered. He had been watching her rustle around trying to figure out why she wasn't in her bed in the common room, and here on this couch.

Lily looked up at him and smiled. All that was covering them, were James' and hers robes, not very successfully one might add.

"M-m-morning" she said fighting to hold back a yawn, and losing gracefully.

James chuckled "I must say Lily Flower, that you look absolutely stunning in the buff."

She gaped up at him and hit him playfully. "Excuse me…it's not that you haven't seen anything like this before." She muttered

"And exactly what are you implying future Mrs. Potter?"

"That's right and if you want it to stay that way you better shut that gaping hole in your face!"

"My my my, aren't we grumpy in the morning, I think-"

Lily turned around and kissed him passionately. When she broke apart, all he could do was grin like the dolt he was.

"I've always had that effect on people." Lily sat up and stretched, attempting to keep James' robe covering her front. While wrapping the Robes around her Lily caught sight of the clock hanging over the bathroom door.

"Oh holy shit!" she exclaimed as James got up to stretch also.

"I know I know. I'm just that good looking…" She hit him in the chest and pointed to the clock

"No you prat look at the bloody clock! It's 8:30 and classes start at-"

"At nine! Oh bugger, where are my pants…" James cried looking around

"I don't know, bollucks, where's my bra?"

"Edge of couch." He threw them at her and she pulled it on.

"This is so gross we have to go change when we get back to the common room, and quick!" Lily cried as she pulled her skirt and shoes on. James was pulling up his pants as he realized he had the wrong robes. Shoving his robes into Lily's hands and taking his from the couch, he bolted for the door but turned around last minute.

"You ready?" Lily nodded as she tucked in her blouse to her skirt, grabbed his hand and ran off through the corridors. Five minutes later they saw students walking back up to their dormitories from breakfast to retrieve their bags. Lily and James yelled the password at the portrait, and sprinted up the stairs, each to their own dormitory. They had completely missed Sirus, Remus, and Tasha sitting on the couch waiting for them to arrive. With one huge grin at each other Remus and Sirius ran up to James. And Tasha walked up casually to hers and Lily's dorm.

When she entered Lily was in a state of disarray. Her hair was wet as she had cast a cleaning charm on it, and her clothes were scattered all along the floor. She spotted Tasha and tried to hide the immense blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Hey Tash, why didn't you wake me up this morning? I'm going to be late now! And with no breakfast!" she tried to cover up for her absence. Making it seem as if she'd been there all along.

"Oh I dunno Lil, maybe it's because you weren't there to _WAKE UP!_" Tasha exclaimed "Where have you and James been…**_all night long_**?" Tasha asked curiously

Lily just shrugged "Tasha, I have no idea as to what you are talking about now please, help me find my clean sweater vest…I seemed to have misplaced it…"

Tasha threw her one "Take mine, Lil don't lie to me. Sirius and Remus said you and James had gone off for patrolling at nine o' clock. But you never came back, and according to Siri, and Remmy neither did James. So cut the crap and tell me all the juicy tantalizing details!"

Lily was staring at her wide eyed as Tasha reasoned with her. She had never been very good at hiding anything from Tasha. So she gave in. She told her of every emotion, every kiss, every touch. She told of the grand head common room and the bedrooms within. She told of how she had never felt a feeling of passion like that before. Last night was so unique and different and wonderful, nothing would ever compare.

Tasha just grinned at her, as Lily explained. The look on her face was one of pure love, nothing could stop it, even if Lily could never admit it.

"Lil?" Tasha and Lily were rushing towards double Potions, the boys hadn't come down from their dorms yet.

"Yes?" Lily panted

"Why won't you admit that you love him?" That question stopped Lily

"What are you talking about?"

"You love James right?"

"umm..uh-huh..mm.." she let out a line of noises that somewhat had something to do with the word yes.

"Lily just admit it, he loves you, you love him. How else could what happened last night be explained?" They continued down the steps to the dungeons.

"Listen Tash, can we talk about this later?" she whispered as she entered the classroom "I've got an admirer to face" she headed to her desk in the middle of the class where Severus Snape had been waiting eagerly.

"Good morning Lily." Snape chimed unusually happy

"Good morning Severus." Lily was desperately trying holding back her contempt for him and being nice, since he had not provoked her to make a snide comment.

"You slept well Lily I hope?" 

Lily smiled and let out a sigh as she thought of James

"With all the comforts of the world"

"Glad to hear it…" but he was eyeing the dreamy look on her suspiciously

Meanwhile, James was having quite a lot of trouble trying to get his act together for class. Also he was having a hard time trying to ward off Sirius and Remus' questions.

"Where were you last night Prongs, ol' buddy, ol' Pal?" Remus asked leaning casually on the wall with his arms crossed.

"I was patrolling last night, you know that." His hair was wet as he had just gotten out of the shower. He had forgotten the cleaning charm Lily once taught him.

"Were you patrolling alone?" sirius was enjoying every second of this

"No, I was with Lily. You both also knew that." He was now gathering all his books into his bag and sprinting down the stairs

"Oh come now Jamie boy we won't tell anyone what happened?" sirius called after him in the corridors.

The bell had rang and all three of them were late.

"Yes, please tell us as to why you never came back to bed? And why Lily also-"

"Shh" James hissed at them "Do want to shout it out to the entire Castle?" He was walking swiftly down the steps now

"Fine, but we continue this conversation later prongs!" sirius walked into the classroom and sat down next to Molly, who was his partner.

"Whatever Padfoot" James shrugged sitting down next to Tasha, in back of Sirius

Remus and Wormtail were also partners. Poor Lily had gotten the short end of the stick. Lily looked back at James, and grinned. He smiled back at her and winked. 

She turned her attention back to the professor.

While they were brewing a heavy sleeping draught Snape tried to work up conversation with Lily again.

"So Lily, still dating **_Potter_**?" he spat out the name as if it were some vile feces that he had been forced to eat.

"Yes I'm still dating James, and I don't ever intend on a period where I'm not dating James. So if you are going to ask what I assume you are going to ask Severus." She turned to him "Don't."

"But Lily I-"

"Stop! Please we both know that I care for James greatly and **_you_** have been nothing but a thorn in my side ever since I stepped foot into this Castle. What the bloody hell makes you think that I could ever like someone who on countless occasion has humiliated me and called me prejudice derogatory names, just because I'm muggle-born?" she hissed angrily at him

"But I've changed, I'm attempting to look past that now!" Snape begged with her, but she just couldn't believe what she was hearing

"Oh are you truly, Snape? Because that would be wonderful for me to be dating someone who has to fight with himself everyday, just to look past something that is completely irrelevant to the fact and level of magic that I can perform." 

"But I haven't called you a mudblood for over a year now…doesn't that count for change?"

"You still laugh and glare whenever your mates are around though don't you? You never make the comments but still snicker alongside them. That's just as bad you bloody prick. So don't come crying to me about how much of a changed man you are just because you don't say the words. I would personally like to see some action involved with it. Then maybe I'll consider that you've changed." Lily took a deep breath and started to vigorously grind the beetle legs while calming her nerves.

Sirius and Molly, who sat right behind them let out long winded whistles. Molly mouth had been hanging open at the ferocity of Lily's comments. But Sirius had been grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm so proud…" He muttered wiping a fake tear from his cheek.

"Oh shut up Sirius." Molly muttered grinning "So did you ever find out where they were all night?" she asked

"No, James keeps skiving off our questions. But I think Tasha got through to Lily, all I have to do is get it out of her."

"If it's important or emotional to Lily, Tasha will never tell. Not even me!" Molly mused

"Oh I have my ways of convincing her." Sirius grinned

"I'm sure you do but, they won't work. Trust me!"

"Please Tash!" Sirius begged at lunch. He had been bugging her all morning to tell him what Lily had spilled.

"I've told you a million times Sirius, she told me nothing. Now stop pestering me and let me eat!" Tasha avoided his gaze, knowing that once she looked into his eyes all walls and barriers would crumble.

"I know your lying. You can't lie to me!" Sirius teased as he took her fork and knife away from her.

"Hey! I'm eating Sirius, give those back!" She looked longingly at the utensils that had been taken away

"Not until you tell me what Lily told-"

"Padfoot!" James cried turning from his conversation with Remus "Just shut it all right?"

Sirius looked as if he were about to say something, but then thought better of it. It's not as if they didn't know what happened, he just wanted to find out the details. Like where in the hell in the castle are you going to go off and do something like that. Sighing he gave up Tasha's utensils and turned to his own lunch.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day went by slowly and painfully. Not only did they have two tumultuous hours of Binns, but James and Lily had Sirius nagging them the whole time about last night. Lily thanked Merlin that she had so much homework and research to do that night, because that meant she needed to go to the library, and the library is the one place Sirius would not go.

So grabbing her books from her dorm, and giving James a kiss in the cheek in the common room, Lily bolted for the Library so Sirius couldn't ask her any last minute questions. She slowed her pace as she pushed the swinging creaky swinging doors open to the large Library. She walked to the Charms section of the library, where her usual table to study at resided.

It was a moment or two after after she put her books down on the table that she realized she wasn't the only person at the table. Her head shot up from her book bags as she heard the two words muttered that send shivers down her spine.

"Hello mudblood." 

Lily's body froze. She had never truly been afraid of Malfoy, but all their other encounters had been different than this. She had company with her, she had one of the marauders with her. Right now, there was no one around her except Malfoy and that evil glare he had been shooting her, her whole life. But something was different about his look this night, it was smug, it was grinning as if he had just won a prize, she didn't like that look.

"Your such a git Malfoy!" Lily grabbed her books and got up from the table, fully intending on ending this encounter as soon as possible. But the force of a hand grabbing her wrist, stopped her body from working. It was so cold, so brutal, and with each step that she heard coming closer to her all her defenses and witty comments left her. All that was left was the fact that her wand was in the Gryffindor Common Room, and if she used her powers in front of him, a lot of problems would follow.

"What did you call me, mudblood?" Malfoy tightened his grip on her wrist to the point where bruising would be definite. He pulled her around so she would be facing him. He slowly looked her up and down as if observing a cow that he was about to buy.

"It's a shame that such a pretty little thing like you, had to be born in such unfortunate circumstances…" with a strong push he shoved her into the nearest chair

"What do you want Malfoy?" Lily asked quietly massaging her bruised wrist

"What makes you think I want anything mudblood?" Lily winced at the name

"Well for one thing, you won't let me leave."

"You can leave, after I've had a few words with you, mudblood." He sneered at her

Lily rolled her eyes trying to keep her temper down "Ok I get it, you think I have filthy blood, Malfoy. Now please just tell what it is your forcing me to hear, so I can go study."

"Temper, Temper, Ms. Evans. You know it still amazes me, how you, a filthy mudblood, can be related to the Great Salazaar Slytherin." Lily's head that had been eyeing her slightly glowing green hands, shot up. Had he just said what she thought he said? Did Malfoy know? The look on his face clarified it all. He knew. If he knew about her powers, what did he know about James?

"Again I ask, What do you want Malfoy?" she racked her mind looking around the stacks of books for some sort of answer, some sort of escape out of this situation. Then it came to her. James' power was to talk through minds, through his sub-conscience. Lily had sometimes felt the tugging in her mind, whenever James' eavesdropped into her thoughts. She never minded, but now she was desperate to feel that tugging. Desperate to talk to him.

"I seemed to have overheard you talking to my friend Severus this morning in Potions. I think your influence on him has gone a little too far, don't you?" he ran his his fingers through her hair, like he owned her. This did not feel right.

She shut her eyes, not wanting to look at his evil face, a face that had the look of hunger on it. As if hunting for it's prey, and realizing he's got it trapped in his grasp.

'James please, where are you?' she begged her mind. She begged him to come to her.

"Oy James, how long are you going to take on this turn?" Sirius bellowed through out the common room. 

He and James were playing Wizard's chess, but James' mind wasn't exactly on the game. A strange sense of disruption had filtered into his body.

"Something isn't right…" James muttered getting up from the game "Something doesn't feel right…" He had his head in his hands thinking hard as to why this night wasn't settling.

"Missing Lily already mate? She's only been gone for about twenty minutes, I don't think you have anything to worry about." 

"Where did she say she was going again?" James asked looking over at Sirius

"Library, as usual. And I thought we'd cured her from her study-holic problem, I guess you can't convert them all, can you." He grinned up at James, but it vanished as soon as he saw the worried look on his face "All right there prongs?"

James shook his head "No something's wrong, will you come with me to the library? I want to check on Lily."

Seeing how serious he was about this Sirius nodded in consent. James had always had a sixth sense about these things, and when it came to Lily he was usually right on target.

While walking to the library James tapped into Lily's mind, just trying to locate her. But what he heard was anything but settling. 'James please, where are you?' he heard over and over again. With a sped up heart beat and a definite location James made a mad dash through the library doors, earning him a glare from Madame Pince. 

Lily felt that usual tug on her mind and thanked Merlin for it. She talked through her mind to James muttering where she was, and that she needed him fast. Malfoy now had his hands on her shoulder, which with every word that came out of his mouth grew tighter and tighter.

"You will not talk to Severus any more do you understand? Even if he begs you, I don't need your filthy blood staining his pureblood. He comes from a long line of great wizards, and you, are his only weakness to achieving greatness." He hissed at her with 

venom

"With pleasure, I'd rather be drowned by the giant squid than have to talk to anyone who would associate themselves with a greasy git like you." She spat.

This pushed him over the edge. With one swift movement he had her on the floor. A pounding pain on her left eye, where he had just punched her. "You stupid little girl." He muttered raising crouching down next to the fallen girl.

Lily saw Malfoys eyes roam up and down her body, his large hand traced a line from her forehead down to her ear. Fondling her ear lobe, he bent down and whispered in such a way that sent shivers through Lily's body. 

"Master has great plans for you…being the only descendants of Slytherin you know." Taking in sharp breaths, Lily tried to get up and run but Malfoy held her tightly. His lips grazed her ear and started to nibble slowly on her lobe. Pulling back slightly he whispered more to her. "A child, who's mother and father had such power would be the ultimate wizard. The ultimate evil…"

Lily closed her eyes as absolute fear washed over her. So this is why Voldemort had always been after her, why he had killed her muggle parents. Why he never let his Death Eaters stop chasing them. Why Dumbledore had increased Lily's training sessions with James. But that mean he knew…he knew Voldemort's intentions and never told Lily? How could he with hold such relevant information from her? Hate started to rise up inside her throat, like bile.

She looked around her and saw a large vase on top of a bookcase, she summoned her powers and soon had lifted it over Malfoy's head. Unfortunately he saw her concentrating hard on something in back of him, and before she could drop it Malfoy had skived it of course with his wand. Strangely the vase didn't even make a sound when it crashed. Malfoy smirked at the look of defeat on Lily's face, and how she had become considerably weaker after using her powers.

Malfoy continued his his sick seduction of evil on Lily. She had never seen a look like this on any man's face before, except in movies, when you knew what he wanted and how the girl didn't. That hunger for knowing who has the power, and who is the weaker person. In this case, Malfoy **_knew_** who had the power, and he was basking in it.

"Once The Dark Lord has claimed you…and ravished you…your child will be implanted into another womans body. A much more adequately and loyal servant than a mudblood! And then he just might give you to me for some play time…" his tongue traced a trail from her ear to her mouth, slowly sucking on pulse points before reaching his destination.

Lily had never felt so dirty in her entire life than she did at this moment. She wanted nothing else to be rid of Malfoy's sickening touches, caress' in forbidden places, in places she never thought he would ever be able to touch. His tongue reached her mouth and forced entry. Lily was now desperately trying to release herself from his grip, squirming at the feeling of his tongue wriggling in her mouth, and his lips pressed rigorously on hers. His hands had roamed up her shirt and through her hair, everywhere they had been forsaken to go, they went. 

Lily only wanted to cause him some kind of pain, some kind of embarrassment that he had bestowed upon her. So with all the courage she had, she bit down on the writhing snake inside her mouth and tasted the blood that was swiftly pouring from the punctures.

"Fuck!" Malfoy hissed as he pulled back, still holding her tightly causing more bruises to form beneath her clothing "You going to pay for that, mudbood" he raised his hand to strike her "And not just now, but for the rest of your life!" 

A/N: dun dun dun……ha ha it's a cliffie! I have pretty much the next chapter ready but I'm beggin for reviews first! Thanks bunches! And the next chapter will at first be boring and full of explanations, but I promise I shall speed things up a touch! Please read and review thank you I love you all!

DanniBannani: thanks for the review, it means al lot!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own none of these ingenious characters. Dang it!


	33. Scars last but not forever

****

The Flower's story chp33

"Love is the irresistible desire to be desired irresistibly." 

-Ginzberg, Louis

Last time:

"You going to pay for that, mudbood" he raised his hand to strike her "And not just now, but for the rest of your life!" 

~~~

Lily closed her eyes waiting for the blow. But it didn't come, all she heard was a large bang and a bunch of books falling off shelves. Her eyes fluttered open, and breathed relief at the scene before her. James had Malfoy pinned to the back wall. Malfoy's wand lay on the ground, and Sirius had his wand pointed at Malfoy's heart.

What James had seen made his heart almost rupture with anger. Malfoy was actually touching Lily, his hands were in the wrong places and one of them was raised to strike. No one was allowed to touch her like that, ever. He had made a promise to her that she would never get hurt, and now it was broken. But something sparked inside him that made his actions completely irrelevant. All he knew was that Malfoy was hurting the person he loved and needed the most, and he would pay for it.

He and Sirius ran towards Malfoy, but James got there first. He punched him in the nose, and with a loud crack Malfoy backed off of Lily, who was now cringing on the floor. Sirius gave him a good jab in the stomach, which sent him flying to the back wall. James wrapped his hands around Malfoys neck and squeezed with all the strength he had. Sirius kept Malfoy in his place by holding his shaking wand to his heart.

"You listen to me you lousy excuse for a human being. If you or any of your mates even so much as look at Lily, or any of my friends, I will tell everyone every little secret I know about your dark families, and who they've been associating with as of late. Also I will tear you limb from limb, and you will not leave the power of my wand and fists breathing. You understand?" Malfoy made a noise of compliance. James let go and shoved him away from that section of the library, throwing his bag and wand at him.

"Just wait, Potter. One day I'll have you begging on your knees for mercy." Malfoy spat at the ground where Lily was sitting, holding her now bruised face in her hands, from the first hit that malfoy had made. She looked up at him defiantly, never leaving his glare, showing him the marks he had left on her body, and with one swift movement she spit out all of his blood that had filtered into her mouth from biting him. Onto his shoes of course. 

"You'll regret this mudblood, that was just a taste of what I'm going to do to you!" Malfoy fled the library before James or Sirius could go after them.

James was hyperventilating now, seething at the thought of Malfoy touching Lily. 'What had he meant taste of what I'm going to do to you. What head he already done to her?' But James' thoughts were wiped form his mind at the sound of a beaten girl, whisper his name.

"James…" Lily mumbled holding onto the bookshelves for support. She was shaking violently from the frightening encounter with Malfoy. James rushed over to her and hugged her with all his might, until she let a gasp of pain escape her. James let go, looking at her questioningly. She pushed her hair away from her face and revealed the bruise on her eye, this made James fume even more. Malfoy **_had_** hit her, he already left his mark. Looking into Lily's tear filled eyes, he saw he left more than a physical mark on Lily. 

With adrenaline rushing through his veins he easily picked Lily up and carried her to the near-by-secluded table. She refused to look at him, refused to let him now what Malfoy had done to her, how he made her feel filthy and sinful. Which was quite strange, when thinking about what James and Lily had done the night before. But that was different, it was wanted, not some power struggle that men needed to show who's boss. It was love. James caught a glimpse of her kissed-bruised lips and his blood started boil over even more, he knew they were bruised from last night, but these marks were fresh. Malfoy had definitely not seen the last of James Potter.

Sirius rushed over, helping Lily sit down, and giving her a small hug of reassurance. But something caught his eye. Her bruised wrist had started to swell, but it wasn't just that, Lily's hands were emitting a soft green light.

"Lily…your hands are…glowing?" Sirius picked up her hands and examined them gently, trying not to touch the bruise.

"Oh it's nothing don't worry about it-" she stuttered through her tears that had swiftly start to flow down her cheeks. Lily wiped her ear and cheek, where Malfoy's tongue had previously made it's mark, and presence known. She was meat to him, that's all he saw her as. Once Voldemort had taken a bite, she was table scraps for him to play around with…so this was her fate? 'Pretty shity if ask me…' she thought bitterly brushing Sirius' question aside

"Don't tell me its nothing. You both have been hiding things from everyone these past few years, and I want to know what it is! And James don't tell me to back off, because this is serious. What would make Malfoy attack you like that Lily? Please tell me, I'm your best mate you two, and I just want to know what's wrong." Lily realized that her hands were healing from the use of her powers.

Lily and James glanced at each other, with a sigh and pulled Sirius towards the table, and sat him down. James explained everything to him, from the heritage, to the powers, all the way to this afternoon's event. Lily explained to James how Malfoy knew of her relation to Slytherin, she made sure to leave out Voldemort's intentions, and Malfoy's sickening movements. She wanted to tell him this in private, but she assured James that she didn't think he knew of James' powers in any way.

Sirius ran his hands through his hair, taking all of this in. Looking at lily's anxious face a grim smile creeped to his features. It brought back memories of when James and Sirius had confronted Remus about his lyncanthropy. His face was as anxious as a child on Christmas morning, wondering whether or not he received presents instead of coal. And too afraid to find out.

At the moment Lily's eyes were closed, too afraid to look into Sirius' chocolatey orbs. The shame of being related to a person who discriminated against muggle-borns, and being one herself, coarsed through her heart and senses. Thoughts like 'Would he except me? Would he still be my friend? Would he tell anyone?' claimed Lily's thoughts. The horror of losing sirius as a friend would be very hard to bare, but in spite of herself, she found herself understanding his potential descision of desertion.

A long winded whistle broke the silence that hovered above the 3 teenagers. James and Lily looked over at Sirius, who at the moment had his hands behind his head, and the chair he sat in was strattled on it's hind legs. He was smirking.

"Well Lil, I'm afraid we're going to have to do something about this…" he let his chair back to the ground, and put his hands on the desk

"And what do you propose?" Lily asked cautiously, wincing in pain as she shifted her bruised shoulders under clothes.

"We're just going to have to find a way to use yours and Jamsie-boys powers. To get back at that greasy, prick bastard! I reckon we could pull loads of ruthless pranks with wandless magic. Why Lil, you could accidentally get caught by filch and-" 

"OH NO!" Lily cried "No way am I helping in one of your hair-brained schemes to get Filch even more pissed off than he naturally is!" Lily stood up gingerly and walked to where her bag had been shoved to the ground. James moved to help her but she raised a hand and stopped him. "I'm fine…I'm just going to go the Head's room and see if I can cover up these bruises with some glamour charms."

"Bruises? As in plural? Lil, you said he only he hit you once!" James ran his fingers through Lily's hair, pushing it back to examine the black eye. 

"He did more than hit me James…" Lily whispered so only he could hear

"WHAT? THAT NO GOOD GAWD DAMN-"

"SSHHH" Lily raised her finger to his mouth "Can we please talk about this later hmm?" Lily's eyes traced over to Sirius who was trying deperatley to mind his own business. After a few moments of a strained silence Tasha hopped over to them from behind a book case.

"There you blokes are! I've been looking everywhere for you. You'll never guess who I-" Tasha stopped as she started to sense the akwardness between the three friends, her eyes traced from Sirius twiddling his thumbs, to James trying to look Lily in the eye, and then finally to Lily's now shiner. Tasha gasped and ran over to her.

"Lily! Sweet Merlin what happened? James Potter if you so much as laid a hand on her!" Tasha went from sympathetic to psychotic.

"Tash! TASH!" Lily looked at Tash severley "It wasn't James, it was Malfoy all right? And don't make a big fuss over it please? I'm going to go rest now…James?"

Lily picked up her school things and held her hand out to James, hoping he'd take it. He took it gladly desperate to discover what else Malfoy was guilty of doing. Lily thanked Sirius for helping with her 'problem' and gave Tasha a wink, as she headed out of the library slowly with James. Being that she was still amazingly week, James held her arm and steadied her movements. As it usaully would've taken ten minutes to walk from the library to Gryffindor tower, they were still going a half hour later. James was fed up with the slow and agonizing pace they were moving at, so with one quick movement he had Lily securley in his arms and off the ground.

"James…" Lily whined "Please put me down I'm fine!"

"Sure, you tell me your fine when you stop making those little whimpers of pain. Here I'm gonna take you to the head's common room all right?" Lily raised her eyebrows at him

"I promise I'll try not to get frisky…" James grinned at the look she had been giving him. Rounding the corner he easily found the head's room. It opened up for him without having to say a word, it was odd. As if the door knew who they were.

Gently placing her down on the Head Boy's bed(not knowing if there were any wards on the head Girls' room to keep him out) he kissed her forehead and leaned over the bed holding her hand.

"Are you ok?" he asked tentatively

"As OK as I'll be for the moment…"

"Love, please, tell me what he did?" James moved to sit on the bed next to her.

"Why? So I can feel even more filthy and disgusted with myself, having to relive it? No, sorry I don't think so!" Lily snapped leaning back against the warm pillows and looking away. She was afraid of seeing the disgust that she felt radiating in James' eyes.

"Don't shut me out Lil. I need you, and I don't have doubts in presuming you need me too." James traced his thumb along the edge of the bruise. It was now raw, and lumpy, turning a slight pinkish-blueish color.

"Your right" she sniffed "I do need you. But this was too much. James…" Lily pushed herself up and moved so that she was directly in front of him.

"I've been wanting to tell you something. No **_needing_** to tell you something, so desperately that I can't hold it in any longer." Lily closing her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to muster up all the courage and conviction she had left in the weak body. "Tasha brought it to my attention this morning, and I haven't been able to keep this thought out of my mind. This, possibility that…well it's not a possibility anymore. It's definite. I know what I'm talking about and I know that-" she stopped and looked at his confused face "Do you know what made my feeling's definite?"

James shook his head, not knowing where this was leading to.

"Malfoy convinced me. He scared the doubts and uncertainties out of my mind, when he had me pinned to the floor. And when he was telling me what voldemort planned to do…"

James started to talk but Lily's fingers tracing over his lips silenced him, begged for him just to listen.

" Listen to me James!" she pleaded "he made me realize that with all the attacks going on, and voldemort seems to be particularly out for us. I don't want to wak up one morning just to see you not there. To discover that I'm never going to see you again, and that we've left eachother without exactly saying how I feel."

James was holding her trembling hands, listening with rapt attention. He felt his body cringe as a lone tear was seen streaming down her cheek.

"What I'm trying to say is-well, I- that is I-"

James took her face into his large hands, and closed the gap between them. Her lips were trembling from fear and emotion, although welcoming the tender feeling of the kiss. His warm touch was so different from Malfoy's cold, lusting feel. With this one kiss, James understood what Lily had been trying to say, for he felt the same way. Pulling apart gently, he looked into her eyes and whispered:

"**_I love you!_**" 

Tears were now consistently pooring down Lily's face. Except with his three simple words, the sadness was transformed into happiness, and relief. All the hate and anxiety she had been holding inside melted into oblivion. All that was left was an overwhelming feeling of love.

"James! Oh I love you so much. Please don't ever go away. I need you I love you!" Lily stuttered

James took her into his arms and laid back slowly on the bed "I need you too, and I promise Lily, there won't be one day when you wake up, that you won't know where I am. I swear, nothing is going to come between the love I feel for you. Nothing." 

And with that last declaration they both drifted into a dreamless sleep. For their love (being finally confessed) was protecting them.

~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~~***~*~*~*~

The weeks started to pick up, going at a faster rate than usual. Months had passed since that meaningful day. Easter flew past in a blur or studying, pranks, and Quiditch practises and Games. Dumbledore had approached Lily, James, and Remus about their decision to join the 'Order of the Pheonix' after school, they of course answered yes. Tasha, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, and Peter were also approached on the matter. They agreed with hopeful, yet heavy-hearts. Lily and James were also requested to organize a graduation ball, for the night of graduation. Of course it would be only for the seventh years and professors. They were given a set amount of funds and a list of what was required. Along with a long set of rules. They both made sure that it would be a night to remember. 

It seemed that all the seventh just wanted to get their NEWTS over with, yet they didn't want the year to end. In each person's heart a battle was waging; once the year was over, they would finally be free of any adult constraints or rules or obligations. All that was out there was the free wind to pick them up and fly them to their dreams. Yet, once the year was over they had no protection. No one to shelter them, or guide them to a safe place. There routine return to hogwarts would be denied them, and the harsh reality of life would have to set in. this didn't go over well with the eight friends.

It was a week before the NEWTS were to take place, and everyone was a nervous wreck. But as usual no one was more-so than Lily. She had made a study schedule during Easter holiday's, and asked if anyone wanted one. They shook there heads and waved it off figuring they didn't need one or it was useless. But oh how the tables have turned.

"Lily, please I'm beggin you! Me! The Great All Mighty Sirius Black is actually begging. I'm down on my knees Lily, you have to help me with all this bloody studying." Sirius was literally on his knees in the courtyard, pleading with Lily to make him a study schedule. Also earning very amused on-lookers.

"Sirius shut your pie-hole and get up, you dolt. I asked you months ago if you wanted one, but **_NO_**. You didn't **_need_** one, you were **_above_** the study schedule. Now look at you, your truly pathetic do you know that?" Lily huffed gathering her books and heading tos eek refuge in the library.

"Hey Lil, wait!" Sirius ran after her "You are Head Girl it's your duty to help a student in need."

"And you are a seventh year student who is about to take the most important exam of his life. It was your duty to get it in you head that immense, and constant studying was to be expected." She kept walking at a swift pace not even glancing at him.

"Lilykins please! I'll do anything, ANYTHING LILY!" Sirius jumped in front of her keeping her form moving on, and forcing her to look him in the eye. Sirius could see the small scar that had formed on the side of her eye. Malfoy had certainly left his mark on Lily yet, his threats had so far been empty.

"Anything?" Lily asked suspiciously

"Anything you want, I'll do it. Just help me…"

"Swear on your honour as a marauder, that if I help you study this whole week you will do what I ask you!" Lily was grinning inside

"I swear on the honor of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs that I shall do the Lady Lily's bidding. If she shall guide me through this final-"

Lily put her hand over his mouth, rolling her eyes at his antics "OK I get it. Now when I mean study, I don't just mean reading a couple of passages from a book and then chucking it to the side. No! I mean really study. Do you understand?"

Sirius nodded vigorously, relieved he had finally cracked her shell.

"Good. Now hand over the key that James gave you to his house and we have a deal." Lily grinned at his astonished face.

"WHAT? But why? Your house is my refuge from the scum family I have."

"SIRIUS! That's horrible to talk of family that way." Lily was quite surprised by this new information on his family. She had only been in the black house once, but only for a few moments.

"Not my family, they deserve it! Ask James. Anyway Lil, they're not my family. You're my family. James, Remus, and Peter are my brothers. You and Molly are my sisters, and Tasha…well…I dunno what Tasha is, but she's my family also. But not related in any way because that would be disgusting, thinking about everything I've done with her. I remember that one time-"

"Sirius please! I don't need to hear it and I don't want to hear it." Sirius grinned "Tasha tells me everything anyway…Fifi!" It was now Lily's turn to grin at Sirius' astonished face. She moved passed him and changed her coarse, heading the Head's Common room.

Sirius ran after her "She didn't!"

"Oh she did…Shnookums" 

"Oh now that's just cruel. Plain, hateful, and cruel. That girl is going to pay…bigtime."

"What are you gong to do? Sniff her butt?" Lily snorted turning into the head's room, not taking into consideration that Sirius was behind her.

"I-hey where are we?" sirius had never seen this room before. He noticed that someone had definitely been getting good use out of it, for there were books and piles of parchment strewn about the place.

Lily gasped realizing where she had took him. She hadn't wanted anyone to find this place. She wanted it to be just for herself and James. A place for quiet, a place just for themselves, a place where no interruptions were possible…

"it's nowhere I think we should go. What if it's one of the proffessors living quarters left unlocked. If they come back we could get caught and expelled. We must leave we-"

"No! It's not the teachers rooms. This is the head's common room isn't it? I vaguely remember James telling me of you two having a choice whether to stay here or in the regular dorms. How did you two find it?" He sat down on one of the poofs and made himself comfortable, much to Lily's dismay.

"We sort of just stumbled upon it…" Lily sat down across from him

"When?" Sirius was looking around amazingly

"A while ago." Lily stood up not wanting him to see the blush creeping into her cheeks.

Sirius noticed Lily's sudden aversion of eye contact. A thought popped onto Sirius' mind, and wanting get a rise out of Lily he pressed the question a little further.

"How long ago Lily?" Sirius stood up following her slowly into the Head Girl's quarters. "It wouldn't have been a few months ago, would it have been? Oh, let's say around right after Christmas?" 

Lily spun around and shot him a glare.

"Maybe, I don't remember."

"And did you actually stumble upon it? Like did you just open the closest thing to a doorknob so you and James could prove to each other-"

"Sirius…don't irk my girlfriend please!" Lily and Sirius turned around to face James, who at the moment was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, and a very smug grin was on his face.

"Trust me, I add no irksome thought to her fiery brain. The irk was there from birth."

"No, the irk was there since the moment you idiots stumbled into my compartment on the train." Lily shot walking over to James to give him a kiss on the cheek. He thankes her my kissing her neck softly and letting her lean on his shoulder.

"Idiots? So this is your opinoun of me?" Sirius asked in a mock offended voice

"Pretty much." Lily closed her eyes putting her arms around James' muscular body.

"Hey! No lovey sogging at this moment please. You have a fellow student to help study."

Lily groaned in resignation beckoning him to the common room. "Grab the books you need help on and then we'll get started with a schedule."

"OOOHHH thank you Lilykins" Sirius gave her a bear hug in gratitude

"You owe be big time!"

"Yes I do!"

A/N: I lied I'm sorry. The next chapter will probably be the end. But I'm not sure…it might take two more chapters knowing me…ugh…it's a disease I'm sorry. Also I apologize for this being so short. I promise the next chapter shall be extra long!

Thanks for all the reviews everyone and I'll try to successfully write and upload the next chapter as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: Nope…don't own em…want to…but don't…Dang it!


	34. The End

****

The Flower's Story chp 35

Memories last forever, never do they die, Friends stick together and never really say goodbye.

-by Unknown

Give her two red roses, each with a note. the first note says "For the woman I love" and the second, "For my best friend.".

-by Anonymous

What a cunning mixture of sentiment, pity, tenderness, irony surrounds adolescence, what knowing watchfulness! Young birds on their first flight are hardly so hovered around.

-by Bernanos, Georges

Some friendships were special, some were full of laughter, love, and all around giddy, Ignorant bliss. Others had hardships and differences to overcome. In order to stay close to the people they cared for they need to set aside their pride, and faith, just to trust somebody. But the friends that this story speaks of stuck somewhere in the middle. While not completely ignorant of the world around them, they did have some fun times. Unfortunately, there were hard times to overcome also. But these friends didn't need to set aside their prides and beliefs to help or comfort one another. They were just there; sitting in a silence that comforted, and settled uneasy feelings.

And this is how we find the seven friends on the nerve-racking morning. NEWT week had passed in a tense, histrionic setting. The exams were pretty hard according to Lily and James. According to everyone else: torture, plain, evil, torture. The stress was so high, and the pressure was being applied in such a force is set most students off into a melodramatic frenzy. About ten students must have fainted during different exams.

This was the morning they were to receive their exam results. Everyone was nervous about his or her grades of course. These grades were to determine what jobs they could pursue after Hogwarts. But for Lily, James, Sirius, Tasha, Remus, Molly, and even Peter a calm had settled. As if it was the calm after the storm, and soon after breakfast had begun the ruffling of owl feathers gathered volume in the Great Hall.

Each student had a thin letter dropped onto his or her plates. They had all planed this the previous night, after five seconds of staring down at the letter they would pick it up and open it on Remus' count of three.

"One…two…Th.-" Remus' nerve's started to build up in him. All his worry, about if they would discriminate against his grades just for being a Werewolf. They wouldn't, would they? They couldn't! There had to be some law somewhere that held against it…

Tasha, noticing Remus' pause and worried face smiled at him encouragingly, taking his hand and giving it a quick squeeze of reassurance. Remus nodded a thank you and turned back down to his letter.

"One…Two…three" the sound of rips sounded around the friends.

"Oh my…oh my…" Molly muttered scanning her grades. After all grades were revealed to the owner everyone looked up at each other with wide grins. All grades wanted had been accomplished.

"Hallelujah it's over!" Screamed Sirius as they ran out onto the grounds by the lake. He picked up Tasha and spun her around as fast as possible

"Sirius Black you put me down this instant." But her laughing deceived the harsh words 

"Never!" He slid her down to the ground but held on to her tightly. He Put his forehead on hers and let a sigh escape his lips in content. Lily leaned against the walls smiling at her long time friends. In five days all of this would be over. Nothing would be the same without Hogwarts there to help them through hard times. Pictures flashed through mind of things that had occurred during her years of Hogwarts. First meeting her friends, first perfect exam, and first detention…first kiss. She had had her first kiss here at Hogwarts. Well not technically here, more on the train coming here with a delusional James as the recipient. And **_he_** hadn't even kissed her, she had kissed him! That's not right it was suppose to be the other way around.

With a scoff at the memory she walked over to the lake and slumped down, taking her shoes and socks off to dip her feet in the cool water. She frowned as she heard her friends running around, screaming and chasing each other. Their glee was taking over as they had all passed their exams successfully and all they needed to do in the next few days was graduate, and go to the seventh year ball. And get on the train and leave.

James stopped in the process of chasing Sirius around the lake to get his wand back. But his eyes caught sight of a small redheaded girl, lying on the grass with her feet dipped in the water.

"You know I wouldn't do that if I were you!" James commented lightly as he swung his leg over her and kneeled down, looking at her gorgeous face. It never ceased to amaze him how such a small girl could hold so much passion, power and knowledge. But at this moment she didn't feel like spouting any wisdom to her significant other, she was quite peeved at the fact she had not received her first kiss.

"And why is that?" She snapped sitting up, pushing him off her

"Because the squid will probably stick his tentacles on those cute Little toes of yours and pull them in the water, just wanting to eat them up." James gave her his old cocky grin

"You're a git, you know that?" Lily mumbled looking across the lake where Tasha and Molly were on Remus' and Sirius' backs, trying to knock each other off.

James sighed knowing that something must be bugging her for her to just bite his head off like that.

"What's wrong Lil? I don't see how you could possibly be upset on a day like this. You've gotten all the grades you wanted right?" she nodded "Your passing your classes of course, right" she nodded again still not looking at him "We have the ball all planned out, and we are graduating in five days. What could possible be wrong?"

Lily took her feet out of the water and muttered a drying spell on them. She hastily put her socks and shoes on, and with one quick jump, she got up and started walking in the direction of the Quiditch pitch without answering him. She couldn't believe how mad she was over a simple thing like this, but she just couldn't help it.

James rolled his eyes at her as she stalked off away from the lake. He got off the ground and soon caught up with her, his legs having the same stride.

"Come on Carrot-top what's wrong?" Lily glared at his use of her child hood tease name.

"Nothing of consequence, four-eyes!" James grinned at her being so snappy. He jumped in front her, preventing her from advancing any further. "Move, James!"

"Nope, don't reckon I shall!" James slowly moved closer to her; he had a devil grin on his face now. She hated that sexy look of his: it made him seem he knew everything your mind was thinking, and just how fast your heart beat was pumping. Hers was quite fast at the moment, with the anger surging through her and now her hormones of kicked in looking at that grin.

"Don't be a prat, let me pass." She moved to try to get past him but he just grabbed her waist and pulled her right up to his chest. She didn't have any choice now; her eyes were gravitating towards his. Meaning that once they locked she would go weak in the knees and lose all the previous contempt and anger she had just held for him. She didn't exactly feel like giving up that anger just yet.

"Look at me Lil." He whispered as her eyes met his. He felt her body relax against his. Now knowing he had control, he closed his eyes and bent down to kiss her neck. A gasp escaped her as his warm lips came into contact with her pulse point. His hands moving from her hips to her back and through her hair, as he sucked and nibbled on the little stretch of skin.

"James, stop. I'm trying to be mad at you!" Lily pleaded in a voice only he could hear. But she knew he wouldn't stop until he had left his mark, he seemed to like doing that as often as possible nowadays. She felt her emotions go into a frenzy as his hands grazed through her hair, and back. Stopping at points to circle his fingers and bring her closer to him.

He pulled away from the now red spot on her neck and rested his forehead against it. "And why, love, would you be mad at me?" he took a deep breath, trying to control the heat he felt rising in his body.

"Because." Lily took advantage of the pause in his display of affection and decided to give him some little teases. She lifted his tucked in shirt from his pants and reached underneath it. Stroking his muscles, and back softly, as his she was just daring him to make another move on her. "Because you didn't give me my first kiss!" she whispered now kissing his jaw line.

"Yes I did" he mumbled still pressed hard against her body "That day in the hospital wing."

"No. **_I_** gave you **_your_** first kiss on the train the day before." His head shot up from his resting spot and looked at her annoyed eyes

"What?" he didn't remember any kiss on the train "I don't remem-"

"You don't remember because you were bleeding and were out of your wits. You, Remus, and Sirius had been attacked. Ring any bells?" she slipped her hand into his and started walking again, giving him time to look back in his memory.

James left her hand and put his arm around her shoulder, needing to feel the warmth of her body against his. "I vaguely remember somebody using a portkey to get into the compartment, doing his damage then skittering out of there. It's not something I like to look back on." James sighed resting his head on hers.

"I know." She whispered so that he could barely hear her. James looked down at Lily, touching the small scar next to her eye. He knew that these past few months had been hard for, especially whenever Malfoy would come into view. She used to stand up tall and proud and shove it in his face that she was muggle-born and didn't care. But lately whenever he passed by, or glanced her way, she recoiled at his gaze. As if Voldemort himself was staring right at her. But what he didn't know was that it wasn't Malfoy she was afraid of, or even Voldemort at the moment. She recoiled and looked away because of the guilt and shame that had tormented her after that meeting in the library. She was so ashamed of how desperate and distressed she felt at his cold grope. 

"So what's this about you kissing me on the train?" James asked trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled gratefully at him "Well, you were just babbling incoherently about nonsense, I heard your mother mentioned, and your father. And various other things, but I needed you to stay quiet so I could help you with your injuries. No matter what I did you just wouldn't shut up! So I took the fairy tail approach to the situation and shut you up by giving you a good smacker!" James chuckled

"And I don't remember it…wow, now I feel lousy."

"Oh don't you think on it, love. I've got plenty of kisses to last me a lifetime." 

"That you do." And with that stated James wrapped her face in his large hands, and pulled her in for yet, another mind-boggling kiss. Her lips moved in synchronized movements to his, as her hands moved under his shirt yet again, needing the feel of her skin on his. He nibbled her bottom lip, opening his eyes for a moment to look into her soulful ones, then delved his tongue into her open ready mouth. They explored each other as they had many times before, but each time something knew was discovered. James' hands were now underneath her shirt, and hidden by her long robes. His hands moved up and down her back, tickling her, giving her sensations and emotions that made her stomach tied in a knot. 

Her hands were moving in similar motions until they found the back pockets of his pants and slipped in, gently squeezing him. He groaned as their lips parted away from each other and Lily laid her head on his chest, sighing with content. But James wasn't near finished, as a certain something had rose to his attention. He pulled her closer, letting her feel how she made him feel. Lily grinned maliciously at the want his body was feel for her. She loved teasing him and making him squirm, making him wait. They both knew that they couldn't advance on their feelings in the middle of the school grounds, but it was fun to tempt. James turned her around, wrapped her arms around her waist and plopped down under the shade of a tree.

"I love you." She sighed looking into strong eyes

"I love you too, and I always will." He paused for a moment, thinking in doubt. Lily noticed his change in mood. 

"James?" She turned around not wanting to let go of his embrace "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, love." He kissed her forehead dismissing the conversation. But Lily didn't give up so easily.

"Don't lie to me, something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes."

"Lil, nothing-"

"James!" she warned

He sighed in defeat and pulled her closer to him "Well, it's just that…I was just thinking is all."

"Really? I'll buy you a trophy." He looked at her wearily "Sorry, continue. What were you thinking about?"

He sighed looking ahead of him, and not really anything. Just so he wouldn't have to tell his feeling to anything or anyone in particular. He was just talking out loud. And Lily wasn't there.

"Sometimes I lay in my bed at night, thinking to myself. Dwelling on things that have happened here at Hogwarts and remembering how life was before I came here. And I remember not truly being happy. Sure when I first met Sirius life was better, we played together as boys imagining what the world would be like if we ruled it. How chaos could reign and we would be it's gods." Lily smiled in spite of the serious situation at this thought "And I know what people must have thought whenever seeing me unhappy. They probably thought I was the most spoiled little brat ever to walk the face of this world. I have that huge mansion, I have parents and relatives who loved me and I loved them. What more could a child want? But I didn't know, all I knew was that something was missing and life wouldn't be complete until I felt it. Now I know that some people might assume love was what was missing, but I had it from my parents, I wasn't missing love." 

He paused letting the warm sun wash over his face as it parted from a cloud. Lily turn back around and lay on him gently, not wanting to disturb his long required soliloquy.

"Then when I was 9 something happened to Sirius, he had been hospitalized, by his own bloody father. I thought I could lose him, I thought I would lose him. I was going to lose the best friend I had ever known, someone who understood me, even at such a young age we knew each other's thought and idea's by heart. My parents didn't want to scar me by this unpleasant turn of events, so they came up with this horrible story of Sirius getting attacked and mugged. But I knew him better than them, and knew what his family was like. This hadn't been some mere coincidence. But anyway, when I went to visit him and I saw him lying there all bloodied up, I felt myself anger like I never knew before. All I had wanted to do was hurt that bastard father of his and make sure he would feel the pain that Sirius had felt. But he stopped me form getting myself into bed next to his. He told me something I'll never forget. 'Happiness is in the heart, not in the circumstances.' He was happy, even though he had a family for shit, and I was unhappy with a family who loved. Unfortunately this just made me more miserable on the inside, thinking how lucky he was to have such a strong sense of self."

He paused needing to take a breath from the on flow of memories. Lily was shocked to hear of Sirius' circumstances, but still thought that this was quite irrelevant to what he was trying to lead up to. He took a deep breath and continued.

"But after a couple years something happened that opened knew possibilities up for me. I was sent to Hogwarts. It set a horizon of fun and friends just in my reach, of knowledge and experience. And then the most marvelous thing that could have happened to anyone in the world, happened to me. I met a girl and a boy, who would forever change my view on this world." Lily sighed closing her eyes in the memory of that day "Remus Lupin. He and Sirius were the strongest boys I had ever known. The first thing that impressed me most was Remus' suttleness, and how he never talked a lot or argued but was always there listening when you needed him, or ladling out advice if you were in trouble. But when I discovered his being a werewolf, a newfound respect revealed itself towards him. He was so strong as to endure that pain alone once a month, and you could tell the illness' that consumed him before and after that horrible night were weighing him down. But he kept going strong, nothing fazed him, nothing. It was amazing how he could go from day to day with that secret and not let on to anyone that he was different. That his experiences at Hogwarts were made not made up of Romantic strolls under the full moon. But painful, ill-fated rendevous with the shrieking shack." 

Lily felt tears forming in her eyes, she wanted to speak and defend Remus for some reason. She knew James wasn't accusing him of anything but, the need was over-whelming. She held herself back and kept her eyes shut tightly, begging herself to just listen to him and not interrupt.

"Lily Evans." She started at her name "Lily Evans." He repeated slowly, closing his eyes "Lily Evans was the strangest, smallest, most enchanting thing I've ever laid eyes on. She held a mystery that nobody could tell you, not even she. You would have to discover it for yourself, and in order to figure it out you needed to go on a journey through her heart and soul. I wanted to figure her out, I wanted to break down her walls and barriers and open her mind to the oppurtunities lurking ahead of her at Hogwarts. I wanted to force her out of her shell and make sure she didn't miss one beet of this world. Yet, I also just wanted to hold her close to me and tell her she was better off here. That the muggles couldn't giver her what she needed. That I could give her what she needed. There was just something about those controversial green orbs of hers that sucked you in. Begging and pleading for someone to listen to her story, and the other side was asking for someone to let her out of her cage and let her run wild and free. As if she was some caged up animal that had never seen the sun before. We grew up together, her friends and my friends. And it just so happened that she knew Remus Lupin before Hogwarts, apparently he had saved her from becoming a werewolf, and sacrificed himself for this fantastic girl. I felt another surge of respect towards Remus revelaed itself, for protecting her."

Lily was fully crying now. His emotions had more strength and conviction in them than she had never known in her whole life. He continued.

"During a Christmas holiday she lost her parents. She had nowhere to go, being that her older sister and husband shunned her for being a witch, and Remus had been living with her fmaily as his parents could no longer take care of him. So I asked my parents to take her and Remus in, and they did it with open arms. For a year we lived so happily. Then my parents died. And everything was gone. All the hope I held for a good life, all the friends I had made over the years just seemed to vanish." 

James noticed some-how tuned back into the real world again. He felt Lily shaking with silent sobs against his body. Her eyes were red and stinging, yet she kept them open. And listened with rapt attention. James pulled her around so he could look her into those sad green eyes.

"Do you remember that day? The day I discovered they were dead?" Lily nodded wiping her tears away, happy he was talking directly to her again "Sirius came up to me to comfort me, he said those same words that he had told me when he was in St. Mungo's, recovering form his father's blows. 'Happiness is in the heart, not in the circumstances.' He was trying to tell me something important, and I shoved it in his face."

Lily was so confused now. He had started this revelation going on about how he was missing something, now he was remembering how badly he had treated Sirius, and how he felt about his friends? Something didn't make sense, maybe something really was missing…James making sense? James saw the confused look on her face and smiled grimly.

"I know I'm going on and on about random things that I've never really talked about until now, but that's why I have so much to say, Lil!" Lily gestured for him to continue not knowing any words of comfort "Now, years later when everything is finally starting to come together and now that I know who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with." She smiled grimly, letting more tears flow down her cheek. "I finally understand what those words meant that Padfoot has been trying to pound into my head. I've been looking at the actions and situations around me for my happiness, when really, the only place I needed to look was in your eyes, or Sirius', or Remus' or Tasha's, Molly's, Peter's, Arthur's, any of them! And I should find happiness, I did find it, in my family. It was where it was suppose to be all along, and I just want to say…thank you." 

And with that, James leaned down to kiss her to prove all this babble meant something, but he was unfairly interrupted.

"Oh come on you two, stop being so lovey-dovey and have some fun!" Sirius yelled from across the lake. He had succeeded in his chase to catch Tasha and now had her swung over his shoulder screaming for someone to help her. Unfortunately Remus, Peter and Molly were to busy clutching their stomachs in laughter to help her.

James regretfully looked up from Lily and in Sirius' direction. Getting up to give Lily time to wipe her face and move back into the sun light.

"For your information, Padfoot. I was having quite a lot of fun in my previous position, unfortunately you have made me shift my happiness, and now" he whipped out his wand with a malcious grin. The sadness that had engulfed his face a few seconds ago was now replaced with develish mirth. "You must pay." He sprang around the long distance of the lake and soon found himself face to face with a devious looking Sirius.

Tasha and Molly both strolled over to meet Lily half way around the lake. They were grinning like mad watching the two boys, playfully duke it out. Making snappy comments at each other, with Remus commentating ammusedly on the side. Lily flung her arms around her two best friends and sighed, true happiness flew within her. And she knew now, that even though she would miss Hogwarts terribly; there was absolutely nothing to fear if her family was close by.

~~~~

There she was, looking herself over in the mirror. Lily Evans was a 17 year old and now, a beautiful young women. Witch rather. She stood in front of her vanity looking over the sun dress that she was going to wear under her commencement robes. It was her favorite color, a fabulous emerald green that fell over her creamy white skin easily. It had short sleeves that were tight around her top, and then it smoothed into a square, low cut neck-line that was extremely flattering. It was tight fitting in the perfect places, over her petite curves and then flared out over her legs coming just above the knees. Her hair was down for once this year, she let her curls hang loosely around her face, framing it elegantly. Light make-up carressed her face. 

She took in a deep breath and slipped her robes over the slimming dress. Of course they were black like the original robes, yet these were made of thinner smoother fabric than those of her work robes. Her wizard's hat was lined with the Gryffindor colors to signify what house each student would be graduating from. Being head Girl her robes would have a sash a gryffindor colors around her neck, James' would have the same thing too. Except on his lining it would say Head Boy as oppose to Head Girl.

Tasha and Molly walked over to Lily, both dressed in their robes, with their gryffindor plaited caps on. She turned around and threw her arms around her dearest friends. Tomorrow they would be going home. It would be the end. But they would not go out with sad faces, they would go with open hearts, and hopeful minds. So many possibilities were displayed in front of them.

Molly glanced at the clock on the wall that read 'It's time' and grinned back at her friends knowingly.

"It's time girls." She muttered walking towards the door. All the younger students were in classes, so they wouldn't be able to interrupt the ceremony once it began.

Tasha and Lily took Molly's hands and walked down the stairs to meet the boys.

James, Remus, and Sirius were already down there sitting side-by-side, staring into the dimly lit fire. The trio deep in thought, probably mulling over how a couple night ago was the last full moon, and that they were too wrapped up in controlling Moony to even play any pranks or scare any unsuspecting victims. Lily walked behind the couch and laid her chin on James' head.

"It's time to go, love." She whispered. He nodded silently getting up, him and Sirius helping the still weak Moony up off the couch. All the boys looked at each other and smiled leaning in for a brotherly hug. The marauders were leaving Hogwarts, but they would make sure no one could ever forget them.

"Oh come one boys, we want to feel the love too!" Tasha wined making them all laugh. Each boy grabbed a girl and dragged them into the loving circle.

"We're here. Who would have thought…" Sirius grinned

"I know, I was just wondering, how in Merlin had Sirius actually been able to make it to graduation without being expelled?" 

"Moony!" Sirius shrieked wobbling to the portrait whole "I'm am quite offended."

"And I was only telling the truth, Padfoot my dear friend."

"And we, you strange boys, have to go down to the great Hall. The ceremony starts in ten minutes!"

They all ran down the hallway a few number of grand stairs, Lily had wanted to walk slowly taking everything in and wanting to remember it but the rest of them wouldn't want her to be yelled at, at the ceremony! They walked in slowly catching their breaths noticing the single chairs placed in the great hall. Lily and James were to take their seats with the teachers on the stage. Being that Molly, Tasha, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were the only other Gryffindors and had the smallest populace for a house that year, they sat right in the front.

Lily looked across the small crowd at all the proud families, wishing and hoping to see her mother or father sitting there, smiling back at her. But she knew it was false hope. James seeing the melancholy look on her face, reached over and took her hand as Dumbledore stood up and walked to the podium, bearing the Hogwarts Seal.

"Parents, Faculty, and students, welcome to Hogwarts seventh year commencement ceremony. Where these dear children or transfigured, if I do say so myself, into adults and fully trained wizards and witches. They have worked seven long years here, training, and studying, and writing completely irrelevant seven roll parchment essays, that our professors assign you just to give you headaches." There was a wave of chuckles and laughter across the hall "I would just like to say, be proud of these young adults. For they deserve all your love and support for the work they have completed. Now please give your attention to this year's Head Girl: Lily Evans of Gryffindor." 

The Hall broke into tremendous applause as Lily shook hands with the Headmaster and waved to all her friends and their parents scattered around the room. 

"Hi." Scattered hi's were heard across the hall and she grinned "Do you remember that first day, of Hogwarts? On the train? All the older students, telling us we would have to face dragons and giant snakes to show which house you were worthy to be sorted into. And then sitting on the rickety old stool, with that musty hat whispering in our mind of what he saw in us. Then the relief that streamed through our bodies as it bellowed out a name. 'Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor.' Each house different, yet each house with the same unity and pride eminated from it's students. Take that confidence and pride that Hogwarts has given you, along with it's knowledge and you shall walk into the world fully armed against all it's evils. Congratulations class of 1974, we did it!" All students (ecxept, of course Slytherin) jumped up with enthusiasm and clapped as Dumbledore got up to give Lily a hug and she waved again to her fellow students. James gave her a short kiss as she sat down, flushed with the applause she had received from her fellow students.

"Thank you Miss Evans, and now without further ado I would like to introduce to you our exceedingly bright, and troublesome head boy of this year: James Potter, also of Gryffindor!"

All was heard was the screams of girls in the Hall, appently the hufflepuffs had never given up hope on James' and Lily's relationship failing. False hope, if it was ever seen!

James shook Dumbledore's hand and silently stood in front of the podium, waiting for the hysteria to die down. Once it had he stood there for a moment, looking over his fellow students, grinning like mad.

"You want to know the first thing that popped into my mind when I read my Head Boy's letter? 'Well, Dumbledore has definitely gone off his rocker for sure.' And I know professor Mcgonogall wasn't particularly happy with his choice, as I clearly remember her written word in the letter. And I quote 'I have no idea what the Headmaster was thinking putting your troublesome, rule breaking self as Head boy, so if you put even one toe out of line that badge shall be revoked.' The rest is just too painful to remember." Professor Mcgonogall was blushing profusely at this point. James grinned in mirth, and turned back to the crowd seated below him. 

" OK, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to try to be serious, and no not serious as in 'Sirius Black'. All these years at Hogwarts have taught me so much, taught me how to learn, taught me how to be patient, taught me how to teach, taught me how to listen, and most importantly, taught me how to love." Lily felt a tingling go through her heart " A friend once told me: Happiness is in the heart, not in the circumstances.' Live by this saying as I have and you will truly be happy. I would just like to say Professors, thank you for teaching us and putting up with us. Parents, thank you for having the strength to send us off, and take us back each year. And to my fellow students…congratulations…IT'S OVER!" 

At this all the students (even the slytherins) stood up and threw their caps off, in wonder and happiness. It was over, but in a good way. No feeling could describe that moment as Dumbledore stood up and announced to all the students:

"Congratulations class of 1974, you are finally Masters of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" 

James turned quickly around grabbed Lily's hand, pulling her to him. She grabbed his hat and threw it off his head into the audience, him doing the same with her cap. They both laughed, and cried and just held each other until the rest of the group ran to them and surrounded them in a hug.

Underneath the dog pile James bent over and whispered to Lily.

"Sure you wanna marry me?" she grinned 

"Absolutely." She whispered back hugging her friends even closer to her, tonight at the ball, would definitely be a night to remember.

~~~~

"LILY! HURRY UP! I still need to do my hair!" Tasha banged on the bathroom door. "Why couldn't you just have used the Head's Bathroom?" Lily emerged grinning at her friend

"But Tash, it's just so much more interesting this way with you screaming your lungs out!" Molly giggled from in front of her vanity, she had just finished a straightening charm on her hair, which made it twice it's usual bushy length.

"C'mon girls! We're going to be late and Lily and James have to open the dance with the Head Boy Head Girl prefects thing, so hurry up!" they heard Sirius bellow.

Tasha exited the bathroom with a sigh of happiness, hearing her boyfriends voice. Lily and molly rolled their eyes at the love-sick look that you often saw on Tasha's face.

It took one more bellow from Sirius fifteen minutes later for the girls to come down stairs. Remus and James were sitting on the couch examining something in James' hands, and Sirius was leaning in front of the fire place checking the non-existent watch on his wrist, every so often.

Once they heard footsteps James quickly put away the small item in his muggle tuxedo.(the ball was usually muggle fashion, for those who prefer) Molly was the first to ascend the stairs, being that she wasn't going with her boyfriend, but Remus who was quite happy with the way she looked.

The dress was a unique design with a light blue empire waist and flyaway front panels in lacy, glittery, tulle scattered along the edges. The inset skirt and back was covered in shimmering translucent material. Glittering crystal spaghetti straps. There was a full zip up back that allowed a shapely fit, and the two layered a-line skirt split in front to give a flattering advantage. Her mouse brown hair was kept straightened and down, being given a shimmering charm. Remus grinned kissing her on the cheek, slipping the light blue corsage into her wrist, that matched the stunning dress.

"You look lovely Molly." Remus said as he guided her to the portrait whole.

"Why thank you Remus, you look quite handsome if I do say so myself." They stayed by the portrait wanting to see Sirius, but mostly James' reaction. Lily had told Remus what her dress looked like, and how she would be flooring James.

Of course to make James wait even longer, Tasha was the next to arrive. She had on a daring blood red iridescent organza strapless bustier dress, with a lace-up back, rhinestone trim, and a long flared skirt with inset ruffles. Her pitch black hair was half up, pulled back by red clips that mad her hair fall down her open, lace-up back elegantly. Giving her the mysterious look, of an elegant temptress.

Sirius' mouth was on the floor, he didn't think that his girlfriend could ever take her hair out of the pony tail and slap on a skirt that wasn't the school uniforms. He ran up to her, smothering her with smooth words and kisses, slyly slipping on the red corsage.

James was now very nervous, if Tasha and Molly looked this beautiful, how would he be able to control himself of doing something stupid when Lily walked down those steps. And then he heard it, the soft paddle of heals against stone, and material scraping the floor. He looked up and saw an Angel.

Lily was wearing a white exquisite and feminine dress that made her look as if she has just descended from heaven itself. The floral pattern gown was richly detailed with a beaded flower trim. And a boned bodice created her striking silhouette. With a sweeping fishtail train that made for a dramatic exit. She had a matching scarf to go over it. Her flaming red hair made for a fantastic contrast to the innocent white gown. It, like tasha's, was half up, except Lily's hair was held up by an asortment of white silky ribbons, flowing randomly down her back. Her skin seemed to glow with power, and her eyes as they reached James glowed with love.

James walked slowly over to Lily, too afraid that if he touched her the glow would dirty and be gone. But the need to put his fingers on the soft milky skin overcame his stupid thoughts of just tearing the dress off. He quickly walked over to her and covered the distance between his lips and hers quite shortly.

Pulling away he could see the surprised but satisfied look on her face. She took his hand into hers and followed the rest of the gang out of the portrait whole.

There was a large crowd waiting outside of the Great Hall, all the seventh years just itching to go in and start the last grand ball they would ever experience at Hogwarts. Proffesor Mcgonogall could be seen waving through the crowd for the students to settle down, and for the Head boy and Head Girl to come into the Great Hall.

"Ah there you two are, your late…us usual. Come with me, you and the prefects of the other houses are to open the Ball. Everyone else is already inside." Mcgonogall strolled through the locked doors with ease, as if it was the barrier at Platform 9 and ¾'s. Lily looked at James hesitantly but forged through the doors none-the-less. 

The Great Hall was beautiful. It seemed to be snowing, but the temperature was perfect, and once the snow would come within a foot of the floor it dissapeared. There was a band on the stage tuning their enchanted instruments, and going through their final song for a warm up. A dance floor was placed in the middle of the hall and carpeting surrounded the sturdy, elegant glass dance floor. On the carpeting, were many tables with cards for seating arrangements on them. James and Lily chose to sit with their friends, of course. Instead of at the head Table where their teachers were situated.

"Lily! James! Where've you been?" Mundungess Fletcher, a hufflepuff prefect beckoned them over, his date rolling her eyes at his side 

"Oh you know women Dung. Takes them forever to get ready." Lily playfully punched him in the arm, walking over to Dung's date. The Ravenclaw Prefect, Jennifer Moncrief.

"I know! I was waitin outside the Ravenclaw tapestry for an hour before she emerged." Jennifer paid no attention to dung, too wrapped up in the conversation she was having about hers and Lily's dresses.

"Students we will begin in a moment take your places on the dancing floor, as the rest of the seventh year proceeds into the Hall." There was a loud creak as the doors swung open, and low murmur of oos and ahs could be heard by the mound of incoming students. 'All dressed to the nine's' Lily heard her fathers voice in her head, as she entwined her hand with James' and glided to the dance floor.

Lily saw her friends stand along the lines of the carpeting waiting to get onto the dance floor, Tasha waved enthusiastically at her making her giggle. She could always make Lily laugh.

"Welcome my dear students to probably the last speech you shall ever hear me say, for you all will be too tired to ascend to the final breakfast tomorrow morning at 8:00am." James winked at Lily, she grinned "I wish for this last night here to be full of wonderful memories, fun times, and laughter. Please don't forget your dear professors the moment you step on the train, at least wait until you step off the school property, hmm? And without furthur ado, the end of Hogwarts Seventh Year Ball!"

The band struck up, and James pulled Lily in close to him.

****

Moon river, wider than a mile.

I'm crossin' you in style some day.

Old dream maker, you heartbreaker.

Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way.

She rested her head on his chest taking in every touch, every breath, every way he moved his body, never wanting to forget this night. James had his hands tightly secured around Lily's waist, with his chin resting lightly on her head.

"I love you." He whispered, noticing now that not only them and the prefects were dancing anymore. He could see Sirius and Tash gliding steadily around the floor.

****

Two drifters, off to see the world.

There's such a lot of world to see.

We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend.

My huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me. 

Lily looked up into his beautiful brown eyes and smiled. "I love you more." They kissed briefly and went back into step with the music, basking in the glory that was their love.

****

Two drifters, off to see the world.

There's such a lot of world to see.

We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend.

My huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me.

The song ended and a faster one picked up, earning whoops, and cheers from the student body. All six friends stayed near eachother, switching partners now and then, and having an all around good time. All woes were forgotten, even the fact that this was their last night at Hogwarts. After about an hour or two of straight dancing they sat down at their table deciding to take in some food.

"Well, Lil, Prongs, I must say you did a fabulous job of organizing this ball. The music is great, the room has never looked better…and I have a feeling the food shall be most excellent." Sirius grinned throwing an arm around Tasha, who did not protest to the protective gesture.

"And I, Sirius, would just like to say that I am most impressed on how your dancing has improved over the years. Why I remember you and Tasha knocking students over, just a few years ago." Lily grinned right back placing her face in her hands waiting for the food to appear.

The food indeed, was fantastic. But not in the way Sirius was thinking of. About half-way through the feast a loud shriek was heard from across the hall where the Slytherins were sitting. 

There he was, Malfoy the git himself, standing on top of the table and acting like some muggle singer named Elvis? His robes had transformed into a bright gold with sparkles jumper suit, that had a strange so of flared cape tied to the back. He was singing some odd tune called "I ain't nothin but a hound dog" and at the end of his very interesting performance he screamed at the top of his lungs

"I LOVE MUGGLES! YOU'RE ALL BEAUTIFUL THANK YOU GOOD NIGHT! I'LL BE HERE FOR ANOTHER FIVE YEARS, IF YOU WANT TO LOOK ME UP FOR PARTIES BECAUSE I'M TOO IDIOTIC TO PASS ANY OFF MY CLASSES. THANK YOU VERY MUCH." Every Slythering had their heads in the hands and were slowly walking away from the brightness of Malfoy's transfigured robes.

Lily hadn't laughed so hard in months, that tears were streaking down her face. Sirius had fallen over, and was now sprawled on the floor. He looked as if he was having fits the way he was shaking with silent laughter. Tasha was trying to yank him up and complain that his robes would get dirty, however the racious laughter issuing from her body was preventing her form succeeding. 

James had his head on Lily's back, trying desperately not to show the guilty look on his face. Molly had her face in her hands making sure the teachers didn't see her laughing. And Remus, he let loose. He had his head thrown back in abandonment, and his hands clutching the now forming stitch in his side.

With a simple wave of his wand, Dumbledore had controlled the hectic scene. The Slytherins (blushing profusely) returned slowly to their tables. Malfoy had left, in complete embarrasment. After of course complaining, and accusing James and Sirius of 'bestowing this torture upon him'. Lily looked on in disgust at this display. 

"Bestowing torture? You should talk you-" 

"You wanna dance beautiful?" Lily look up to see Remus grinning down at her. Her thoughts on Malfoy forgetten, she took his hand and strolled onto the dance floor where other couples and friends were gliding along slowly, in tuned with the music.

"So." Remus started after a few moments of dancing

"So…" Lily repeated

"Lil, I just want to say-"

"Don't say it."

"Don't say what?"

"What you were going to say!"

"What was I going to say?"

"I dunno what were you going to say?"

"You tell me."

"You were the one who was going to say it." He grinned ad her playful spirit.

"What was I going to say, Lil?" 

She sighed and brought him closer to her, breathing in the familiar scent that has matured since childhood. She remembered him as a boy, he smelled like cookies and milk, as if he had just spilled it all over his clothes. And when he was older the smell of a silly cologne trying to impress someone. But now maturity and wisdom soaked through his robes and skin.

"Please don't say thank you Remus. Because I didn't do anything to help you except offer some support when you needed it. But you were there as an escape whenever Petunia was horrible, or whenever school was to hard. Th-" Remus pulled her into a tight hug as the song ended

"Let's just call it even, Lil" 

"May I cut in?" Lily turned around and eyed a mischevious looking Sirius.

"But of course, padfoot. Be gentle now, she's a lady." Remus walked to Tasha who was standing behind Sirius and graciously asked her to dance.

"M'lady Lily-kins, would you bless me with the honor of this next dance?" Sirius bowed deep as Lily giggled at his strange antics.

"Oh shut it Sirius and come here." She grabbed him up from his bowing position, and flung her arms around him grinning

"Have you stopped being a coward yet?" Sirius' brow furrowed in thought

"Huh?"

"Have you told Tasha anything of importance lately?" Lily persisted, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Well…yesterday I told her how once me grandmum-"

"Sirius" she warned, spinning around to the music

"Lil, trust me you'll know. For she'll probably go jumping form roof top to roof top screaming with joy that I've finally let her outwardly know how I feel."

"You've never exactly said it yet?"

"Well, it's been everyday implied, between the both of us! But no I've never said" he lowered his voice "I love you to her."

"you know, I've never understood how you could tell everyone else in the world that you love her. But you can't tell her."

He shrugged as the music ended, replacing the thoughtful look with the doggish grin.

"I'm just that special." She rolled her eyes "Now if you would excuse me, I feel the need to dance with my girl." He ran off steeling Tasha away from Remus who had gone to sit and talk with Molly. Lily felt a pair of hands slink up her pack and cover her eyes, she leaned into the body pulling him closer to her.

"Guess who, love." James turned her around softly

"Well that was quite easy, being that you gave yourself away before I could guess." James leaned his forehead against hers breathing her in, taking in the beauty and security that she provided for him. Lily vaguley heard the band saying this would be their last song.

Her hands slid up around the nape of his neck and settled themselves in the mass of black hair. He pulled her as close to him as possible, trying to make this moment last forever.

"I love you, so much Lil." He whispered into her ear, kissing her neck softly.

"I love you too, James. Don't ever leave me, please." She took in a sharp breath at the feeling of his lips on her skin. An elctric shock that was now quite familiar, yet still overwhelming, passed from that spot through her body.

"Let's have everyone stay in the Head's Dorm tonight." She whispered

"Don't get kinky on me Lil…wait…" she nudged him playfully

"Just so we could talk the whole night, about…you know…the future and all that mindless banter that isn't really important at the moment." James rolled his eyes

"All right, all right. But only for your mindless banter that we all love so much."

She gigled "Thank you."

"We don't have enough room for them to sleep though."

"Yes we do, they'll just have to share beds. I'm sure that won't mind. You with me, Tasha with Sirius, and Remus with Molly. They've cuddled before, it won't be a big deal since both of their significant others are in other countries at the moment."

"But Lil, we only have two-" James looked around and realized that students were leaving the Great Hall. Lily at the same time looked up at the stage and saw the band packing up.

"No…no…we did not just spend the last dance of our last ball at Hogwarts deciding who's going to sleep where!" Lily stomped her foot on the ground in frustration. James ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it up and looking around in dismay.

"That was quite not fair. C'mon lil, we have mindless banter to look forward to." He swung his arm around her waist and guided the ruffled girl to the exit where their friends were waiting.

"Lil wants you all to stay in the head's dorm with us tonight. You know, to talk and things."

Everyone nodded very excited about finally seeing the infamous Head's room that Sirius kept informing them about. Lily ginned as she heard Molly gasp when they walked through the now familiar portrait. Everyone flopped onto the nearest comfortable thing.

Sirius and Tasha grabbed the large couch, Molly and Remus took a couple of puffs, and Lily and James flopped onto a nice sized love seat. They talked for hours, just as Lily had imagined this night to be. Filled with happy memories that hadn't made sense at the time it took place. And made even less sense now, but it was definitely fun to look back. Soon everyone began to drift to sleep, Lily had conjured pajamas for all of them without her wand. She knew everyone was too tired to notice. Sirius yawned and lifted his head from Tasha's and grabbed a pair of pj's.

"Where are we all sleeping?" he asked getting up

"Well, you can take either of the beds. Or this couch id big enough to sleep on for the both of you."

"I think I'll get her to a bed. We're sharing I presume?" Remus nodded his head towards the sleeping molly. Already in pajamas.

Lily nodded her response. Too tired to speak. Remus smiled and easily lifted her into his arms, carrying her like a princess to the head girls' room.

"Well I think Tasha and I shall take this couch. Who knows what you two cuildren have done in those beds." Lily snorted. She couldn't help herself.

"Sirius, if that's what your afraid of then your better off taking the beds…" Tasha's eyes popped open and she leaped off the couched with a little "meap".

James grinned and chucked a pair of pj's to her, as they retreated into the Head boy's room. James and Lily changed slowly, stopping mid-change for a small snog session, then fell into eachother on the couch, in a heap.

"We meet again lover." She giggled, burying her head in his warm, bare chest. She loved his smooth skin, and toned muscles, and hoped that with the now lack of Quiditch they wouldn't deflate.

"Yes and I hope we never part." She sighed closing her eyes, feeling the sleep come over her. James however was still wide-awake.

"Lil?" he nudged wanting to keep her wake a few more minutes

"hmm?" she kept her eyes closed

"You still want to marry me?" they were now open. She looked up at him with resolution.

"Yes."

"Why?" he asked curiosly

"Haven't we gone through this before?" she pushed her head back against his chest.

"Lil, why?" he asked again pulling her up to face him.

"Because I love you, and I could never see myself with anyone else but you."

"But what if you meet someone that sparks a feeling in you, that you haven't gotten for a long time. And what if you want to discover what it was?" Lily was a little startled at this

"James are you implying something? Did something happen to you?"

"No!" he said quickly, not wanting her tog et the wrong idea "I just, want to know what you would do if it did…"

She sighed "Do you trust me?" he nodded "do you love me?" 

"of course!" 

"then stop worrying. How could one little feeling over come a lifetime of emotions and sensations that I would never be able to explain in a million years? Just go to sleep James, it's already one in the morning." James glanced at the clock over the bathroom. And true to her word, it was exactly one o'clock in the morning. Tomorrow would be a hard day.

******

Lily looked around the familiar room. It was a quaint little sitting room with a blazing fire and love seat right in front of it. Except this time there was no shortage of breath or uneasy feelings as these dreams usually brought on. The room was warm, and their was a romantic air about the cozy room. 

She walked towards the fire and noticed the people sitting on the floor in front in between sofa and fire. She couldn't hear them, but knew they were talking by the body motions they used. Something was preventing her from walking around the sofa and seeing their faces, it told her to just stay back and wait. She obeyed reluctantly.

The man reached inside his pocket for something and pulled out a tiny velvet box. What was in it was blurred, as some facts usually are. But she didn't need to see what it was, all she needed to see, was the excited movements of the skinny girl sitting next to him, and nodding vigorously. He had proposed, and she had excepted. 

A cold crept into the room, the fire flickered in and out of the fireplace, and the uneasiness swept through her body, almost knocking her down. A body stepped out of the fireplace and glided it's way towards the two figures. She knew all too well who it was, for he had been haunting her dreams for years now. The long slinky, disfigured wand was raised to point at the girl as the boy was thrown aside. A flash of green light emitted from the wand and the girls, now lifeless body was thrown at Lily's feet.

Lily had to force herself to open her eyes and look at the face, it was imperative that she look at the face. Pitch black hair was sprawled across semi-dark skin. She felt tears stream down her face as her eyes traced an all too familiar birth-mark on the girls cheek.

All of a sudden the girl looked up at her and spoke. "Wake up Lily."

Lily screamed.

*****

"Lily! Wake up! Wake up Lily! LIL WAKE UP!" James yelled at Lily's wriggling body. James had woken up to a wet feeling against his chest. He realized that Lily was having a cold sweat, and tried to nudge her awake when her body became rigid with fear. Then he understood that it was another nightmare. These had become more frequent every month.

He shook her until her eyes popped open, searching around the room for comfort and familiarity. They landed on James, gasping for breath she broke down and buried herself with his warmth. All he could do was whisper comforting words that meant nothing to her, and stroke her hair as if she was a child who had just received a booboo.

When she finally quieted down he pulled away from her and shivered at the sad look on her face.

"What was it this time Lil? Was it him again?" she nodded staring at the room Tasha and Sirius were in at the moment, sound asleep, blissfully happy.

"Did he come after you?" she shook her head no, not really wanting to talk about it. He got the hint and kissed her sweat-drenched forehead. 

Remus burst from the next room, looking alert yet extremely tired.

"You dolts we only have a half hour to get to the train before it leaves! Didn't you set an alarm or something?" Lily's eyes popped open and dashed into the large bathroom to take a shower. Ten minutes later she came out shyly, donning only a large towel. But only James was in the room.

He saw her and pointed to a pile of robes on the couch. She grinned thankfully at him.

"Everyone else left in quite a rush to get dressed and check to make sure everything is packed and not lost. I finished my packing yesterday."

"Same here." Lily skillfully slipped her bra and panties on underneath the towel so he couldn't see anything.

"This is so odd. I still feel like I'm coming back next year, but it's not ours to back too any longer." Once Lily was dressed their was a soft knock on the portrait. Lily thinking it was one of her friends flung it open carelessly, hitting the person standing behind it with a soft "oomph". Her eyes widened as the headmaster came into view.

"Why hello Lily, James. I was just wondering whether you would like a lemon drop." Lily grinned apologetically and flung her arms around her now former head Master.

"thank you sir, for everything you've done for us over the years. I know we haven't exactly been the easiest of students to get along with but, thank you." She stepped back trying hard not to cry

James stepped forward and shook his hand with conviction "Yes, thank you for everything sir."

"In all my years of teaching at Hogwarts, I have never met two students quite like you. You have both tried and won over adversities and conquered powers that could have sooner destroyed even the dark lord Voldemort himself. These past seven have truly been an interesting, and pleasurfull event, and I shall never in my life forget you two."

Lily and James both hugged him gratefully and went to leave the school. He let them know of when he should be notifying them for the "Order of the Phoenix" and saw them off in the last carriage heading for the train.

They found Remus, Molly, Sirius, and Tasha sprawled about in a heap across the head carriage on the train…sleeping like babies. James kissed Lily's hand and took her into his lap sitting on the floor, as their friends were laying across the seats. James slowly shifted into a pleasant sleep. But Lily wouldn't let herself fall asleep again. So she sat watching her friends with thoughtful faces.

Lily Evan's sat in the Head's train compartment with some very strange people sleeping all around her. These people she grew up with. They were once her friends. Now they were her family, and who knew where they were going? What they were going to become. And who knew that seven years before this day she had a very strange conversation with some very strange boys.

Seven years earlier…

"Hey, what's your name girl?" Lily looked up from her window to see a tall boy with black messy hair and glasses standing in the compartment door.

****

The End

And so ends the long…long…long tail of 'the Flower's Story'. It has been a joy and a pleasure writing this fic and I hope you have all loved reading it as much as I have loved writing. I honestly don't know if I'm going to do a sequal, but I do want to. If you wish for one please e-mail me at LILgeniusME@netscape.net or you can review and tell me. Thank you for all the reviews I have received. I truly appreciate your thoughts on my story. So for one last time. Please Read and Review. Thank you so much.

Love,

Ggal.


End file.
